


Jeopardy

by Hannibaquila



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bound, M/M, Obi-Wan is stubborn, Serious Injuries, and Anakin try his best, but also very injured, poor baby
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 97,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibaquila/pseuds/Hannibaquila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le silence. Anakin bat des cils une fois. Des braises volent devant lui, l'orange contraste avec le bleu du ciel, avant de s'éteindre et de flotter plus loin tel des flocons de neige noirs. Deux fois. Il ne ressent plus rien. Son esprit est rivé vers ce bleu apaisant, et il a soudain l'impression qu'il va chuter vers le ciel. Trois fois. - Obikin fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crash

Aucun son.

Le ciel est bleu, vif et doux à la fois. Aucun nuage à l'horizon. Le vent se lève en de légères bourrasques. Quelques mèches dorées caressent son front. Les herbes fraîches lui frôlent la joue, y déposent quelques gouttes de rosée. L'air à un parfum de brûlé. Le calme est apaisant, soporifique. Sa respiration est lente, superficielle. Son corps est immobile. Son dos est humide contre le sol.

Le silence.

Anakin bat des cils une fois.

Des braises volent devant lui, l'orange contraste avec le bleu du ciel, avant de s'éteindre et de flotter plus loin tel des flocons de neige noirs.

Deux fois.

Il ne ressent plus rien. Son esprit est rivé vers ce bleu apaisant, et il a soudain l'impression qu'il va chuter vers le ciel.

Trois fois.

Sa cage thoracique se gonfle soudainement. L'air s'engouffre dans sa gorge, assèche le passage. La sensation de chute disparaît et laisse place à un corps lourd, écrasé sur le sol. La chaleur est intense, l'air chargé d'humidité. Il brûle sous le soleil. La sueur roule sur sa peau, imbibe ses vêtements. La poussière frappe son visage sans relâche. Le crépitement du feu se réveille dans ses oreilles. Le vent souffle et heurte les arbres. Les branches se frottent. Son cœur bat dans ses tempes et derrière ses yeux.

Il bouge un doigt, deux doigts, enferme du gravier dans son poing un instant et se redresse à l'aide de ses coudes. La douleur lui tranche soudainement les côtes et la jambe droite. Un gémissement lui échappe. Il baisse les yeux vers sa jambe. Un morceau de métal lui transperce la cuisse de part en part. Il porte la main droite, tremblante, à la base de la blessure et retombe sur son flanc gauche. Le vent souffle dans son dos, ses cheveux recouvrent le haut de son visage. Anakin se recroqueville un peu, grimace, et regarde autour de lui. Le choc et la panique se fraient lentement un chemin dans ses veines.

Des débris sont éparpillés sur le sol noir. Du métal, du verre, des câbles, des pièces mécaniques en tout genre... Son sabre laser. A seulement quelques mètres.

Les souvenirs bousculent ses pensées. L'attaque, le crash.

Il est brusquement ramené au présent quand le vent souffle une nouvelle rafale. Son sabre roule quelques centimètres plus loin de lui. Anakin grimace et tend la main gauche vers l'objet. L'arme tressaute à peine. La frustration frappe Anakin qui soupire et décide de se traîner vers son sabre. L'effort est immense, le sol ne fourni aucune prise. Ses muscles sont endoloris, mais chaque avancée réveille son corps choqué. Son œil droit brûle, sa vision devient rouge. Il s'arrête un moment et porte le dos de sa main à son œil, recouvrant son gant déchiré de sang. Il serre les dents et continue à ramper.

Le long débris qui lui traverse la cuisse racle le sol par moment, lui arrache des grognements de douleur. Le vent soulève à nouveau de la poussière, il s'arrête et ferme les yeux pour les protéger. Il pousse un câble de son chemin, le sabre n'est plus très loin. Le débris se coince derrière une petite pierre. Il lâche un cris étouffé par le vent. Il s'arrête à nouveau et tend sa main gauche vers son sabre. Il se tend vers lui, réveille encore plus la douleur dans ses côtes. Il frôle le sabre du bout des doigts. Ses sourcils se froncent, ses dents se serrent, un grognement de rage lui échappe et le sabre vole jusqu'à sa main. Il soupire, ses traits se détendent et il se tourne sur le dos, mais garde sa jambe le plus immobile possible. Ses yeux se ferment un instant, il récupère son souffle.

Anakin presse le bouton de son sabre en rouvrant les paupières. Il saisit délicatement mais fermement le débris. Sa vision est un peu trouble, ses membres tremblent légèrement. Il retient son souffle et tranche le métal en laissant une dizaine de centimètres dépasser. Il répète l'action à l'arrière de sa cuisse mais en le coupant au plus près possible de sa jambe. Il jette les débris au loin et éteint son sabre. Il se redresse en position assise, saisit ses côtes de sa main droite, et parvient à se hisser sur son genou gauche. Sa main gauche soutient son poids au sol. Il parvient à attacher son sabre à son emplacement et, s'aidant de ses deux mains, se redresse avec précaution. Ses jambes tremblent un peu, mais il sait où il va.

Le vaisseau. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste.

La carcasse blanche et jaune fumante a creusé une tranchée derrière elle en s'écrasant sur la terre noire. Anakin tente un pas, puis un autre. Sa jambe blessée le lance, le métal roulant dans ses muscles lorsqu'il les contracte.

Un bruit sourd. Une explosion. Son sang se glace à nouveau. Anakin essuie son arcade sourcilière sanglante et lève les yeux vers le ciel. Un vaisseau vient de traverser l'atmosphère. Une fumée noire et épaisse en cache la silhouette. Des débris volent et se consument à sa suite. Le vaisseau chute vers Anakin, sa vitesse ne semblant que croître. Des motifs rouges habillent la tôle de l'engin.

Sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge, ses yeux s'écarquillent.

_Maître !_

Le vaisseau passe à quelques mètres au-dessus d' Anakin, percute le sol à une trentaine de mètres de lui mais ne s'arrête qu'à une cinquantaine.

Le sang d' Anakin se bloque avant de soudainement propulser une vague d'adrénaline dans son corps.

_Maître!_

Il se précipite vers la carcasse fumante, boitant. Il ne voit rien avec toute cette épaisse fumée. Son cœur bat à vive allure dans sa poitrine. Sa respiration est bruyante et sa tête commence à tourner un peu.

_Maître!_

Il ne sent rien dans la Force. Sa présence. Il ne la sent plus. La peur ravage son esprit.

Une explosion. Anakin se protège avec ses avant-bras, mais détourne à peine le regard. Des débris volent à plusieurs mètres dans tous les sens. Les flammes se mélangent à la fumée dans un panache vrombissant.

Anakin se précipite vers l'épave encore plus vite, si c'est possible. Le vent pousse par saccade sur son dos. Il ne sent pratiquement plus la douleur. Ses yeux scrutent le secteur.

Et lorsqu'il l'atteint enfin, le vaisseau est vide. Et la Force est si silencieuse.

Sa respiration se hache de plus en plus, la peur le ronge. Il essuie son arcade sourcilière, dégage les cheveux trempés qui lui barrent la vue.

Il regarde les alentours, _le_ cherche.

Il secoue un peu la tête et ferme les yeux. Ses mains fermées en poings se détendent un peu. Il maîtrise sa respiration. Il parvient à libérer un peu de son anxiété dans la Force et -

Une étincelle.

C'est tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Ses yeux s'ouvrent brusquement. Il se tourne un peu sur lui même.

Là, en bas de la colline où il est perché, gît une pièce métallique énorme. Une aile du vaisseau. Probablement plus de la moitié est engouffrée dans l'eau de la petite rivière qui creuse son passage entre deux reliefs ébène.

Anakin descend la pente le plus vite qu'il peut, manquant de glisser à plusieurs reprises sur le gravier.

_Maître !_

La Force vibre un court instant en réponse. Son cœur se serre dans sa poitrine.

Il arrive à hauteur du débris. Il se laisse pratiquement tomber à côté de celle-ci pour regarder dans le petit espace qui lui permet de voir sous elle.

« Obi-Wan ! »

L'homme est à peine visible de là où se trouve Anakin, plongé dans la semi-obscurité de l'aile. Mais une réponse faible lui parvient.

« An... akin... »

Anakin parvient à passer sa main sous l'épave, et à saisir délicatement l'épaule d' Obi-Wan.

« Ça va aller. Je vais te sortir de là. »

Anakin perçoit un léger hochement de tête. Il presse ses doigts légèrement plus fort sur l'épaule d' Obi-Wan avant de rompre le contact physique.

Il se redresse rapidement, habité par la force du soulagement. Il se recule d'un pas, et lève les deux mains devant lui. Ses sourcils se froncent alors qu'il ferme les yeux. Ses mains se crispent dans l'effort. L'aile est si lourde. Anakin se crispe de plus en plus. La pièce se soulève mais perd petit à petit sa progression dans les airs. Anakin serre les dents. Son maître ne restera pas prisonnier de ces décombres.

Un regain dans la Force, et il parvient à déplacer suffisamment la pièce pour qu' Obi-Wan soit totalement à découvert. L'aile tombe lourdement sur le bord de l'eau, et glisse un peu plus profondément dans le liquide grisâtre.

Obi-Wan a une jambe noyée dans le courant, un fin filet de sang ondule dans les petites vagues avant de se diluer. La botte de son autre jambe effleure la surface. Son sabre est toujours accroché à sa ceinture. Une tache rouge foncée imbibe sa tunique du bas de ses côtes gauche jusqu'à sa clavicule. La moitié gauche de son visage est couvert de sang. Ses yeux bleus, devenus pâles, sont rivés vers le ciel qui se colore petit à petit d'orange.

Anakin se laisse tomber à nouveau à côté d' Obi-Wan. Il pose sa main sur cette même épaule qu'il tenait entre ses doigts quelques instants plus tôt.

« Maître... »

Sa voix est douce mais la peur est perceptible. Les yeux d' Obi-Wan quitte brusquement le ciel pour se planter dans ceux d' Anakin.

« Aide-moi à... me relev- » articule-t-il en essayant de se redresser sur un coude.

Anakin le force à se recoucher avec douceur. Mais il n'a pas besoin de pousser bien fort pour qu' Obi-Wan se rallonge.

« Oh non non, vous ne bougerez pas tant que je n'aurai pas jeté un coup d'œil. »

Obi-Wan soupire mais sa respiration est coupée par un gémissement de douleur.

« Anakin... »

Anakin se relève, passe les mains sous les aisselles d' Obi-Wan, le redresse un peu avant de le tirer un peu plus loin du bord de l'eau. Obi-Wan étouffe un cris en pinçant les lèvres.

Maintenant qu'il est hors de l'eau, Anakin peut commencer à faire l'inventaire des blessures. Il essuie son arcade sourcilière une fois de plus avant d'entreprendre de desserrer légèrement la ceinture d' Obi-Wan. Il écarte les nombreux pans de tissus qui recouvrent son maître. La blessure sur son torse ne saigne plus tellement, elle est superficielle.

Anakin remet en place les tuniques et se déplace vers les jambes d' Obi-Wan. Il tente de voir d'où provient le sang qui s'écoule encore sur le sol mais ne trouve aucune blessure grave.

« Anakin... Mon dos. »

Anakin hoche de la tête et se lève. Il agrippe le bras gauche d' Obi-Wan et le tire doucement vers la droite pour le faire rouler sur son flanc. Obi-Wan serre les dents. Ils échangent un regard. Obi-Wan hoche à peine la tête.

Anakin enjambe le corps tremblant et constate que le dos d' Obi-Wan est parcouru d'une énorme traînée d'un rouge si sombre qu'il paraît noir dans la lumière du couchant. Le tissus est trempé, saturé. Anakin écarte légèrement le tissus déchiré. Un juron lui échappe.

« Obi-Wan. »

Sa voix est de cette même douceur incertaine qu'un peu plus tôt, mais aussi plus tranchante.

Obi-Wan tourne la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Anakin se penche un peu plus vers son visage pour ne pas qu'il se tordre le cou.

« La nuit va bientôt tomber. Nous devons trouver de quoi nous abriter. »

Obi-Wan acquiesce doucement.

« Ta blessure au dos est importante. » Ses yeux quittent ceux de son maître pour se fixer sur ses cheveux. « Et ta tête... »

Anakin se penche un peu, passe une main dans les cheveux de son maître avec légèreté. Juste pour écarter les mèches poisseuses de sang. Deux incisions sont dessinées. Elles commencent à la ligne du cuir chevelu pour se perdre un peu plus loin dans les mèches. Peu profond.

« Ça a l'air superficiel. »

Obi-Wan déglutit, sa respiration est courte. Il bouge le moins possible, tremblant sous les mains d' Anakin.

« Allons-y... Maintenant. »

Anakin acquiesce. Penché au-dessus de lui, il passe le bras d' Obi-Wan, qu'il tient toujours, derrière sa nuque. Obi-Wan agrippe le tissus de la tunique d' Anakin alors que celles de ce dernier agrippent le tissus aux omoplates du maître.

« Un... deux... trois ! »

Obi-Wan encaisse le choc du changement de position allongée à debout. Sa vision s'obscurcit et des étoiles pétillent un court instant. Son dos le lance horriblement, ses jambes faiblissent sous la douleur. Il est heureusement toujours soutenu par Anakin.

Il prend le temps de s'habituer et de se stabiliser. Ils s'écartent un peu et Obi-Wan prend alors enfin le temps de regarder l'état de son ex-apprenti. Sa blessure à l'œil droit laissera à tous les coups une cicatrice. Il continue de vérifier l'état de son frère d'arme, et à part quelques écorchure et du tissus déchiré, rien à signaler. Jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le métal qui brille à sa cuisse.

« Anakin... »

Anakin, perdu dans le soulagement d'avoir retrouvé son maître, se redresse un peu plus à l'entente de son prénom.

« Ce n'est rien maître, je m'en occuperai quand on sera à l'abri. »

« Ça n'a pas l'air... d'être rien. »

Anakin ne prend pas la peine de répondre et agrippe le bras d'Obi-Wan toujours posé sur ses épaules. Il se retrouve plaqué contre le flanc d' Anakin, le bras droit de ce dernier le retient fermement par la hanche en évitant le contact avec la plaie béante de son dos.

Anakin regarde un instant aux alentours avant de se décider à remonter la légère pente. L'exercice serait d'une simplicité enfantine dans d'autres circonstances. Anakin prend un maximum de poids sur lui pour soulager Obi-Wan. Mais sa cuisse pulse sous l'effort. L'adrénaline redescend, la douleur se réveille de plus en plus. Ils serrent les dents, les yeux rivés sur le haut de la butte.

Arrivés au sommet, ils s'arrêtent pour reprendre leur souffle. La carcasse du vaisseau est à une dizaine de mètres d'eux sur leur gauche. La fumée qui s'en échappe est moins épaisse qu'auparavant.

« Tu peux tenir debout quelques instants ? »

Obi-Wan semble évaluer ses capacités pendant un instant avant d' hocher la tête doucement. Anakin relâche sa poigne sur la hanche de son maître, agrippe la main serrée d' Obi-Wan sur sa tunique et lève précautionneusement le bras par dessus sa tête. Il ne lâche pas la main de son maître tant qu'il n'est pas sûr qu'il tienne debout. Ils échangent un regard, et Anakin lâche prise.

Obi-Wan regarde Anakin boiter vers l'appareil. Il déglutit. Il se concentre un instant et libère sa peur dans la Force. Anakin est là. Ils vont s'en sortir. Son dos est en feu, et la douleur est à peine tolérable. Il distingue vaguement Anakin passer la sangle d'une sacoche par dessus sa tête pour la laisser pendre à sa gauche. Anakin essuie son front et se penche à nouveau dans l'habitacle. Il souffle sur les écrans pour dégager la poussière et tente d'allumer les ordinateurs. La machine crépite, une image apparaît sur les radars avant de disparaître l'instant d'après. Anakin soupire. Il se redresse en s'appuyant sur le rebord du vaisseau et retourne vers Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan est chancelant, une main sur son front. Anakin presse le pas et rattrape Obi-Wan de justesse. Le plus jeune soupire, mécontent.

« Allons-y. »

Il passe à nouveau le bras d' Obi-Wan par-dessus ses épaules et entame la marche. Le plus âgé est lourd contre lui. Anakin resserre sa poigne sur la tunique de son maître.

« Ne t'en fais pas,» la voix d' Obi-Wan faibli « Ça va aller. »

Anakin garde les yeux fixés sur les alentours, et les dirige vers ce qui semble être des montagnes. Le paysage est pratiquement désert. Partout, le sable et la caillasse sont noir. Quelques arbres morts sont parsemés ici et là. Le ciel est en feu maintenant que le soleil descend. Le vent, lui, ne faiblit pas.

Après ce qui leur semble être une éternité, ils arrivent enfin dans ce qui devra leur servir d'abri pour la nuit. Anakin repense un court instant à ces nuits passées dans des caves humides lors de missions périlleuses.

La roche semble avoir poussé du sol pour se tenir parfaitement verticale, les tranches de la pierre semblent aiguisées. Entre deux façades de roche, une plaque épaisse s'est coincée, créant ainsi une petite alcôve.

Anakin s'approche, pousse un peu la pierre de la main mais elle ne bouge pas d'un millimètre.

Dès qu'ils s'abritent dans ce petit trou, le vent ne les atteint plus. Tout leur semble soudain si calme. Seul le crissement de leurs bottes sur le gravier et leurs respiration résonnent légèrement dans la petite caverne.

Anakin se détache d' Obi-Wan avec précaution et le fait s'allonger au sol, sur son flanc droit. Il se débarrasse ensuite de la sacoche et la pose près d' Obi-Wan. Il parvient à s'asseoir à ses côtés, non sans difficulté. Ils sont épuisés, leur corps sont courbaturés par l'effort fourni et la douleur.

Anakin ouvre la sacoche et en fait rapidement l'inventaire. Il prend la bouteille d'eau et l'ouvre. Il se penche vers Obi-Wan et passe sa main sous sa nuque pour lui redresser la tête. Leurs regards se croisent. Anakin apporte le goulot aux lèvres d' Obi-Wan avec délicatesse, et l' abreuve par petites gorgées.

Obi-Wan ne quitte pas les yeux d' Anakin durant cet échange. Il sent la Force fléchir. Et il sait. Mais ne peut pas se résoudre à le dire à Anakin.

Anakin repose la bouteille et accompagne la tête d' Obi-Wan jusqu'au sol, sa main toujours fichée sous sa nuque humide. Il boit à son tour, quelques gorgées seulement, avant de ranger la bouteille.

Anakin s'empare de sa manche à moitié déchirée sur les coutures de l'épaule. Il tire trois coups secs et se retrouve avec sa manche abîmée dans les mains. Il regarde un instant autour de lui avant d'utiliser la Force pour faire venir une petite pierre tranchante à lui. Il parvient à découper des bandes de tissus et s'en sert pour éponger le sang de son visage et de celui d' Obi-Wan qui somnole presque au sol.

Il enroule ensuite une plus grande languette sur le haut de sa cuisse droite et la sert bien fort. Il grimace, des pics de douleurs rythment en cadence avec ses pulsations. Il détache ensuite son sabre de sa ceinture.

Obi-Wan fixe le moindre de ses faits et gestes, bien réveillé à présent.

Anakin s'empare du bout de métal qui dépasse de sa cuisse. Sa respiration se bloque, puis se relance sèchement, son corps tendu par l'appréhension.

« Je vais le faire. »

Anakin tourne la tête vers Obi-Wan qui se redresse un peu.

« Donne moi... ton sabre. »

Anakin hésite, mais le confie à son maître. Il l'aide à se redresser en position assise et se positionne devant lui, pour qu'il ait facilement accès à sa jambe.

Ils se regardent un instant, le silence est lourd. Le vent siffle au loin.

Le sabre illumine la petite obscurité ambiante d'une teinte bleue vive.

Anakin s'empare à nouveau de la pièce de métal, sa respiration reprenant sa saccade. Mais lorsqu'il regarde à nouveau Obi-Wan, une sérénité le gagne un peu. Sa main cesse de trembler sur le métal. Sa respiration se calme. Un dernier regard, une dernière inspiration, et il extirpe la pièce de sa cuisse.

Le son est écœurant, la douleur fulgurante. Anakin ne tente pas de retenir ses cris. Qu'a-t-il à cacher ? Ses yeux sont clos. Une larme roule sur sa joue alors qu'il se force à rester immobile. Sa chaire brûle soudainement, deux fois, et l'odeur de brûlé caractéristique envahit le petit espace clos.

Il va perdre connaissance.

« Anakin ! »

_Obi-Wan._

« Reste avec moi. »

Anakin s'est avachi sur son flanc gauche sans s'en rendre compte. La main d' Obi-Wan repose sur son genoux, légère. Il se redresse un peu, récupère ses esprits. La douleur a changé, sa blessure est en ébullition. Le sabre laser n'éclaire plus la pièce. Anakin récupère son sabre qu' Obi-Wan lui tend et le fixe à sa ceinture.

« Tourne toi. »

Obi-Wan s'exécute, ses geste à nouveau tremblants mais assurés. Il défait sa ceinture et Anakin la récupère pour la poser à ses côtés. Il aide ensuite Obi-Wan à retirer les tuniques qu'il porte. Le tissu glisse sur les épaules larges, mais Anakin entreprend de délicatement les séparer de la plaie béante qui barre le dos d' Obi-Wan.

Anakin voit les muscles se tendre malgré ses précautions. Une fois retirés, il les dépose également à ses côtés. Obi-Wan flanche un peu, mais parvient à garder sa position assise.

La plaie est grande. Profonde. Elle commence en haut du dos, creuse un sillage entre l'omoplate droite et la colonne, et descend jusqu'à la hanche gauche d' Obi-Wan. Anakin sent son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

Anakin s'empare d'un morceau de manche plus gros et de la bouteille d'eau. Il imbibe légèrement le tissus et entreprend de nettoyer le contour de la plaie. Obi-Wan laisse de temps à autre échapper un sifflement de douleur.

Une fois nettoyé, Anakin s'empare de la seule autre chose qui compose la petite trousse : des patchs bacta. Il les applique le plus doucement possible mais sans traîner. Obi-Wan serre les poings sur son pantalon.

Une fois terminé, Anakin compte le nombre de patchs restant. Neuf sur douze.

Il retire ensuite sa ceinture, les bandes de cuir qui barrent ses épaules, sa tunique à laquelle il reste plus qu'une manche, et la dernière. Elle n'est presque pas trouée. Il la pose ensuite sur les épaules d' Obi-Wan avant d'enfiler sa tunique déchirée. Lorsqu'il se lève pour contourner Obi-Wan et s'accroupit devant lui, le regard qu'il reçoit est interrogateur.

« Dormez maître. Je vais faire le premier tour de garde. »

Le doute assaille Anakin, mais il ne laisse rien paraître. Ses sentiments sont barricadés.

Un échange de regard plus long. Anakin y décèle un remerciement, du soulagement. De la résignation. Anakin cligne des yeux, surpris. Mais le contact est rompu.

Obi-Wan s' allonge sur son flanc droit, rapidement aidé par Anakin qui le guide dans la position la plus confortable possible. Quelques instants plus tard, alors que la fatigue l'assomme, il sent Anakin relever doucement sa tête. Et lorsqu'il la repose, sa joue est contre un tissu mou, et l'odeur familière du cuir l'emmène vers un sommeil lourd.


	2. Attente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui va suivre, mais j'espère que vous lirez jusqu'au bout! Bonne lecture tout de même!

Sa respiration perd sa profondeur. Son esprit émerge d'un sommeil sans rêve. Les paupières d' Obi-Wan s'ouvrent à peine, se referment, et s'ouvrent à nouveau. Ses yeux s'adaptent à la lumière onctueuse du matin, et l'humidité ambiante contraste avec l'air sec de la veille.

Obi-Wan est détendu et voir Anakin allongé face à lui rend son réveil plus agréable. La tête d' Anakin repose sur son bras replié, sa peau est salie par la poussière noire par endroits, ses cheveux sont sales et deux fines boucles collent à son front. Sa respiration est régulière, ses lèvres sont à peine entre-ouvertes et son souffle a dégagé un cône dénué de poussière sur le sol.

Obi-Wan reste plongé dans sa contemplation, mémorise, s'imprègne et en perd la notion du temps. Il se souvient des matins où il se réveillait pour trouver un jeune Anakin endormi et enroulé dans une couverture à côté de son lit après un cauchemar, lorsqu'ils partageaient en silence un dernier repas avant de partir au combat, leurs séances de méditation dans le Jardin du Temple,... Tous ces moments hors du temps, auquel vient s'ajouter l'instant présent. Et Obi-Wan se dit qu'il se peut que ce soit le dernier. Seul le vent brise le silence alors que son cœur est se sert dans sa poitrine, et cette douleur s'étend jusque sous ses côtes, pour le prendre aux tripes. Elle y reste ancrée. Il s'assure que ses boucliers mentaux sont suffisamment élevés pour ne pas alerter l'endormi.

Il lève sa main vers Anakin pour dégager son front, mais la douleur de son dos se réveille sous la soudaine tension et un gémissement lui échappe. Les paupières d' Anakin s'ouvrent instantanément, comme s'il n'avait jamais été assoupi. Redressé sur un coude, il se penche vers son Maître.

Obi-Wan ferme les yeux pour contenir sa douleur et la cacher. Il a l'impression que son dos est en feu, mais il s'efforce de lever une main vers Anakin pour le rassurer.

« Je vais changer tes pansements. » dit Anakin d'une voix rauque, seule preuve de son réveil.

Obi-Wan l'entend se lever alors qu'il souffle sa douleur et tente de se détendre. Il entend son élève s'asseoir derrière lui, retirer des gants, puis le loquet de la boite de soin cliqueter. Il ne parvient pas à contrôler les petits tremblements qui l'animent et cache son visage dans le cuir qui lui sert d'oreiller. Il tente d'accepter la douleur avant de respirer le parfum apaisant du textile. Outre la fragrance singulière du tissu, il reconnaît l'effluve de la fumée, de la terre et d' Anakin.

Une main se pause sur son épaule avec légèreté. Après un court instant, les doigts se pressent un peu sur la tunique dans un demande silencieuse.

« Vas-y. »

La main quitte son épaule et vient chercher le pan de tissus croisé sur son torse. Anakin l'aide à manœuvrer son bras à travers la manche. Une fois exposée, la peau d' Obi-Wan se couvre de chair de poule.

Anakin fronce les sourcils à cette vue. La chaleur est presque étouffante alors que le soleil est à peine levé. La préoccupation le gagne davantage.

Il poursuit néanmoins ses soins, et procède avec le plus de douceur possible. Il voit les muscles d' Obi-Wan se tendre lorsqu'il décolle les patchs, et lui envoie du réconfort par leur lien.

Obi-Wan tente de contrôler sa respiration, les yeux toujours clos. Il ressent la caresse de réconfort d' Anakin mais cette douleur particulière qui lui comprime la poitrine et le ventre ne lui permet pas d'être aussi détendu qu'il le voudrait. Il se concentre sur les mains d' Anakin lorsqu'elles rentrent en contact avec sa peau, la chaleur de ses doigts. Il profite de chaque instant, chaque sensation.

Les mains d' Anakin tremblent un peu lorsqu'il jette les patchs imbibés de sang dans un coin de la petite caverne. Il reste assis quelques secondes, les yeux rivés sur le corps tremblant d' Obi-Wan, hésitant. L'idée même de ce qu'il va faire le rebute, mais ils n'ont plus le choix. Ils doivent avoir toutes les chances de leur côté, le temps presse.

A contre cœur, il finit par se relever et se rasseoir face à son Maître. Anakin se penche pour attraper le pan de tissus derrière Obi-Wan. Il le couvre sans faire repasser son bras dans la manche et laisse reposer sa main sur la courbe de son épaule. L'homme allongé tourne un peu sa tête vers lui, abandonnant le cuir pour regarder Anakin dans les yeux pour la première fois de la journée.

La main mécanique d' Anakin quitte l'épaule sur laquelle elle repose pour effleurer la joue d' Obi-Wan, et se pauser sur sa mâchoire, les doigts plongés dans ses cheveux. Le pouce de métal caresse doucement sa joue, et Obi-Wan parvient enfin à se détendre. Sa respiration devient plus régulière et ses tremblements disparaissent. Leurs regards ne se sont pas lâché, et Anakin sent la colère monter en ne voyant que l'excuse dans les yeux de son Maître.

« Ils vont venir. Ils vont nous trouver. »

Obi-Wan sent la main d' Anakin se crisper alors qu'il tente de le convaincre, et il ferme les yeux, incapable de le regarder plus longtemps. Il s'ouvre à la Force qui fléchit de nouveau. Il ne discerne rien dans le futur. Son cœur se serre et il ne trouve toujours pas la force de contredire Anakin. Il inspire profondément et relâche ses émotions dans la Force.

La main quitte sa joue.

« Mais je dois retourner à mon vaisseau. Si je peux les contacter plus tôt... »

L'angoisse gagne soudain Obi-Wan et Anakin est surpris en voyant ses yeux s'ouvrir. Le visage trop blanc de son Maître est impassible, mais ses yeux sont embués.

Anakin sent sa gorge se serrer alors qu' Obi-Wan détourne le regard et acquiesce avant de refermer ses paupières. La tension a regagné son corps et il tremble à nouveau.

« Je ferai vite. »

Sa voix est plus faible qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Le colère l'anime toujours, mais elle est cette fois dirigée contre lui-même.

Une dernière pression délicate sur son épaule et Obi-Wan l'entend se lever et partir. Et lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, sa vision se trouble, la douleur infernale n'a plus quitté son cœur ni ses entrailles un seul instant. Et une fois le son des pas boitant rendus inaudibles par le vent, il autorise enfin une larme à glisser sur sa tempe.

.

.

Anakin marche le plus vite qu'il peut, usant de la Force pour presser le pas. Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il marche exactement, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il tente de maîtriser sa colère et la sensation d'impuissance qui le submerge lorsqu'il pense à Obi-Wan. Au cours de leurs nombreuses missions, il n'a jamais vu Obi-Wan être aussi fataliste, et ça l'inquiète autant que ça l'irrite.

A cet instant, il est certain de n'avoir jamais eu plus envie d'être au Temple, d'être dans ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une maison pour lui, d'être en sécurité. Il arrive au vaisseau plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. L'abri lui semblait tellement plus éloigné de la zone de crash la veille.

.

.

Le soleil est à son point culminant et frappe le sol de ses rayons, le surchauffe. Le ciel a retrouvé un bleu intense, et le vent n'offre aucune fraîcheur.

Obi-Wan émerge d'un sommeil fiévreux en entendant un son. Les yeux clos, il inspire, le visage toujours plaqué contre le cuir. _Anakin._ L'épuisement embrume son esprit et il se sent retomber dans le sommeil. Le son retentit à une deuxième reprise et cette fois il a les yeux grands ouverts. Il remarque immédiatement les trois petites silhouettes claires qui semblent en équilibre sur la ligne d'horizon et qui brillent dans le décor. L'espoir l'envahit.

_Ils sont venus. Ils sont là. Nous allons survivre._

Obi-Wan se redresse, laisse la tunique glisser de ses épaules et se frotte les yeux. Il se concentre ensuite davantage sur les individus. Il lui faut quelques secondes de plus pour s'apercevoir qu'elles s'avancent vers lui, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à se mettre à courir. Ils l'ont retrouvé.

_Nous allons survivre._

Obi-Wan cligne des yeux rapidement, sa vision se précise encore. Ils se précipitent vers lui à une rapidité ahurissante. Les pans de tissu d'un jaune éclatant de leur tunique volent derrière eux. Et c'est seulement lorsqu'ils sont enfin assez proche d' Obi-Wan, et que toute fatigue a quitté son esprit, que la vérité le frappe.

Le son retentit à nouveau, et cette fois Obi-Wan comprend qu'il s'agit d'un rugissement. Il se tend, et l'instinct prend le contrôle de son corps. Instantanément, il porte la main à sa hanche mais sa main se referme sur l'air et son sang se glace. Il regarde rapidement autour de lui et remarque que sa ceinture est posée plus loin, avec le reste de ses vêtements abîmés.

Un juron lui échappe alors qu' un cri résonne à nouveau. Obi-Wan jette un regard vers ce qui court vers lui et il les discerne très bien à présent. De longues et fines jambes blanches franchissent les pans éclatants, et arborent de puissantes serres aux ergots. Outre les vêtements, de grandes plumes jaunes recouvrent les créatures jusqu'au sommet de leur tête, mais leur visage est caché par un masque noir. Leurs longs bras peints de rouge se préparent à tuer.

Obi-Wan se précipite vers son sabre, réveillant de plus belle la douleur de son dos. Il tombe au sol, et lâche un souffle douloureux. Il entend les pas marteler le sol, et la panique monte encore, anime tous ses gestes. Une seconde il regarde les monstres, et la suivante son sabre laser.

L'objet de métal vole jusqu'à sa main et il se redresse au moment où l'une des immense créatures hurle en se précipitant vers lui. Elle retire son masque et dévoile une immense bouche remplie de dents, aussi noires que la peau qui l'entoure, surplombée par deux petits yeux perçants rouge vif. Un instant, Obi-Wan se dit que c'est probablement à ça que ressemble les démons. Il allume son sabre par automatisme, et tranche. L'instant d'après, son dos est en feu. La bête tombe à terre, coupée en deux à l'abdomen.

Cela n'arrête pas les deux autres qui sautent à leur tour sur le Jedi. Mais la petite caverne n'est pas faite pour ce type de combat. Obi-Wan heurte les parois de son sabre en frappant les bêtes, et il parvient à éviter de justesse de se fracasser la tête sur la pierre en évitant une mâchoire. Des grognements résonnent alors que le bourdonnement du sabre laser s'exacerbe au contact de la chair.

Obi-Wan tombe sur ses genoux avant de s'effondrer.

.

.

Anakin, les bras chargés de sa veste de Jedi et de pièces mécaniques récupérées sur le vaisseau, quitte ses bottes du regard pour se fixer au loin. Un fléchissement soudain dans la Force lui fait presser le pas. Il reconnaît la crête de pierre près de laquelle se trouve la grotte. Ses pas accélèrent encore. Il a pris plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait prévu, et la séparation avec son maître lui parait maintenant insupportable. Alors qu'il n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres, il remarque une tache jaune au sol qui dépasse de l'abri. Il se met à trottiner, et son cœur s'emballe en entendant un grognement. Il dépose son lot, attrape son sabre avant de l'enclencher et se précipite vers la caverne.

Un sang particulièrement poisseux tapisse l'entrée et des restes démembrés y sont éparpillés. Anakin remarque ensuite la moitié d'une créature effrayante qui remue au sol, et semble vouloir ramper vers... _Obi-Wan !_

Anakin achève la créature agonisante d'un coup sec de son sabre laser et se précipite vers son maître qui semble inerte. Il pose un genoux à terre et ne parvient qu'à regarder Obi-Wan, incertain de savoir s'il doit le changer de position. Les patchs se sont pour la plupart détachés de son dos, et le peu de soin que la plaie avait reçu semble effacé. L'entaille semble même s'être agrandie. Une énorme tache rouge s'assombrit sur ses côtes et de multiples griffures recouvrent les épaules nues d' Obi-Wan. Anakin, la gorge comprimée, parvient à le retourner sur son flan et se retrouve avec les paumes couvertes de sang.

« Obi-Wan... ! » Toute l'appréhension d' Anakin est chargée dans sa voix.

Obi-Wan tousse, crache du sang et un filet rouge coule sur sa joue. Ses yeux sont vitreux et sa peau est couverte d'une fine pellicule de transpiration. L'apaisement le gagne à la vue de son apprenti.

« An.. akin... » Il déglutit « Je... J'ai cru... »

_\- J'ai cru que c'était eux._ Résonne la voix d' Obi-Wan dans leur lien.

Anakin dégage les mèches blondes du visage de son maître, impuissant. Et soudain, Obi-Wan relâche ses boucliers mentaux, incapable de les maintenir plus longtemps. Anakin est submergé par la douleur de son Maître et son esprit lui devient si limpide qu'il en discerne toutes les émotions. La culpabilité, l'excuse, l'affection, le soulagement, l'anxiété, la tristesse, la gratitude, le fatalisme. Son cœur bat douloureusement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il caresse les cheveux d' Obi-Wan dans une vaine tentative de le rassurer. Ou de se rassurer lui-même, il est incapable de le savoir.

_\- Ça va aller, je suis là, on va s'en sortir !_

_\- Anakin, je... Je ne vais pas-_

Anakin ressent une vrille dans la Force, mais l'idée de perdre son Maître le rebute avec une telle force qu'il refuse d'y croire.

_\- On va s'en sortir ! Tu vas t'en sortir !_

Une nouvelle toux secoue Obi-Wan, un peu plus de sang dégouline de sa bouche et forme une tache sombre sur le sol.

_\- Je suis si fier de toi, Anakin._

Anakin se penche un peu plus vers son Maître et lève ses deux mains pour encadrer le visage d' Obi-Wan. Ce dernier soupire au contact de la paume ardente du plus jeune, heureux qu'il soit à ses côtés. Sa respiration est erratique, son corps tremble de froid et il ne discerne plus le décor. Seul le visage d' Anakin est encore net et il y apporte toute sa concentration. Leurs yeux sont vissés ensemble, incapable tout deux de regarder ailleurs. Leur lien tremble sous l'intensité du moment, et Anakin s'y accroche de toutes ses forces, refusant d'accepter ce que lui crie maintenant la Force.

_\- Obi-Wan, ne parle pas comme ça..._

_\- Je suis heureux d'avoir pu être ton enseignant, de t'avoir eu à mes côtés. J'avais si peur d'échouer. De ne pas être à la hauteur. Mais tu feras un grand maître Jedi._

Les épaules d' Anakin tremblent et il sent ses yeux piquer. Ses pouces caressent inlassablement les joues pâles et froides d' Obi-Wan qui esquisse un sourire.

_\- Maître..._

_\- Ne sois pas triste Anakin. Il n'y a pas de mort, il y a la Force._

Anakin se penche encore plus, et colle son front à celui d' Obi-Wan. Sa respiration est hachée et ses épaules tremblent sous les sanglots mais il tente de se contenir. Une larme roule sur sa joue, seule preuve de son échec. Obi-Wan lève lentement la main pour effleurer la joue de son apprenti et chasser la larme. La respiration d' Obi-Wan est sifflante à présent.

_\- Ne pars pas. Je t'en prie._

La main d' Obi-Wan retombe sur le poignet d' Anakin pour s'y accrocher. La force vrille à nouveau, comme animée par un séisme.

_\- Je t'en prie._

_\- Anakin..._

Une deuxième larme roule sur les joues du plus jeune, et plus que la douleur qu'il ressent d' Obi-Wan, son cœur le fait agoniser. Il enveloppe la force d' Obi-Wan de la sienne et sent celui-ci l'étreindre en retour. Anakin s'écarte à peine, et leurs yeux s'accrochent à nouveau.

_\- Ne sois pas triste. Je serais toujours là._

Anakin ressent une pression douce de Force contre son buste, juste au niveau de son cœur. Obi-Wan tente un sourire rassurant mais ne voit que de la détresse dans les yeux dans son ancien padawan.

_\- Je serai toujours là._

Anakin sait que l'affection leur est défendue, mais il ne peut se contenir. Les émotions sont trop intenses et il est incapable de les relâcher dans la Force. Il se penche soudainement vers Obi-Wan, et effleure à peine son front de ses lèvres.

_\- J'ai si peur._

Sa pommette.

_\- Tu es tout ce que j'ai._

Son front à nouveau et il s'y attarde.

_\- Obi-Wan..._

Même dans la Force, sa voix est tremblante, suppliante.

_\- Anakin... Je..._

Anakin se recule légèrement et Obi-Wan inspire douloureusement lorsqu'il réalise qu'il ne le distingue presque plus. Une larme coule finalement sur la tempe d' Obi-Wan, et rencontre la main d' Anakin, qui attend patiemment que son maître continue de parler, espérant reculer toujours plus l'échéance. Mais bien plus fort que n'importe quelle parole, leur lien spirituel s'anime et devient soudainement incandescent. Anakin se retrouve engouffré sous une vague d'émotion provenant de son maître. Il est enveloppé par un sentiment si pur et puissant qu'il se sent suffoquer. L'instant d'après il est soudainement dépouillé du lien lorsque celui-ci chute dans l'inexistence. Et tout s'arrête. Anakin n'entend plus rien, ni dans la Force, ni autour de lui.

Il émerge lorsqu' Obi-Wan, le regard fixé dans l'espace à côté d' Anakin, prononce dans un souffle :

« Maître... »

Et Obi-Wan ferme les yeux, sont corps devenu amorphe.

Leur lien se déchire, la douleur émerge et Anakin se brise.

.

.

Un vaisseau survole la surface de la planète depuis près d'une demi-heure. Les radars s'agitent soudain alors que les occupants reconnaissent les carcasses de vaisseaux de guerre. L'appareil ralenti et soulève un panache de poussière en atterrissant. La rampe de débarquement s'abaisse et trois clones en sortent.

Le capitaine Rex envoie chacun des deux soldats inspecter un appareil et se focalise sur son radar. Il modifie quelques paramètres et entre les coordonnées du comlink d' Obi-Wan. Le radar lui indique un point à proximité du vaisseau, et marche jusqu'à la destination. Il retrouve le comlink du Général Kenobi à moitié enfui sous la poussière et soupire.

«Des pièces manquent à l'appareil du Général Skywalker, Capitaine. »

« Sûrement des habitants locaux qui sont passés par là. »

Répond Rex en entrant les coordonnées du comlink d' Anakin dans son radar. Il faut quelques instants à l'appareil avant de signaler une faible réponse. Rex regarde dans la direction indiquée et ne voit que des montagnes au loin. Il attache le radar à sa ceinture et cours vers son vaisseau.

«Five, Echo, restez ici et continuez à chercher. Je vais vérifier une coordonnée. Laissez vos comlinks allumés. »

« Oui, Capitaine ! » Répondent les clones.

Rex sort un speeder du vaisseau et file vers les montagnes.

Quelques collines et minutes plus tard, il discerne le pied des reliefs. Un dernier coup d'œil au radar, et il file droit sur la destination jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une petite caverne.

Lorsqu'il arrête son speeder à une distance sûre, il n'est pas certain de ce qu'il voit. Il identifie progressivement des membres, ce qui ressemble à du sang et une étoffe sombre qui recouvre quelque chose.

Rex s'avance prudemment, prêt à dégainer son blaster. Il inspecte la boite de soin, les vêtements déchirés et... Il est frappé par la surprise lorsqu'il reconnaît les vêtements en question. Son regard se porte instinctivement sur l'étole au fond de l'entre. Il s'avance, incertain de ce qu'il va trouver, et écarte ce qu'il reconnaît maintenant comme étant une veste Jedi.

Son souffle se bloque lorsqu'il reconnaît le général Kenobi, blanc et inerte. Il reste en suspend un instant, choqué. Il s'attendait à retrouver ses généraux blessés, mais pas mort. Il secoue la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et s'accroupit aux côtés du général. Il retire son gant et vérifie le pouls sans grand espoir. Il sursaute presque en sentant un battement pulser. Rex active son comlink sans attendre.

« Echo, Five ! Amenez le vaisseau sur mes coordonnées immédiatement et dites au robodroïde d'être prêt pour les soins ! »

« Tout de suite Capitaine ! »

Rex retire la cape d' Obi-Wan pour regarder l'étendue des dégâts, bien qu'il ne puisse pas faire grand chose. Il grimace en voyant les nombreuses coupures et plus particulièrement la plaie la plus grave.

« Vous avez toujours le don de vous mettre dans les pires situations, vous, les Jedi. » murmure Rex, déconcerté.

.

.

La présence de Yoda et Mace Windu est assez rare dans l'aile de soin du Temple. Leur puissance dans la Force brille et nombreux sont les jeunes apprentis et padawans impressionnés de croiser ces deux grands maîtres ici.

Les oreilles de Yoda se redressent un peu lorsque le soigneur sort de la pièce. Les deux maîtres attendent patiemment qu'il choisisse ses mots.

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas vous assurer qu'il survivra. Ses blessures sont très graves , et même si il parvient à s'en remettre, les séquelles seront conséquentes, voire irréversibles. »

Mace secoue doucement la tête, accablé. Yoda se contente de fredonner son abattement alors que ses oreilles se rabaissent.

Le soigneur se penche devant eux pour les saluer avant de partir.

Le silence plane un court instant, l'attention des deux Maîtres rivés sur la chambre d'hôpital. De l'autre côté de la baie vitrée, Obi-Wan est plongé dans un bacta tank. De nombreux câbles sont reliés à différentes parties de son corps, un masque lui permet de respirer et différentes machines donnent des informations sur son état.

« Rien pour lui, nous ne pouvons. Trouver Skywalker, nous devons. »

.

.

Anakin avance en boitant dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Ses pas sont lourds, le vent secouent ses cheveux dans tous les sens, mais son regard est fixe sur les remparts d'un village. Dans chaque main, un sabre laser actionné crépite au contact de la poussière. Une seule chose est inscrite sur son visage : la haine.


	3. Retour

Le vent a persisté, la pluie n'est jamais tombée, le soleil n'a cessé de chauffer l'atmosphère, et le sang n'a jamais quitté les mains d' Anakin. 

Il est étendu sur le sol, immobile. Son corps est à moitié couvert de terre noire, si bien qu'on ne distingue pratiquement plus ses vêtements de la poussière. Sa peau est salie, noircie par les cendres, et des motifs de sang séché y sont dessinés. Son dos se soulève de temps en temps sous sa respiration. 

Les yeux plissés, il ne voit que du noir et du bleu. Une étendue de terre sombre dont il est incapable de se défaire et un ciel si clair et bleu qu'il lui brûle presque autant la rétine qu'un soleil. Son dos est brûlant, son ventre est douloureux, sa bouche complètement sèche, et à chaque respiration il inspire un peu plus de poussière. Il cligne lentement des yeux, tente de se concentrer, mais il ne sait plus. Mais rien de tout ça ne lui importe. Son esprit est anesthésié, plongé dans un abîme glacial. Il attend. Il _attend_.

Il sent son sabre laser dans sa paume, alors que celui d' Obi-Wan à roulé un peu plus loin. Il remue de temps en temps sous des bourrasques de vent plus fortes. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main le ramasse. 

Anakin voit une, puis deux paires de bottes passer dans son champ de vision. 

« Emmenez-le. »

La voix lui parait lointaine et inconnue, ses battements de cœur résonnent trop fort dans ses oreilles. Quatre mains l'attrapent et le soulèvent par les aisselles. Dans un instinct de survie, il tente de se débattre mais son corps ne répond plus. Il est tourné face au ciel et la clarté l'aveugle alors qu'il se sent soulevé. 

.  
.

Mace Windu et Yoda sont les derniers du groupe à avancer vers la salle du Conseil. Les Maîtres prennent place sur leur siège respectif alors que Yoda s'arrête dans l'encadrement de la porte. La Force lui murmure quelque chose qu'il est incapable de saisir. Sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison, Yoda se remémore cette terrible sensation qu'il a ressenti lorsque la présence d' Anakin a disparu, une semaine auparavant. Toutes perte d'un sensitif de la Force est un moment éprouvant, mais la présence d' Anakin étaient si brillante, que sa disparition fut ressentie même par certains padawans et apprentis. Les soldats clones ont maintenant pour ordre de chercher sa dépouille afin de lui offrir les funérailles que tous Jedi mérite.

Mace se tourne vers lui, le regard interrogateur, et Yoda se contente tout d'abord de marmonner avant d'annoncer : 

« Une perturbation dans la Force, je ressens. »

Au même instant, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et un Garde du Temple s'avance et courbe l'échine.

« Maîtres. » 

Quelques uns des Jedi assis se lèvent pour mieux entendre la nouvelle. Le gardien s'approche de Yoda et lui tend un holoprojecteur. Un click et une version réduite et bleue du capitaine Rex apparaît.

« Bonjour, Maître Yoda. Je vous contacte pour vous annoncer que le Général Skywalker a été retrouvé. Il est en vie.» 

Le Capitaine Rex se dit que c'est la première fois qu'il voit la surprise sur le visage de Yoda. 

.  
.

Padmé est debout près du lit, sa main glissée dans celle d' Anakin. Le soigneur a quitté la pièce quelques minutes plus tôt, la laissant seule avec son mari et ses inquiétudes. Quelques instants plus tôt, elle sortait d'une réunion au Sénat galactique lorsque Gregar Typho, son garde du corps, lui a annoncé qu' Anakin avait été retrouvé. Padmé s'est immédiatement précipitée ici, annulant ses rendez-vous de la journée. Malgré tous ses efforts pour garder leur relation secrète, il lui est impossible d'attendre que sa journée soit finie avant de revoir Anakin. Pas après autant de temps sans nouvelles, et plus particulièrement après qu'elle ait eu vent du changement de directive sur les recherches. Mais elle s'était refusée de croire qu' Anakin puisse être mort. 

Et le voilà à présent, endormi, en salle de réveil. Le soigneur lui a expliqué qu'ils ont préféré l'endormir car la fièvre le faisait délirer, rendant les soins d'autant plus compliqués. La voix du soigneur résonne encore dans sa tête. _Forte déshydratation, sous-alimentation, nombreuses coupures, griffures, une plaie infectée à la cuisse, épaule luxée, insolation. Tout a été soigné, bandé, désinfecté, mais il faudra désencrasser ses poumons lorsqu'il sera conscient._

Padmé resserre ses doigts sur sa prise. L'apaisement et l'inquiétude livrent bataille en elle. Anakin n'avait pas donné signe de vie pendant si longtemps, et Padmé ne peut s'empêcher de s'imaginer un nombre incalculable de scénarios sur ce qui a pu lui arriver. Elle ferme les yeux un instant, et tente d'oublier les images qui traversent sont esprit. Le soulagement prend enfin le dessus, et elle parvient enfin à se concentrer sur l'instant présent.

S'asseyant sur le bord du brancard, Padmé se concentre sur les traits d' Anakin. Il semble détendu, sa main est tiède dans la sienne et il ne semble pas souffrir. Un dernier regard vers le couloir, et elle se penche vers Anakin pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. A l'instant où leurs bouches entrent en contact, la poigne d' Anakin écrase ses doigts, et sa respiration est bloquée dans sa gorge par une main invisible.

.  
.

Lorsqu' Anakin ouvre les yeux, il ne reconnaît pas tout de suite la salle de réveil malgré les nombreuses fois où il s'y est retrouvé. Sa respiration est hachée, et il s'éclaircit la gorge, sentant une gène dans sa trachée. Une vague d' adrénaline redescend lentement dans ses veines alors qu'il passe ses jambes par dessus le bord du brancard. Le changement de position lui donne légèrement le tournis mais il récupère vite ses repères. Il remarque qu'il porte une simple tunique et un pantalon un peu lâche, la tenue classique des patients. 

Il tente de retrouver ses souvenirs mais les derniers événements restent obstinément flous. Anakin décide de remettre ce problème à plus tard et se laisse glisser du brancard jusqu'à que ce ses pieds nus entrent en contact avec le sol froid. Un frisson remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et ses sens se réveillent. Son corps est un peu engourdi, sa cuisse proteste sous l'effort, mais il parvient a trouver son équilibre après quelques tentatives.

Il fait deux pas avant de sentir une gène dans son bras. Le fil de la perfusion est tendu entre le pied à perfusion et son bras. Il arrache le câble d'un geste sec et reprend sa marche, décidé à découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé. 

Alors qu'il s'apprête à sortir de la chambre, il remarque un petit tas de vêtements posés sur une petite table. Il reconnaît facilement ses vêtements, déchirés, sales, tachés, et des images du crash lui reviennent en mémoire. Son réveil sur la planète inconnue, le crash du vaisseau de son Maître, leur trajet jusqu'à l’abri, les soins, son Maître endormi lorsqu'il surveille,... Mais tout cela n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il ressent lorsqu'il reconnaît, déposé à côté du sien sur le sommet du tas de tissus, le sabre laser d' Obi-Wan.

Les flash se succèdent dans sa tête. La créature qui rampe, le sang, le corps mutilé d' Obi-Wan, ses dernières paroles, la lumière qui se dissous, leur lien qui se brise. Son corps se tend. La colère, la tristesse, la peur le submerge, et sa vision se floute. Il sent la Force rouler tel les vagues d'une mer déchaînée.

C'est ce moment que choisit Typho pour entrer dans la chambre. Il voit d'abord Anakin, les yeux rivés sur ses affaires, avant de finalement apercevoir la silhouette de Padmé inerte au sol, à moitié cachée derrière le drap qui pend du brancard.

« Qu'est-ce que- »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car il vole à travers la pièce et se heurte violemment le dos contre le mur avant de tomber à terre, le souffle coupé. Il distingue Anakin lorsqu'il quitte la pièce, et prends encore quelques secondes pour récupérer son souffle avant de se relever.

.  
.

Cela fait plus d'une demi-heure qu'un débat sur le futur plan d'attaque pour contrer une action séparatiste se déroule dans la salle du Conseil. Sans les deux Généraux à disposition, les négociations semblent soudainement bien compliquées. Et l'absence de réaction de Yoda ne fait que compliquer les choses.

« Maître, que se passe-t-il ? » finit par lui demander Mace, excédé par l'interminable débat.

Yoda ouvre les yeux, et regarde son ancien apprenti. 

« Dans la Force, quelque chose persiste. Étrange, cela est. Lié à ce changement, Skywalker semble être. » 

Mace hoche la tête, ressentant lui aussi cette instabilité dans la Force. Et alors qu'il s’apprête à répondre à son Maître, la Force s'agite soudainement, alarmante, avant qu'une vague la remue. Le silence tombe et se fait pesant dans la salle du Conseil, alors que les Maîtres échangent un regard abasourdi. Tous ont reconnu la teinte du côté obscur. Yoda est le premier à se lever.

.  
.

Obi-Wan est toujours allongé dans le bacta tank, son corps en lévitation dans le liquide. L'une des machines rythme sa respiration et ses battements cardiaques bipent régulièrement. 

Un sursaut secoue son corps. 

Obi-Wan cligne rapidement des yeux, essayant inutilement de dissiper le flou de son champ vision. Il tente de respirer, et il panique en ne sentant pas l'oxygène entrer dans ses poumons. Un deuxième soubresaut, ses mains émergent du liquide, agrippent les rebords et il s'assoit soudainement dans le tube. La machine d'assistance respiratoire gonfle ses poumons et il suffoque sous la respiration qui lui est imposée, son diaphragme se contorsionnant. Il manque de sombrer à nouveau dans le liquide en lâchant le bord, son corps encore à moitié engourdi. Il parvient à porter ses mains tremblantes au masque qui lui couvre le bas du visage, arrachant accidentellement des électrode collées sur son buste dans l'action. Le tube lui brûle la trachée. Il parvient à défaire l'attache de la sangle en la griffant plus qu'autre chose, et extirpe le tuyaux de sa gorge en toussant et recrachant de la salive. 

Il prend de rapides inspirations, les yeux clos. Il tente de se rappeler ce qui s'est passé, où il se trouve, mais son esprit est embué. Sa gorge est irritée, et il est incapable de se maintenir en position assise sans se tenir mais la liberté de respirer prend le pas sur le reste. Ses yeux grattent un peu, sa peau est couverte d'un liquide un peu poisseux et le froid ronge sa peau humide. Le liquide de soin s'échappe de ses oreilles et le son des alarmes lui parviennent. Ce sont des machines. Alors qu'un frisson le parcoure, il réalise que le froid n'est pas physique. Il vient de la Force. 

.  
.

Anakin tourne au coin d'un couloir et manque de peu d'entrer en collision avec une petite fille. 

« Maître Skywalker ! Pard- »

Un échange de regard la coupe en plein dans ses excuses, et Anakin continue sa route. Il l'entend à peine s'encourir. Il faut qu'il sorte d'ici, qu'il aille voir le conseil. _Eux qui n'ont rien fait pour nous sortir de là._

« Trouvez-le ! »

Un grognement lui échappe. Il n'a pas de temps à perdre ici. Anakin pousse une porte battante, et se glisse dans le couloir alors que des soigneurs passent devant les portes maintenant closes. Il fait plus sombre dans ce couloir, la seule source de lumière provient de l'enfilade de baies vitrées des chambres qui longent le couloir. À l'autre extrémité, une porte de sortie.

Ses pas irréguliers font légèrement écho dans le couloir, ses pieds nus sont lourds sur le sol. Une main sur sa cuisse, Anakin avance, les dents serrées, le regard aussi aiguisé que des lames. La colère refuse de le quitter, mais au fond de lui le chagrin a creusé son nid, et il sent la bile brûler son œsophage. Et la mélancolie apaise étrangement sa colère. 

Une porte grince légèrement et un soigneur sort d'une des chambres. Anakin manque de peu de jurer, et choisi qu'il vaut mieux éviter de semer un chemin de blessés. Il entre silencieusement dans la seule pièce à proximité dont la porte est entre-ouverte. Il avance dans la salle plongée dans le noir qu'il identifie comme une salle des machines avec tous les indicateur et le ronronnement des appareils. Il se glisse sous la seule machine assez grande pour cacher sa silhouette. 

Anakin patiente un instant, entend les pas du soigneur passer devant la porte. Il s'apprête à sortir de sa cachette lorsque les pas reviennent. Il serre les dents, exaspéré, et se demande s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de s'en débarrasser. Il attend, alors que le guérisseur avance jusque devant l'une des machines en soupirant. La gène dans sa gorge se réveille et Anakin fait tout son possible pour retenir la toux qui lui gratte la gorge. Il entend le soigneur chipoter à l'une des machines mais ne voit que ses talons. L'idée de sortir furtivement pendant qu'il est occupé émerge dans son esprit. 

Alors qu'il s'apprête à sortir de sous la machine, un cliquetis se fait entendre. La pièce s'inonde de lumière et de multiples sons se déclenchent. Anakin s'immobilise instantanément, il n'est plus dans l'ombre. Il entend le soigneur partir et fermer la porte, et un soupire de soulagement lui échappe. 

Il essaie de s'extirper de sa cachette, qui n'en est plus vraiment une, en se tournant sur son flanc mais ses épaules ne passent pas dans l'espace confiné. Il se rallonge sur le dos et est brièvement aveuglé par la lumière filtrée dans l'eau. Il papillonne des cils un instant, et une fois sa vision adaptée, sa respiration se coupe. 

Face à lui, un corps flotte dans du liquide verdâtre. Les rayons lumineux se reflètent dans la chevelure dorée, légèrement rousse. La deuxième chose qu'il remarque est la longue cicatrice qui descend le long du dos de l'homme, d'un rouge sombre qui contraste avec la couleur pâle du corps dans le liquide verdâtre. Anakin, le souffle toujours coupé, pose la main sur la parois vitrée et une onde vibre dans le tube. Son cœur, qui s'était arrêté l'instant d'avant, cours maintenant dans sa poitrine.

Et alors qu'il prend une puissante inspiration, Anakin ressent son cœur se serrer, suivit par ses flancs. La colère, la peur, la tristesse, le choc, le soulagement, le bonheur, l'amertume et la honte s'entrechoquent dans sa tête et une complainte s'étrangle dans sa gorge.

Le corps allongé tressaute devant lui, et Anakin s'extirpe de sous le bacta tank, se fichant éperdument d'être vu à présent. Il observe, interdit, Obi-Wan se réveiller. Sa vision se brouille, mais il est incapable de bouger. 

Obi-Wan se relève brusquement, et parvient à se débarrasser de l'assistance respiratoire. Les machines font retentir leurs alarmes mais Anakin n'y prête aucune attention. Tout ce qu'il entend, c'est Obi-Wan qui respire. 

Il reste ainsi, debout, détaillant le profil de son Maître, alors que ce dernier ouvre enfin les yeux. Un instant Obi-Wan regarde partout autour de lui, avachi sur le rebord du tube, avant de finalement poser les yeux sur lui. Il s'immobilise, et son regard remonte sa silhouette pour se planter dans le sien. Aucun des deux ne prononce un mot, ni ne bouge. Jamais plus il ne pensait les revoir, ces orbes bleues.

Anakin parvient sans problème à lire les émotions passer sur le visage d' Obi-Wan. La confusion d'abord, puis la compréhension. Il se souvient. La désolation. Anakin s'avance pour le conforter mais la dernière émotion qu'il lit sur les traits d' Obi-Wan le fait s'arrêter net, alors qu'il est accroupi à côté du bassin. La peur. 

L'incompréhension gagne Anakin et il lève une main vers lui. Obi-Wan reste immobile, pétrifié. Un instant Anakin pense à faire marche arrière puis ses doigts entrent finalement en contact avec l'épaule nue d' Obi-Wan. A cet instant, ils sentent tout deux la zone en contact chauffer, et un courant puissant les traversent. Leurs respirations s'arrêtent. 

Dans la Force, leurs présences se touchent, se tâtonnent avant de finalement se reconnaître. Elles se mélangent à nouveau et le lien prend une teinte orangée, avant de se mettre à scintiller, puis briller jusqu'à ce qu'il flamboie.

Anakin et Obi-Wan se regardent toujours, heurté par la puissance du moment. Seul le choc est dessiné sur leurs traits, alors que leurs respirations reprennent lentement, s’accélérant en synchronisation. Obi-Wan lève lentement une main, la pause sur l'avant bras tendu d' Anakin, avant de continuer à remonter lentement vers l'épaule, comme s'il redécouvrait le contact de son ancien padawan. Anakin le regarde, enregistre tout ce que sa vision peut atteindre. 

_« Tu es en vie. »_

Obi-Wan frissonne en entendant la voix d' Anakin dans leur lien. Une larme roule sur la joue du plus jeune alors qu'ils restent tout deux silencieux.

Une seconde plus tard, leurs corps entrent en collision. Anakin presse le buste Obi-Wan contre le sien, alors que ce dernier s'accroche à sa tunique, enfermant le tissus dans ses poings. Sa prise est faible mais décidée. La blouse d' Anakin se trouve complètement mouillée, mais il n'y prête aucune importance. Ils ressentent le cœur de l'autre battre contre leur poitrine. Des sanglots secouent brutalement Anakin.

Dans la Force, ils sont assaillis par les sentiments de l'autre. L'inquiétude, le bonheur, la colère, la tristesse, la culpabilité, les excuses, l'incertitude, le manque, la faiblesse, l'impuissance. Ses pleurs se calment et Anakin à l'impression de planer sous l'avalanche d'émotions, de _sensations._

Ils entendent un soigneur entrer dans la pièce et ils s'écartent légèrement pour le regarder.

« Mais que... C'est _vous_  ! Lâchez-le ! »

Le froid envahit la pièce et tout le monde frissonne, sauf Anakin. Le soigneur fait mine de s'approcher. Obi-Wan ressent immédiatement la rage émaner du plus jeune et rive son attention à nouveau sur lui.

« Anakin, n- ! »

Le soigneur est propulsé sur la parois vitrée de la chambre avant qu' Obi-Wan n'ait pu finir sa phrase. Le verre éclate sous l'impacte et l'homme retombe inanimé à terre après avoir heurté le mur du couloir.

Obi-Wan n'a pas le temps de réagir car Anakin resserre sa prise sur lui, et ce dernier se sent soudainement soulevé. Le liquide vert éclabousse le sol et les pieds d' Anakin alors qu'il extirpe son Maître du tube. Les câbles et électrodes restants se décollent et s'arrachent, faisant grogner le plus âgé. Les jambes d' Obi-Wan restent molles, et raclent le bord du bassin jusqu'à ce que ses pieds retombent sur le sol. L'instant d'après, un drap est enroulé autour de lui.

Anakin, rattrapé par la fatigue et sa jambe affaiblie, se retrouve vite dans la difficulté pour soutenir leurs poids à tous les deux. Il faiblit sous l'effort un instant, avant de reprendre sa prise sur Obi-Wan et de passer un bras sous ses jambes. Obi-Wan sent une pointe de gêne monter en lui mais il est trop effaré pour y prêter attention.

_« Ils ne t'auront plus. »_

Le froid est persistant. Et Obi-Wan oublie toute gêne alors que la peur se fraie un chemin dans son esprit. Il est incapable de regarder ailleurs que dans les yeux d' Anakin. Et pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, il voit la lueur jaune miroiter dans ses iris.

_« Anakin... »_

Anakin se dirige vers la porte.

_« Plus personne ne t'aura sauf moi. »_

Obi-Wan s'apprête à lui répondre mais s’interrompt lorsqu' Anakin s'arrête soudainement, et ils regardent tous deux la personne qui bloque l'entrée de la pièce. Yoda, appuyé sur son Gimer Stick, grogne son mécontentement.

« Un mauvais choix, tu as fait, Anakin Skywalker. D'émotions, il n'y a pas. La paix, il y a. »

La rage monte soudainement en Anakin, et Obi-Wan frémit dans ses bras. Anakin relâche lentement sa prise sur ses jambes jusqu'à ce qu'elles touchent le sol. Il le laisse glisser de sa prise jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assit au sol. Les yeux jaunâtres sont toujours rivés sur Yoda. La force vibre sous la tension. Anakin plonge la main dans une poche de son pantalon.

« Anakin ! » La voix d' Obi-Wan est étouffée par le son du sabre laser qui s'enclenche. 

Le sabre bleu vrombit alors qu' Obi-Wan regarde, impuissant, Anakin s'avancer vers Yoda. 

_« Anakin, arrête ! » Tu n'as aucune chance_ continue-t-il de penser.

Mais il s'avance toujours.

« Dans le côté obscur, tu sombres. Des solutions, tu n'y trouveras pas. »

Et il charge, le sabre brandit au dessus de sa tête avant d'asséner un coup mortel. Il ne finit jamais son geste, immobilisé dans son action. Son sabre tombe, se désactive, rebondit, et roule plus loin. Devant lui, Yoda a la main levé en sa direction, le visage crispé sous la concentration. Dévoré par la haine, Anakin se bat contre la Force qui le fige. Plus jamais il ne s'agenouillera devant quelqu'un. Il n'est plus un esclave. Il ne le laissera pas passer. 

« Vous ne l'aurez pas ! » 

Sa voix est difforme, beaucoup plus grave qu'à l'accoutumé.

« T'aider, nous pouvons encore. »

Son corps encore trop affaibli, Anakin ne parvient plus à résister. Ses genoux se plient alors qu'il tente encore de résister. Son corps tremble sous l'effort et un de ses genoux touche finalement le sol. Anakin perd soudainement toute résistance et il se retrouve à genoux devant Yoda, la tête penchée en avant. 

Obi-Wan reste silencieux, assailli par les émotions d' Anakin. Le remord et la colère lui parviennent et il envoie immédiatement du réconfort en retour. 

_« Ne combat pas, laisse nous t'aider. Ils ne me veulent pas de mal. »_

Yoda s'approche d' Anakin.

_« Je ne les laisserai pas ! Je- »_

La pensée d' Anakin est coupée et il s'allonge lentement sur le sol avant de tomber endormi. La main de Yoda reste un peu sur sa tête un instant, alors qu'il s'assure qu'il soit bien endormi.

Yoda se tourne ensuite vers Obi-Wan, qui est resté là où Anakin l'a déposé. Le vieux Maître s'approche doucement vers lui, son Gimer Stick résonnant dans la pièce et Obi-Wan resserre sa prise sur le drap qui l'entoure.

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? »

« Comme je le lui ai dit, l'aider, nous pouvons. En sécurité, nous allons le mettre. »

Au même moment, Mace entre dans la chambre et un échange de regard avec Yoda suffit pour qu'il se charge d' emmener Anakin. Obi-Wan s'agite mais son corps toujours engourdi ne lui permet pas de se relever.

« Attendez- »

Yoda lève une main vers lui, lui indiquant de ne pas bouger.

« Le voir, tu pourras, lorsque parlé, nous aurons. De ton état, discuter, nous devons. »

Le rapide regard que Yoda lance à ses jambes n'échappe pas à Obi-Wan. Et il a soudain un très mauvais pressentiment.


	4. Retrouvailles

Anakin ouvre les yeux sur un plafond clair. La lumière est douce. Tout est silencieux autour de lui, voir trop silencieux pour son confort. Ses paupières grattent ses pupilles. Il lève la main pour les frotter mais une entrave l'en empêche. Papillonnant des cils, il relève doucement la tête pour s'apercevoir qu'il est attaché au lit sur lequel il est allongé. Des lanières enserrent son buste, ses poignets et ses chevilles. Malgré ses efforts, ses souvenirs restent flous.

Une silhouette brune et blanche attire son attention et il reconnaît Mace Windu. Le Maître Jedi est assis sur une chaise à sa gauche, un datapad en main. 

« Bon retour parmi nous, Skywalker. »

Anakin étire un sourire en coin. Le ton blasé de Windu lui est familier, et calme étrangement son anxiété. Anakin se surprend à penser ça, et se demande si on ne lui aurait pas administré quelque chose durant ce qu'il pense être un malaise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? On est où ?»

Mace lève les yeux de son datapad et le dépose sur une table à côté de lui avant de se lever.

« Tu es dans l'aile de soin du temple. De quoi te souviens-tu ? »

Anakin fait un véritable effort pour se replonger dans ses souvenirs, les sourcils froncés, le regard à nouveau tourné vers le plafond. Des flashs lui reviennent en mémoire et semble s'imprimer sur la surface blanche au dessus de lui. Il se revoit dans son vaisseau, des alarmes retentissant de tous les côtés, puis son réveil sur la planète inconnue, les odeurs, la chaleur, ...

« Tu es ici car tu as agressé des membres du personnel médical. » déclare Mace, à court de patience. 

Anakin ferme les yeux, ses flashs s'intensifiant. Le vaisseau en miette, sa jambe douloureuse, un autre vaisseau traverse le ciel.

« Obi-Wan ! » éructe soudain Anakin, ses yeux grands ouverts.   
Les images de leur passage sur la planète inconnue se bousculent dans son esprit de façon incohérente.

« Entre de bonnes mains, Maitre Kenobi se trouve. »

Anakin se tourne vers Yoda, hissé sur un siège à sa droite. Les paroles du Maitre Jedi calme ses inquiétudes et ses souvenirs finissent par se remettre dans l'ordre. L'image d' Obi-Wan dans le bacta tank reste imprimée sur sa rétine. Instinctivement, il essaie d'atteindre son Maître dans la Force mais le vide lui répond. Il remarque alors la présence inconfortable autour de son cou. 

« Vous m'avez coupé de la Force ? » siffle Anakin entre ses dents. 

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi de telles mesures ont été prises. Ils n'ont pas le droit de le priver de liberté. Pas le droit de le priver de la Force. 

« Le côté obscur, en toi, nous avons senti. Pour t'aider, nécessaire est ce collier. Complètement coupé de la Force, tu n'es pas cependant. Atténué, est ta perception. »

Anakin se concentre un peu plus, et se rend compte qu'il ressent la faible lueur des deux maîtres, mais Obi-Wan reste introuvable. 

Anakin parvient à rester calme, à la surprise des deux Maîtres. Et lorsqu' il leur demande ce qu'il s'est passé, Windu lui explique comment ils l'ont retrouvé, à qui il s'en est pris, qu'il a tenté d'attaquer Yoda. Anakin fuit le regard des maîtres, un léger sentiment de honte lui rougissant les joues. 

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas... Je ne voulais blesser personne. »

Il ne se sentait... Non. Il n'était plus lui même. Il semble hésiter un instant, mais fini tout de même par demander :

« Comment vont-ils? »

Anakin garde la tête baissée, les yeux rivés sur ses mains. Il sent le regard pesant de Windu sur lui alors que la voix du maître retenti.

« Padmé Amidala n'a perdu connaissance que peu de temps, elle a pu retourner dans ses appartements rapidement. Son garde est encore sous surveillance médicale, mais devrait sortir bientôt. L'aide soignant est davantage en état de choc. Il a eu de la chance de ne pas avoir été blessé plus gravement. »

 _Ou plutôt tu as de la chance qu'il ne soit pas blessé plus gravement._ Devine Anakin au ton de la voix de Mace.

« Et Obi-Wan ? »

« Son état est stable. »

Les mains d' Anakin se contractent de frustration. S'il veut des réponse, il devra donc les chercher soi-même. Il aurait préférer savoir à quoi s'attendre.

« Je souhaiterais le voir. »

« retirer tes entraves, pouvons-nous ? Suffisamment de contrôle, tu as ? »

Anakin lève enfin la tête, et regarde Yoda. Ses mains se détendent, et ses sourcils ne sont plus froncés. Oui, il peut se contrôler.

« Je pense. De toute manière, je ne peux pas faire grand chose. »

Windu regarde Yoda, attendant une approbation. Yoda finit par tourner la tête vers lui, et acquiesce.

.  
.  
.

Le sol se rapproche à une vitesse affolante, et il ne parvient pas à ralentir la chute de l'appareil. Il martèle le bouton du parachute d'urgence mais rien y fait. Ses jambes brûlent.

Il est dans le noir. Seul un fin rayon de lumière l'aveugle presque. Les sons lui reviennent lentement, les uns après les autres. L'eau, le vent qui siffle en passant entre le métal et le sol, des pas.

_Anakin_

Il marche. Maintenu debout, il avance. Il ne voit que la terre noire défiler sous ses pieds. La chaleur est écrasante. Tout bouge trop vite. Ses jambes. Elles brûlent.

Un éclat bleu. Il est debout, son sabre bougeant dans tous les sens, tentant de mettre fin à l'asseau des bêtes infernales. Puis soudain, une douleur aigüe, une mâchoire refermée sur ses jambes. 

Anakin, au-dessus de lui. La Force qui le secoue. Le froid.

Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan se réveille en sursaut.

.  
.  
. 

Anakin regarde les vitres opaques qui ne laissent transparaître que les silhouettes de ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Il ne parvient pas à distinguer les différents éléments, la lumière à l'intérieur de la chambre est trop basse.

Il ferme les yeux, laissant un soupir détendre ses épaules. Il peut enfin la sentir. _Sa_ présence. Il prend une seconde longue inspiration et soupire, se détendant un peu plus.

« Allez-y. » 

Le soigneur à côté de lui hoche la tête avant de se lancer dans son monologue.

_Muscles détériorés, tendons du genoux droit trois quart rongés, tendon d’Achille gauche rongé, rotule droite fissurée, tibia droit et gauche rongés par endroit._

_Guérison tardive, impossible à soigner._

Anakin se retient de chuter uniquement grâce au rebord de la vitre. Il enregistre tout, mais peine à y croire. 

_Handicapé des membres inférieurs._

Anakin ferme les yeux un instant, tentant de contenir ses émotions. 

« Il refuse toute visite. »

Anakin ouvre les yeux. Le soigneur attends, mais regarde partout ailleurs, clairement mal à l'aise. Anakin reste focalisé sur ses mains, toujours posées sur le rebord. Il doit le voir. Il le faut. 

Il se met soudain en mouvement, et se déplace trop vite pour être rattrapé par le soigneur. Il ouvre la porte, et entre-voit une forme allongée sur le lit. Deux assistants soigneurs se dirigent immédiatement vers lui, l'arrêtant dans sa progression.

Anakin a les yeux rivés sur Obi-Wan. Il est allongé sur son flanc, le dos tourné. Il se débat dans la prise des assistants, refusant de sortir. 

« Maître Skywalker- » tente le médecin.

« C'est bon. » l’interrompt Obi-Wan, toujours immobile.

Le médecin soupire, lance un dernier regard à Anakin avant de sortir. Les assistants récupèrent ce qu'ils ont utilisé et sortent à leur tour. 

Anakin n'ose pas bouger d'abord, puis choisi de s'asseoir près du lit. Il regarde le dos d' Obi-Wan bouger avec ses respirations. Aucun ne parle. Anakin tente d'approcher son Maître avec la Force, caresse la présence d'Obi avec douceur, mais il ne fait face qu'à un mur. Il insiste, sans pour autant tenter de forcer le passage.

Si Obi-Wan ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion dans la Force, il a pourtant du mal a trouver sa stabilité. Les derniers événements se bousculent dans sa tête. Tout reste aussi trouble que dans ses rêves. Et pour ajouter à cet inconfort, il ne parvient pas à méditer pour évacuer ses sentiments. 

Il se sent devenu inutile, indigne, et la honte le ronge. Les souvenirs de Qui-Gon mourant dans ses bras le hante depuis son dernier réveil. Il goûte à nouveau à l'amertume de son échec en tant que padawan. Et le voilà maintenant alité, incapable d'assurer son statut de Maître et de Jedi.

Anakin est incapable de quitter Obi-Wan du regard, les yeux rivés sur la nuque de l'homme. Il voulait tout d'abord se précipiter vers lui, s'assurer qu'il est bien là, vivant. Puis sa timidité tout droit sortie de son comportement de padawan, a repris le dessus. 

« Ne perd pas ton temps ici. »

Anakin sursaute presque, plongé dans ses pensées. La voix impassible d' Obi-Wan le dérange. Il s'apprête à lui répondre mais Obi-Wan poursuit.

« Rétablis toi, vas voir le conseil, repars en mission. Tu as des responsabilités à tenir. »

Anakin sent son ventre se contracter douloureusement. Il est abasourdi. Comment peut-il penser comme ça ? Pense-t-il vraiment qu'il va le laisser derrière lui ? Cela ne lui fait-il rien ?

« Il est hors de question qu- »

« Anakin. » la voix d' Obi-Wan est tranchante, froide.

Anakin serre les poings et se lève. Obi-Wan reste immobile, son visage toujours hors de portée d' Anakin. L'attitude de son Maître éveille sa détresse.

« Non ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour faire comme si de rien était. Il est hors de question que je te laisse seul. Pas dans une situation pareille ! »puis, plus doucement « On va trouver une solution. Il y a sûrement- »

« Il n'y a rien à faire Anakin ! »

Obi-Wan s'est enfin retourné vers lui, relevé sur un coude, ses hanches retombant sur le matelas, suivies de sa jambe. Ses yeux sont rougis, colériques, son teint beaucoup trop blanc, ses cheveux désordonnés. Anakin est choqué de voir la fatigue, la colère, et la détresse sur ce visage d'habitude si impassible. 

« Il est trop tard pour faire quoi que se soit ! Je suis condamné à être assisté toute ma vie ! Je ne peux plus te suivre Anakin ! Il va falloir que tu te débrouilles tout seul, parce que je ne peux plus être.. Je ne suis plus- »

« Ne le dis pas. »

Anakin ne peux pas entendre ces mots. Il ne peut pas le voir comme ça. Il ne peut pas l'accepter. Il se détourne d' Obi-Wan, les mains pressées derrière sa tête dans une vaine tentative de se contrôler. Obi-Wan s'est battu pour devenir un Jedi, il a traversé de nombreuses épreuves, s'est entraîné trop dur et est un homme bien trop bon pour mériter ça. Il est fort, rien ne peut lui arriver. Rien.

Mais Obi-Wan poursuit, la voix plus faible :

« Je ne suis plus un Jedi. »

Anakin reconnaît le picotement devenu trop familier derrière ses yeux. Son ventre se tord sous les sentiments qui ravagent son esprit. Il tire légèrement sur ses cheveux en déliant ses mains, et croise les bras sur sa poitrine. 

« Ce n'est pas juste. »

Sa voix est un peu cassée. Il se bat pour contenir ses émotions. Il ne peut pas craquer, pas maintenant. Obi-Wan a besoin de lui.

« Anakin... Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Avec ce que nous faisons, nous risquons notre santé et nos vies à chaque missions. Nous avons déjà été bien chanceux jusque là, surtout si l'on prend en compte le nombre de fois où ça aurait pu mal finir. Ça devait arriver et- »

« La ferme. »

Obi-Wan regarde Anakin, abasourdi à son tour. Il lui a déjà tenu tête, désobéi, mais jamais il ne lui a manqué de respect ni ne l'a insulté. 

« Anak- »

« La ferme ! »

Anakin fait brutalement demi-tour, et s'approche jusqu'au bord du lit. Penché vers Obi-Wan, ses joues rosies de colère, ses yeux embués, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant légèrement, la fureur est dessinée sur ses traits. Pendant un moment, Obi-Wan pense voir un éclat doré dans le fond des iris.

« Comment peux-tu parler comme ça ?! C'est comme si ce n'était pas grave !Comme si être Jedi n'était rien pour toi ! »

La frustration secoue Anakin lorsqu' Obi-Wan rabat son masque d'impassibilité.

« Il faut bien que l'un de nous soit réaliste. »

Anakin sent son souffle se couper, indigné par ce qu'il vient d'entendre. La colère laisse place à la douleur. Ses yeux brûlent à présent.

« Comment peux-tu renoncer ? »

Obi-Wan observe Anakin. Son cœur est lourd et douloureux. Il sait qu'il lui fait du mal, mais il ne peut pas se voiler la face. Il doit être honnête envers lui-même, et envers Anakin. Donner de fausses promesses ne servirait qu'à rendre les choses plus compliquées. 

« Anakin... »

Son masque craque à nouveau, submergé par ces sentiments dont il ne parvient plus à se débarrasser. Il soupire et tape le bord du matelas, invitant son protégé à s'y asseoir. Anakin hésite un instant puis obtempère, un peu moins récalcitrant en voyant l'émotion s'inscrire dans les yeux d' Obi-Wan. Mais les boucliers sont toujours aussi haut autour de la présence de son Maître. 

« Le problème est qu'il n'y aucune solution possible. Mes blessures sont trop graves. »

Anakin s'apprête à protester, mais Obi-Wan l'arrête en saisissant sa main.

« Il n'y a rien à faire, Anakin. C'est trop tard. »

S'en est trop pour Anakin, les larmes franchissent ses paupières et il détourne le regard. Sa main bouge sous celle d' Obi-Wan et il enferme ses doigts dans sa paume. Sa poigne est forte, mais pas douloureuse. 

« J'aurais du d'abord récupérer le matériel avant de nous abriter. »

« Anakin- »

« Je ne serais pas parti le lendemain et j'aurais pu te défendre et tu ne serais pas- »

La voix d' Anakin est bloquée dans sa gorge par un sanglot. Il est incapable de le dire à haute voix. Il ne peut pas. La main d' Obi-Wan quitte la sienne et il se sent soudainement tiré par le bras avant d'être plaqué contre le buste de son Maître, à moitié allongé sur le lit, le visage caché dans le creux de sa nuque.

« Non, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Personne ne pouvait savoir. » 

Obi-Wan trace des cercles sur le dos d' Anakin avec sa main, retrace sa colonne, tente de le rassurer. _Et de te rassurer_ , lui murmure une petite voix.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Anakin. »

Anakin agrippe lentement la tunique d' Obi-Wan et ne retient plus ses larmes. Malgré les paroles d' Obi-Wan, et le fait qu'il sache qu'il a raison, il ne peut empêcher la culpabilité de le ronger. Depuis toujours, il a le don de trouver des plans B à des situations qui paraissent impossibles à résoudre. 

Mais face à ce problème, il se retrouve démuni. Aucun plan de secours pour sauver la situation. Il est _inutile._ Il se sent incapable, pas assez fort, pas assez intelligent. Et ce sentiment d'injustice lui est intolérable. Il y a déjà trop goûté.

« Ce n'est pas juste. » murmure Anakin.

Obi-Wan tente de se contenir mais le trop plein d'émotions le désarme. Il a déjà du mal à gérer sa situation, mais avec les sentiments d' Anakin qui frappent ses boucliers et animent leur lien, il ne se sent plus capable de maintenir son image de Jedi impassible. 

Ses gestes rassurants disparaissent et ses poings agrippent la tunique d' Anakin. 

Inutile de faire semblant. _Tu n'es plus un Jedi._ Lui rappelle une voix cruelle dans le fond de son esprit. 

Il prend un respiration difficile et tourne la tête sur le côté. 

« Non, ce n'est pas juste. »

Sa voix se brise sur le dernier mot, et il sert les dents alors qu'une larme glisse sur sa tempe. Anakin devient soudain sa seule prise sur le présent, alors que son esprit est submergé par toutes les pensées obscures qui le rongent. Il n'a plus la force de les maintenir hors de son esprit, ses boucliers commencent à céder.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

Anakin perçoit la détresse immense dans la voix d' Obi-Wan et se détache de son cou pour le regarder. Obi-Wan regarde toujours sur le côté, les yeux rouges et brillants. Puis soudain, il regarde Anakin et une puissante respiration se bloque dans sa gorge.

« Ani » fait sa voix étranglée.

Et il explose, les larmes inondent ses tempes et ses joues. Il ne sait pas comment il est parvenu à tenir jusque là. Anakin précipite ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête qu'il enfonce dans l'oreiller, incapable de rester immobile sous la douleur qui lui barre le ventre et la poitrine. Le poids mort de ses jambes exacerbe sont sentiment de détresse, comme un rappel constant et oppressant. Anakin se sent inutile, indécis quand à savoir quoi faire pour calmer son Maître. Ses pleurs sont devenus bruyants et il s'accroche à Anakin de toutes ses forces. 

« Aide-moi »

Son impuissance l'écrase. Il ne veut pas rester comme ça, il veut récupérer ses capacités. Il veut récupérer ses jambes. Il veut récupérer sa dignité. 

Les boucliers cèdent et Anakin reçoit toutes les émotions d' Obi-Wan tel un ouragan, et il se surprend à être soulagé de porter le collier restricteur, car il ne sait pas s'il aurait pu tenir le coup s'il en avait été autrement.

« M-Maître... » 

Anakin tente de l'immobiliser sous lui, de le calmer en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Obi-Wan... »

Les tempes, les joues, essuyant ses larmes. 

« Shhht... Obi.. »

Obi-Wan se calme enfin, progressivement. L'angoisse redescend alors qu'il reprend un peu plus conscience d'où il se trouve. Les prunelles bleue d' Anakin deviennent son seul point de concentration pour retrouver la surface, la seule chose qui lui importe. 

Les mains d' Anakin caressent ses joues de plus en plus doucement. Il parvient à se détendre, son souffle ralenti et s'allonge. Sa vision périphérique, précédemment obscurcie sur les bords, récupère progressivement sa clarté. Ses doigts se relâche un peu, libérant presque la tunique d' Anakin.

« Ça va aller. Je suis là. Je suis avec toi. » 

« J-Je suis désolé. »

« Shht, ça va aller. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas.»

 _Pas une seconde fois_ continue-t-il dans ses pensées. 

Quelques secondes s'écoulent et Obi-Wan hoche lentement la tête. Anakin hésite un instant, puis dépose ses lèvres sur le front d' Obi-Wan qui accueille le geste sans réticence. Les mains d' Obi-Wan quittent sa tunique pour reposer sur les poignets du plus jeune dans une prise faible, presque tendre. 

Le soupire d' Obi-Wan caresse son cou et il s'attarde une seconde de plus avant de se reculer. Il écarte les mèches désordonnées retombées sur le front d' Obi-Wan avec lenteur. Ses doigts passent sur les joues du Maître, effaçant les larmes pour la dernière fois. 

« Tu es épuisé. Il faut que tu dormes. »

Obi-Wan ne le quitte pas des yeux, son souffle à nouveau aché. Anakin esquisse un sourire doux.

« Je ne vais nulle part. »

L'air revient dans les poumons d' Obi-Wan. Il se sent bien plus soulagé qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. 

Il tente de reculer pour lui faire de la place mais il a du mal à déplacer ses jambes à la force d'un bras, épuisé. Anakin pause doucement une main sur ses jambes, faisant lever les yeux d' Obi-Wan vers lui. En une demande silencieuse, Anakin lui renvoie son regard. L'échange dure quelques secondes, puis Obi-Wan acquiesce. Anakin saisit doucement les jambes d' Obi-Wan et les glisse sur la moitié du lit. 

Anakin ajuste le drap sur Obi-Wan, avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. Tout deux couchés sur leur flanc, ils se font face. Anakin bouge un peu, cherchant son confort malgré le collier. Son regard croise celui, interrogatif, d' Obi-Wan. 

« Yoda et Windu me l'ont mis. Question de sécurité. »

Obi-Wan le regarde un moment sans prononcer un mot avant de lever la main et la poser sur l'arrière du collier, les doigts effleurant le verrou. Anakin s'apprête à protester, les sourcils froncés.

« Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal. » murmure presque Obi-Wan.

Anakin dégluti. Le doute le ronge. Il se sent relativement calme maintenant, mais ce sentiment va-t-il persister si Obi-Wan le libère ? Il croit en lui, lui fait confiance pour ne pas déraper, mais Anakin reste incertain quand à sa capacité à garder le contrôle si son cœur est à nouveau assailli par l'obscurité. Anakin saisit l'avant-bras d' Obi-Wan.

« Non. »

Obi-Wan l'interroge du regard et Anakin baisse les yeux.

« Je préfère le laisser pour l'instant. »

« Ok. » murmure Obi-Wan, passant ses doigts à deux reprises dans les mèches qui couvrent la nuque d' Anakin. 

Il relève les yeux vers Obi-Wan, alors que celui-ci repasse son bras sous les draps, ajustant le tissus pour le couvrir jusqu'au cou avant de fermer les yeux. 

Il le contemple alors qu'il semble s'endormir, son souffle devenant plus profond et régulier. L'image d' Obi-Wan endormi dans la caverne sur la planète désertique lui revient violemment en mémoire, et Anakin tente d'évacuer son malaise dans un soupir, fermant les yeux. Il peut presque sentir l'odeur de la terre et du sang. 

Il ouvre soudainement les yeux en sentant quelque chose lui toucher la joue. Il regarde, immobile, Obi-Wan qui a toujours les yeux fermés. Dans son demi sommeil, il a ramené sa main près du visage d' Anakin, deux doigts passant paresseusement de sa mâchoire à son menton. Anakin se sent soudainement apaisé. Pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, il se sent redevenir un jeune padawan. C'est un geste qu' Obi-Wan utilisait pour l'apaiser lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir, chassant à tous les coups ses craintes. Mais les problèmes d'un enfant ou d'un ado ne sont pas les mêmes que ceux d'un adulte. Et si la caresse l'apaise, les images ne disparaissent pas longtemps. 

Avant qu' Obi-Wan n'éloigne sa main, Anakin la saisit avec douceur de sa main de chair avant de la ramener contre lui. Obi-Wan reste immobile, semblant toujours endormi. Anakin le regarde encore quelques instants, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne va pas soudainement exploser dans une nouvelle tornade d'émotion. 

C'est finalement la fatigue qui le plonge dans un sommeil relatif.


	5. Décision

Anakin est silencieux face au conseil qui relate les derniers faits comme s'il ne se trouvait pas dans la même pièce qu'eux. Le regard encré au sol, la Force ondule de sérénité à l'intérieur de lui, là où elle a si souvent été remuée par la colère auparavant. Et même cette distance émise par les membres du conseil en cet instant ne parviennent pas à ranimer cette eau calme.

Le collier est froid contre sa nuque, comme un rappel constant de sa présence, et de son échec. Un chevalier Jedi ne peut pas se permettre une telle conduite, encore moins dans l'enceinte du Temple, même si les circonstances sont délicates. 

Une série d'image passe dans l'esprit d' Anakin. Un jeune Obi-Wan imberbe et le regard fou d'inquiétude « Tu t'es fait mal ? ». Puis ce même visage mal rasé, des yeux perçant, une voix grave qui résonne « ...-ment incontrôlable ! Je t'avais pourt-... ». Obi-Wan, un bouc court et bien taillé, le visage impassible sauf pour ses sourcils exagérément froncé avec sévérité. « Padawan. ». Des cheveux mi-longs à présent, une barbe taillée avec précision, un visage parfaitement impassible, le regard illisible, un soupir exaspéré. Des cheveux courts, dispersés sur l'oreiller blanc de la salle de soin, une respiration lente et stable, les yeux clos le tout baignant dans une semi-obscurité. Anakin regrette de l'avoir quitté une heure plus tôt. 

« Skywalker ! Êtes-vous seulement attentif à ce qu'il se passe ? »

Anakin lève les yeux du motif fleuri qui s’étend en cercle autour de lui, telle une rosace. Son regard rencontre celui de Maître Windu.

« Au cas où cela vous aurais échappé, c'est de votre sort dont nous discutons. »

La sérénité ondule toujours, inaltérable. 

« Cela ne m'a pas échappé, Maître Windu. » 

« Très bien. Alors vous pourriez peut-être nous aider et nous dire comment vous êtes arrivés sur cette planète vous et Kenobi ? Et nous expliquer ce qu'il s'y est passé par la même occasion? »

Le silence accueille la tirade de Mace, tous les regards du conseil rivés sur Anakin. Ce dernier les considère un par un du regard, avant de fixer à nouveau ses yeux sur cette même fleur ornant le bord du cercle où il se tient. 

« Nous étions partis sur la dernière mission que vous nous aviez confié. »

« Nous savons cela, dites-nous ce que nous ne sav- »

Windu s'arrête soudainement, et Anakin relève furtivement les yeux. Juste le temps nécessaire pour voir la main de Yoda légèrement relevée. Anakin relève une nouvelle fois les yeux vers Maitre Yoda, qui l'invite à continuer d'un simple hochement de tête.

Anakin prend une respiration, les yeux à nouveaux fixés sur la fleur.

« La mission consistait à nous rendre sur Lah'mu car nous avions reçu un appel de détresse nous signalant des attaques étranges contre des habitants. Nous devions nous y rendre de façon furtive. Il ne nous restait plus que deux heures de voyage avant d'arriver à destination, mais nos anneaux d'hyperdrive se sont arrêtés au même instant, nous immobilisant au milieu de nulle part. Nous avons rapidement réalisé une analyse des anneaux et de nos vaisseaux, aidé par nos astromécanos,»

Anakin remercia la Force que R2-D2 n'ait pas été disponible au moment de son départ.

« mais nous n'avons rien trouvé. Nous avons remarqué que nous avions totalement dérivé de notre trajectoire initiale, comme si un aimant nous avait fait dévier de quelques degrés durant notre trajet dans l'hyper-espace. Comme on ne pouvait rien déduire sur l'instant, nous avons tenté de relancer les anneaux, mais à ce moment... »

Anakin fronce les sourcils, puis secoue légèrement la tête.

« Il - Il y a eu un choc. »

Il tente de mettre de l'ordre dans ce que ses souvenirs lui renvoient mais rien n'est lisible, compréhensible.

'Anakin ! Anakin tu me reçois ?! Par la Force, réponds ! '

« Je pense que ma tête a cogné quelque chose, le tableau de bord probablement. J'étais à moitié assommé, et Obi-Wan tentait de récupérer un contact... »

La Force stagne au fond d' Anakin. Ce contrôle, il ne le connaît pas. Son impulsivité prend toujours le dessus d'habitude, mais dans la situation présente, son calme lui permet de récupérer un maximum de souvenirs possible. Des images encore inconnues flashent devant ses yeux.

« Les astromecanos ont été détruits. Il y a... Quelque chose attaque la carlingue du vaisseau. On chute maintenant. Les anneaux... Les anneaux ne sont plus attachés à nos vaisseaux. »

Anakin est tourné vers l'arrière, et entre deux panache de fumée, il voit Obi-Wan s’affairer dans son cockpit. Il martèle son tableau de bord. Puis Anakin ne voit que le sol se rapprocher. 

« J'ai repris conscience assez vite après le crash, parce que j'ai vu le vaisseau d' Obi-Wan tomber alors qu'il n'était pas loin de moi. J'ai rejoins son point de crash, et je nous ais trouvé un abri. Je nous ais soigné comme je le pouvais. Le lendemain je suis parti fouiller les carcasses, avec d'autre choix que de laisser Obi-Wan seul.»

Les images de son retour frappent son esprit à nouveau, violemment. Mais le calme apaise ses réactions. 

« Des créatures inconnues l'on trouvé, mais ils étaient pratiquement tous morts lorsque je suis arrivé. Obi-Wan était... Il était... La Force. Elle me criait qu'il allait mourir. Et je... »

Le silence s'abat dans la salle. Personne n'ose l'interrompre mais Anakin ne prononce plus un mot. Il reste immobile, les yeux toujours fixés sur cette fleur. 

« Je ne me souviens plus. »

Windu s'apprête à nouveau à prendre la parole, mais Maitre Yoda lève brièvement son Gimer Stick. Mace se redresse dans son siège, le regard fixé sur Yoda. 

« De nombreuses choses, Skywalker vient de nous raconter. Méditer sur tout cela, nous devons. Tout comme Skywalker. Tous les éléments, pour établir un jugement, nous avons besoin. »

En un regard, Anakin exprime un remerciement à Yoda. 

« De repos, tu as besoin. Lorsque tu te souviendras, me trouver, tu devras. Pour que prendre une décision, nous puissions. » 

Anakin hoche la tête.

« Oui, Maître. » ajoute-t-il en se penchant légèrement.

« Le temps que les souvenirs te reviennent, rester dans le Temple tu dois. Recentrer tes émotions, tu dois. Dompter l'obscurité, tu dois. Sous-estimer les blessures psychologiques, tu ne dois pas. »

« Oui, Maître. »

« Disposer, tu peux. »

Anakin se penche dans une grande révérence.

.  
.  
.

Obi-Wan est assit sur un tabouret en plastique. Les fines gouttes d'eau frappent ses épaules et son dos, la peau rougissant sous la température du liquide. La cicatrice barrant son dos vire au rouge vif. Ses jambes sont dans un équilibre précaire, ses pieds à plat sur le tapis anti-dérapant. 

La culpabilité passe furtivement dans son esprit. Il vient d'envoyer balader l'aide soignant qui l'a amené jusqu'ici. Il a refusé de répondre à ses questions, et lorsque qu'il s'est apprêté à le savonner, il n'a plus pu se contrôler. L'aide soignant a déguerpit, manquant de peu de se faire assommer par ce qui volait dans la pièce. 

Anakin est parti sans le réveiller, probablement pour parler avec le conseil. Sa tête est affreusement douloureuse, son esprit bouillonne de colère. La Force vacille autour de lui, et en lui. 

Le manque de contrôle sur ses émotions le dépasse. Hier, il s'est senti comme lorsqu'il était padawan face à Qui-Gon. Incapable de contenir ses larmes, submergé par les événements. Il est en colère contre lui-même, contre son incapacité à se contrôler, à garder ce qui lui reste de l'image qu'il renvoyait aux autres. Ce Jedi impassible et fort surnommé le Négociateur.

Une foule de souvenir de ses jeunes années repassent dans sa tête. Ses années en tant que padawan, ses années en tant que maître accompagné de son padawan, et ses dernières années au côté de son padawan devenu Chevalier. Uniquement des scènes où le contrôle lui échappent, devenant de plus en plus rares avec l'âge. Il reste longtemps ainsi, l'eau qui ruisselle en fond sonore, ne le laissant qu'avec la désagréable sensation d 'être revenu des années en arrières. 

C'est une main froide sur son épaule qui le ramène au présent. Il sursaute violemment, manquant de tomber de son siège. Son regard remonte la silhouette debout à côté du petit bac de la douche avant de s'arrêter sur des prunelles bleues. L'eau se coupe, et l'air plus frais de la pièce réveille ses sens, rafraîchit sa peau surchauffée. 

La main quitte son épaule et repousse les cheveux mouillés qui barrent son front. Le calme pulse doucement contre ses boucliers, et un soupir d'aise lui échappe. 

_Anakin..._

Anakin lui sourit doucement, et lui prend la main, sa paume tournée vers le ciel. Il en caresse légèrement le creux avant d'y verser un peu de savon. 

« Allez vieil homme, je vais pas pouvoir tout faire tout seul. » 

Le ton d' Anakin est joueur, et Obi-Wan sourit à l'entente du vieux surnom. Il se savonne à la main alors qu' Anakin passe une éponge savonneuse sur son dos avec délicatesse. La nudité ne les dérange pas après toutes ces années passées en mission ensemble. 

Une fois fini avec le dos, Anakin entre dans le bac de douche et s'agenouille devant Obi-Wan. Il saisit la cheville droite d' Obi-Wan et la pose sur son genoux, alors que ce dernier s'accroche à la chaise. Le pantalon d' Anakin s'humidifie à cause du bac encore humide et de la jambe mouillée, mais il n'y prête pas attention. Il ajoute un peu de savon sur son éponge avant de se mettre à laver le mollet d' Obi-Wan. Les cicatrices sont nombreuses sur ses jambes, certaines plus profondes, plus larges. Le manque de muscles leurs rendent un aspect difforme par endroit. 

« tu ne sens vraiment plus rien ? »

Obi-Wan regarde les mains d' Anakin travailler avec précaution. Il se concentre sur ses sensations, cherche les mots. 

« Je ne sais pas. C'est étrange. C'est comme si mes jambes étaient endormies en permanence. Je sens tes mains, mais à peine. » 

Anakin hoche simplement la tête, et continue sa tâche, avec beaucoup d'application, note Obi-Wan. Il y a quelque chose de changé chez son protégé, mais il ne parvient pas à mettre le main dessus. Anakin a toujours été d'un naturel nerveux, et rares ont été les occasions de le voir aussi serein. Obi-Wan n'y aurait rien retrouvé à redire si la situation n'était pas ce qu'elle est.

« Tu étais avec le conseil ? »

Anakin s'arrête un moment dans ses mouvements, avant de continuer. « Oui. »

« Comment ça c'est passé ? »

« Plutôt bien. Ils ont discuté de ce qui est arrivé dernièrement, puis ils m'ont demandé de leur dire ce qu'il s'est passé durant notre mission. »

Anakin repose la jambe droite d' Obi-Wan et s'empare de sa cheville gauche.

« Ils m'ont écouté sans m'interrompre, jusqu'à ce que la mémoire m'échappe. »

Obi-Wan relève les yeux vers le visage concentré d' Anakin.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je ne me souviens pas très bien de ce qui nous a fait chuter, ni de ce qu'il s'est passé après que je sois revenu des vaisseaux. »

Ses gestes se sont légèrement ralentis. 

« Toi ? Tu te souviens de quoi ? »

Obi-Wan reste silencieux un instant. Les flashs de ses souvenirs se superposent dans son esprit.

« Honnêtement, je ne me souviens pas de grand chose. J'ai de vagues images de ce qu'il s'est passé sur la planète, c'est comme si j'avais somnolé tout le temps où j'étais conscient. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avant la chute. »

« Tu étais paniqué. Dans ton vaisseau. »

Obi-Wan fixe à nouveau son attention sur le visage d' Anakin. Il ne peut pas voir ses yeux d'où il est, mais il remarque que ses sourcils sont froncés.

« J'imagine que c'est normal quand on est sur le point de s'écraser. » répond Obi-Wan.

Anakin fait un léger mouvement négatif de la tête.

« Non, c'était autre chose. »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens plus. »

Il secoue à nouveau la tête, comme s'il rejette ce qu'il entend.

« Anakin. »

Anakin relève finalement la tête vers lui, s'arrêtant dans ses gestes. Ses yeux brillent un peu trop. Obi-Wan a soudainement envie de s'accroupir devant lui, de poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Il se contente de se crisper sur sa chaise alors qu'il voit la prise d' Anakin se resserrer un peu sur sa jambe avant de la poser au sol.

Anakin regarde Obi-Wan droit dans les yeux et sent les siens picoter légèrement. La Force, si sereine auparavant, se met à remuer. 

« Je te revois sans cesse sous ce fichu morceau de ferraille, ou allongé dans cet abri ridicule. Je te revois me dire ce que tu pensais, ce qu'on pensait, être tes derniers mots. Et il m'est intolérable de ne pas savoir ce qui nous a amené à vivre ça. Quelque chose nous a attaqué, j'en suis sur. »

« Anakin... »

« Et il est hors de question que cette personne ou cette chose reste en vie. »

« Anakin ! Tu es un Jedi ! Tu ne peux pas- »

Anakin se lève tout d'un coup, et se penche vers Obi-Wan, leurs regards toujours vissés l'un à l'autre. La Force remue en lui, gronde et fais trembler ses mains qu'il contracte en deux poings serrés. Obi-Wan ressent les sentiments d' Anakin frapper ses boucliers malgré le collier. Il se force à ne pas bouger, droit sur sa chaise en métal. Un frisson le parcourt lorsque la voix basse et grave d' Anakin retentit à nouveau.

« Elle ne restera pas en vie ! Je vais trouver cette chose et la tuer. »

Il se penche encore un peu plus vers Obi-Wan qui s'efforce toujours de ne pas reculer. Il guette ses yeux, redoutant d'y trouver une lueur jaune, mais rien n’apparaît. 

« Elle a perdu sa vie au moment où elle a décidé de s'attaquer à toi. »

Le sang d' Obi-Wan se glace dans ses veines. Il ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, mais aucun son ne sort de sa gorge. Il se sent cloué sur place, incapable de bouger un muscle. Il est écrasé, bousculé par des vagues, si fortes qu'il ne peut luter. Il baisse la tête, ses yeux se ferment.

Cet attachement, il ne devrait pas exister. Il ne devrait pas être si fort. Mais il se surprend à accueillir, à littéralement boire ces vagues qui le submerge. Mais il suffoque. Il saisit soudainement le poignet de l'homme face à lui.

« Ani »

Il sent les muscles tressaillir sous sa paume, alors que la main d' Anakin saisit son poignet en retour. Sa main de métal le rattrape par l'épaule au moment où il flanche vers l'arrière. Il flotte, son buste chauffe, son esprit s'allège.

Il entend un juron avant de se sentir soutenu par un bras autour de son torse, sa tête reposent dans une paume chaude.

« Obi-Wan ! Obi-Wan tu m'entends ? ! Regarde-moi. »

Ses paupières vacillent, et la première chose qu'il voit sont deux grands yeux bleu inquiets. 

« Par la Force ! Ne refais plus jamais ça ! »

« C'est toi. »

Sa voix est un peu faible. Anakin fronce les sourcils, et le redresse en s'assurant qu'il parvient à se tenir droit par lui même.

« Bah oui, qui d'autre ? »

Obi-Wan rigole presque, l'esprit toujours un peu embrumé.

« Non, c'est toi. »

Obi-Wan lui assure qu'il peut se tenir seul d'un geste de la main. Anakin ne le lâche pas totalement pour autant, et laisse ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Tu m'as envoyé trop d'émotions. »

Anakin s’accroupit à côté de lui, le regard un peu perdu. Ses mains glissent le long des bras d' Obi-Wan pour s'arrêter sur ses coudes. Un petit sourire flotte encore sur les lèvres du plus âgé.

« Désolé. Je ne pensais pas que- »

« Ce n'est rien. »

Anakin acquiesce en baissant la tête. 

« Mais c'est à ce demander à quoi sert ce collier. »

Anakin hausse les épaules. Un frisson parcours le corps d' Obi-Wan, et Anakin semble soudain réaliser que la peau sous sa main est fraîche.

« Terminons tout ça, avant que tu n'attrapes froid. »

Obi-Wan acquiesce à son tour et Anakin s'empare du pommeaux de douche avant de l'actionner. Il vérifie la température avant d'asperger Obi-Wan. La chaleur de l'eau réchauffe rapidement Obi-Wan, faisant disparaître ses tremblements. Il sent le jet rester plus longtemps sur ses épaules, la chaleur détendant les muscles qui en ont besoin. 

Soudain, une main se faufile sous sa mâchoire et glisse jusque sous son menton. Il ouvre les yeux, réalisant au même moment qu'il les avait fermés. La main tire doucement sa tête vers l'arrière, et le jet d'eau chaude glisse sur ses cheveux. Ses yeux rencontrent brièvement ceux d' Anakin, accompagné d'un fin sourire. Obi-Wan le lui rend, presque timidement. 

Il réalise soudain qu'il est incapable de laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'occuper de lui comme Anakin est occupé de le faire. Obi-Wan en est persuadé ; ils n'ont plus de faiblesse à se cacher. Ils ont vécu trop de situations à deux pour voir quelque chose qui leur serait inconnu chez l'autre. 

Le jet s'arrête, et quelques secondes plus tard un liquide frais coule dans ses cheveux. Bientôt, les doigts d' Anakin plongent dans sa chevelure, massant son cuir chevelu à pleines mains. La sensation lui est étrangère, mais agréable. Leur lien vibre doucement dans la Force, assourdi par le collier.

Anakin esquisse un nouveau sourire lorsqu'un soupir d'aise échappe Obi-Wan sans qu'il ne semble s'en rendre compte. Et là, les mains plongées dans la mousse, Anakin se surprend a se sentir à nouveau parfaitement serein. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes qu'il reconnaît la sensation du bonheur lui chatouiller les côtes. Il se dit qu'il pourrait s'occuper d' Obi-Wan toute sa vie si cela veut dire pouvoir ressentir ce sentiment chaque jour. 

Un peu trop vite au goût d' Obi-Wan, les mains délicates quittent sa tête et le jet d'eau revient pour chasser le savon. De sa main de chair, Anakin passe ses doigts dans les mèches légèrement rousse pour chasser le trop plein de savon, essuyant délicatement la mousse qui a débordé sur son front et ses tempes. 

Anakin coupe l'eau, remet le pommeau en place et s'empare d'une serviette. Il la déploie sur les épaules d' Obi-Wan, se place derrière lui dans le bac avant de l'essuyer vigoureusement. Alors qu'il passe une deuxième serviette sur les cheveux d' Obi-Wan, il le sent se laisser aller contre lui. Il écarte la serviette, se penche un peu en avant et essuie le buste d' Obi-Wan. Il remarque les paupières closes de son Maître. Il ralentit ses gestes.

« Tu es encore fatigué. »

Obi-Wan ouvre à moitié ses paupières, et acquiesce doucement. 

« Le soigneur m'a dit que c'était normal après autant de temps passé dans le bacta tank. »

Anakin continue de l'essuyer, passant la serviette sur les parties intimes d' Obi-Wan, non sans rougir légèrement, avant de rapidement passer sur ses cuisses. Il s'assure qu' Obi-Wan peut se tenir seul, et ressort du bac pour faire le tour et lui essuyer les jambes.

« J'aimerais retourner dans nos quartiers. » fait la voix un peu endormie d' Obi-Wan.

Anakin lui sourit, « Je vais en parler à tes soigneurs. »

Anakin saisit à nouveau la jambe d' Obi-Wan pour lui essuyer les pieds. 

« Je me fiche de leur avis. »

Anakin jette un regard surpris à son Maître, un sourire qui montre presque ses dents sur le visage.

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d' Obi-Wan Kenobi ? »

La remarque arrache un fin sourire à Obi-Wan, qui reprend :

« Anakin, vraiment. Je ne peux pas rester ici. »

Anakin dépose le deuxième pied sec d' Obi-Wan à terre et pose une main rassurante sur sa cuisse avant de légèrement la presser. 

« Je m'en occupe. »

Un remerciement passe dans les yeux d' Obi-Wan et Anakin lui sourit à nouveau. 

Après avoir mis la serviette de côté, Anakin emballe Obi-Wan dans celle qui repose encore sur ses épaules. Il glisse un bras derrière sous l'aisselle d' Obi-Wan et sous ses genoux, et le soulève comme s'il ne pesait rien. Obi-Wan laisse sa tête reposer contre l'épaule d' Anakin le temps du trajet jusqu'à son lit. Une fois étendu, Anakin se charge de l'habiller d'un sous-vêtement, un pantalon foncé et lâche, ainsi qu'une blouse beige à manches longues. 

Une fois terminé, Obi-Wan le remercie dans un murmure alors qu'il somnole déjà à moitié.

« Il faudra qu'on reparle. » fait la voix fatiguée d' Obi-Wan.

Son regard a néanmoins cette autorité particulière du Maître. Anakin, debout à côté du lit, acquiesce. Ses doigts lissent les mèches qui tentent de retomber sur le front d' Obi-Wan jusqu'au moment où son Maître finit par s'endormir. Il reste un instant à le regarder, avant de sortir de la pièce. 

Il se retourne une dernière fois vers le lit où est allongé Obi-Wan avant de fermer la porte et de marcher jusqu'à l'accueil de l'étage. Il demande à voir le soigneur en charge d' Obi-Wan et n'a que quelques minutes à attendre avant qu'elle ne se présente à lui. 

.  
.  
.

Son cœur bas dans sa poitrine. Chaque coup résonne entre ses côtes, cogne dans ses tympans. Il avance lentement sur le sol noir et poussiéreux. Le ciel bleu est aveuglant. Le vent souffle, chaud et puissant. L'oxygène lui manque, mais il continue d'avancer. 

Devant lui, une silhouette se découpe dans les bourrasques de poussières sombres. Anakin. Il avance toujours, focalisé sur cette présence. Ses pas ralentissent, sont plus durs. Une douleur se réveille dans son dos sous l'effort, et sa respiration devient erratique. Mais il n'abandonne pas, et continue d'avancer vers son frère de bataille. 

Un rugissement derrière lui, et son cœur s'affole d'autant plus. Il n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de quelle bête il s'agit. Les images de son dernier combat face à ces créatures se précipitent dans son esprit, et la panique l'englouti, engourdit ses membres. Bientôt, ses jambes lâchent sous lui et il se retrouve allongé dans la poussière. Chaque nouvelle inspiration le fait suffoquer d'avantage, les grains irritant sa gorge et envahissant ses poumons. 

_Anakin!_

Plusieurs rugissements derrière lui. Devant lui, la silhouette est immobile, sombre. La poussière irrite ses pupilles, et sa vision se floute un cours instant avant qu'il n'écarte le trop plein d'humidité d'un battement de cil, l'eau salée roulant sur ses joues. 

_ANAKIN !_

Le ciel s'obscurcit soudainement, le vent tombe, la poussière se soulève en de grands panaches, dessinant des courbes abstraites et éphémères. La silhouette a disparu dans l'obscurité ambiante.

Un rugissement puissant, juste derrière lui, à quelques centimètres de son oreille. 

Tout est noir maintenant.

Le silence tombe.

Une lame rouge et bruyante naît dans l'obscurité.

.  
.  
.

Obi-Wan se réveille assit dans son lit, la respiration rapide. 

_Anakin !_

Il écarte les couvertures de son lit dans un grand geste et replie ses jambes en se penchant vers le bord de son lit. Une douleur indescriptible remonte de ses pieds jusqu'à son dos et sa bouche s'ouvre dans un cris silencieux. En équilibre précaire sur le bord du lit, sa main glisse du rebord et il chute la tête la première vers le sol. 

Il parvient à empêcher la collision de son crâne avec le sol à l'aide de ses bras, tentant une roulade. Mais ses jambes, redevenues un poids mort, tombent lourdement au sol. Sous l'impact, tous ses muscles se contractent pour tenter d'amortir sa chute. Ses cuisses se contractent à nouveau, et la douleur traverse ses jambes pour la deuxième fois mais ne disparaît pas.

Sa bouche est ouverte à nouveau, un cris de douleur lui brisant la gorge. Il ramène son poing fermé contre sa bouche et referme ses dents sur la tranche de son index, tentant de détourner la douleur et d'étouffer ses cris. 

.  
.  
.

« Je suis désolé Chevalier Jedi Skywalker, mais je ne peux pas laisser Maître Kenobi sortir d'ici avant que son état de santé ne soit stable. » 

Anakin se masse les tempes et les paupières d'une main, un soupir exaspéré lui échappant. Cela fait bientôt dix minutes qu'il tente de convaincre la soigneuse en charge d' Obi-Wan. Mais elle ne cesse de se retrancher derrière ses règlements, ne semblant pas entendre ce qu'il tente de lui expliquer.

« Mais il y a plus de chance que son état s'amméliore plus rapidement si il se trouve dans un environnement plus familier, vous ne pensez pas ? »

« Maître Kenobi est un habitué de cette aile du temple, surtout pendant son enfan- »

« Par familier, j'entends plutôt un milieu dans lequel il se sent bien. »

La soigneuse soupire, la tête penchée sur le côté.

« Je vous assure, le garder ici ne va vraiment pas l'aider à aller mieux. »

Elle détourne le regard un instant, semble réfléchir. Anakin sent l'espoir naître en lui. Elle fixe à nouveau son regard au sien.

« Écoutez, je ne devrais pas vous dire ça, mais... Tous les soigneurs ici pensent qu'il ne pourra plus jamais remarcher. Ses blessures son trop graves, trop complexes à résoudre. Nous ne pouvons rien faire à ce propos. Mais s'il-vous-plais, laissez nous finir les derniers soins dont nous sommes capable. »

La colère et la frustration ronge sa patience. Il ouvre la bouche pour tenter un nouvel argument, mais sa respiration se bloque et ses yeux s'écarquillent. 

_ANAKIN !_

La soigneuse s'apprête à lui demander ce qu'il se passe alors qu'il tourne la tête vers le bout du couloir et se met à sprinter vers la chambre d' Obi-Wan. 

Sa cuisse lance un pic de douleur à chaque enjambée mais Anakin s'en fiche. Il entend des pas précipités derrière lui, mais ne prend pas le temps de se retourner. 

Alors qu'il approche de la porte, un cris étouffé par les murs retenti. L'adrénaline le propulse dans ses derniers pas. Il ouvre violemment la porte, la faisant claquer sur le mur. 

Son regard se pose d'abord sur le lit avant de suivre les draps à moitié tombés du lit, et de finalement voir une forme tremblante dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce. 

« Obi-Wan ! »

Anakin se précipite sur lui, passant une jambe par dessus lui pour se mettre à genoux au dessus de lui. Ses mains de part et d'autre d' Obi-Wan.

« Obi-Wan ! Obi-Wan ! Regarde-moi ! »

il pose doucement une main sur l'épaule de l'homme à terre, l'autre se déposant doucement sur les cheveux blonds. Il parvient à le tourner un peu plus vers lui, et remarque alors seulement qu'il mord sa main pour étouffer ses cris. 

« Par la Force ! Obi ! »

Sa main fait de rapide caresses dans les cheveux courts pour tenter de l'apaiser. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, il ne parvient pas à lire Obi-Wan pour l'aider. 

« Obi, dis moi ce qu'il y a ? »

Obi-Wan parvient à ne plus crier, mais ne lâche pas prise. Anakin remarque alors son autre main crispée sur le pantalon au niveau de sa cuisse.

« Tes jambes ? Tu as mal aux jambes ? »

Un hochement de tête lui répond et Anakin sent la colère battre en lui. Ils ne peuvent rien faire. Ils ne peuvent pas l'aider. Ils sont incompétents.

C'est à cet instant qu'une main se pose sur son épaule et tente de l'éloigner d' Obi-Wan. Il se crispe sous l'intrusion et se retourne vers une silhouette large. Un gardien du temple. Le conseil l'a mis sous surveillance. Derrière lui, deux soigneurs, dont la soigneuse à qui il parlait l'instant d'avant, et un autre gardien du temple. 

Le visage d' Anakin se fond en un masque de colère froide. 

« Sortez d'ici. Tous. »

Aucun ne bouge. Pire, le gardien tente à nouveau de le saisir par l'épaule. 

Un craquement. 

La colère éclate dans la Force, et les quatre intrus ont soudainement du mal à se tenir debout. 

« Sortez. »

Le gardien du Temple se retourne rapidement vers le soigneuse qui est tombée à terre, incapable de supporter le poids de la Force. Il l'aide à se relever alors qu' Anakin, après avoir récupéré quelques affaires, s'accroupit aux côtés d' Obi-Wan et le soulève dans ses bras. Obi-Wan agrippe immédiatement la tunique d' Anakin, les yeux fermés sous la douleur.

« Que faites-vous ?! » fait la voix tremblante et ahurie de la soignante.

Le gardien la traîne en dehors de la salle alors qu' Anakin s'avance avec Obi-Wan dans les bras. 

« Je l'emmène loin de votre incompétence. »

Le regard d' Anakin passe de la soigneuse au gardien.

« Et dites au Conseil d'aller se faire voir. »

Alors qu' Anakin traverse les couloirs, personne n'ose se mettre en travers du chemin du Jedi aux yeux jaunes. 

La soigneuse les regarde disparaître au coin d'un couloir, avant de ramener son regard dans la chambre maintenant vide. Dans la semi-obscurité ambiante, le collier brille sur le sol.


	6. Distance

Obi-Wan a l'impression d'avoir dormi des jours. Son esprit est confus. Sa tête est lourde. Sa gorge le gène. Il ouvre finalement les yeux, pour tomber face à un plafond de métal à peine illuminé par de petites lampes qui en tracent les limites. Le plafond d'un vaisseau qui lui est inconnu.

Il lève le bras pour atteindre le masque qui lui recouvre le nez et la bouche, mais un pincement attire son attention sur le creux de son bras. Le tube de la perfusion court le long de son avant-bras et remonte jusqu'à une poche vide suspendue à un pied de perfusion. Il tente de s'asseoir pour la saisir et en lire l'inscription, mais son dos reste collé au brancard sur lequel il est étendu. Il baisse la tête vers son corps et son rythme cardiaque s’accélère en voyant une lanière traverser son buste, et une autre sur le haut de ses cuisses. 

L'image des pirates passe dans son esprit, leurs visages grimaçant déformés par le produit qui court dans ses veines. Il regarde partout autour de lui, cherchant un objet suffisamment tranchant pour se libérer. De nombreuses boites et instruments sont rangés un peu partout dans la pièce et sur des étagères. Ce qui ressemble à un plan de travail est recouvert de divers déchets médicaux, dont principalement des pochettes à bandes Bacta. Une nouvelle vague d'adrénaline passe dans ses veines lorsque l'idée d'avoir été capturé pour servir de cobaye scientifique lui traverse l'esprit. La respiration presque tremblante, son regard finit par se poser sur de multiples instruments dans un coin de la pièce qui est à la limite de la périphérie de sa vision. 

Une nouvelle vague d'adrénaline passe dans ses veines lorsque l'idée d'avoir été capturé pour servir de cobaye scientifique lui traverse l'esprit. Il se retourne vivement vers son bras perfusé et tente de l'arracher mais son poignet est retenu par un tissus légèrement élastique. La bande passe à plusieurs reprises autour de son poignet et est attachée sous le lit, plaquant sa main au bord du matelas. L'angoisse monte encore d'un cran et il tente tant bien que mal d'amener le creux de son bras à sa main attachée, toujours coincé contre le matelas dur. 

Ses doigts effleurent le tube maintenant étiré entre son bras et la poche. Son grognement résonne dans son masque alors qu'il force sur le tissus qui s'avère solide. La pointe de son index effleure le tube, et, dans un effort où il tire davantage son bras perfusé vers sa main, parvient à glisser une phalange, puis deux autour du tube. Une fois coincé entre ses doigts, il l'arrache de toutes ses forces. L'entièreté du dispositif sort de son bras, lui arrachant un grognement douloureux. Il utilise son bras enfin libéré pour défaire le tissus qui emprisonne son poignet. 

Il retire le masque de son visage et le laisse tomber sur le sol. Il tend ensuite la main au-dessus de sa tête vers les instruments, faisant appel à la Force pour attirer ce qui ressemble à un scalpel. Ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsque l'objet ne bouge pas de son emplacement et que la Force reste muette. La respiration bloquée, il porte cette même main à sa gorge. Ses doigts tremblent alors qu'ils entrent en contact avec un objet froid. 

Il perd le peu de self-contrôle qui le préservait de la peur. Sans la Force, c'est un grand pourcentage de survie qui s'envole. Il passe nerveusement sa main à l'arrière du collier, tentant d'ouvrir le verrou alors qu'il sait pertinemment qu'il faut l'usage de la Force pour y arriver. Sa respiration est rapide, saccadée, provoquant la sensation que le lien autour de son buste l'étreint de plus en plus. Il se débat, tente d'arracher le collier inhibiteur, de faire céder le lien qui lui barre le torse, mais rien ne bouge. Sa tête commence à tourner. La pièce vacille légèrement, les lumières dessinent des traînées floues et sa vision se floute. 

Il s’immobilise lorsque des pas résonnent sur le sol de métal. Quelqu'un marche dans le couloir, lentement. Toujours figé, Obi-Wan parvient à récupérer suffisamment de self-control pour rendre sa respiration silencieuse. La porte se trouve face à lui, et ses yeux restent braqués sur la parois alors que les pas se rapprochent de plus en plus. Il bloque complètement sa respiration lorsque les pas s'arrêtent juste devant la porte en question. 

Deux secondes de silence flottent, semblable à une éternité pour Obi-Wan. La petite lumière rouge passe au vert à côté de la porte et la parois coulisse dans un sifflement. Une silhouette inconnue se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le couloir n'est éclairé qu'au sol par de petites lampes, plongeant le nouvel arrivant dans une semi pénombre. Seul deux orbes jaunes brillent, braquées sur Obi-Wan.

Un frisson lui traverse le corps, l'air paraissant soudainement extrêmement lourd. La silhouette entre et dévoile son visage dans la pièce légèrement plus lumineuse. Les orbes précédemment oppressantes reflètent de l'incertitude à présent. 

« Anakin... » souffle Obi-Wan. 

L'esprit un peu moins brumeux, il est divisé entre le soulagement de voir son protégé et l'anxiété que lui provoquent ses iris dorées. Obi-Wan le regarde approcher, et s'apprête à décharger son stress dans un monologue. Les mots sont arrêtés dans sa gorge lorsque le regard du jeune homme plonge dans le sien, les orbes brillant d'intensité. Immobile, il ne proteste pas lorsque la main d' Anakin passe doucement sur sa joue. 

Le moment est suspendu dans un silence d'abord empli de tension. Après quelques aller-retour du pouce d' Anakin sur la joue d' Obi-Wan, le silence est devenu confortable. Obi-Wan est incapable de quitter les prunelles des yeux, fasciné par l'émotion indéchiffrable qui les habitent. 

Lorsqu' Anakin se remet en mouvement, il a l'impression d'émerger d'une hypnose. Les mains mal assurées du plus jeune le libère des sangles. Obi-Wan le regarde, son front barré d'un froncement inquiet. Le jeune homme termine à peine de défaire le dernier lien qu'il se rattrape au bord du brancard. Anakin laisse un soupir tremblant lui échapper avant qu'il ne tombe à genoux. 

« Anakin ! » fait la voix inquiète d' Obi-Wan alors qu'il se relève sur un coude vers son protégé. Anakin à le front posé sur le rebord du matelas, les mains enfuies dans ses cheveux. Ses épaules se secouent dans le silence, et une main hésitante cherche celle d' Obi-Wan à l'aveugle. Il la saisit sans hésiter, exerçant de légères pressions dans une tentative de réconfort. 

« Je suis désolé. » fait la voix tremblante d' Anakin.

Il regarde, un peu perdu, Anakin pleurer ainsi pendant ce qui lui parait être une nouvelle éternité. Il souhaiterait pouvoir tirer le jeune homme à lui, mais il se retient. Il lui faut s'assurer qu' Anakin le mérite.

Anakin relève finalement la tête vers Obi-Wan, les lèvres tremblantes. Obi-Wan lâche Anakin pour passer sa main dans la chevelure désordonnée. Le jeune homme presse doucement sa tête dans la paume rassurante.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

La mâchoire d' Anakin se contracte. Il ouvre plusieurs fois la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sort. Il essuie ses joues du revers de sa manche. Obi-Wan fronce les sourcils, mais patiente. Il profite du silence pour détailler l'accoutrement du plus jeune. Il porte une blouse noire à longes manches, épaisse et semble rêche. Il a néanmoins gardé son pantalon de Jedi, la ceinture de cuir étreignant sa taille. Son incompréhension s'intensifie et il s'apprête à répéter sa question lorsqu' Anakin reprend, les yeux fixés sur ses mains posées sur le fin matelas :

« Je ne pensais pas te faire peur avec ces liens, je voulais juste éviter que tu ne tombes. » 

Obi-Wan le regarde, quittant la chevelure blonde de la main. Peur ? Inconsciemment, Obi-Wan sait qu'il en est question. Mais l'accepter est une autre épreuve. N'a-t-il réellement plus aucun contrôle sur ses émotions ? Il est à nouveau tiré de son esprit par Anakin.

« J'ai tenté de te faire sortir de l'aile de soin » Reprend Anakin, « mais ils ont refusé. »

Anakin relève brièvement les yeux. Puis continue, la jointure de ses doigts blanchissant lorsqu'il referme ses poings. Il sait qu'il va le regretter, mais il ne peut pas lui cacher ça. Son cœur se contracte sous la culpabilité et la haine.

« Ils ne peuvent pas t'aider. Je t'emmène loin du Temple. » 

Obi-Wan enregistre difficilement l'information. Son regard se durcit sensiblement. La raison pour laquelle il porte un collier lui parait claire à présent. Il peut sentir la colère monter en lui pour la deuxième fois.

« Tu as fait quoi ? »

Anakin tend la main vers celle d' Obi-Wan dans le but de la saisir à nouveau, mais Obi-Wan se dérobe.

« Je t'ai demandé de me ramener dans nos quartiers, pas de nous faire passer pour des déserteurs ! »

Anakin garde la tête baissée, la mâchoire serrée. Agité, il semble vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais Obi-Wan est bien trop irrité pour attendre à présent.

« Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous partis ? »

« Cinq jours. »

« Cinq jours ?! Mais... Comment... ? »

Le regard furtif d' Anakin vers le creux de son bras ne lui échappe pas. Il se recule un peu plus d' Anakin. Le ruban élastique... Combien de temps comptait-il le garder sédaté ? Combien de temps comptait-il le garder attaché ? Anakin passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, semblant chercher ses mots à nouveaux.

« Tu souffrais et- »

« Ramène nous là-bas. »

« Non. »

« C'est un ordre, Anakin ! »

« Non ! »

Les yeux bleus et jaunes entrent à nouveau en contact. La colère gronde de par et d'autre. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches? » siffle Obi-Wan.

Le plus jeune se relève alors, et surplombe son Maître de toute sa hauteur. Obi-Wan reste parfaitement immobile, trop aveuglé par sa colère pour se laisser dominer.

« Ce que je cherche ?! Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi ! Ils ne peuvent pas te soigner au Temple ! Moi je le peux ! »

Obi-Wan esquisse un sourire ironique.

« Tu es capable de bien des prouesses, Anakin. Mais les miracles ne font pas partie de tes capacités. »

Obi-Wan peut voir les traits d' Anakin changer, son regard blessé perdant son éclat jaune alors qu'il recule d'un pas. Il finit par se détourner, se dirigeant vers la porte restée ouverte. 

Anakin sert les poings et sa vision se floute à nouveau. Obi-Wan ne comprend pas. Il ne peut pas comprendre. Mais il ne peut pas lui expliquer. Il ne peut pas lui _dire_. La culpabilité consume son self-contrôle petit à petit. Il a l'impression que la Force presse ses tempes comme si elle tentait de lui traverser le crâne de part en part.

« Ne me laisse pas ici, Anakin. »

Anakin passe le pas de la porte avant de tourner la tête sur le côté. La colère obscurci finalement son esprit.

« Si tu veux sortir d'ici, lève-toi et marche. »

La porte siffle et se ferme.

.  
.  
.

Les moteurs ronronnent, créant un fond sonore assourdissant confiné entre les parois de duracier. Toujours allongé sur la couchette, Obi-Wan a les yeux clos. L'expression soucieuse, il ne dort pas. Cela fait des heures qu'il est dans cette position, tourné sur le flanc. Son esprit jongle entre la colère, la volonté et l' impuissance. Le triptyque est infernal, infatigable, impitoyable. 

La porte s'ouvre, mettant le tourbillon en pause. Obi-Wan est toujours immobile quand Anakin vient poser un plateau sur une chaise qu'il rapproche du lit. 

« Essaie de manger un peu. »

La voix d' Anakin est basse, presque timide, réalise Obi-Wan.

« Je n'ai pas faim. »

Un fumet appétissant atteint ses narines et l'estomac d' Obi-Wan choisi ce moment pour gargouiller. Ils restent tout deux silencieux. L'un hésitant, l'autre avide de solitude. 

Lorsqu' Anakin part enfin, Obi-Wan se retourne sur le dos et s’assoit. Avec réticence, il regarde le plateau que lui a laissé Anakin. Il y a un grand bol rempli de nourriture, une gourde et un datapad. Il se penche pour attraper le bol fumant. Il le renifle, tentant d'y détecter une odeur suspecte. Il sait qu'il doit manger, son estomac est si avide de substance qu'il est douloureux. Mais la crainte d'être drogué à nouveau le retient. 

Son estomac gargouille à nouveau, stimulé par le parfum délicat. Obi-Wan regarde la nourriture, hésitant. Anakin a pris le temps de lui trouver quelque chose à manger qui ne soit pas une barre de ration, et il est même parvenu à lui préparer un repas chaud. Une seule pensée lui vient alors à l'esprit : Anakin tente de se faire pardonner. 

Le bol toujours en main, il soupire avant d' attraper le couvert posé sur le plateau et commence à manger. Et si le plat sent bon, le goût est bien meilleur qu'il ne le pensait. Au fil des bouchée, Obi-Wan baisse sa garde, ses épaules retombant doucement. Ses angoisses disparaissent au profit d'un estomac bien rempli. 

La colère envers son protéger se dissipe un peu. Il sait qu' Anakin a voulu bien faire en l'éloignant du Temple, mais la surprise a été si forte qu'il n'a pas pu garder tout son sang froid. Un petit sourire étire ses lèvres alors qu'un souvenir lui revient en mémoire.

Anakin avait onze ans à l'époque, et sa spontanéité était encore moins contrôlée qu'aujourd'hui. Obi-Wan rentrait d'une réunion avec le conseil et il su immédiatement qu' Anakin avait fait quelque chose parce que son padawan n'était pas dans l'un des canapés ou par terre à travailler sur un énième droïde. A la place, tout était rangé, nettoyé et beaucoup trop calme.

C'est dans sa chambre qu' Obi-Wan avait retrouvé Anakin. Le jeune garçon s'était levé précipitamment de son bureau et s'était placé devant celui-ci, un air coupable étalé sur le visage. 

« Oh ! Maître, vous êtes déjà revenu! »

Obi-Wan n'avait rien dit, et c'était avancé vers son padawan. Anakin n'avait pas insisté, sachant pertinemment qu'il était trop tard. Il s'était décalé pour laisser le champ libre à son Maître.

Sur le bureau, l'une des tuniques d' Anakin était roulée en boule, tachée par endroit. Obi-Wan avait écarté un pan de tissus pour y découvrir un pot brisé et de la terre. 

« Je suis désolé, Maître Obi-Wan. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. »

Obi-Wan avait fixé le pot un long moment, silencieux. Il avait finalement refermé la blouse, soulevé le paquet d'une main et était sorti sans un regard. Anakin l'avait suivit, tentant encore de s'excuser, jusqu'à ce qu' Obi-Wan s'arrête dans la cuisine et ne jette le paquet à la poubelle. 

Anakin était resté pantois dans la cuisine alors qu' Obi-Wan était parti s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Une fois sous la douche, il avait soupiré avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il s'était lavé vigoureusement, faisant rougir sa peau par endroit. Le frustration était intense, mais il devait travailler sur sa tolérance. Il savait pertinemment que prendre Anakin comme padawan ne serait pas de tout repos, et il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre tout contrôle à cause d'un bête pot cassé. 

Le lendemain matin, Obi-Wan se préparait un thé quand il entendit une porte. De la cuisine, il vit Anakin arriver, tête basse et les mains derrière le dos. Appuyé contre le plan de travail, il avait regardé Anakin se planter devant lui en déposant sa tasse derrière lui. 

Anakin avait relevé la tête et la culpabilité l'avait assailli en voyant le minois fatigué de l'enfant. Si Anakin avait dormi deux heures, c'était beaucoup. 

« Anakin, retourne te coucher. Tes cours ne commencent que dans deux heu- »

Obi-Wan s'était arrêté, les yeux fixés sur les mains tendues d' Anakin. Dans ses paumes se trouvait le pot précédemment brisé, rafistolé avec la colle et un papier collant pour les pièces métalliques. L'enfant avait rempli le pot avec la terre qu'il avait pu récupérer et y avait replacé la plante presque intacte. 

Obi-Wan avait saisit le pot en main avant de le déposer délicatement à côté de sa tasse. Il s'était ensuite accroupi face à Anakin et l'avait serré contre lui. 

« Merci, padawan. »

Anakin avait enroulé ses petits bras autour de la nuque d' Obi-Wan et l'avait serré aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Obi-Wan l'avait ensuite soulevé en sentant l'enfant somnoler contre lui. Le temps qu'il le ramène dans son lit, Anakin s'était endormi.

Depuis, le pot rafistolé trône sur la table principale de leurs quartiers. Éternel souvenir de Qui-Gon et de ce qui a fondé la complicité d' Obi-Wan et Anakin. 

Obi-Wan dépose le plat vide sur la plateau. Calmé par ce souvenir et la mélancolie comme compagne, il penche la tête en arrière. Assit et les yeux clos, il savoure le contrôle reconquis. Le son des moteurs semble moins fort et ses pensées plus calmes. Anakin fait parfois des erreurs. Mais cela ne part jamais d'une mauvaise intention.

.  
.  
.

Un nuage de poussière s'élève alors que le vaisseau approche du sol. Les pieds sortent de la coque et les hautes herbes se couchent sous le métal. Le bourdonnement des moteurs meurt lentement, la poussière et les herbes arrachées retombent nonchalamment, uniquement porté par la légère brise naturelle. 

Anakin contemple un instant l'horizon au travers du transparacier. L'appréhension monte dans son corps. Il n'a pas été voir Obi-Wan depuis plusieurs heures. Cependant, cela fait un moment qu'il ne ressent plus d'animosité émanant de la pièce de soin et c'est ce qui le remet en mouvement.

Après une profonde inspiration, il se lève. Il traverse le petit couloir qui relie le cockpit à la partie centrale du vaisseau. En quelques enjambées, il bifurque dans le petit couloir à sa droite, et ouvre la seule porte présente à sa droite. Ne laissant plus de place à l' hésitation, il effleure le pad à côté de la porte qui s'ouvre en sifflant. 

Assit sur le lit médical, Obi-Wan lève le regard de son datapad lorsqu' Anakin entre dans la pièce. Leurs yeux se croisent rapidement, Obi-Wan éteignant l'appareil. Anakin se détend lorsqu'il ne reçoit pas l'agression de la Force qu'il craignait. 

« On est arrivés ? » fait la voix neutre d' Obi-Wan.

Anakin hoche la tête, et son regard fuyant se pose finalement sur le plateau. Il s'attarde sur le bol vide. Un sourire étire le coin de sa bouche. Il vacille entre l'apaisement de savoir qu' Obi-Wan s'est nourri et le contentement d'avoir récupéré assez de sa confiance pour qu'il accepte un repas qu'il a certainement du considérer comme potentiellement empoisonné. Puis il s'avance et s'arrête à un pas de son Maître.

« Je pense avoir trouvé un abri suffisamment isolé pour nous permettre de rester un moment. Le scan ne révèle rien de dangereux dans le secteur, mais je vais quand même aller vérifier les lieux. »

Obi-Wan le regarde brièvement avant d' hocher la tête.

Sa poitrine se contracte faiblement. Il ne devrait pas ressentir ça. Anakin applique ce qu'il a appris lors de sa formation Jedi. Toujours vérifier les alentours avant d'établir un campement. Mais son esprit galope plus vite que la sagesse. La sensation d'être un boulet rend ses épaules soudainement lourdes et lui noue la gorge. 

« Je serais de retour d'ici cinq minutes tout au plus. » finit par dire Anakin tout en partant un peu vite de la pièce. 

Obi-Wan regarde la porte laissée ouverte, et la solitude lui parait brusquement plus grande. L'envie de sortir de cet endroit clos le ronge soudainement et une frustration intense de ne pas en être capable seul lui fait serrer les dents et le bord du matelas. L'air frais lui manque. Et comme s'il avait été entendu, un courant s'engouffre dans la petite pièce. 

L'oxygène frais entre dans ses poumons et Obi-Wan a l'impression de s'éveiller d'un sommeil très profond et brumeux. Malheureusement, le courant d'air est bien vite atténué avant de disparaître avec le son du mécanisme de la passerelle qui se referme. 

A nouveau cloîtré dans cet air qui lui semble maintenant artificiel, Obi-Wan se surprend à compter les secondes. 

Les cinq minutes lui semblent être passées. Son esprit galope à nouveau et il perd le compte du temps. Un tas de situations se forment dans son imaginaire. Il se demande à quoi ressemble la planète qu' Anakin a choisi pour les héberger, ce qu'ils vont bien pouvoir y faire, s'ils vont rencontrer d'autres personnes et/ou créatures, si il sera capable de résoudre un potentiel problème, et si Anakin a un problème maintenant et qu'il ne revient pas, et si quelqu'un entre dans le vaisseau et le trouve ? Il est sans défense.

Obi-Wan secoue la tête, tentant de garder sa rationalité cette fois. Anakin n'aurait pas pris le risque de s'aventurer seul ou loin du vaisseau s'il y avait une menace. 

L'anxiété le gagne néanmoins lorsque, dix minutes après le départ d' Anakin, il entend la passerelle s'ouvrir à nouveau. L'air l'atteint à nouveau, allégeant son esprit embrumé par le doute.   
Il entend du bruit provenant de ce qui doit être la partie principale du vaisseau. Les pas résonnent sur le sol et tout doute sur l'identité de la personne s'évapore. Quelques secondes plus tard, Anakin apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sac épais passé en bandoulière sur son épaule. 

« On peut y aller. » fait-il, tentant un petit sourire en coin. 

Obi-Wan est surpris par l'impatience qui monte en lui. Il a soif de cet air pur qu'il ne peut que goûter pour l'instant. Soif d'espace. Soif de changement. Puis, une sombre voix résonne, annihilant son enjouement. 

_C'est tout ce de dont tu es encore capable._

Anakin s'avance et pose une main sur son épaule, le ramenant dans l'instant. Le contact ne dure qu'une seconde. Il lève les yeux vers ceux d' Anakin et comprend immédiatement ce que le plus jeune demande.

« Aide-moi à m'asseoir sur le bord. »

Anakin saisit ses chevilles alors qu' Obi-Wan maintient ses genoux ensemble. Une fois assit, les pieds pendant dans le vide, Anakin vient se glisser entre ses genoux, dos à lui. Ses mains passent sous ses genoux et l'attire vivement contre son dos. Obi-Wan referme ses bras autour des épaules d' Anakin et la seconde d'après il se retrouve soulevé, les mains puissantes du plus jeune lui offrant stabilité et sécurité. 

Il ressent étonnamment bien la pression des mains sous ses cuisses, probablement dut au poids qu'elles soutiennent. Des frissons agréables se nichent dans le creux de sa taille. Additionné à la chaleur qui émane du corps d' Anakin, Obi-Wan se sent légèrement rougir sous les sensations. Son esprit ralenti, cesse la progression de son arborescence de pensées. 

Ils arrivent dans la partie principale du vaisseau baignant dans la lumière qui émane de l'extérieur. Obi-Wan laisse son regard explorer ce vaisseau qui lui est définitivement inconnu. 

Le pas rapide, Anakin descend la pente de métal. L'oxygène qui entre dans ses poumons donne à Obi-Wan la sensation de les purger d'une pollution crasseuse. Aveuglé, il lui faut quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la luminosité ambiante avant de pouvoir distinguer ce qui l'entoure. Anakin a continué à marcher et ils s'avancent dans une énorme étendue d'herbe haute. A leur droite, l'herbe s'étend sur une centaine de mètres avant d'être interrompue par une forêt dense qui court le long de l'horizon plat. Obi-Wan passe sa tête de l'autre côté de celle d' Anakin. Le plus jeune modifie sa prise en le faisant sauter légèrement, le remontant un peu plus haut sur son dos. 

Obi-Wan agrippe un peu plus fermement la blouse rêche d' Anakin et contemple la vue qui s'étale devant lui. L'étendue verte se prolonge sur leur gauche, jusqu'à ce que des petites dunes rocheuses émergent du sol. Par de-là cette limite, un océan gris bleu s'étend à perte de vue, dessinant une ligne parfaitement droite. Le ciel est d'un bleu vif, illuminé par un soleil dont les rayons propagent une chaleur agréable. Le vent est léger, frais, et l'air pur empli ses poumons à nouveau. A moitié perdu dans sa contemplation mais curieux, il demande :

« Lothal ? »

« Non, Talus. » 

Obi-Wan sort de sa contemplation lorsque les pas d' Anakin ralentissent et que l'ombre parsemée des arbres apporte un peu de fraicheur. Obi-Wan regarde devant eux et pose le regard sur une sorte de petite cabane. Obi-Wan scrute la battisse silencieusement alors qu' Anakin s'immobilise.

Un petit lac est étendu devant eux. A cheval sur le bord et l'étendue calme, l'abri est montée sur d'épais piquets au dessus de l'eau.

Plus ou moins carrée, elle est composée de deux étages. Le mur qui leur fait face est une imbrication de pierres grises et blanches. Au milieu de cette façade, un large rectangle en ressort et court jusqu'au toit, laissant deviner l'emplacement d'une cheminée. De là démarre une terrasse de bois abritée par un toit lui aussi de bois. Des filets de pêche servent de barrière, tendus entre des piquets. La porte ainsi que les fenêtres, sont profondément enfoncés dans la battisse, créant de larges appuis de fenêtre ou de vieux pots sont cassés ou débordant d'une plante fleurie. A l'étage supérieur, aucune fenêtre ne semble exister. 

L'eau du lac est calme, le vent y dessinant des ondes élégantes. De nombreux arbres sont dressés tout autour de la rive. La densité camoufle l'intérieur des plaines, mais s’éclaircit du côté de l'océan. Seuls quelques arbres parsèment la rive la plus proche de l'étendue d'eau infinie. Un arbre massif est penché au dessus de l'eau à droite de la cabane, ses longues branches chatouillant l'eau tranquille. 

Obi-Wan se surprend à pouvoir apprécier le temps qu'il s'apprête à passer dans cet endroit. Tout semble si dépaysant et relaxant. Anakin reprend à nouveau sa prise, sortant Obi-Wan de sa rêverie. 

« Ça semble isolé. » dit doucement Obi-Wan.

Anakin interprète sa remarque comme un accord et reprend sa marche en se dirigeant vers la terrasse. Ses pas résonnent sur le bois solide.

« C'est abandonné depuis suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle ait été oubliée par ses anciens occupants. » confirme Anakin.

Arrivé devant la porte, Anakin utilise la force pour la pousser. Elle est épaisse et lourde, dépourvue de verrou. Obi-Wan découvre l'intérieur avec une curiosité nouvelle. Le lieu mérite un bon dépoussiérage, mais il semble en bon état. 

Le rez-de-chaussée est un grand espace ouvert dont toutes les parois sont recouvertes d'un bois foncé, sol et plafond compris. Devant la porte d'entrée, un grand matelas est posé à terre, et un meuble simple à deux tiroirs repose contre le mur. Ils sont tout deux en partie sous un escalier de meunier en bois qui mène à l'étage supérieur. Dans l'autre moitié de la pièce, sur leur gauche, plusieurs planches de bois rectangulaires ont été superposées et de vieux coussins sont éparpillés tout autour, le tout semblant avoir servit de table à manger. Le mur de pierre au fond est éventré par une cheminée qui semble imposante dans ce petit espace. À sa droite se trouve une table composée de larges rondins pour les pieds, et de planches ficelées étroitement ensemble en guise de surface de travail. Au dessus de cette table, deux planches de bois ont été encastrées directement entre les pierres lors de la construction, et servent d'étagères. Des petits pots de bois y résident encore. 

On pourrait penser que la propriété a été quittée la veille, un peu à la hâte, si la poussière n'était pas aussi présente pour témoigner du temps passé. Les habitants semblent être partis avec le strict nécessaire, laissant derrière eux ce qui les encombrerait dans leur voyage.

Anakin monte les escaliers et Obi-Wan découvre alors l'étage supérieur, qui est un grand espace presque vide. Tout au fond de la pièce, un tas de bois sec est coupé en bûches épaisses, superposés jusqu'à mi hauteur du mur. Le reste de l'espace est habité par un grand tonneau très large, ayant probablement servi de baignoire, et d'une grande malle poussée contre un mur. Une longue fenêtre court le long du mur à droite, permettant d'apporter la lumière nécessaire. Dehors, la berge du lac s'étend, suivit par quelques arbres qui laissent apercevoir les dunes et l'océan.

Anakin se détourne et entreprend de descendre les marches.

« Je vais retourner chercher quelques affaires manquantes au vaisseau. Où veux-tu que je te dépose ? »

« Près du lit. »

Une fois en bas, Obi-Wan lui indique le petit espace entre le meuble et le matelas. Anakin s'accroupit et prend toutes les précautions pour le déposer à terre.

Il laisse le sac qu'il portait en bandoulière à côté de son Maître et repart au vaisseau. Obi-Wan ouvre le premier tiroir du petit meuble. Il y trouve deux petites boites de bois vides et quelques galets sur lesquels on a dessiné avec un morceau de bois brûlé. Il est plus chanceux à l'ouverture du deuxième tiroir, car il y trouve de grands draps épais et gris, ainsi qu'une couverture étonnamment douce et chaude, le tout plié soigneusement. 

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? » fait Anakin en déposant une boite de métal et un autre sac au sol près de l'entrée.

« De quoi nous servir pour couvrir le lit et nous tenir au chaud. » lui répond Obi-Wan en sortant un drap du tiroir. 

« On a de la chance. » fait Anakin, honnêtement surpris. « J'ai encore un dernier aller-retour à faire et on pourra commencer à s'installer. » 

Une fois Anakin parti, Obi-Wan déplie le grand drap gris qu'il a en main et s'attelle à essayer de couvrir le matelas. Il parvient à s'occuper du côté du lit où il se trouve, mais l'opposé est hors d'atteinte. Alors qu'il est à moitié allongé sur le lit, tentant toujours d'étendre le drap, Anakin entre à nouveau. Il abandonne le sac à côté des autres et s'approche du lit pour aider Obi-Wan. 

« Je peux le faire. » l’interrompt Obi-Wan, un peu sèchement. 

Anakin le regarde mais Obi-Wan reste concentré sur sa tâche, refusant de croiser le regard du plus jeune. Anakin soupire, déconcerté et se détourne. Saisissant le sac qu'il venait de déposer, il se rend dans la cuisine pour en sortir le stock de nourriture et de boisson.

.  
.  
.

La nuit est tombée. Anakin sort du vaisseau et regarde de l'autre côté de la rive. La lumière brille par les fenêtres de la petite maison de bois. Deux larges croissants de lune se tiennent compagnie au dessus de la lisière de la terre ferme et de l'océan, éclairant le paysage paresseusement. Le seul son est celui des feuilles qui se frottent avec la petite brise marine. Il fait beaucoup plus froid que pendant la journée. 

Anakin presse le pas le long de la rive, laissant derrière lui l'appareil camouflé par un système de miroir sur l'entièreté de sa parois. Son estomac vide se tord. Il n'a rien mangé de la journée. 

Sur le trajet, il ne peut empêcher l'appréhension de se creuser une place dans son esprit. 

Obi-Wan est resté distant toute l'après-midi pendant qu' Anakin aménageait un peu mieux les lieux, dépoussiérant ce qu'il pouvait avec un torchon humide et un bouquet de branches feuillues. Les fenêtres et la porte grande ouverte ont accueilli l'air frais dans toute la battisse, renouvelant l'oxygène resté figé. Obi-Wan s'était occupé de ranger les quelques vêtements qu' Anakin avait collecté pour eux. Il avait sorti les objets du premier tiroir pour les y installer, déposant les boites et les pierres sur le dessus du meuble. 

Obi-Wan s'était longtemps attardé à lisser les vêtements du plat de la main, rendant la tâche trois fois plus longue qu'elle aurait du être. Une fois lassé et visiblement frustré, il avait refermé un peu sèchement le tiroir et s'était mis à regarder longuement par la fenêtre, semblant débattre avec lui-même. Anakin avait continuer à balayer, le surveillant du coin de l’œil. Obi-Wan avait finit par retirer ses bottes et s'était hissé sur le matelas pour s'y allonger sur le flanc. Il était resté ainsi tout le reste de l'après-midi pendant qu' Anakin continuait sa tâche, libérant inconsciemment des ondes négatives dans la Force. 

Il n'avait rien dit non plus lorsqu' Anakin lui avait signalé qu'il allait cacher le vaisseau et qu'il serait de retour au plus vite. 

Il prit une dernière inspiration profonde avant de s'avancer sur la terrasse. Il vit Obi-Wan par l'une des fenêtres, toujours allongé sur le lit dans la même position. Il soupire puis entre dans la maison. La chaleur du feu tranche avec la température extérieure qui s'est nettement rafraîchie avec le couché du soleil et le vent marin infatigable. 

Obi-Wan tourne son buste pour jeter rapidement un regard vers Anakin qui entre, puis rive ses yeux au plafond. Il écoute le plus jeune retirer ses bottes, puis ses pas s'éloigner, suivit de quelques bruits, puis ses pas se rapprochant du lit. Il monte debout sur le matelas, puis s'assoit jambes croisées à ses côtés. Obi-Wan détourne son attention du plafond et pose le regard sur Anakin. C'est leur premier réel contact visuel l'un avec l'autre depuis leur affrontement. 

« Tu as faim ? » fait la voix basse d' Anakin, cassant l'échange en regardant ses mains.

Obi-Wan regarde les barres de ration dans les mains du plus jeune et grimace légèrement. Il acquiesce néanmoins et se redresse, plaçant ses jambes droites devant lui. Il accepte l'une des barres que lui tend Anakin. Ils mangent en silence, essayant de ne pas se focaliser sur le goût presque inexistant de ce qu'ils mangent. 

« J'irais chercher de la vraie nourriture quand on sera mieux installés. » 

Obi-Wan ne répond pas, et saisi la gourde qu'a amené Anakin. Il la lui tend ensuite, et Anakin la saisit. Alors qu'il est sur le point de boire, Obi-Wan lui demande soudain :

« Tu comptes me laisser ce collier encore longtemps ? »

Anakin s'arrête dans son mouvement, les yeux rivés sur le profil d' Obi-Wan qui regarde à nouveau par la fenêtre. Les deux demi lune brillent dehors. 

« J'attendais que tu sois réveillé et que l'on soit en sécuri- »

« Je suis réveillé depuis longtemps. »

Anakin grimace, conscient de son erreur. Lorsqu' Obi-Wan tourne soudainement la tête vers lui, Anakin est surpris. Il pensait voir de la colère dans les yeux de son Maître, mais son visage est parfaitement neutre. 

« Si je t'ai mis ce collier c'est pour que ta signature ne trahisse pas notre position pendant que tu étais inconscient. » Se sent-il obligé d'ajouter. « Tu es sûr d'avoir assez récupérer pour- »

« Anakin. »

Le jeune homme déglutit. 

« Retire moi ce collier. »

Anakin referme la gourde et la pose à côté du matelas. Il s'approche ensuite d' Obi-Wan qui n'a pas bougé, les yeux toujours rivés sur lui. Il passe deux doigts sur le verrou et, avec une petite pression de la Force, enclenche le mécanisme. De son autre main, il récupère le collier et écarte les deux moitiés pour libérer la nuque du plus âgé.

Obi-Wan porte immédiatement une main à son cou, et en masse doucement la base, les yeux fermés. Il prend deux profondes inspirations, sentant la Force lui répondre, l'envelopper délicatement. Il profite de la sensation retrouvée pendant quelques secondes avant de se construire une barrière pour cacher sa présence.

Anakin l'observe, le collier toujours en main. Il a détesté le moment où il a passer cette chose autour du cou de son Maître. Il lui a fallu deux jours avant de cesser de faire des aller-retour incessant entre le cockpit et la pièce de soin pour s'assurer qu' Obi-Wan allait bien. A présent, il se déteste pour l'avoir laissé si longtemps autour du cou de la personne qu'il respecte le plus.

Anakin envoie le collier plus loin dans la pièce, l'objet lourd retentissant sur le parquet. Obi-Wan ouvre les yeux, pour voir Anakin retirer sa blouse, assit sur le bord du matelas, dos à lui. Ses yeux se posent immédiatement sur les deux bandes bacta. L'une encercle le biceps gauche, l'autre recouvre la courbe de l'épaule droite d' Anakin. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » 

Anakin se lève et retire son pantalon, ne laissant que son sous-vêtement. Il laisse ses vêtements en tas à côté du lit et en fait le tour pour aller jusqu'au meuble. Une autre bande court le long de l'extérieur de la cuisse droite d' Anakin, juste à côté de la cicatrice impressionnante de leur crash. 

« Quelques complications pendant le trajet. »

Obi-Wan le regarde récupérer deux couvertures dans le tiroir et revenir à ce qui est maintenant son côté du lit. La gravité des risques pris par Anakin pour le libérer du Temple met une claque silencieuse, mais pas moins intense, à Obi-Wan. Anakin s'est semble-t-il débrouillé pour que leur trace ne soit pas suivie, a trouvé le moyen de changer de vaisseau, probablement à plusieurs reprises, ainsi que d'autres vêtements moins identifiables, un stock de nourriture,... Le tout sans dévoiler son statut de Jedi pour passer inaperçu. Et il est très bien placé pour savoir à quel point des échanges pareils peuvent s'avérer musclés.

« Tu dors comme ça ? » lui demande Anakin sans le regarder.

Obi-Wan se regarde, puis décide d'enlever sa tunique qui est encore celle de l'aile de soin du temple. Anakin se tourne finalement vers lui, déplie la couverture douce et plus chaude en un mouvement ample, et la dépose sur Obi-Wan. Il s'allonge à son tour sur son côté du lit, se couvrant d'une couverture plus fine. 

Obi-Wan garde les yeux rivés sur la nuque de son protégé de longues minutes avant de soupirer et de fermer les yeux, gardant ses questions pour le lendemain. Bientôt, le seul son qu'il perçoit sont les crépitements du feu de cheminée et la respiration devenue stable d' Anakin.


	7. Éveil

Obi-Wan émerge d'un sommeil sans rêve avec douceur. Une enveloppe chaleureuse épouse son corps, l'isole du monde extérieur. Il se sent en sécurité, une sensation presque devenue étrangère. Il se revoit plus jeune, blotti dans la bure rassurante de Qui-Gon un jour de mission éreintante. 

Sa respiration perd sa profondeur et il perçoit mieux ce qui l'entoure. La Force est délicate et propage de l'affection directement dans son aura. Un soupir d'aise éveille son corps, lui fait tourner les épaules jusqu'à être à moitié sur le dos. Ses paupières s'ouvrent sans effort, à peine d'abord, entièrement ensuite. 

Les marches sont la première chose qu'il voit. La poussière, baignée dans un rayon orangé du soleil, danse entre les planches avec le silence pour seule mélodie. 

La Force se contorsionne, l'enlace alors qu'il étire ses bras devant lui. Elle semble vouloir le garder dans un cocon restreint. 

Alors qu'il se cambre doucement pour étirer son dos, ses cuisses se contractent légèrement dans l'effort, comme désireuses de participer. Une douleur électrocute le creux de son dos. Sa main file jusqu'à la douleur et un sifflement franchit ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. 

Une brèche. Des sons lui parviennent alors que la Force semble s'agiter autour de lui. Du métal qui s'entrechoque, du bois qui se rencontre, des pas rapides et lourds sur le plancher. Le matelas s'affaisse à sa gauche et Obi-Wan baisse les yeux pour voir Anakin arriver sur le matelas. Il reste immobile, attendant que la douleur se dissipe. Le regard inquiet du jeune homme rencontre le sien.

« Où as-tu mal ? »

La douleur s'éteint doucement dans ses muscles, lui permettant de desserrer les dents. Il hésite à lui répondre, emprunt d'une soudaine pudeur qui lui est inconnue en sa compagnie. Un nouveau spasme, plus violent cette fois, lui délie la langue. Il veut juste que cela s'arrête.

« Mes jambes. »

Anakin réagit instantanément, et écarte la couverture du corps tendu d'Obi-Wan. Il saisit doucement les cuisses de son Maître et le positionne de façon à ce qu'il soit complètement allongé sur le dos. Un genoux glissé entre ceux d'Obi-Wan, il saisit doucement l'arrière de son genoux gauche et replie la jambe inerte avec la même précaution. De sa main de métal, il attrape et maintient le pied d'Obi-Wan contre son torse.

Obi-Wan s'apprête à l'interrompre, doutant des capacités médicales de son compagnon. Les mots disparaissent de son esprit alors qu'Anakin se penche progressivement vers lui. Ses yeux se ferment, son corps accepte le mouvement sans résister. Les tensions de son dos se dissipent rapidement, ne laissant place qu'au soulagement. 

Anakin manipule ainsi ses jambes pendant quelques minutes, étirant les muscles restés trop longtemps figés. Obi-Wan laisse échapper quelques soupirs, ce qui le guide dans ses manipulations. 

Il se relève doucement pour ne pas brusquer son Maître, et s'accroupit à côté du matelas, les genoux posés sur le parquet. 

« Merci. » Chuchote son Maître.

Anakin lui adresse un sourire doux et entreprend de masser les jambes détendues avec toujours la même douceur. Le pantalon d'Obi-Wan est rêche sous ses paumes.

« Où as-tu appris tout ça ? »

Anakin croise furtivement le regard du plus âgé, et hausse les épaules.

« J'ai du voir les soigneurs le faire. »

Obi-Wan retient un soupir. Son jeune apprenti a déjà une telle expérience après une vie si courte. Un être vivant peut-il vraiment supporter autant d'épreuves ? 

Il regarde Anakin avec plus d'attention. Les boucles blondes paraissent un peu folles autour de son visage, et méritent certainement d'être lavés. Ses yeux sont légèrement assombris par des demi lunes foncées, et son teint parait un peu trop blanc en comparaison à sa carnation habituelle. Son cœur se serre discrètement. 

Il se relève sur un coude pour mieux voir ce que fait son ancien padawan. Ses mains parcourent ses jambes avec pudeur mais dextérité. 

Son regard file un peu plus loin dans la pièce et y découvre un nombre incalculable de pièces métalliques de toutes sortes éparpillées sur et autour de la supposée table. Au centre trône ce qui ressemble à un squelette de métal. 

« Anakin ? »

L'interpellé relève la tête vers lui, le regard interrogateur suite au ton légèrement taquin employé par Obi-Wan. L'homme lui renvoie un sourire discret caché par sa barbe.

« Est-ce que tu fabriques encore un droïde ? » 

Le jeune homme met fin aux massages et passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Il hausse les épaules en répondant :

« Tu dormais encore, et j'avais déjà fini le reste. »

« Le reste ? »

Anakin acquiesce et fait mine de lisser son pantalon.

« Oui. J'ai installé des verrous à la porte et aux fenêtres, et j'ai commencé à installer un système de tuyauterie pour l'eau. »

Obi-Wan regarde autour d'eux en même temps qu'Anakin parle. Des verrous sont effectivement installés sur la portes et les fenêtres, brillant encore d'huile. La baignoire a pris place à gauche de la cheminée, et de nombreux tuyaux jonchent le sol. Il reconnaît les conduits comme étant ceux que l'on peut retrouver dans un vaisseau.

Ses yeux se posent finalement sur les mains du jeune homme. De nombreuses écorchures les parsèment, ainsi que quelques traces d'huile séchée. La tête tournée vers la bassine, Anakin poursuit :

« Je n'ai plus qu'à relier les tuyaux à l'intérieur et—»

Une main sur son épaule le fait s'interrompre. Lorsqu'il tourne la tête, Obi-Wan est assit, et son regard le cloue sur place. Pendant un court instant, Anakin se retrouve projeté dans un souvenir qui parait anodin. 

Il doit avoir 11 ans. Il est assit devant la table basse des appartements qu'il partage avec Obi-Wan, plongé dans une énième réparation de droïde. Une petite lampe éclaire sa zone de travail dans la pénombre. 

« Anakin. »

Il sursaute, sorti brusquement de sa concentration. La lumière inonde la pièce alors qu'il relève partiellement la tête en direction de la voix. 

Obi-Wan se tient là juste à côté de lui, les bras croisés. Il est si grand. Immuable.

« Il est tard, tu devrais être entrain de dormir. »

« J'ai essayé. » répond-t-il de sa voix d'enfant timide. « Je n'y arrive pas. »

S'apprêtant à être grondé, Anakin dégluti. Obi-Wan s'accroupit, posant une main sur la fine épaule du padawan. Leurs regards plus ou moins à même hauteur à présent, Anakin sent une douce pureté l’apaiser dans la Force. Les orbes bleues du Maître sont apaisantes, sereines et inébranlables. 

Ce souvenir se calque sur l'apparence de son Maître au moment présent, ses cheveux sont plus court et sa barbe mieux taillée, mais son regard est exactement le même qu'à cet instant appartenant au passé. C'est le regard du Maître, de l'homme qui l'a élevé depuis ses neufs ans, de l'homme qui a veillé sur lui. 

« Nous avons le temps. Ne t'épuises pas à la tâche. »

Anakin relâche une respiration qu'il ne savait pas retenue. La chaleur émane de la main d'Obi-Wan, toujours posée sur son épaule, traversant facilement la fine tunique qu'il porte. Il est incapable de quitter des yeux son Maître, happé par la mélancolie et l'inaltérabilité qu'il pensait disparue. La Force brille, heureuse et consentante. 

Anakin porte sa main de chair à son épaule, et étreint doucement celle d'Obi-Wan. Il se détache finalement de ce regard familier et penche la tête jusqu'à la coller contre le poignet du plus âgé dans un geste affectueux. 

Obi-Wan le regarde, soucieux. Une flamme s'est ravivée dans les perles bleues, l'espace d'une seconde, avant que l'échange ne se brise. Une flamme qu'il a souvent pu déceler plus ou moins aisément dans les yeux du plus jeune. 

L'admiration, l'estime, le respect... Et l'amour inconditionnel. Ce sentiment si virulent et interdit dont seul Anakin semble être victime au sein des Jedi. 

Il resserre légèrement ses doigts sur la tunique d'Anakin. Comme une réponse, la Force le secoue, l'enlace fermement, le cajole. Lorsqu'Anakin relève la tête, l'émotion se lit dans ses yeux. La témérité et l'amour y dansent ensemble.

« Je ferais tout pour toi. »

La voix d'Anakin est tremblante et grave. Et Obi-Wan sent la Force s'animer de plus belle, guidant son instinct. 

« Viens-là. »

Ne laissant place à aucune réflexion, Obi-Wan attire simplement Anakin à lui. La Force le saoule de bien-être, l'encourage dans ses actions. Il enlace le plus jeune, maintenant fermement sa tête contre son buste, une main enfuie dans les mèches folles, l'autre sur l'épaule rigide. Les mains du plus jeune entourent sa taille dans une étreinte robuste. 

Anakin prend une inspiration frémissante, encore ému par la nostalgie du souvenir et l'intensité du contact. Après tous ces instants où il a agit de son propre chef, prenant des risques inconsidérés, le retour a cet état enfantin consume son contrôle. Il resserre sa prise.

« Oh... Anakin... »

Anakin a l'impression de retrouver son mentor, comme si cette partie de lui était restée endormie après son réveil. Et il n'a aucune envie de la perdre à nouveau.

Obi-Wan caresse doucement la chevelure du blond, essayant de le conforter. Il ne sait pas exactement ce qui vient de passer par la tête du jeune homme, mais cette soudaine fragilité ne peut être laissée à son sort.

.  
.  
.

Les feuilles dansent au sommet des arbres. La brise marine rafraîchit l'effet des rayons du soleil avec douceur. Les herbes se couchent sous les petites bourrasques. Par moment, on peut entendre une vague rouler derrière les dunes, le son étouffé par le mur de sable et de roche. 

Tac !

Adossé au premier piquet de la terrasse, Obi-Wan retire la tête et le cœur d'un petit fruit orange et violet avec précaution. Deux tas se dressent sur un carré de tissus, séparant les fruits nettoyés de ceux encore entiers.

Tac ! 

Être à l'air libre le ramène à cette sensation de bien-être de la vielle, lorsqu'il est sorti du vaisseau. L'oxygène lui permet aisément de trouver sa concentration, et il est ainsi plongé dans une sorte de méditation depuis bientôt une dizaine de minute. Le parfum du fruit qu'il décortique à l'aide d'une petite lame est délicat, sucré.

Tac !

Après le réveil un peu brutal du matin, Anakin et Obi-Wan sont parti explorer un peu plus les alentours. Avec leur habitation maintenant sécurisée, ils peuvent s'aventurer un peu plus loin. 

Hissé sur le dos du plus jeune et maintenu en place par les draps qui leurs servent de couverture, Obi-Wan a profité du moment pour savourer la Force qui est si pure en ce lieu. Bercé par les pas réguliers d'Anakin, il s'est presque endormi. La tête posée sur le haut de l'épaule du jeune homme, les mèches blondes lui caressant le visage par moment, Obi-Wan a profité de la simplicité de l'instant. Ils ont marché ainsi pendant une petite heure. 

Avec cette promenade, ils savent à présent que les environs sont inhabités, ce qui est une bonne et une moins bonne nouvelle. D'une part ils n'ont pas à craindre d'éventuels problèmes, mais cela veut aussi dire qu'il leur faudra beaucoup de temps de marche pour atteindre une ville. 

Sur le chemin du retour, ils sont tombés sur ces fruits qui leurs sont familiers. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne fut capable de se rappeler exactement où ils en ont mangé auparavant. Probablement lors d'un banquet quelconque. 

Tac ! 

Des pas se rapprochent à sa gauche. Anakin vient s'emparer d'un autre tas de bûches grossièrement coupées. Tout comme pour les fruits, deux tas de bois sont disposés dans l'espace ouvert devant la maison. L'un constitué de bûches entière, et l'autre de quarts. 

Tac !

La hache fait partie des outils qu'Anakin a retrouvé à l'étage de la maison. Une fois nettoyée et aiguisée, elle parait neuve. 

« On pourrait croire que tu as fait ça toute ta vie. » dit Obi-Wan, son attention toujours vissée sur le nettoyage délicat.

Anakin décroche la hache du tronc massif qui lui sert de support et décoche un rire court. Il pose la nouvelle bûche sur le tronc et hausse les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas très compliqué. »

Obi-Wan relève la tête vers lui, un sourire en coin. 

« Rien n'est jamais très compliqué pour l'élu ? » 

La question aurait pu paraître un peu agressive ou acerbe, mais il n'en est rien. Elle établi plutôt un fait. Et Anakin en saisit immédiatement la nuance. Il fait vaguement mine de réfléchir avent de répondre :

« On peut dire ça. »

Obi-Wan lève les yeux au ciel, son sourire toujours présent.

« Quelle modestie. »

Anakin lui adresse un grand sourire avant de lever la hache au-dessus de lui et, dans un mouvement rapide et précis, de trancher la bûche en deux. 

Tac !

Sous l'effort et le soleil de l'après-midi, sa tunique s'est humidifiée jusqu'à coller à son corps par endroit. Elle épouse ainsi parfaitement son buste et le creux de son dos, laissant deviner sa silhouette élancée et sculptée. Quelques mèches de cheveux se sont fixées sur son front et dans sa nuque. 

Obi-Wan sort de sa contemplation avec l'impression d'avoir un peu plus chaud. Il secoue la tête et se remet à la tâche. 

« Regarde où nous sommes. En tant que Jedi, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il soit possible de prendre des vacances. » 

Anakin perçoit immédiatement le ton plus sérieux d'Obi-Wan.

« Quoi que, » poursuit le Maître, « je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse appeler ça des vacances. »

Tac ! 

« Pas vraiment, non. »

Une légère tension s'installe dans la Force. Anakin tente de garder son focus sur le bois alors qu'il sent la colère émousser son contrôle. 

« Surtout qu'on ne sait pas combien de temps cela va durer. »

TAC !

Obi-Wan relève la tête pour voir la hache profondément enfoncée dans le tronc et Anakin se tourner vers les hautes herbes. Il lui fait dos, les mains nerveusement posées sur les hanches. Anakin regarde un instant le ciel avant de baisser la tête et de finalement se retourner vers son Maître. 

« On en a déjà discuté. Je ne te ramènerai pas avant que tu ne sois guéri. »

Ils se regardent droit dans les yeux, tout deux décidés à ne pas céder le premier. Leurs esprits sont soudainement irrités.

« Discuté ? Tu m'as imposé ta décision depuis le moment où tu as profité de mon état pour déserter ! »

« Je ne veux plus parler de ça avec toi. »

« Et si moi je veux en parler ? Je suis navré Anakin, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il y a d'autres personnes à qui je peux m'adresser ! »

Les joues d'Anakin rougirent sous la colère.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que si je fais tout ça, c'est pour toi ! Tu ne peux pas te contenter de ça ?! » dit-il en s'approchant. 

Obi-Wan arbore un sourire narquois.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que les relations fonctionnent, padawan. »

«  _Je ne suis plus ton padawan !_ Je ne suis plus ton padawan ! »

Obi-Wan sursaute un peu sous le son doublé qui résonne aussi fort dans la Force qu'à ses oreilles, amplifiant la colère avec laquelle cette phrase lui est adressée.

« Je suis capable de prendre des décisions ! Et tu devrais me remercier d'avoir prise celle qui te sauvera la vie ! Tu aurais du te voir sur ce lit, cloîtré dans une chambre sans âme, déjà condamné à n'être plus que l'ombre du Jedi que tu étais ! Si je n'avais pas décidé de t'emmener loin de ces incompétents, jamais je n'aurais pu t'aider comme je le peux ici. Tu n'aurais jamais eu une seule chance de pouvoir remarcher ! »

Lorsqu'il s'arrête enfin, Anakin est essoufflé. Obi-Wan le regarde, muet.

Anakin finit par se laisser tomber assit, tête basse, les coudes posés sur ses jambes pliées devant lui. Sa jambe et son épaule le lancent, la douleur rythmée par son rythme cardiaque élevé. Il tente de dissiper sa colère dans la Force pour l'apaiser.

« Tu es si sûr de toi. »

Il relève la tête vers Obi-Wan qui regarde vers l'horizon.

« En cela je sais que tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours ce même petit garçon borné que j'ai essayé d'éduquer. Et, la Force m'en soit témoin, j'aurai tout tenté pour adoucir cette obstination, mais rien n'y fait. » 

Obi-Wan repose son regard sur Anakin, leurs yeux entrant à nouveau en contact.

« Et comme souvent, une personne consentante ou non tombera avec toi et ton obstination. Ce n'est pas une première fois pour moi, mais jamais je n'ai pensé que cela puisse t'amener si loin. Que cela puisse _nous_ amener si loin.»

Anakin reste figé, témoin de sa propre création.

« Alors, Anakin Skywalker, fais ce que tu souhaites. Puisque après tout je ne suis qu'un jouet cassé pour toi, utilise tes super-pouvoirs d'élu, et fais-le, ce miracle. » 

Obi-Wan jure intérieurement lorsque son cœur se serre à la vue du visage d'Anakin. Le plus jeune est blessé par ses paroles, mais il se devait de lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Sa conscience et son inconscient ne lui permettent pas de se soumettre aussi simplement aux circonstances de la situation. 

« Tu n'es pas un jouet cassé. Tu es mon Maître, mon frère d'arme, mon mentor. La personne qui compte le plus pour moi aujourd'hui, c'est toi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est te restituer ce qui t'as été volé. J'aimerais pouvoir encore parcourir des territoires connus et inconnus avec toi à mes côtés dans la bataille comme dans la paix.»

Obi-Wan secoue doucement la tête.

« Tu ne peux pas forcer les choses, Anakin. Ce n'est pas comme ça que cela fonctionne. »

Un nouvel éclair de colère brille dans les iris bleues.

« Tu parles comme si tu ne voulais pas récupérer l'usage de tes jambes. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtise. Il n'est pas question de vouloir, mais de pouvoir. »

Anakin baisse le regard. Il semble assimiler leur conversation. Et Obi-Wan vient à se demander s'il est finalement parvenu à le faire se remettre en question.

Anakin se bat encore contre l'agitation qui gratte son sang froid. Il essaie de comprendre le point de vue d'Obi-Wan, de cerner le problème que lui expose son Maître et qu'il semble avoir tant de mal à assimiler. Jusqu'à présent il est toujours parvenu à obtenir ce qu'il voulait dans les relations avec les personnes qu'il considère comme les plus proches de lui. A-t-il forcé les choses ? 

Les souvenirs de Naboo lui reviennent comme une gifle. Padmé, accoudée à la rambarde de pierre, le regard fixé vers les montagnes. 

« Obi-Wan. » dit finalement Anakin en relevant la tête. Sa voix est plus douce, parait plus jeune. « Me laisserais-tu t'aider ? » 

Obi-Wan le regarde un instant, scrutant le moindre trait dessiné sur le visage du jeune homme. Toute colère semble l'avoir quitté, remplacé par un tourment. Il est temps de mettre fin à son attente.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à proposer ? »

.  
.  
.

Parfaitement camouflée contre un arbre, il attend. Il observe. 

Ses écailles imitent la matière et la couleur du tronc sur lequel il est appuyé, le rendant pratiquement invisible. 

Le soleil ne lui fait rien. Le vent ne lui fait rien. Son corps est immobile. Une quelconque respiration est inutile. Il n'est que néant matérialisé.

Deux orbes violets percent le camouflage, rivés sur la scène qu'il observe depuis de longues minutes. La délectation est intense, profonde. 

Il voit la douleur voltiger autour des deux hommes alors que l'un d'entre eux emmène le plus âgé dans ce qui leur sert d'habitation. 

Et il boit. Et boit encore. 

Mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

.  
.  
.

La fumée danse à la surface de l'eau, les fines gouttelettes en apesanteur créant des courbes élégantes. Un parfum émane du liquide, propageant une senteur végétale dans la pièce.

Sur la table de fortune, quelques fruits brillent encore sur le bois. Le jus alcoolisé scintille en quelques gouttes sur les couleurs vives de leur peau. 

Obi-Wan, une main accrochée à l'arrière de la nuque d'Anakin, se laisse glisser dans l'eau chaude. Les mains du plus jeune l'accompagnent sous l'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis, le dos déposé contre la paroi de bois recouverte de tissu. Ses jambes sont repositionnées par Anakin, puis il est laissé à son sort.

Obi-Wan soupire d'aise. Ses muscles, déjà assouplis par l'alcool, se détendent rapidement et il pose l'arrière de son crâne sur le rebord. Il ferme ses paupières, profitant du calme ambiant. La cheminée crépite tranquillement à côté de lui, inondant le rez-de-chaussée de chaleur et d'un halo orangé. Additionné au parfum des plantes plongées dans le bain, tout est propice à l'oubli. 

L'oubli de la situation, des problèmes, de soi.

Un froissement de tissus lui fait ouvrir les yeux. Il tourne doucement la tête, et voit Anakin s'approcher avec deux flacons. Il lui en tend l'une des bouteilles métalliques et l'ouvre. Il entreprend de se laver avec un tissu un peu rêche qu'Anakin lui laisse sur le rebord du bain. 

Le plus jeune s'accroupit devant le feu, un morceau de bois à la main. Il déplace quelques bûches calcinées avant d'en ajouter deux nouvelles qui lui semblent suffisamment sèches. Il reprend ensuite son bâton pour les positionner correctement. 

« Anakin ? »

L'interpellé tourne la tête vers Obi-Wan, s'immobilisant pratiquement dans son geste. Le plus âgé le regarde, détaillant son visage partiellement baigné dans la couleur des flammes. 

« Peux-tu me passer l'autre bouteille ? »

Anakin se redresse et la lui apporte. Cependant il ne la lâche pas, faisant froncer légèrement les sourcils d' Obi-Wan. Il hésite à lui demander quel est le problème, mais la vue des joues foncées du plus jeune l'arrête dans son questionnement. Il attend patiemment qu'Anakin se décide à parler, curieux d'entendre ce qu'il a à lui demander.

Finalement, Anakin ouvre la bouche, et laisse sa question se formuler.

« Laisse moi faire ? »

Obi-Wan le regarde, partagé entre la surprise et l'amusement. D'abord l'attitude timide du plus jeune, et maintenant sa question à peine formulée lui rappelle le jeune homme qu'il a vu grandir. Ce garçon qui craignait si souvent être une gène pour son entourage. Et puis il y a cette surprise agréable. La question en elle-même. La demande d'une permission, d'un accord. D'un consentement. Aurait-il finalement réussi à lui faire comprendre cette notion qui semblait si compliquée à saisir pour le jeune homme ? 

Obi-Wan sourit, hochant simplement la tête en guise de réponse.

Anakin se place alors derrière Obi-Wan, à genoux. Ce dernier se relève lentement et se maintient au rebord du bassin. Anakin utilise le tissu rêche pour essorer de l'eau sur la chevelure de son Maître. Les mèches semblent si sombres dans la lumière tamisée. 

L'eau ruisselle sur le dos nu d' Obi-Wan, créant des sillages translucides, roulant le long de la cicatrice énorme. Son cœur se serre, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'aperçoit. Sa main de métal suit l'eau, effleure la limite rouge avec prudence. 

Un mouvement dans la Force le fait retirer sa main de quelques millimètres, rompant le contact. Obi-Wan vient de serrer ses boucliers un peu plus proche de lui. 

« Je-je suis dés— »

« Non. Ça va. » le rassure immédiatement Obi-Wan. « Ça m'a juste surpris. »

Obi-Wan lui lance un regard rapide mais doux par dessus son épaule. Anakin saisit la bouteille et se remet à la tâche, essayant de faire disparaître la légère tension qui vient de s'éveiller chez son Maître. 

Avec des gestes délicats, il fait mousser les cheveux rendus doux entre ses doigts. Il peut sentir Obi-Wan se détendre à nouveau dans la Force, tout doucement.

Obi-Wan se sent emporté par la délicatesse. Son esprit vagabonde. L'alcool doux apaise ses anxiétés. Et lui délie la langue. 

« Tu sais, » fais soudainement la voix d'Obi-Wan, « Je me souviens... Enfin c'est encore légèrement flou, mais je me souviens. »

Anakin plonge le tissu dans l'eau et commence à rincer lentement les cheveux cuivrés. 

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Anakin peut entendre la tendresse dans la voix de son Maître lorsqu'il lui répond :

« Qui-Gon. »

Anakin s'arrête une seconde, avant de reprendre le rinçage. 

« Je l'ai vu au moment où... Où je partais. »

La vision de son Maître étendu au sol et du sang lui reviennent violemment en mémoire, le sortant du calme régnant. Il peut pratiquement sentir l'odeur âcre du liquide poisseux pendant un instant. Ses gestes se sont immobilisés.

« il était là, à nos côtés. »

Anakin se force à continuer sa tâche, attendant la suite. Sa main tremble lorsqu'il essore le tissus une fois de plus.

« Il m'a enveloppé dans une bulle. J'étais soudainement coupé de tout le reste. Je ne pouvais plus sentir quoi que ce soit d'autre que sa présence tout autour de moi. Plus de douleur. Plus d'angoisse. J'avais enfin chaud. »

Anakin repose le tissu sur le rebord.

_Je t'ai cru mort._

Obi-Wan se retourne, et regarde le plus jeune avec douceur alors que ce dernier garde la tête basse. Anakin tente de se contenir. Obi-Wan lui saisit un poignet pour l'amener à côté de lui. Il ne lâche pas le poignet d'Anakin, et glisse sa main jusque dans la sienne.

« Je ne pouvais plus t'atteindre. Ta voix est la dernière chose que j'ai entendu, et j'ai tenté de résister au cocon qui se formait autour de moi. »

Anakin ne sait plus comment réagir. Partagé entre la sensation d'abandon et l'attitude affectueuse d' Obi-Wan, il ne peut se décider sur l'attitude à adopter. Il n'a aucune envie qu'une nouvelle dispute éclate aujourd'hui. Mais il ne peut pas non plus accepter d'avoir été mis de côté ainsi, plongé dans une certitude insoutenable. Cette même certitude qui a fait muter ses iris bleue en un jaune impitoyable. 

« Mais quand tu m'as réveillé, j'ai réalisé à quel point ce lien que l'on partage m'est important. Et ça m'effraie, car je ne pense plus être capable de vivre sans. »

Son cœur saute dans sa poitrine à l'écoute des paroles de son Maître. Anakin relève la tête et sert la main qui repose dans la sienne. Ses yeux cherchent la vérité dans ceux d'Obi-Wan, et son cœur sursaute à nouveau en sentant toute l'affection qui lui parvient dans la Force. Il façonne une ouverture dans ses boucliers, accordant le passage au sentiment réconfortant.

« Moi aussi. » fait-il doucement. « Ça me terrifie. »

Obi-Wan lui sourit, et caresse doucement le dos de sa main avec le pouce.

« Je sais. »

Anakin presse à nouveau la main qui repose dans la sienne. Le regard planté dans celui de son compagnon, il formule ce qui est pour lui une promesse.

« Mais ça n'arrivera plus. Plus rien ne t’arrivera tant que je serais là. »

.  
.  
.

« Tu devrais passer quelques jours à te reposer. »

Obi-Wan est allongé sur le flanc, le coude enfoncé dans le matelas, la main supportant sa tête. La couverture chaude le couvre jusqu'au nombril.

« Ça ira. C'est supportable. »

Anakin enfile un sous-vêtement, et actionne la pompe installée à côté du bassin. L'eau diminue doucement dans le bain, propulsé dans le tuyau qui ondule jusqu'à un mur avant de disparaître dans une planche trouée. 

Obi-Wan l'observe ranger sommairement la table à manger, emballer les fruits restants dans le tissu qu'il avait utilisé pour le décorticage et étendre les serviettes humides du bain juste devant la cheminée. 

« Nous avons du temps devant nous. »

Il le regarde marcher vers lui et s'asseoir au bord du lit. Il suit des yeux les cheveux encore un peu humides du jeune homme, avant de s'arrêter sur les bandes bacta.

« N'en fait pas trop. »

Anakin s'allonge sur le dos, un soupir passant ses lèvres. Il garde les yeux clos quelques secondes, avant de les rouvrir. Il plante son regard dans celui d'Obi-Wan qui le surplombe légèrement. 

« Oui, Maître. »

Obi-Wan lève les yeux aux ciels, faisant sourire le plus jeune. Le silence plane un moment, et Anakin sent déjà le sommeil endormir ses membres alors que ses paupières se ferment. 

« Qui t'as blessé ? »

Anakin reste silencieux, si bien qu'Obi-Wan se demande s'il va encore falloir insister pour avoir une réponse. Cependant, le plus jeune semble finalement décidé à parler, son regard reprenant contact avec le sien. Il ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sort. Il semble chercher ses mots avant de finalement lui répondre. 

« J'ai marchandé notre vaisseau sur un marché noir, et le trafiquant a tenté de me la faire à l'envers. Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à l'endroit où il prétendait garder un vaisseau à vendre, mais il m'a simplement emmené un peu à l'écart du marché. Il y avait cinq gars qui m'attendaient dans la ruelle. »

Anakin tourne son attention vers le plafond, repliant un bras derrière sa tête.

« Je ne pouvais pas risquer d'utiliser mon sabre laser ni la Force pour me défendre, et je n'avais pas de blaster. Par contre, eux oui. »

Obi-Wan regarde à nouveau les bandages de son protégé, comprenant maintenant leur origine.

« Heureusement, les autres transactions se sont mieux passées. »

« Les autres transactions ? »

Anakin le regarde à nouveau.

« Oui. Le deuxième changement de vaisseau, la nourriture et la médication. »

Obi-Wan reste silencieux. Il n'avait pas réalisé les nombreux risques pris par son protégé. Ils auraient pu être repérés de nombreuses fois, être victime de chantage ou encore se faire tuer, ni plus ni moins. Et tout ces risques encourus pour lui. Pour qu'il aie une vraie chance de s'en sortir.

Son cœur bas soudainement plus fort dans sa poitrine en mesurant l'étendue des risques entrepris par son protégé. Et même s'il devrait le réprimander pour avoir pris autant de risque, le seul sentiment qui le submerge en ce moment n'est autre que la reconnaissance. Il ne devrait pas faire passer son bien-être avant les lois, mais il ne peut refouler l'espoir qu'Anakin a réussi à insuffler en lui aujourd'hui. 

Il veut marcher. Il peut marcher.

Obi-Wan le regarde, toujours appuyé sur sa main. Anakin n'a pas quitté ses yeux. Tout deux semblent plongés dans une contemplation silencieuse. La Force grésille autour d'eux, les invitant à la sincérité. 

Alors que leurs présences se rapprochent dans la Force, Obi-Wan lève doucement une main. Anakin sent la chaleur de la paume sur sa joue et sa respiration reste bloquée dans ses poumons pendant les premières secondes. Obi-Wan passe doucement son pouce sur sa pommette, alors qu'il se penche vers lui. Anakin le regarde, pétrifié, s'avancer vers lui. Obi-Wan ferme les yeux et leurs fronts entrent en contact. La Force bourdonne à présent, brillante. 

« Merci. »

Son timbre est si doux mais chargé d'émotion. Le mot est si simple. Mais les répercussions sont violentes pour Anakin. C'est exactement ce qu'il souhaitait entendre. Un simple mot si rarement entendu pour ses efforts, pour les risques encourus. Une reconnaissance pour ses sacrifices. 

Le souffle d'Obi-Wan sur sa bouche lui fait fermer les yeux avec ardeur. La Force l'attire vers son Maître, mais il ne peut pas répondre à cet appel. Il ne doit pas. Mais la puissance du moment commence à lui faire tourner la tête. L'affection d'Obi-Wan le submerge et augmente son rythme cardiaque. Mais il ne peut pas. Il entre-ouvre légèrement les lèvres, prenant une respiration fragile. Il ne peut plus résister.

Obi-Wan recule, permettant au jeune homme d'enfin éclaircir son esprit. Mais le repos n'est pas long, car le plus âgé s'allonge au plus près de lui, et pose la tête sur son épaule en prenant soin de ne pas être sur sa blessure.

D'abord hésitant, Anakin faufile son bras sous la tête de son Maître pour l'approcher davantage et le maintenir contre lui. Obi-Wan, détendu, se laisse couler contre son flanc avec un soupir d'aise.

Le sommeil a complètement quitté le corps d'Anakin. 

.  
.  
.

La nuit, percée d'étoiles et de deux lunes, s'étant au dessus de lui. La brise marine est absente, plongeant la nature dans un quasi silence. 

Anakin, assit au bord du lac, a les mains réfugiées dans ses mèches bouclées. Le silence l'accable, amplifie sa sensation de solitude. Il tente de trouver le calme, de méditer. Mais la Force semble lui refuser ce luxe. 

Son esprit tourne en boucle, l'empêchant de s'endormir. 

_Je ne lui ai pas menti. Omettre n'est pas mentir._

_Mais s'il le découvre avant que je n'ai pu l'aider ?_

_Il ne peut pas savoir. C'est impossible._

_Il ne peut pas le deviner._

_Bien sûr que si, c'est Obi-Wan._

Anakin tire légèrement sur ses cheveux en basculant la tête vers le ciel, cherchant désespérément une aide dans les étoiles. 

_J'allais l'embrasser._

C'est une certitude qu'il lui est impossible d'effacer. Un fait qui le trouble. Une attirance qu'il ne parvient pas à qualifier. Obi-Wan a toujours été une présence rassurante. Alors qu'il était encore enfant, son Maître est rapidement devenu une bouée de sauvetage lorsqu'il se retrouvait noyé par ses émotions. Et encore aujourd'hui, il parvient à le garder à la surface. Mais il est son mentor, son frère de bataille. Et même s'ils entrent un peu trop souvent en conflit, leur complicité ne fait aucun doute. Mais une seconde de plus et il cédait. 

Il ne parvient pas à s'imaginer la réaction qu'aurait eu Obi-Wan. Du dégoût probablement. _Oui, c'est certain._

Anakin secoue la tête, avant d'admirer un peu plus les étoiles en silence. 

_Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix._

Il tente de se ressaisir. 

_Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance._

Il doit laisser son passé derrière lui et se focaliser sur l'instant présent. 

_Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité._

Sur son devoir. 

_Il n'y a pas de chaos, il y a l'harmonie._

Anakin sent son esprit s'éclaircir petit à petit, la tête toujours tournée vers le ciel. Le vent se lève, ébouriffant doucement sa chevelure. Il ferme les yeux et écoute le murmure végétal des feuilles perchées à la cime des arbres. 

_Il n'y a pas la mort, il y a la Force._

Il plonge enfin dans une méditation réparatrice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour-Bonsoir! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plais. Il aura mis son temps à être finalisé entre le boulot et mes hésitations. C'est l'un des chapitres qui m'a donné le plus de fil à retordre. J'avais pas mal de choses à installer, à amorcer. J'ai bien du faire 4 ou 5 versions différentes juste pour la première partie.  
> Enfin bref, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! :)


	8. Lien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture ;)

Tout est noir autour de lui. La nuit est intensément sombre, aucune lune n'éclaire son chemin. Le vent souffle derrière lui, et cela fait des heures qu'il se laisse porter par ses directions. Il marche à l'aveugle, ne sachant pas quels obstacles le terrain compte lui offrir.

Le son de sa respiration est décuplé dans son crâne. Il peut aussi entendre le frottement de ses pas sur ce qui semble être de la terre et des cailloux. Le terrain monte, mais il n'est pas essoufflé.

Des grognements à droite. Il s'arrête et se tourne vers l'origine du bruit, mais le silence règne à nouveau, le laissant seul avec sa respiration. Il reprend sa marche, l'oreille attentive au moindre son. 

Un nouveau grognement, à gauche cette fois. Le vent se lève, souffle dans ses cheveux alors qu'il s'arrête à nouveau. Des pas lent semblent écraser des brindilles et faire rouler des cailloux. Il plisse les yeux dans la direction du son mais rien n'y fait, il ne voit rien. 

Les pas sont réguliers, étudiés. Sa respiration reste stable alors que son cœur accélère. Les pas se précipitent soudainement, fonçant dans sa direction. Il tourne les talons et se met à courir du plus vite qu'il peut. Ses jambes tirent sous l'effort. Ses muscles chauffent, se contractent violemment. 

Les pas se rapprochent, des grognements soufflés à chaque expirations. Il court si vite. 

Une patte heurte son mollet, le fait chuter dans la poussière. Il ne parvient pas à se relever, comme s'il avait perdu le sens de l'équilibre. Ses doigts rappent le sol, cherchent une prise. Il se retourne sur le dos, regardant vers la provenance des sons. Elle grogne en tournant autour de lui. Sa propre respiration est si forte dans ses oreilles à présent, qu'il ne parvient à l'entendre qu'entre deux inspirations ou expirations.

Il recule sur le dos, se traînant au sol à l'aide de ses coudes et de sa jambe non blessée. La plaie se réveille au contact du sol poussiéreux. La douleur est lancinante, il a la sensation que sa jambe est en feu. 

Des panaches de cendres rouges s'élèvent à chacun des pas de la bête, devenant la première et seule chose qu'il aperçoit. Ça se rapproche.

Il accélère ses mouvements, tente d'échapper au monstre qui le traque. Et puis soudain, son coude se pose dans le vide. Il se retourne, tâte le bord presque tranchant fait de pierre. Un ravin. 

Sa respiration est si forte.

Un bourdonnement naît dans la nuit, le grognement disparaît et un halo rouge dévoile la roche luisante de part et d'autre de lui. Devant lui s'étend le vide, d'un noir d'encre. Il se retourne lentement, tremblant. 

A ses pieds, une silhouette grande et noire se dresse. La cape claque, doucement soulevée par le vent. Le sabre laser rouge chante sa colère, et crépite lorsque la poussière soulevée par le vent l'atteint. Mais il a les yeux rivés sur le masque ébène qu'arbore son assaillant. Des grands yeux noirs sont rivés sur lui. Ses pupilles s'écarquillent. 

_La respiration. C'est la sienne._

Obi-Wan ouvre les yeux, le souffle coupé. Sa vue est complètement floue. Tout est plongé dans la pénombre autour de lui. Il a extrêmement chaud, et son corps refuse de bouger. 

Une caresse sur son cou. Son sang se glace. 

La respiration, elle est toujours là.

Quelqu'un est derrière lui, le maintient en place. Il l'empêche de bouger. Le souffle est très proche de son oreille et touche sa peau à chaque expiration.

Il reste immobilisé par sa propre terreur. Impossible de savoir où il se trouve, sa vision est instable, ne parvient pas à se fixer sur un élément. Tout se confond dans l'obscurité. Les souvenirs de son rêve se bousculent dans son esprit. Le grognement, le souffle, le sabre-laser rouge, l'homme.

L'adrénaline prend la place de la terreur dans son corps, l'anime, et il se débat, faiblement d'abord. Le stress lui donne l'énergie de se mouver, et il s'échine à s'extirper de la prise qui le maintient. Ses poings et coudes attaquent celui qui le retient, alors que sa vision se précise. La pièce tourne tout autour de lui, le sol vire d'un côté à l'autre. 

Un grognement douloureux s'élève derrière lui et il est libéré. La douleur traverse son dos et ses jambes alors qu'Obi-Wan rampe sur le matelas jusqu'à se retrouver sur le sol, la couverture s’emmêlant dans ses jambes. Ces dernières se contractent dans ses mouvements anarchiques. 

« Obi-Wan ? » fait une voix étouffée.

Il ne s'arrête pas, il rampe, il fuit. Son regard est incapable de se fixer sur quelque chose. Ses mouvements sont saccadés, tremblants, alors qu'il cherche à tirer le poids mort que sont ses jambes. Ses yeux s'embuent avec la douleur insoutenable qui consume ses jambes, escalade son dos. 

« Obi-Wan ! Qu'est-ce que... » 

Il entend des pas se précipiter derrière lui, et la panique obscurcit son esprit. Il hurle alors qu'on l'attrape par les épaules. Il se débat, cogne celui qu'il prend pour son agresseur. Ses jambes remuent sur le sol, envoyant de nouveaux éclairs de douleur le long de son dos. Mais il refuse de se laisser faire. Il se sent faible, impuissant face à la menace. La honte lui tord les boyaux. 

Des mains puissantes s'emparent de ses poignets, l'empêchant de se défendre. L'instant d'après, il se retrouve plaqué sur le sol, un genoux bloquant son torse. Il ne parvient pas à se concentrer pour faire appel à la Force. Il tente encore de se débattre, ses cris déchirés entre la peur et la douleur.

« Bon sang mais arrête ! »

Dans la Force, une présence tente de calmer la sienne. Elle est agitée elle aussi, mais ses approches sont hésitantes. Sa familiarité calme son corps progressivement et il se débat de moins en moins.

« C'est moi, c'est Anakin. »

Il cligne quelques fois les paupières et sa vue s'éclaircit, parvient à se fixer sur le visage penché au-dessus du sien. La pièce ne tourne plus autour de lui. Et malgré la semi-pénombre, il peut distinguer les traits emplis d'inquiétude d'Anakin. 

« Voilà, shhh... Tout va bien. »

Son corps, encore soumis à des vagues de douleur, remue faiblement alors que le jeune homme desserre sa prise. Une larme roule sur la tempe d'Obi-Wan.

« J-Je... Anakin... »

Anakin passe une main dans les cheveux d'Obi-Wan, tout en distillant toujours du réconfort dans la Force. 

« J'ai eu une vision. »

Anakin regarde son Maître avec impuissance. Il essaie désespérément de l'apaiser mais il semble paniquer à nouveau. Sa respiration devient bruyante et hachée. Son regard fuit de tous les côtés, cherchant le monstre caché dans les ombres. 

« On veut me tuer. Un homme v-veut me tuer. Il-il est habillé avec- il a un sabre-laser— »

Anakin se penche un peu plus près d'Obi-Wan, ses mains encadrant le visage du plus âgé pour essayer de le recentrer. Le plus âgé plonge son regard dans celui, perçant, d'Anakin.

« Personne ne peut te trouver ici. Il n'y a personne dans les environs. Et je suis là. On est tout les deux. »

Les yeux d'Obi-Wan sont vitreux et rougis. Anakin caresse ses joues des pouces. 

« Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, tu le sais. Tu n'es pas seul Obi. Tu n'es pas seul. »

Obi-Wan s'accroche aux poignets du plus jeune et ferme les yeux. Une nouvelle larme roule sur sa tempe sous la pression des paupières et il sent Anakin l'essuyer tendrement. Il garde les yeux fermés et se concentre sur la Force, sur la présence familière d'Anakin. 

Il sent enfin toute sa chaleur l'envelopper, le cajoler. Petit à petit son corps se détend, les douleurs s'apaisent et son esprit s'éclaircit. Ramené au calme, il mesure la panique dans laquelle il se trouvait il y a quelques minutes et ne parvient pas à se reconnaître. Il a déjà été confronté à des rêves de ce type, qui font penser à des visions tant ils semblent réels, mais depuis l'accident ils semblent devenus plus intenses et ardents. 

Obi-Wan ouvre les paupières. La lumière bleue du matin beigne le visage d'Anakin qui est toujours au-dessus de lui, un sourire fragile sur les lèvres. Ses pouces caressent encore ses joues dans un mouvement lent et réconfortant. Sa barbe crépite sous l'attention délicate.

Obi-Wan détaille son visage avec attention. Tout dans les traits d'Anakin n'est qu'affection et préoccupation. Il ne comprend pas comment il a pu être à ce point effrayé par sa présence à son réveil, et arrive à la conclusion que c'est probablement un jeu de circonstance. Si Anakin ne l'avait pas enlacé durant son sommeil, il n'aurait pas eu la sensation d'être enserré et il n'aurait pas confondu les souffles. 

L'image de leur corps enlacés rougit soudainement les joues d'Obi-Wan. Jamais ils ne s'étaient rapproché autant durant leur sommeil. Malgré les nombreuses fois où ils ont partagé une couverture pendant leurs missions, ils ne se sont jamais retrouvés complètement enlacés. Obi-Wan se réveillait souvent avec une jambe du plus jeune posée sur ses jambes ou ses hanches, Anakin ayant un sommeil plutôt mouvementé de manière générale. 

Les souvenirs de la veille lui reviennent ensuite en mémoire, et plus particulièrement leurs échanges avant qu'il ne tombe endormi contre son compagnon. Ses joues chauffent à présent, et il se maudit d'avoir continué à manger ces fruits même en s'étant rendu compte de leur potentiel alcoolisé. Leur effet a clairement joué sur son comportement et son besoin de contact qu'il se refuse d'assumer complètement.

La proximité d'Anakin devient soudainement gênante, surtout son regard scrutateur. Et ce satané sourire en coin. _C'est comme s'il savait._

Obi-Wan se redresse, faisant reculer Anakin qui l'aide à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il ne s'était pas enfuit très loin, réalise-t-il. Alors qu'Anakin s'éloigne vers la baignoire, Obi-Wan regarde par la fenêtre. Le soleil ne perse pas encore l'horizon et il peut voir une légère brume onduler au bas des arbres. 

Anakin revient et s'accroupit devant lui. Il pose un tissus froid et humide dans sa paume, ramenant son Maître à l'instant présent. 

« On peut aller faire un tour si tu veux ? » dit Anakin en jetant à son tour un coup d’œil vers la fenêtre. 

Obi-Wan passe le tissus dans son cou. La sensation de fraîcheur que laisse le tissu derrière lui le fait soupirer. 

« Oui. J'ai besoin d'air. »

Anakin acquiesce et se redresse alors qu'Obi-Wan passe le tissus sur son visage.

.  
.  
. 

Comme la veille, Obi-Wan est soutenu par les couvertures nouées, le buste plaqué contre le dos d'Anakin. La fraîcheur du matin lui picote les pieds qu'il a souhaité garder nus. 

Les bras ballants sur les épaules d'Anakin, Obi-Wan se détend, bercé par le pas régulier de son porteur. Des brins d'herbe haute lui chatouillent très légèrement les chevilles alors qu'Anakin avance dans la prairie. Le vent est plus fort dans cet espace ouvert, mais Obi-Wan s'en réjouit. Son corps se refroidi, lui permettant d'accéder à un calme mental bienfaisant. Derrière eux, le soleil joue encore avec la ligne des terres éloignées. Ses rayons ne sont presque pas chaud, partiellement occultés par un voile nuageux. 

Le son des vagues se rapproche et Obi-Wan ouvre les yeux qu'il ne réalisait pas avoir fermé. Devant eux, l'océan, d'un bleu sombre, apparaît de plus en plus grand, dévoilé par des dunes cassées. Anakin arrive finalement à la frontière de terre, et s'arrête sur une petite crête rocheuse qui semble émerger du terrain. Le vent est bien plus puissant à présent, provenant immédiatement de l'étendue marine. 

Anakin reste immobile quelques instants, inspectant les alentours, avant de descendre la marche rocheuse et de poser le pied dans le sable sec. Obi-Wan a le regard fixé sur les vagues éloignées. Devant eux s'étale une plaine de sable clair parsemée de roches sombres. Quelques algues marines ont séché, piégées derrière des roches trop volumineuses.

Quelques coquillages et branchages craquent sous les bottes d'Anakin qui s'avance droit vers l'eau. Son pas est adoucit par le sable, mais ses mouvements sont plus amples, donnant à Obi-Wan l'impression d'être sur une bête. L'idée lui arrache un sourire. 

Anakin s'arrête finalement après plusieurs minutes de marche, toujours à quelques mètres des vagues qui s'étalent sur le sable durcit par l'eau. 

Obi-Wan resserre les bras autour des épaules d'Anakin, et pose sa joue contre l'oreille du plus jeune. Anakin rapproche sa tête de la sienne, créant plus de contact entre leurs profils. Dans la Force, il sent la présence d'Anakin l'étreindre avec fougue, comparable à l'énergie émanant de l'océan. Son cœur s'emballe sous la force de l'étau et il enlace doucement la présence en retour.

La conséquence est immédiate. La Force brille autour d'eux, libère leurs esprits. Tout autour d'eux leur semble froid, mais la zone de contact entre leurs corps est chaude. 

Anakin ajuste sa prise sous les cuisses d'Obi-Wan, le rapprochant le plus possible de son dos. Il peut sentir le cœur de son Maître battre contre lui, faisant accélérer le sien. 

Ils restent ainsi de longues minutes, le vent devenant assourdissant, et les vagues s'écrasant de plus en plus près d'eux et le jour grandissant paresseusement. Dans la Force, ils peuvent tout sentir. La puissance des éléments, les êtres vivants cachés un peu partout sous une pierre ou dans la mer. Et au centre, tel l’œil du cyclone, ils demeurent enlacés et semblent ne faire plus qu'un. Enrobés dans un bouclier, ils peuvent tout sentir autour d'eux sans être perçus.

C'est un son de réacteur qui brise le son de la nature. Tout se met en mouvement autour d'Obi-Wan, et il sent son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Anakin court sur le sable, heureusement un peu humide là où ils se trouvent. Il resserre sa prise pour essayer de bouger le moins possible et ne pas le gêner dans ses mouvements. 

Le son se rapproche alors qu'Anakin dérape presque sur le sable en se cachant derrière une roche assez volumineuse pour les cacher tous les deux. Accroupi dans le sable, Anakin respire fort. Obi-Wan est courbé au-dessus de lui, toujours retenu par les couvertures et la poigne ferme du plus jeune. Étant un peu plus en hauteur, il jette un regard par dessus la roche le plus discrètement possible. Il aperçoit un appareil qui fait du surplace au dessus de l'océan.

 _\- On dirait un vaisseau basique_ , transmet Obi-Wan en se cachant, _mais je n'en ai jamais vu de pareil..._

Anakin hoche la tête. 

_\- C'est un modèle qui doit être propre à cette planète. Il m'est aussi inconnu._

Le son change, comme si les réacteurs étaient redirigés dans une autre direction. Obi-Wan jette un regard par dessus la roche. Un appareil fonce vers leur position. 

_\- Kriff ! Une unité d'analyse!_

Anakin jure à son tour et se remet en mouvement. Obi-Wan sent les tissus qui le retiennent se relâcher. 

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

Anakin ne répond pas. Il écarte un pan de sa botte et en tire son sabre laser. Obi-Wan réalise qu'il ne l'avait même pas vu depuis leur emménagement. L'idée qu'Anakin soit équipé de son sabre alors que lui en est dépourvu le distrait un instant de la situation. Il secoue la tête, choisissant de reporter ce sujet à plus tard. Entre temps Anakin s'est positionné, près à bondir de derrière la cache.

_\- C'est probablement un scanner. Reste caché._

Et Anakin se précipite après une dernière œillade par dessus la roche.

_\- Anakin !_

Obi-Wan reste rivé sur l'endroit où se trouvait son protégé il y a à peine une seconde. Il entend les pas précipités d'Anakin dans le sable, puis ils disparaissent. Son cœur bat dans sa cage thoracique, son esprit s’accélère. Le stress augmente dans son corps, il n'a pas d'arme avec lui. La Force est sa seule défense. 

Il prend cependant en considération les instructions d'Anakin. Il ferme les yeux et se concentre pour cacher sa présence. Dans la Force, il érige un bouclier le plus épais possible. Il tente de colmater chaque écarts, jusqu'à devenir invisible. Il ne peut plus sentir Anakin.

Le bruit étouffé des vagues et du moteur sont les seuls sons qui persistent. Et puis soudain, un bruit de mécanisme, puis quelque chose qui tombe sur le sable. Et le silence s'abat sur la plage. Obi-Wan rouvre les yeux, anxieux. Il maintient ses boucliers et s'allonge dans le sable. Il tend la main devant lui et se hisse vers le bord de la roche. 

Il s'avance tout doucement et tente de voir ce qui se passe. Mais rien n'est dans son champ de vision. Ni le petit appareil, ni Anakin. Il n'y a qu'une succession de roches qui obstruent le panorama. Au loin, le vaisseau stagne toujours. 

Le stress rampe dans le corps d'Obi-Wan alors qu'il scrute le décor. Il hésite longuement à baisser suffisamment ses boucliers pour tenter de joindre Anakin, mais décide de s'en priver. Il ne peut pas risquer leur sécurité à cause de l'angoisse. 

Le sable est humide et frais sous lui, le vent frigorifie son nez, ses oreilles et sa mâchoire, et ses pieds se glacent dans le sable. Tout autour de lui est inerte. Ses dents claquent, en raison du froid ou de l'anxiété, Obi-Wan ne parvient pas à savoir. Probablement un mix des deux. 

Obi-Wan se redresse doucement, jusqu'à poser son dos contre la roche qui lui sert de cachette. Il se maudit d'être incapable de suivre Anakin, de ne pas pouvoir l'assister, ne pas pouvoir le protéger. Sa main, posée sur le sable blanc, enserre une poignée de grains fins. 

_Il va revenir. Il revient toujours._

Les souvenirs du crash lui reviennent violemment en mémoire. Il se revoit, seul dans la grotte, apercevant des silhouettes au loin. Il se souvient des grognements, du combat, le son de son sabre heurtant les parois, des mâchoires fermées sur ses jambes, de l'odeur du sang. Son regard perdu dans le plafond de la grotte. L'attente. Le cockpit. Il martèle le bouton d'urgence, mais le parachute ne se déclenche pas. Ses jambes brûlent, la douleur est infernale. Il baisse les yeux. Il y a quelque chose qui rampe sur lui. Quelque chose qui mange. 

Une main sur son épaule ramène brutalement Obi-Wan à la réalité. Dans un réflexe, il saisit le poignet de la personne qu'il réalise être Anakin. Il n'y a plus de moteur qui bourdonne au loin.

« Tout va bien. C'était juste un contrôle de routine de la qualité du sable. Ils doivent simplement être très impliqués dans l'équilibre de leur écosystème ici. »

Obi-Wan relâche une expiration qu'il ne pensait pas retenir. Il regarde, un peu effaré, Anakin qui s'est accroupi devant lui. Le plus jeune fronce les sourcils.

« Ça va ? T'es tout pâle. »

Obi-Wan, qui n'a pas lâché le poignet d'Anakin, le regarde toujours. Anakin hésite, ne sait pas comment réagir face au silence de son Maître. Finalement, Obi-Wan ouvre la bouche.

« Il faut rentrer. »

Anakin s'attendait à une explication, mais il se souvient que c'est rarement aussi simple avec Obi-Wan. Il acquiesce et aide Obi-Wan à grimper sur son dos. Son Maître tient les couvertures d'une main, la maison n'étant pas trop loin. 

Anakin marche assez rapidement, le bien-être d'Obi-Wan comme seul objectif. Il peut sentir le plus âgé trembler par vague contre lui, et il est incapable de l'atteindre dans la Force. Obi-Wan n'a pas encore atténué ses boucliers depuis qu'il l'a retrouvé dans leurs planque improvisée. 

Arrivé devant la porte, Anakin abandonne ses bottes sur le ponton de bois et Obi-Wan y laisse aussi les couvertures. Anakin déverrouille l'entrée à l'aide de la Force et le verrou claque à l'intérieur de la maison. 

Une fois entré, Anakin s'accroupit dos au lit et dépose Obi-Wan sur le matelas le plus doucement possible. L'homme se hisse sur le matelas, jusqu'à être allongé sur le flanc, de son côté de la couche. Il ramène ses jambes contre lui à l'aide de ses bras, essayant de se réchauffer.

Anakin, qui est sorti entre temps, revient avec les couvertures qu'il a secoué à l'extérieur. Il dépose ses bottes à côté de l'entrée et ferme la porte ainsi que le verrou avant de rejoindre Obi-Wan. 

Le plus âgé laisse Anakin le couvrir des draps, et attend que sa chaleur corporelle réchauffe l'air emprisonné. Il tremble de moins en moins, mais le froid ne le quitte pas. Il ferme les yeux, tente de contrôler son corps.

Il entend Anakin se lever, puis le son du bois. Très vite, des bûches craquent dans la cheminée, animées de grandes flammes jaunes. 

Obi-Wan ouvre les yeux en sentant le matelas se creuser à ses côtés. Anakin est assis à côté de lui, le regard emplit de doute. 

« Baisse tes boucliers. » 

Obi-Wan cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait maintenu ses boucliers au plus haut. Les souvenirs l'ont braqué dans cet état. Doucement, il baisse les surplus de protection en prenant de longues inspirations. Au fur et à mesure de l'exercice, il peut sentir une douce chaleur l'étreindre. _Anakin._ Un sourire étire légèrement la bouche du padawan.

La présence du jeune homme l'accueille dans son retour au monde sensible. Obi-Wan plante son regard dans celui d'Anakin, comme à chaque fois happé par la plénitude de l'échange et la Force de leur lien qui se retrouve. Cette intensité est interdite pour un Jedi, mais terriblement addictive pour les êtres vivants qu'ils sont. 

Anakin s'allonge face à lui, la tête supportée par sa main métallique, son coude plié. Il observe son Maître reprendre des couleurs, son nez perdre la teinte trop rosée causée par le froid, ses iris se teindre d'un bleu légèrement plus sombre. Il attend ainsi quelques minutes, silencieux, qu'Obi-Wan se mette à parler. 

Lorsqu'il ouvre enfin la bouche, Anakin ajuste un peu sa position, prêt à l'écoute. 

« J'ai eu un flash. J'ai revu ces bêtes. J'ai essayé de les tuer, de me défendre. »

Obi-Wan déglutit, ses yeux fuyant le regard du plus jeune. Anakin reste immobile, son attitude parfaitement neutre. Cependant, son cœur bouillonne de rage. Des images flashent dans son esprit, comme des souvenirs fugaces d'un événement trop lointain. 

« Elles étaient si grandes, fortes et rapides. Elles m'ont mordu... » 

Des cris, des rugissements, les bêtes qui détallent devant lui. La colère qui glisse dans ses veines, alimente ses gestes, ses décisions. Le sang. Sur le sol, sur les murs, sur ses vêtements, sur ses mains.

Une main fraîche se pose sur sa joue. Obi-Wan le regarde, ses grands yeux bleu emplis d'incertitude.

« Calme-toi. »

Obi-Wan observe la lueur jaune disparaître lentement dans les yeux du plus jeune. 

« Excuse-moi. » dit Anakin avec une voix contrite « Continue. »

Obi-Wan retire sa main de la joue du jeune homme pour aller chercher la main de chair. Anakin l'étreint avec douceur, l'encourageant à continuer. Il prend une respiration un peu saccadée avant de se lancer.

« Je me suis souvenu d'un détail au moment du crash. »

Anakin écarquille un peu les yeux, surpris. Il reste silencieux, mais presse à nouveau la main d'Obi-Wan pour l'encourager.

« Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir le parachute de secours. J'essayais de te joindre. Et puis il y a eut... » 

Il déglutit à nouveau, cherche ses mots.

« Il y avait quelque chose sur mes jambes. Quelque chose qui... qui me rongeait la chair. » 

L'expression d'Anakin passe de la surprise à l'horreur. Obi-Wan sent sa main être comprimée dans celle, puissante, d'Anakin. Ensuite, c'est la présence du plus jeune qui l'étreint dans la Force, comme un bouclier à part entière qui cherche à le protéger du moindre élément extérieur. 

« Je pense » dit Obi-Wan, d'une voix beaucoup plus basse, comme par crainte de briser le silence, « que c'est cette chose qui m'a rendu... Comme ça. Et qu'elle pourrait être responsable de notre crash. »

Anakin sent son cœur s'arrêter avant de bondir. Les souvenirs se précisent dans son esprit, les informations se recoupent et se complètent. Il revoit cette chose dont parle Obi-Wan. Juste après qu'il ait repris conscience, toujours à moitié sonné dans son cockpit. Cette espèce de mixture visqueuse et volage à la fois. Les fins filaments progressent sur son vaisseau, s'infiltre sous la carrosserie. Un coup d’œil derrière lui, il voit Obi-Wan affolé dans son vaisseau. Il plisse les yeux, et il peut voir la même matière sur le vaisseau de son Maître. Dans le cockpit. Dans la Force, la détresse d'Obi-Wan le frappe. C'est un souvenir neuf, qui lui apparaît tel un écho du passé dans la Force. 

Son esprit revient au présent avec virulence, bombardé par l'appel à l'aide d'Obi-Wan et la colère qu'elle fait naître dans son cœur. 

Obi-Wan sent la haine exploser autour de lui. La présence d'Anakin est incandescente, menaçante. 

« Cette chose, » fait la voix grave d'Anakin, « peut importe de quoi il s'agit, » sa main quitte celle d'Obi-Wan pour se poser sur la joue de son compagnon avec une délicatesse saisissante « ne t'approchera plus jamais. »

Obi-Wan sent un frisson courir de sa nuque jusqu'au bas de son dos, le regard vissé sur les iris devenant flamboyantes. Sa respiration est hachée, hésitante alors que celle d'Anakin est profonde et étrangement régulière. La sensation de protection et de danger se heurte dans son esprit. Il ne parvient plus à sentir la Force elle-même, l'empêchant d'y trouver un indice sur l'attitude à adopter. Pétrifié, il réalise qu'il est bloqué entre la présence et le corps d'Anakin. 

« Une fois que je l'aurai trouvée, elle mourra. »

« A-Anakin— »

La présence sombre d'Anakin l'étouffe, le recouvre, l'enserre. Les iris lui paraissent si jaunes à présent. Le fin anneau rouge qui les entoure se vivifie avec les secondes qu'il ne parvient plus à compter. Mais quelque chose change chez Anakin, quelque chose qu'il ne parvient pas à définir.

« As-tu peur, Obi-Wan ? »

Comme hypnotisé, Obi-Wan ne peut détourner le regard. Ses pensées extérieures à la situation sont floues, confuses mais il résiste à la tentation de se laisser aller dans la chaleur de l'étreinte psychique. Il ne sait plus exactement où il se trouve. Tout s'efface autour d'eux, ne laissant plus que les iris d'or, les doigts qui passent dans ses cheveux et l'essence qui l'étreint. La voix d'Anakin émerge à nouveau, tel du velours, s'additionnant à la fièvre montante. 

« As-tu peur de moi ? » 

Obi-Wan se concentre sur les sentiments qui courent dans son corps. Le côté obscur est intimidant, rempli d'incertitude, et tout ce qu'il peut sentir n'y est que négativité et froideur. Tout ce qu'il s'est échiné à éviter toutes ces années, ce qu'il a affronté que ce soit contre Dark Maul, Ventress ou encore Dooku. 

Et puis il y a Anakin. La force, la sécurité, l'amour. À nouveau ce sentiment si pur et intense, si intense. Il illumine le côté obscur qui rampe autour de lui, en ébloui les moindres recoins, fait disparaître les bêtes cachées dans la pénombre. Et cette chaleur pratiquement étouffante qui irradie presque constamment de sa présence. 

Et toute cette adoration... Ces sentiments sont réellement pour lui ? Provoqués par lui ? Toute cette force est-elle déployée uniquement pour lui ? La sincérité dévastatrice des émotions d'Anakin répond à ses questions. Obi-Wan peut sentir le picotement devenu trop familier derrière ses paupières. 

« Non. » 

Sa réponse n'est qu'un soupir, si bien qu'il n'est pas sur de l'avoir réellement dit. Mais son doute est effacé par cette lumière qui brille dans la pupille d'Anakin. Cette lumière qu'il ne cesse de voir se manifester chez son protéger depuis son réveil, que ses iris soient d'or ou d'océan, et semblant de plus en plus intense à chaque fois.

Anakin accueille les sentiments d'Obi-Wan au plus près de lui, s’imprégnant de leur vibrance. Il dévore des yeux les expressions modifiant les traits de l'homme en face de lui. Et son cœur bat si fort et vite à la vue des grands yeux clairs de l'homme, si brillants et expressifs face à sa possessivité. Sa propre main plongée dans les mèches cuivrées. La peau claire et rosie par les émotions. La bouche entre-ouverte.

Anakin se met en mouvement dans une impulsion, écarte les couvertures, repousse l'épaule d'Obi-Wan jusqu'à le positionner sur le dos, ses jambes mal étendues. Tel un fauve, Anakin suit Obi-Wan dans le mouvement avec fluidité et le surplombe, son ventre se collant contre celui de l'homme sous lui. L'une de ses jambes glisse entre celles, inanimées, d'Obi-Wan qui reprend une inspiration étranglée. Appuyé sur un coude posé à côté de la tête du plus âgé, Anakin regarde sa main de chair glisser sur la gorge de l'homme. Sa prise est inexistante, tendre. Il peut sentir le rythme élevé du cœur qui bat dans les carotides sous ses doigts. 

« As-tu peur? » 

La pomme d’Adam coulisse sous sa paume alors qu'Obi-Wan dégluti. La peau tendre l'attire, l'appelle, l'éveille. Il en imagine le parfum, le goût, la température contre sa bouche. Il contrôle sa prise. Les muscles bougent sous ses doigts et une vibration résonne dans le creux de sa main. 

« Non. »

La voix d'Obi-Wan est à peine plus bruyante d'un murmure. La proximité d'une voix si basse fait courir un frisson le long de la nuque d'Anakin. Dans une réaction purement primale, un frémissement parcourt son bas ventre. Anakin suit du regard sa main qui serpente jusqu'à la mâchoire de son Maître, ses doigts effleurant la barbe douce. Il peut sentir le tressaillement d'Obi-Wan dans la Force. Sa main glisse jusqu'à l'oreille, l'encadre, son pouce reposant sur l'articulation de la mâchoire. 

« As-tu peur ? »

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un ronronnement alors que son pouce redessine la ligne de la barbe d'Obi-Wan, reliant son oreille au coin de sa bouche. Ses gestes sont d'une légèreté de plus en plus précaire, ses pulsions naissant les unes après les autres dans son esprit. Quatre des ses doigts traînent dans la barbe de l'homme alors que son pouce atteint la bouche dont une réponse naît dans un souffle discontinu.

« Non. »

Le soupir chauffe temporairement le bout de son pouce qui caresse la lèvre inférieure d'Obi-Wan. La pulpe de son doigt se presse imperceptiblement sur l'ourlet rosé, avant de se glisser dans l'interstice. Le bout de son doigt s'humidifie à peine, et la chaleur du souffle d'Obi-Wan l'enrobe. 

Anakin retire lentement son pouce de la bouche d'Obi-Wan, et, toujours avec la même lenteur, apporte son pouce contre sa propre bouche. Il y dépose le peu de salive récolté, avant d'y passer le bout de sa langue.

Obi-Wan suit chaque geste d'Anakin des yeux. Son cœur est horriblement bruyant et sa respiration est saccadée. Au moment où Anakin l'a basculé sur le dos, il était incertain quand au but recherché par son protéger. Noyé dans l'amour d'Anakin, il s'était laissé faire. Une confiance qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir accorder un jour à quelqu'un avait émergé, couplé à un désir imprécis, le soumettant complètement aux actions du jeune homme. 

Quelque chose a changé. C'est clair à présent. Obi-Wan a développé un attachement déraisonnable. Mais ce lien s'était construit avec une évolution si lente, qu'il s'est fait oublié. Présent au quotidien, mais passant inaperçu. Obi-Wan avait compris très vite qu'il développait un lien fort avec son padawan, mais à cette époque il s'agissait de ce lien paternel et fraternel. Par contre à son réveil dans le bacta tank, la différence avait été palpable. Dès ce premier contact de chair à chair, cette redécouverte, quelque chose s'était formé, et ne cessait d'être en expansion depuis. En son point central se trouve à présent ce petit plus qui change votre vision des choses.

Et ce n'est qu'en cet instant, des jours après son réveil, qu'Obi-Wan réalise enfin la portée de ce changement. La manière dont la Force vibre lorsqu'ils sont proches. Les frissons qui le parcourent lorsqu'ils sont en contact. Son cœur qui s'emballe. Le besoin devenu pratiquement vital d'être en lien avec leur connexion. 

La vérité le percute alors qu'il observe la langue d'Anakin apparaître sommairement. Une sensation rare s'éveille dans son corps. Il tente de la réprimer, mais elle embrume son esprit et réchauffe son bas ventre. La lèvre humidifiée qu'il n'a pas quitté du regard se met soudain en mouvement. La voix qui émerge est chargée d'une lascivité indécente. 

« Es-tu d'accord ? » 

Une permission. A ce stade de la situation, Obi-Wan ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il tente d'assimiler la demande alors qu'il est à présent baigné dans un amour véhément. L'animosité d'Anakin est fiévreuse, entêtante, et elle intensifie la moindre sensation. _Je ne devrais pas._ Toujours coupé de la Force et perdu entre l'intensité du lien et ses propres pensées, Obi-Wan se retrouve soumis à ses pulsions. _Non._

« Oui. »

Ce n'est qu'un souffle sans voix, un aveu libéré. Au-dessus de lui, il voit Anakin se pencher, ses boucles encadrant son visage. Les yeux jaunes sont rivés sur sa bouche, et il passe craintivement sa langue pour s'humidifier les lèvres. Le nez d'Anakin frôle le sien, les boucles effleurent son front et le souffle chaud fait grésiller ses lèvres humectées.

La main d'Obi-Wan se pose sur la naissance du buste d'Anakin, l'immobilisant dans la chute. Une veine tentative d'empêcher l'inévitable une dernière fois. Le dernier combat de la conscience. 

Inarrêtables, les lèvres chaudes du jeune homme entrent finalement en contact avec les siennes. Son corps s'électrise, ses paupières se ferment, son esprit se vide, et son cœur tressaille. Il peut sentir les mêmes réactions de la part d'Anakin dans leur lien. L'échange est tendre, nébuleux. Et déjà, Anakin se recule pour goûter la saveur des lèvres d'Obi-Wan sur les siennes. 

Obi-Wan quitte les lèvres d'Anakin des yeux pour remonter jusqu'au iris redevenues bleues. Leurs regards se rencontrent et ils restent tout deux interdits, perdus dans l'intensité de l'échange si court. Ils peuvent tout deux lire l'affection, la tendresse, l'envie. L'abandon. 

La main d'Obi-Wan se faufile jusqu'à la nuque d'Anakin, et l'attire à lui. Leurs bouches se rencontrent à nouveau, plus franchement cette fois. Leurs lèvres se découvrent, se testent. La langue d'Obi-Wan glisse sur celles d'Anakin, qui lui cède le passage sans hésiter. 

Anakin à l'impression de flotter à la surface d'une mer immobile. Les sensations traversent son corps, stimulent ses gestes alors qu'il se sent perdre pied. Les contradictions remplissent son esprit alors qu'il réalise à peine ce qui se passe. L'émotion le submerge alors qu'il prend conscience de ce qu'il partage avec Obi-Wan. Ses yeux clos laissent une larme rouler jusqu'à sa pommette avant de s'écraser sur la joue de l'homme sous lui.

L'homme ne l'a pas rejeté, ne l'a pas jugé. Il l'accueille. Il peut sentir les émotions semblables aux siennes au travers du lien. Submergé par un bonheur inqualifiable, toutes ses angoisses s'effacent d'un coup, ses secrets disparaissent, laissant enfin du répit à sa conscience. 

Ils perdent tout deux la notion du temps, emportés par leurs pulsions. Autour d'eux, l'obscurité à totalement disparu, et la Force irradie. Leurs corps se cherchent, se répondent, échangent des caresses frissonnantes.

Leur rythme ralenti progressivement, les longs baisers devenant des effleurements tendres de plus en plus espacés. Leurs respirations se stabilisent. Leurs corps s'immobilisent. 

Leurs joues sont rouges, mais celles d'Anakin le sont un peu plus. Contre sa cuisse, il peut sentir l’excitation d'Obi-Wan. La sienne repose contre le haut de la cuisse de son compagnon, mais cela ne semble pas le gêner. 

« Je-hum... »

Obi-Wan esquisse un sourire tendre, percevant sans aucune difficulté la gène du plus jeune. Son pouce caresse une énième fois la joue d'Anakin, ses doigts filant ensuite sur une mèche qu'il dégage de son front alors qu'il le rassure :

« Je suis d'accord. »

Obi-Wan retire doucement sa main des cheveux de la nuque d'Anakin alors que le jeune homme se déplace jusqu'à s'allonger à côté de lui. Obi-Wan lui donne l'une des couvertures qu'Anakin s'empresse d'étendre sur lui. La soudaine pudeur de son compagnon l'attendrit. 

Ils ne sont tout deux pas prêts à aller plus loin pour le moment. La clarté des sentiments est encore trop neuve et déstabilisante. Ils se contentent de rester allongés côte à côte, profitant des ondes positives qui persistent dans la Force et de la sensation de légèreté qui les habite. 

Obi-Wan regarde Anakin sombrer rapidement dans le sommeil, sa respiration ralentissant jusqu'à devenir plus profonde et régulière. Il détaille ce visage qu'il ne connaît que trop bien à présent, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur cette bouche qu'il embrassait encore il y a quelques minutes à peine. 

Il a du mal à réaliser ce qui vient de se passer, son esprit encore un peu engourdi par les remous positifs qui virevoltent autour d'eux. Avec difficulté, il explore ses nouvelles pensées et sentiments, de plus en plus incertain sur la situation. Son attachement pour Anakin a atteint un nouveau niveau, trop proche de ce qui est interdit par le code Jedi. 

Un rire jaune le secoua silencieusement. Il doit être honnête avec lui même, cela fait longtemps qu'il a dépassé le stade encore tolérable. 

_Que reste-t-il du Jedi que tu étais?_

Obi-Wan ferme vigoureusement les yeux, rejetant les débats de sa conscience. Il se rattache au lien qu'il partage avec Anakin dans la Force, s'ouvre au calme qui y voyage. Ses pensées s’apaisent, les questions disparaissent. N'étant pas suffisamment fatigué pour s'endormir, Obi-Wan se prélasse dans le confort de la douceur. 

.  
.  
.

Anakin se réveille en sursaut en sentant une douleur en écho d'un geignement atteignant ses oreilles. Les yeux grands ouverts, il lui faut quelques secondes pour comprendre que la douleur vient du lien qu'il partage avec Obi-Wan. Il regarde à sa droite où son compagnon est généralement allongé, mais il n'y a que la couverture abandonnée. 

La douleur tire toujours sur le lien alors qu'il s’assoit précipitamment pour scruter la pièce. Il aperçoit tout de suite Obi-Wan assit près de la cheminée, dos à lui, tête basse.

Le cœur battant, Anakin se lève rapidement, le souvenir du matin soudainement bien trop frais dans sa mémoire. Il traverse la petite pièce en quelques pas. Alors qu'il contourne la petite table, il se rend compte qu'Obi-Wan tient sa main contre lui. Dans sa précipitation, il se laisse presque tomber à genoux à côté de l'homme mais parvient à arriver accroupi. 

« Obi-Wan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

L'homme lève les yeux vers lui, semblant surpris de le voir. Cependant, l'expression disparaît presque immédiatement, les traits devenant plus durs. 

« Ce n'est rien. » fait l'homme en détournant le regard vers le feu. « Pardon si je t'ai réveillé. »

Anakin fronce les sourcils, sentant toujours la douleur picoter le lien. Obi-Wan pense vraiment qu'il va se contenter de ça ? 

« Montre-moi. »

Obi-Wan se détourne de lui, regardant dans la direction opposée.

« C'est rien je te dis. » 

La voix d'Obi-Wan se fait plus dure, et Anakin reconnaît le ton qu'il utilise pour le réprimander. Face à l'entêtement de l'homme, il agit avant de pouvoir se retenir, agité par une colère montante et la préoccupation. Il attrape le biceps du bras gauche d'Obi-Wan, tirant vigoureusement le coude de l'homme vers lui. Dans un sifflement de douleur, Obi-Wan se retourne vers Anakin, sa main exposée à la vue du jeune homme. 

Anakin regarde la marque rouge vif sur le dos de la main d'Obi-Wan, la colère disparaissant de ses traits pour n'afficher plus que de l'anxiété. Il lève les yeux vers Obi-Wan qui lui adresse un regard noir. Il soutient son regard quelques secondes avant de jeter un coup d’œil vers le feu. Une bûche qui commence seulement à se consumer est à moitié posée sur le tas de braises et de cendre. 

Comprenant ce qui est arrivé, Anakin retourne son attention vers Obi-Wan qui regarde le feu à présent. Son expression est toujours celle de la colère et Anakin peut sentir sa frustration pulser dans le lien. Il soupire en examinant à nouveau la blessure. Il s'attendait à une situation similaire à ce matin, et savoir qu'il ne s'agit que d'une brûlure lève un poids d'angoisse de ses épaules. Il faut absolument qu'Obi-Wan cesse de le réveiller dans de telles conditions, ou il ne tiendra pas sur le long terme. 

« Ce n'est que superficiel. » dit-il en caressant doucement les doigts intactes d'Obi-Wan de son pouce dans un geste qui se veut réconfortant « Çà devrait guérir assez vite. »

Obi-Wan baisse la tête, décidé à éviter le regard du plus jeune. Anakin ne s'en formalise pas mais regrette l'attitude excessive d'Obi-Wan. Il s'apprête à lui demander depuis quand ils se cachent leurs blessures mais il se retient de justesse en se souvenant des blessures qu'il garde cacher sous ses bandes bacta. Néanmoins, il lui est impossible de ne rien dire. 

« Tu aurais pu utiliser la Force depuis le lit, ça aurait été plus facile et— »

« Non ! »

Obi-Wan se dégage de la prise du plus jeune avec une colère nouvelle, son regard défiant le plus jeune de tenter de l'approcher une seconde fois. Anakin le regarde dans un mélange d'incompréhension et d'énervement. Il lève le bras à nouveau vers Obi-Wan mais l'homme réagit immédiatement dans un mouvement de recul, et sa voix se fait tranchante :

« Laisse moi. »

Le regard d'Anakin passe de la confusion à une expression blessée. Le rejet crée une douleur étonnamment forte dans sa poitrine. Ils restent en silence alors qu'Obi-Wan se tourne à nouveau pour faire dos à un Anakin interdit. Le jeune homme baisse doucement les yeux, ses poings se serrant. Il se lève ensuite, et se dirige vers la porte. Sa main se pose sur le verrou, mais il ne l'ouvre pas. 

Il hésite à prendre Obi-Wan au mot et à la laisser se débrouiller, profondément vexé qu'il se cache soudainement ainsi de lui. 

Non, il ne doit pas le laisser. La Force l'appelle à rester ici. 

Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, Anakin cherche à relâcher sa frustration dans la Force. Avec un profonde respiration, il parvient à en relâcher une partie. Presque automatiquement, il peut ressentir plus clairement les sentiments d'Obi-Wan vibrer dans le lien. Entre la colère et la frustration, il parvient aisément à distinguer une émotion qui lui était inaccessible jusqu'à présent. La détresse. 

Anakin sent son cœur se serrer sous le sentiment qui semble si fort à présent qu'il se demande comment il n'a pas pu le percevoir plus tôt. Obi-Wan a définitivement besoin d'aide, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Anakin retire sa main du verrou avant de tourner les talons. Il avance jusqu'au petit meuble près du lit et en ouvre le premier tiroir. Il saisit l'une des bandes bacta qui y sont rangées et referme le meuble avant de se diriger vers Obi-Wan. 

Il peut voir l'homme le regarder approcher du coin de l’œil, semblant prêt à se défendre face à la moindre menace. Anakin se maudit de ne pas avoir essayé de convaincre calmement Obi-Wan de lui montrer sa blessure au lieu d'agir avec la Force, le blessant au passage.

Il décide alors de tester une approche plus douce, la colère ayant de toute façon disparue de son corps. S'accroupissant à côté d'Obi-Wan, Anakin laisse passer quelques secondes de silence avant de se lancer, détaillant son profil.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal. »

« Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'avais pas insisté. » lui répond sèchement Obi-Wan.

Anakin retient un soupir, et se focalise sur la détresse du lien pour garder son sang froid. 

« Obi-Wan. » fait-il de la voix la plus douce qu'il peut « Obi-Wan, regarde moi. »

Obi-Wan reste tout d'abord immobile, le regard toujours à son opposé. Les secondes s'étirent jusqu'à atteindre la minute avant qu'Obi-Wan ne relâche un soupir instable. Il baisse la tête vers ses mains avant de lentement la tourner vers Anakin, hésitant. Derrière la frustration et la colère, Anakin peut lire la même détresse que celle qu'il ressent dans le lien. 

Son cœur se serrant à nouveau, l'envie de venir en aide à l'homme ne se fait que plus intense. Il a envie de l'amener contre lui, de pouvoir le rassurer, de faire disparaître tous ses problèmes. Mais il reste en place, adressant un regard doux mais déterminé en retour.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, je le sais. Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, ne le fais pas. Mais tu ne peux pas attendre de moi que je reste là sans rien faire. » Anakin lui montre le bandage « Alors laisse-moi au moins te soigner, s'il-te-plait ? » 

Anakin peut voir le regard d'Obi-Wan s'adoucir de façon notable au cours de son petit monologue, mais il reste immobile, attendant une réaction de l'homme en face de lui. Baissant la tête, Obi-Wan finit par acquiescer. 

Anakin relâche une respiration qu'il n'avait pas réaliser retenir et s'approche sans précipitation. Il s'assoit près d'Obi-Wan et porte la main à l'avant-bras de l'homme pour le saisir doucement. Cette fois, Obi-Wan ne proteste pas lorsqu'il l'attire à lui pour poser sa main sur sa jambe repliée. Il fait attention à bien étendre la main blessée avant de déchirer l'emballage de la bande. Obi-Wan n'aura probablement pas à la porter bien longtemps, la brûlure étant plus grande que forte. 

Alors qu'il applique la petite bande à la senteur végétale sur la blessure, Anakin peut sentir la tension descendre d'un cran. La sensation de fraîcheur du côté imbibé du bandage doit soulager la peau bouillonnante. Une fois la bande fixée, Anakin passe doucement ses doigts de métal sous la paume jusqu'à tenir la main accidentée dans la sienne. Son pouce mécanique passe doucement sur les doigts d'Obi-Wan, dans un geste d'affection et de réconfort. 

Il jette un regard à Obi-Wan et constate de l'homme observe son geste. Doucement, il se penche vers la main dans la sienne, et dépose ses lèvres à la naissance des doigts. Il peut sentir le regard de l'homme sur lui, et un coup être tiré sur le lien qu'ils partagent. Il relève doucement la tête, quittant la main des lèvres sans pour autant s'en éloigner ni la lâcher. Ses yeux rencontrent à nouveau ceux d'Obi-Wan et un nouveau coup tire sur le lien.

Pour Anakin le message est clair. Obi-Wan cherche le réconfort dans leur connexion à défaut d'avoir la force de le faire physiquement. Anakin se redresse enfin, et se rapproche un peu plus de l'homme qui ne le quitte plus du regard à présent, dans l'expectative. 

Anakin n'a pas lâché sa main blessée, son pouce exerçant à nouveau un geste de réconfort. De son autre main, il repousse les mèches qui recouvrent le front d'Obi-Wan, ses doigts effleurant la peau de l'homme. Presque aussitôt, la main libre d'Obi-Wan vient chercher la sienne alors qu'il murmure :

« Je suis désolé. »

Anakin peut à nouveau sentir cette détresse traverser le lien et il serre la main non blessée d'Obi-Wan, désireux de faire disparaître ce sentiment. Obi-Wan poursuit, embarrassé.

« C'est juste que-et puis avec-je suis désolé, je voulais pas— » 

Anakin ne parvient plus à se contenir et attire l'homme contre lui, collant son épaule contre son buste, son bras libre entourant les épaules d'Obi-Wan. Il dépose un baiser dans les mèches lisses.

« Shhh, Obi... C'est pas grave. »

Obi-Wan réfugie son visage dans le creux de la nuque du plus jeune qui caresse le biceps qu'il avait maltraité un peu plus tôt.

« C'est déjà pardonné. »

Obi-Wan relâche la main d'Anakin et s'agrippe à la tunique du jeune homme de cette main intacte. Anakin resserre sa prise sur les épaules de son compagnon, soulagé de pouvoir finalement l'approcher. Le contact calme une animosité discrète cachée derrière son inquiétude. 

Obi-Wan peu sentir ses épaules s'alléger maintenant qu'il se trouve dans les bras d'Anakin. Il regrette soudainement de ne pas avoir chercher son contact dès le début. Mais il en était incapable.

Il avait vaguement hésité avant de ramper le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'à la cheminée pour nourrir le feu de moins en moins puissant. Malheureusement, la position semi-allongée ne s'est pas avérée des plus pratique pour placer une bûche sur des morceaux de bois d'où de longues flammes bleues émergeaient. L'instant où les flammes avaient léché sa main, Obi-Wan regretta presque son choix. Mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à utiliser la Force pour une tâche aussi futile. Les Jedis ne font pas appel à elle pour le confort ou l'égoïsme. Et puis il veut pouvoir encore parvenir à effectuer des tâches simples sans avoir besoin d'assistance, mais ce retour brutal du destin eut un impact lourd.

Assaillit par un sentiment d'échec, d'impuissance et de colère envers lui-même, l'arrivée d'Anakin l'avait soudain braqué. Il avait essayé de garder son sang froid mais l'insistance prévisible du jeune l'homme l'avait brusqué. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de l'imprudence de son acte, et il se sentait terriblement idiot. Mais surtout il ne voulait aucune aide. 

Obi-Wan s'écarte doucement d'Anakin, sans pour autant interrompre le contact. Les yeux ancrés dans les iris bleues, sa main quitte la tunique rêche pour se poser sur la joue de son compagnon. Un sourire d'excuse détend ses traits tirés alors que son pouce caresse la peau douce. 

Anakin sent son cœur bondir alors qu'Obi-Wan lui adresse un regard beaucoup plus doux, et si expressif. Toute l'affection qu'il peut ressentir se propager dans le lien s'y reflète.

D'un geste totalement spontané, il fond sur la bouche d'Obi-Wan, capturant ses lèvres avec fermeté. Obi-Wan reste immobile un instant, avant d'empoigner quelques mèches de cheveux au plus haut de sa nuque et de lui rendre l'attention. 

Le baiser est court mais intense, effaçant toute la tension négative qui s'était construite entre eux. Leurs bouches se séparent mais leurs front entrent en contact, incapable de briser l'échange si brutalement. Anakin passe lentement son pouce de chair sur la joue de l'homme. 

« Promets moi d'utiliser la Force la prochaine fois. »

Obi-Wan capture une inspiration et baisse les yeux vers sa main blessée toujours dans celle d'Anakin. Il hésite à lui répondre, craignant de rompre leur harmonie. 

« Je ne peux pas te promettre ça. »

Obi-Wan ferme les yeux et immobilise sa main intacte sur la nuque du jeune homme.

« Ne me demande pas de renoncer à tout mon passé. »

Anakin s'éloigne de lui, rompant le contact de leurs fronts. Son visage est toujours celui de l'amour alors qu'il plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Ses doigts remettent une mèche derrière son oreille.

« Je ne te demande pas d'y renoncer, mais de te ménager. » il fait une pause, semblant hésiter « Je ne peux pas supporter de te voir blessé. » 

Obi-Wan sent son cœur bondir face à l'intérêt d'Anakin. L'image du visage inquiet du jeune homme lui revient en mémoire, et il ne peut soudainement plus en supporter l'idée.

« D'accord. » 

Pour lui, il fera cet effort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre! (j'ai déconné il est nettement plus long que les autres XD)   
> Je suis très impatiente d'avoir votre retour sur tout ça! :D


	9. Équilibre

Le paysage se dore paresseusement avec la chute du soleil vers l'étendue marine. Le ciel bleu est drapé d'une dentelle blanche et ambrée. Le chant des feuilles est au ralenti, doucement bercé par le vent des cimes. Les quelques fleurs aux couleurs pastel se referment déjà, et les insectes volent bas au-dessus du lac. L'eau parait presque noire, scintillant sous les rayons de couleur chaudes. Des cercles d'ondes s'étendent autour des piquets de la terrasse, des insectes en équilibre sur l'eau, des pointes d'herbes trop lourdes au bord du rivage, et des chevilles d'Obi-Wan. 

Les yeux fermés, il est concentré. Il peut sentir la fraîcheur de l'eau enserrer ses pieds, la lisière du liquide étreindre sa peau, chose encore impossible il y a deux jours. La méditation à plein temps lui a permis de redécouvrir une sensibilité qu'il pensait perdue, lui donnant des sensations d'euphorie qui le prennent au dépourvu. 

Profitant encore quelques secondes de cette sensation plus intense que la veille, Obi-Wan jette un regard vers la maison. La porte est toujours entre-ouverte et, comme presque toutes les heures, il tâte leur lien pour s'assurer que tout se passe toujours bien. Une caresse le rassure. Mais Anakin ne semble pas encore décidé à pointer le bout de son nez malgré l'heure tardive. Les deux derniers jours il est venu le rejoindre au moins une heure plus tôt. 

Ces journées s'étaient résumées à passer son temps là où il se trouve en ce moment même ou dans la maison, Anakin restant planqué à l'étage pour bricoler. Obi-Wan prend donc sur lui, sachant que le jeune homme travaille activement sur ce qu'il lui a promis : une solution. 

Mais il doit avouer que le temps se fait long. Et même s'il peut constater des progrès sur la sensibilité de ses jambes, l'absence du jeune homme commence à lui peser. Il se sent un peu ridicule, puisque Anakin n'est pas loin de lui à proprement parler, mais le passage d'un échange pratiquement continu à une soudaine distance si longue dans le temps réveille en lui une sensation qu'il n'a jamais senti avec autant de force. Le besoin de contact. Celui d'Anakin.

Il y a deux jours, pour la première fois seul durant plusieurs heures, il s'est penché sur la nature de leur rapprochement. Se demandant s'il s'agit uniquement d'un besoin de contact, vu la situation de reclus dans laquelle ils se trouvent, ou bien est-ce de réels sentiments. Cette question lui revient à l'esprit à chaque instant où Anakin n'est pas là, le plongeant dans une incertitude énervante. Mais lorsque le jeune homme revient à ses côtés, ce doute s'envole à tout les coups, répondant à ses doutes concernant ses sentiments. Cependant, il ne parvient pas à en dire autant à propos d'Anakin. Il a beau scruter son apprenti, ressentir l'affection qu'il lui adresse dans la Force, le doute ne parvient pas à s'effacer. Il sait qu'Anakin est un être intense, mais incertain et volage. Et tant qu'ils ne décident pas d'en parler, il tente de garder du recul sur la situation.

L'attitude d'Anakin n'a pas tellement changée ces derniers jours. L'attention qu'il lui accorde est restée la même, les moments passés ensemble sont calmes et par moment ils partagent des instants très complices. Anakin est même parvenu à le faire rire aux larmes en imitant Yoda la nuit passée, alors qu'ils se rappelaient de bons instants passés au Temple. Les maudits petits fruits alcoolisés ont certainement joué un rôle dans son laissé aller, mais le souvenir lui est agréable et parvient toujours à lui arracher un sourire. 

Obi-Wan a un peu de mal à se l'avouer, mais la vision démystifiée du vieux Maître faite par Anakin lui a étrangement permis de respirer un peu mieux. Ici, ils sont loin de la pression du devoir. Ils peuvent prendre le temps, se détendre, méditer suffisamment pour se retrouver. C'est agréable et désarçonnant à la fois. Il n'y a que lors d'une convalescence prolongée après une mission risquée qu'ils avaient droit à un réel repos, mais jamais elle n'a été si longue. Depuis le début de la Guerre, être absent du champ de bataille est presque impossible, encore plus avec le grade de Général. Sans oublier que leurs succès au cours des missions les ont rendus indispensables.

Obi-Wan soupire, la culpabilité d'être coincé ici, dans son état, se réveille. D'aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontent, sa vie a toujours été dédiée à maintenir la paix dans la Galaxie et, plus particulièrement dans son cas, à venir en aide de ceux qui sont en danger ou dans le besoin. Il se dit qu'il tient certainement cette dévotion de Qui-Gon. La culpabilité s'additionne à la mélancolie. Il ne peut rien faire. Il peut pas combattre pour le moment. Il doit attendre. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que l'ennemi l'attend, et il ne le sait que trop bien. 

Un oiseau, non, deux. Ils planent haut dans le ciel, revenant sûrement de leur pèche en mer, claquant leurs becs. Leurs grandes ailes pointues leur dessinent une silhouette anguleuse et affinée, une envergure imposante. Volant cote à cote, leurs plumes se frôlent à plusieurs reprises. Quelques battements paresseux et ils disparaissent déjà par delà les arbres. Obi-Wan regarde les sommets feuillus qu'ils viennent de franchir.

Anakin reste donc le même. Obi-Wan s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit beaucoup plus collant après leur rapprochement, mais il fut surpris de voir le jeune homme lui lancer les mêmes sourires et s'adresser à lui comme avant. Et il en est ravi. Il ne souhaite pour rien au monde perdre son compagnon de route. Ce n'est qu'avant de s'endormir ou lorsqu'il se séparent pour une plus longue durée, qu'Anakin ou lui-même vient cueillir un baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre, ou simplement unir leurs fronts quelques secondes. Ces échanges sont courts, mais les sensations sont enivrantes. 

Obi-Wan inspire profondément, avant de sortir ses pieds de l'eau en tirant sous ses genoux. La brise marine, atténuée de ce côté de l’abri, refroidi l'eau qui perle sa peau. Il se perd dans la contemplation de la lumière réfléchie dans les gouttelettes translucides.

Durant ces derniers jours de calme, l'obscurité se fait plus discrète. Les journées sont calmes, installant une routine étrange par leur manque d'habitude à la tranquillité, mais pas inconfortable. La méditation lui permet de se recentrer, et il sait que le bricolage a le même effet sur Anakin. 

Cependant, les nuits ne sont pas si calmes. Obi-Wan refuse de s'endormir dans les bras d'Anakin, de peur que son cauchemar ne revienne. Et aux vues de ses réactions au réveil, la peur de blesser réellement son compagnon le retient de céder à ses envies de contact. Et s'il se refuse à l'expliquer au plus jeune, se sentant comme un enfant face au monstre imaginaire caché sous son lit. Anakin n'a pas insisté. Ils s'endorment donc chacun de leur côté, se faisant généralement face. 

Mais les terreurs des rêves les rapprochent immanquablement, l'un comme l'autre ne parvenant à retrouver le sommeil que dans la sécurité du contact. Il n'y a qu'une nuit où Obi-Wan est parvenu a surpasser son angoisse, cherchant l'étreinte d'Anakin, après un rêve qu'il avait totalement retourné. 

Il avait revu son Maître mourir des mains du Sith cornu à la peau rouge et noire. Il courrait derrière son Maître, tentant de le rattraper. Les parois rouges, Darth Maul semblable à une ombre, le sabre rouge manipulé avec tant de rapidité, ce même sabre traverser le torse de Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan s'était réveillé en hurlant. Le rêve avait été d'un réalisme si atroce qu'il lui avait fallu plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que ce n'était pas réel. Qu'il n'était pas dans cette salle des machines. Que le déchirement dans sa poitrine n'était pas le lien avec son Maître qui se rompt à nouveau, mais sa propre détresse. Seuls les mots du plus jeune et sa présence physique comme spirituelle avaient réussi à calmer ses sanglots, semblables à ceux qu'il n'avait pu retenir la nuit après les funérailles de l'homme qu'il considérait comme son père. 

Une fois qu'il fut calmé, Anakin lui avoua qu'il l'avait entendu plusieurs fois geindre dans son sommeil au début de son apprentissage, mais que jamais il n'avait osé entrer dans sa chambre pour le réveiller. Anakin lui fit promettre de ne plus jamais garder de telles choses pour lui. Il est là pour partager ses peines. L'offre avait été acceptée. 

Après coup, Obi-Wan était encore surpris par l'intensité de ses émotions. La mort de Qui-Gon remonte à longtemps, et maintenant qu'il a l'esprit clair, il est certain d'être en paix avec ce souvenir. Certes c'est l'une des pires expériences qu'il ait pu vivre, mais le temps avait apaisé ses remords et son lien avec Anakin avait fait raviver sa présence dans la Force, lui avait donné un nouveau départ. 

Le bruit de pas sur le bois du ponton tire son attention de ses pieds maintenant secs. Ses yeux se posent sur Anakin qui essuie ses mains sur un torchon qui fut blanc à un moment donné. Sa tunique est un peu humide par endroit, épousant les courbes de sa musculature élancée. Son regard happe celui d'Obi-Wan. Un sourire en coin étire ses lèvres. L'esprit d'Obi-Wan se vide, et son cœur bondit joyeusement dans sa poitrine. Il se retrouve de plus en plus souvent sonné par la beauté du jeune homme. 

« J'ai fini. » 

Obi-Wan lui rend son sourire, sorti de son étourdissement. 

« Enfin ! J'ai cru que ça ne finirait jamais. » 

Le ton moqueur d'Obi-Wan arrache un sourire à Anakin, qui coince son chiffon entre son pantalon et sa hanche. 

« Alors ? Prêt ? »

« Oh que oui. »

.  
.  
.

La prise d'Obi-Wan est forte autour des épaules d'Anakin alors qu'il scrute les réalisations du plus jeune. La vieille malle est plaquée contre le tas de bûches, au centre. Á gauche de la pièce, deux barres parallèles construites avec de multiples planches de bois, branches taillées et câblages forment un espace de déambulation. Le tout ressemble à deux balustrades en face à face, les piquets maintenus aux rampes grâce aux câbles croisés autour du bois et solidement fixées au sol. Et juste au pied du premier piquet, deux armatures de métal reposent l'une contre l'autre. 

Anakin reprend sa prise sur Obi-Wan, son bras sous le dos du plus âgé. Son regard ne quitte plus le visage de son Maître, un peu anxieux face au silence de l'homme. Ils ont tous deux attendu ce moment, mais la réalité est toujours différente. Plus dure, plus impressionnante. La soudaine crainte que quelque chose ne fonctionne pas, ou encore qu'Obi-Wan ne se blesse, naît en lui. 

« Montre-moi. » demande Obi-Wan d'un ton décidé, le regard vissé sur les appareils métalliques.

Anakin prend encore une seconde avant d'avancer vers les installations. Il dépose Obi-Wan à côté des prothèses, plaçant ses jambes tendues devant lui, avant de s'accroupir à ses côtés. Ils échangent finalement un regard, tout deux hésitants pour des raisons différentes. Anakin toujours craintif que quelque chose se passe mal, mais aussi parce qu'il se fait tard. Mais il hésite à se confronter à la motivation de son Maître. Obi-Wan par contre, ne sait pas trop comment approcher les appareils, comme s'il avait peur de casser ce qu'Anakin à mis pratiquement trois jours à construire. 

« Vas-y, prends-les. »

La voix rassurante d'Anakin. C'est tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Obi-Wan pose à nouveau le regard sur les prothèses et lève une main mal assurée vers les appareils. Il en saisit finalement une, surpris par le poids de l'objet. Malgré la quantité de métal assez conséquente, la jambe de métal reste assez légère. Du moins, elles sont moins lourdes qu'elles n'y paraissent. Cette surprise enclenche sa curiosité et il se met à inspecter l'objet imposant, le tournant dans tous les sens pour tenter d'en comprendre les mécanismes. Toutes les pièces sont parfaitement liées, accordées, et le tout semble parfaitement résistant. Les pistons qui servent aux articulations coulissent dans des mouvements fluides.

« Elles vont certainement encore demander quelques ajustements. Tu me diras si tu ressens une gène quelque part à cause d'une pièce, par exemple. »

Obi-Wan acquiesce en continuant son inspection. Malgré leurs moyens limités, Anakin est parvenu à réaliser une vraie prouesse. Mais cela est peut-être moins étonnant lorsque l'on sait d'où vient le jeune homme et sa capacité à se sortir de toutes les situations, ou encore lorsque l'on voit le droïde qu'il est parvenu à construire alors qu'il n'était qu'un esclave sur Tatooïne. 

« Très bien, allons-y. »

Anakin regarde le profil d'Obi-Wan, orangé par le soleil couchant qui filtre par la fenêtre. Il fera nuit dans très peu de temps, et la lumière naturelle n'est que leur seul moyen d'éclairage ici. 

« Obi-Wan, je ne pense p– »

« Anakin. » Le coupe Obi-Wan en levant le regard vers lui. « S'il-te-plais. »

Juste un échange de regard et Anakin sait qu'il ne parviendra jamais à faire changer Obi-Wan d'avis. Il comprend l'envie de son Maître, mais la crainte de l'échec d'Obi-Wan le rend nerveux. Il déglutit et, cédant à la demande, se lève pour s'emparer de l'objet. C'est avec réticence et une anxiété grandissante qu'il ouvre la prothèse en son centre, l'ouvrant dans le sens de la longueur. L'objet est plus lourd dans ses mains que ce qu'il pèse réellement. Le poids de la responsabilité, ou peut-être le poids de la réticence. Sa main mécanique se glisse sous la cheville d'Obi-Wan. Il glisse ensuite la machine sous la jambe inerte, s'assurant de la placer bien droite.

Obi-Wan observe chaque gestes du plus jeune. Il regarde sa jambe être enfermée dans la cage de métal avec une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac. Les deux articulations principales, celles qui sont ornementées de pistons, courent de part et d'autre de sa jambe, l'étreignant fermement. Au niveau de son genoux, un système d'articulation plus complexe est installé, de nombreux fils multicolores serpentant entre les pièces de métal. À sa cheville, le même type d'élément enserre la zone de rotation, promettant une mouvance facile. Anakin referme deux scratchs autour de sa cuisse, et deux autres autour de son mollet, avant de finir avec un dernier sous sa plante de pied. En voyant la complexité des branchements et la quantité de métaux différents utilisés, Obi-Wan se rend compte des recherches qu'Anakin à du réaliser pour trouver tous les matériaux.

« Il se peut que ça ne marche pas du premier coup. » dit Anakin en attrapant la deuxième prothèse de métal. « Il faudra sans doute pas mal d'ajustements avant que tu ne puisses réellement commencer à t'y habituer. »

Obi-Wan regarde toujours les gestes d'Anakin, son attention aiguisée par l'impatience. Et si il doute lui aussi de l'efficacité de ces prothèses, l'espoir de pouvoir un jour marcher à nouveau lui donne un regain de détermination. Cette sensation lui parait si lointaine qu'elle lui est presque étrange. Mais déjà, la deuxième prothèse est installée.

« On y va dès que tu te sens prêt. »

Obi-Wan regarde une dernière fois ses jambes prisonnières des armatures de métal avant de lever le regard vers Anakin. Il peut y lire la crainte du plus jeune, et il est sur que ce dernier peut deviner ses propres appréhensions cachées derrière sa détermination. Mais il ne peut plus reculer. Il ne veut plus. 

« Je suis prêt. » 

Anakin hoche la tête avant de se redresser. Il se penche vers Obi-Wan qui enroule ses bras autour de ses épaules et sa nuque. Les mains d'Anakin glissent sous ses cuisses et l'amènent contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient torse contre torse. Les prothèses se plient sans résistance, ses jambes maintenues de part et d'autre des hanches du plus jeune. Alors qu'il est ainsi soulevé du sol, Obi-Wan peut sentir le poids des appareils tirer ses pieds vers le sol. Malgré leur légèreté en main, une fois fixées sur un poids mort les prothèses s'ajoutent à la masse inerte. Perturbé par cette sensation, son anxiété commence à ébranler sa détermination. Le chemin à parcourir lui parait soudainement encore plus long.

Anakin se déplace jusqu'à être entre les deux balustrades, le dos tourné vers la plus grande partie du déambulatoire. Obi-Wan peut sentir le souffle d'Anakin contre sa nuque et un frisson parcourt sa peau à cet endroit. La proximité du plus jeune est rassurante, et il est heureux qu'il soit celui qui l'accompagne dans cette épreuve.

« Ne me lâche pas tant que je ne te dis pas de le faire. »

Obi-Wan acquiesce et sent la prise des mains d'Anakin se raidir tout en accompagnant ses jambes vers le sol. Leurs corps sont totalement collé l'un contre l'autre alors qu'Obi-Wan garde une prise puissante sur les épaules du plus jeune. Progressivement, les mains d'Anakin remontent sur l'arrière de ses cuisses, passant un plus rapidement sur ses fesses avant de s'immobiliser sur ses côtes. Obi-Wan aurait probablement rougit si la situation avait été moins pesante. L'adrénaline gagne son corps, ce qui le rend presque imperceptiblement tremblant. Il peut immédiatement sentir la présence d'Anakin l'étreindre dans la Force, pour le rassurer et probablement apaiser ses propres craintes. 

Enfin, Obi-Wan sent les bout de ses orteils nus toucher le bois chauffé par le soleil. Son pied entre doucement en contact avec la matière. La texture du bois est fantomatique sous ses plantes de pied. Il cherche à voir ses pieds, mais il est fermement maintenu contre le plus jeune qui supporte encore une bonne partie de son poids.

« Attends, je dois juste... »

Une main d'Anakin quitte ses côtes, et Obi-Wan se raccroche de plus belle au plus jeune, sentant son équilibre relatif vaciller sans cette aide. Un cliquetis retenti, et il peut immédiatement sentir une différence. La prothèse tend sa jambe. La main revient à sa position initiale avant que l'autre ne fasse la même chose. 

« Ok, ça à l'air bon. Je vais doucement m'éloigner. Mais garde une prise sur moi. »

« D'accord. »

« Et si jamais tu ressens une gêne quelconque, dis-le moi. »

Obi-Wan acquiesce. Il peut sentir Anakin s'éloigner, ses mains restant cependant fermement en place comme par peur qu'il ne s'effondre comme une poupée de chiffon. Sa respiration réduite, Obi-Wan fait de même, laissant ses avant-bras sur les épaules du jeune homme, ses paumes superposées sur sa nuque. Leurs bustes se séparent enfin et Obi-Wan a déjà le regard rivé vers le sol. Sous lui, les prothèses enserrent toujours ses jambes, mais deux petites lumières clignotent régulièrement de part et d'autre de ses cuisses. Comme si elles étaient en tension, ses jambes restent droites alors qu'il peut sentir le poids du haut de son corps être supporté par ses lombaires. Et finalement, il peut davantage sentir la texture du bois, ses pieds semblant si bien plantés dans le sol par son poids. Aucune gêne. Obi-Wan inspire profondément, avant d'expirer en tremblant. Il est debout. 

Un sourire désabusé étend ses lèvres brièvement, avant qu'une autre expiration instable ne s'expulse de ses poumons, et il sourit à nouveau, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds. 

« Ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ? »

Obi-Wan secoue la tête.

« Elles sont plutôt confortables. »

Anakin laisse un rire nerveux lui échapper. Il s'attendait à ce qu'Obi-Wan soit gêné par les armatures, ou que ses muscles ne supportent pas l'effort. Mais il pourrait rendre tout ça plus confortable, avec du tissus sous les articulations peut-être. 

« Comment je fais pour plier la jambe ? »

« Je ne pense pas que tu puisses déjà le faire, il faut d'abord que tu fasses retravailler tes jambes. Vois ces prothèses comme des assistantes. » 

Les mains d'Anakin se font doucement plus légère contre ses côtes, sans jamais pour autant quitter son corps. Il peut sentir son corps se pencher d'un côté, seulement de quelques centimètres, mais il parvient a ramener ses hanches sous lui, à réaligner son dos.

« Tu vas d'abord devoir trouver ton équilibre. »

Anakin a le regard qui passe sans cesse du visage d'Obi-Wan, aux prothèses, puis ses pieds, avant de revenir à son visage. Le sourire ne quitte plus les lèvres de son Maître, et Anakin sent la tension dans ses épaules s'estomper un peu.

« J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant qui apprend à marcher. » 

Anakin cache un rire. 

« Y a de ça. » C'est au tour d'Obi-Wan de retenir son amusement. « Ça doit te changer. »

« On ne cesse jamais d'apprendre. Mais certains ont encore beaucoup de choses à assimiler. » 

Répond Obi-Wan en relevant la tête, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Leurs regards se croisent et Anakin lui rend un sourire joueur. Mais l'instant d'après, Obi-Wan agrippe fermement la nuque d'Anakin alors qu'il sent son équilibre chanceler. Ses cuisses se tendent sous la tension de la chute, et une douleur électrique remonte de ses genoux jusque dans son dos. 

Il ne reste cependant qu'une seconde dans ce déséquilibre. Car déjà, les bras d'Anakin sont autour de lui. Il se retrouve à nouveau plaqué contre le plus grand, alors qu'il étouffe un son de douleur contre l'épaule ferme. 

« Je pense que c'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui. » 

« Je suis d'accord. »

La voix d'Obi-Wan est un peu faible alors qu'Anakin le guide en position assise sur le sol. Une fois à terre, le plus âgé s'allonge sur le dos, cherchant à soulager son dos. Les muscles du creux de sa colonne tirent sous le peu de tension qu'ils ont reçus. Couplé au choc de la douleur, il ressent une gêne semblable à une pression. Ses traits se déforment un peu sous l'inconfort de la sensation. 

« Pour un premier essais, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu tiennes aussi longtemps. »

Obi-Wan baisse les yeux vers Anakin, un fin sourire détendant ses traits.

« Tu me sous-estimes encore, _padawan._  »

Le dit padawan défait un peu brusquement un scratch.

« Et si tu as encore la force de m'envoyer une de tes répliques, c'est que tout va bien, » Anakin lève les yeux vers lui, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres «  _vieil homme._  »

.  
.  
.

Tous les deux assis autour de la table, le silence cohabite avec eux dans la maison. Heureusement pour Obi-Wan, il n'y a plus de fruit. Il n'aurait pas su rester éveiller très longtemps si l'alcool circulait dans son organisme. Le bas de son dos tire encore un peu, et la position assise, pratiquement à même le sol, n'aide pas vraiment à le soulager. 

À côté de lui, Anakin regarde distraitement par la fenêtre. La moitié de sa ration est encore dans sa main, diminuant lentement au fil des bouchées ralenties. Obi-Wan a finit les deux barres qu'Anakin lui avait pratiquement ordonné de manger, prétextant qu'il allait avoir besoin de force dans les prochains jours. Un sourire attendrit étire ses lèvres alors qu'il détaille le visage de son compagnon. Rien que par la manière dont ses sourcils se froncent légèrement, il sait que son esprit est encore dans les plans de mécanismes qui le placardent. 

Sa main se dépose doucement sur le poignet d'Anakin qui manque presque de sursauter, sorti brusquement de ses réflexions. Ses yeux rencontrent les siens, interrogatifs, avant de se poser sur les emballages vides devant Obi-Wan, puis la barre qu'il tient entre ses doigts. 

« Ah. Tu as déjà fini. »

Le jeune homme fait mine de se lever mais la main d'Obi-Wan resserre sa prise. 

« Anakin, le bain peut attendre que tu aies fini de manger. »

Un peu décontenancé, Anakin se réinstalle plus confortablement sur le coussin. Il s'est déjà tant habitué à s'occuper d'Obi-Wan qu'il mettrait tout de côté pour l'aider. Mais l'attitude de son Maître le trouble un peu. Il semble vraiment détendu, et le sourire doux qu'il arbore n’apparaît en général que lorsqu'ils partagent un moment plus intime. 

Le pouce d'Obi-Wan caresse distraitement son poignet alors qu'il continue son repas insipide, choisissant de laisser son Maître décider de ce qu'il souhaite faire de ce moment. Dans leur lien, Obi-Wan irradie tranquillement sa présence avec son affection. Anakin ne résiste pas, profitant des ondes positives qui calme son esprit agité d'idées. La voix d'Obi-Wan est douce lorsqu'elle brise le silence.

« Ce que tu as fait, c'est incroyable. »

Anakin manque presque de s'étouffer avec sa bouchée, peut habitué aux compliments de la part d'Obi-Wan. Son regard se plante immédiatement dans celui de son mentor, qui lui sourit toujours avec la même bienveillance. 

« Il y a encore des choses que je dois modifier. Et puis tu n'as pu les essayer que très peu de temps, il y aura certainement des problèmes. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses. » 

Il semble hésiter un peu, son regard s'attardant sur la main de son Maître toujours posée sur son poignet, avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux à nouveau.

« Mais la personne incroyable ici, c'est toi. À ta place, jamais je n'aurais pu passer une telle épreuve. » 

Il peut voir quelque chose illuminer les yeux bleus de son Maître.

« Tu es fort et sage, Anakin. Et je suis très fier de toi. » 

Les lèvres d'Anakin s'étirent timidement, alors qu'il baisse la tête, la penchant légèrement sur le côté. Il envoie inconsciemment sa gratitude dans leur lien. 

« Merci, Maître. »

Obi-Wan sourit davantage, amusé par le retour du titre officiel dans la bouche d'Anakin. Sa main presse doucement le poignet de son ancien apprenti.

.  
.  
.

La chaleur occulte les vitres d'une fine couche opaque. Quelques gouttes d'eau condensées dessinent de fines rayures sur la surface transparente. L'air est chaud et humide, sans être étouffant. Le feu crépite dans la cheminée, des étincelles volant en bouquets imprévisibles avant de se perdre dans la cheminée. Le bois est craquelé tel le sol d'un désert, les veines rouge vif pulsent sous la combustion interne. 

Un bruit d'eau le sort de sa contemplation, et ses yeux se posent sur deux genoux avant de trouver le visage aux yeux clos, seul chose qu'il peut voir de l'homme depuis sa position assise près du feu. La vapeur danse au bord de la baignoire de bois, lente et succincte. 

Anakin observe l'homme inconscient de son attirance. Ce n'est pas la première fois que des pensées charnelles envers Obi-Wan réveillent ses pulsions, mais elles se font de plus en plus récurrentes ces derniers jours. Et la simple idée du corps chaud de son Maître suffit à son imagination pour créer des images érotiques. 

Les paupières de l'homme immergé s'entre-ouvrent, sentant probablement l'appui de son regard, ou est-ce sa présence qui engloutit ce corps fatigué ? 

Un sourire paresseux étire les lèvres de l'homme qui le regarde toujours entre ses paupières entre-ouvertes, sa tête reposant sur le bord du bassin. Ses joues rosissent un peu plus qu'elles ne le sont déjà, mais ce n'est plus la faute de la chaleur dans laquelle il est plongé. Son regard le fuit soudainement et il redresse son corps, peu coopératif, avant d'attraper l'une des bouteilles posées à côté du bassin. 

_Je suis très fier de toi._

Anakin se met en mouvement, attrape le bord du bassin d'une main avant de bouger le reste de son corps, posant ses genoux sur le parquet, ses tibias entièrement en contact avec le sol. Il croise les bras sur le bord de bois et y dépose son menton. Son regard n'a pas quitté la source de son attention.

Obi-Wan verse un peu de savon sur le tissus humide qu'il récupère près des bouteilles et entreprend de se laver le torse. Dans la Force, Anakin peut sentir la présence de son Maître frissonner sous l'insistance de son regard et la manière dont il étreint sa présence, mais les boucliers de l'homme ne l'empêchent pas de se frayer un chemin. Obi-Wan n'est plus qu'un être hésitant, incertain face à ses assauts. Mais il répond à ses appels, accepte ses approches, attend qu'il agisse. 

Ses yeux quitte les joues rougies de l'homme et se posent sur la main qui enserre le tissu savonneux, suivant le chemin qu'elle entreprend vers la nuque humide de vapeur. Son cœur s'accélère, il presque sur qu'il peut entendre les battements de celui du plus âgé. 

Le tissus glisse sur la clavicule, toujours guidée par la main délicate et fainéante, avant de s'arrêter sur la courbe de l'épaule. Obi-Wan relève le regard, la tête toujours un peu basse. Attiré par le mouvement, les pupilles d'Anakin plongent dans celles, presque sombres, de son Maître. Un nouveau frisson dans la Force, et Anakin sent sa nuque frémir sous ses boucles encore humides. 

Le doute, l'hésitation, et cette gêne. De la timidité ? 

Ils restent ainsi à se regarder pendant de longues secondes, Anakin perché au bout de la baignoire, et Obi-Wan replié dans sa cage de bois. Le rouge de ses joues...

Anakin déplie lentement son bras, et tend sa main de chair vers Obi-Wan. Le message est clair, mais l'incertitude se dessine sur le front du plus âgé. 

« J'aimerais te laver les jambes, si tu es d'accord. »

À nouveau, une permission. Elle est en décalage avec ses actions, son but ne visant qu'à insister, à le faire céder. Le plus jeune a déjà décidé pour lui. Le choix n'est qu'une illusion. Il le sait, mais il se voit déposer le tissus dans la paume offerte.

Et aussi simplement, il regarde Anakin remonter ses manches avant de plonger une main sous l'eau. Sa prise se referme autour de sa cheville droite, et sa jambe est attirée vers la surface. S'aidant de sa deuxième main, Anakin pose son mollet sur le rebord, avant de mouiller un peu le tissus et d'entreprendre de lui laver la jambe. Obi-Wan pose ses bras sur le bord du bassin et se redresse un peu pour s'empêcher de _glisser_.

Anakin commence par son pied, et il peut sentir la matière un peu rêche sur sa plante de pied, la partie la plus sensible jusqu'à présent. Dans des gestes précis et doux, Anakin enrobe sa cheville d'un mouvement de paume, avant de remonter sur son tibia, laissant une fine couche de savon sur sa peau. 

Il continue à parcourir sa jambe, toujours plus haut mais avec la même vitesse. Obi-Wan peut sentir les frissons parcourir son abdomen, provenant sûrement de ses cuisses insensibles. Son regard ne peut quitter les gestes du jeune homme. Sa respiration devient irrégulière avec la progression du jeune homme, son cœur s'emballe. Dans la Force, il peut sentir l'aura pesante d'Anakin.

Le tissus glisse du dessus de sa cuisse vers l'intérieur, le bras d'Anakin s'enfonçant dans l'eau et l'eau s’imprégnant dans sa manche repoussée. Il sursaute en sentant le tissus sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, ne s'attendant pas à une sensation si forte, si proche. Depuis quand cette partie est-elle si sensible ? Mais trop vite, le tissus repart.

Anakin pèche son autre cheville, et place sa jambe gauche à l'identique de sa droite. Soudainement, Obi-Wan réalise à quel point il est exposé. L'eau est sombre dans la lumière tamisée de la pièce, mais si proche, il sait que son corps est à découvert. Et vu la place où se trouve Anakin, il n'a aucun doute. Il voit tout de lui. 

Le même manège que pour la jambe précédente commence, et Obi-Wan se sent frémir au fil des centimètres parcourus. Dans l'appréhension, il redoute la direction que prend cet échange. La tension dans la Force est trop forte, le contrôle d'Anakin sur son corps est trop important, mais il est trop faible face aux gestes du plus jeune. 

Le tissus glisse à nouveau vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse et ses muscles réagissent à la sensation, son genoux tirant sa jambe vers l'extérieur. Le geste est infime, imprécis, mais il n'échappe pas à Anakin. Le tissu s'immobilise sur la zone sensible, et Obi-Wan lève les yeux pour plonger dans ceux, presque noirs, du jeune homme. Sa respiration est presque inexistante, là où celle d'Anakin est lente et profonde. 

Le tissus quitte sa cuisse, renvoyant un frisson jusqu'au creux de son ventre. L'eau dégouline du textile alors qu'il est sorti de l'eau et posé sur le rebord. De la même main, Anakin revient vers les jambes d'Obi-Wan. Sa paume se pose sur le genoux qui dépasse de la surface, avant de replonger sous l'eau. Obi-Wan peut voir, du coin de l’œil, la main descendre le long de sa jambe alors que son regard est resté vissé sur celui du plus jeune. 

« Ani »

C'est tout ce qu'il est capable d'articuler, mais c'est suffisant pour que la main s'immobilise quelque part sur l'extérieur de sa cuisse. Le regard du jeune homme n'a cependant pas changé.

« Si tu veux que je m'arrête, » les doigts glissent sur la peau de sa cuisse. « il te suffit de le demander. »

Il ne peut que voir ses doigts bouger, mais l'envie de pouvoir les sentir lui fait perdre pied. Une expiration mal contrôlée lui échappe alors que les doigts effleure cette zone sensible de chair plus tendre à l'intérieur de sa jambe. Un frisson descend droit de son abdomen vers son intimité et il peut sentir son envie se matérialiser. Cherchant à retrouver le contrôle, Obi-Wan laisse sa tête tomber vers l'arrière, ses paupières se fermant pour tenter de faire abstraction de ce qui se passe. Il doit intervenir, il ne peut pas laisser de telles choses arriver. C'est interdit. Mais il sait qu'il a déjà échoué à respecter cette règle lorsqu'il a laissé Anakin l'embrasser trois jours plus tôt, et sa résistance ne fait que s'effriter depuis. 

Un contact sur son buste lui fait rouvrir les yeux, redresser la tête, et baisser les yeux vers son corps. Des doigts mécaniques effleurent ses pectoraux, retracent une clavicule, redessinent une cicatrice, avant de descendre vers l'un de ses mamelons qui se durcit au contact aérien. Obi-Wan relève les yeux vers ceux d'Anakin qui lui renvoie un regard de prédateur. Il s'attend à voir une lueur jaune s'y réveiller à chaque seconde, mais rien de tel ne se produit. Et il se sent comme une proie. Une victime consentante. 

« Laisse-toi faire. » fais la voix d'Anakin, devenue rauque. 

L'autre main, restée immobile jusqu'ici, se remet en mouvement et progresse toujours plus vers son intimité. Un gémissement lui échappe alors que les doigts du jeune homme enserrent doucement son membre et qu'une caresse franche est administrée à son mamelon. Obi-Wan resserre sa prise sur le bord du bassin, son regard toujours dans celui d'Anakin.

Un effleurement du pouce sur l'extrémité de sa virilité lui arrache une nouveau gémissement, plus résolu cette fois. Le creux de la main s'additionne à l'unique étreinte des doigts. Un rythme lent de vas et viens le fait trembler, et son sexe se durcit encore plus. 

Toujours aussi exposé face à Anakin, Obi-Wan est assailli par la sensation de soumission qui lui est si peu familière. Mais son corps ne lui obéit plus, son esprit parvient difficilement à aligner des pensées cohérentes. Jamais personne n'a été aussi intime avec lui, et l'idée qu'il aurait pu ne jamais connaître ça lui contracte la poitrine. Car rien n'est plus beau que la lumière qui irradie dans la Force alors que la présence d'Anakin et la sienne s'enserrent avec une tendresse fougueuse. 

La vitesse des caresses augmente légèrement, la main d'Anakin pressant l'extrémité de son sexe plus fort à chaque passage. Sa respiration est totalement irrégulière, sa cage thoracique se gonflant d'oxygène sous l’excitation. Plus aucune pensée rationnelle ne parvient à se former dans son esprit alors que l'autre main d'Anakin continue ses caresses, passant d'un mamelon à l'autre, descendant sur son ventre, ses flancs, ses cuisses. Les yeux d'Anakin ont quitté les siens et parcourent tout son corps à présent, détaillant même ses parties les plus intimes. Et l'envie et le désir qu'il reçoit dans leur lien lui envoie une décharge au creux des reins, lui fait courber le dos. 

Ses mains et ses pieds s'engourdissent, et déjà, il peut sentir son orgasme arriver. Son membre est dur dans la main d'Anakin qui accélère le rythme encore un peu plus. Les yeux du jeune homme reviennent dans les siens. La main mécanique glisse jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa cuisse jusqu'à prendre ses testicules dans une prise délicate, et entreprend de les masser. L'orgasme monte dans son bas ventre, et Obi-Wan rejette la tête en arrière, dévoré par l'envie de l'atteindre. La vitesse des vas et viens ralentit et Obi-Wan laisse un gémissement désapprobateur manifester son mécontentement. 

« Regarde-moi. »

Les mots sont prononcés avec force, autorité, teinté de cette luxure enivrante. Obi-Wan redresse la tête, et rétabli le contact visuel. Anakin se perd dans sa contemplation alors qu'il reprend la vitesse plus soutenue d'avant. Les yeux brillants et embrumés, les joues si roses, les mèches humides retombant sur son front, son corps se contractant, soumis à ses caresses. 

_\- Le plaisir te va si bien._

Anakin voit ses paroles envoyer Obi-Wan au delà de la limite. Le corps sous ses mains se tend, le dos creusé, les mains refermées sur le bois, la respiration intense alors que des petits sons de plaisir sont émis à chaque expirations. Le plaisir dans les yeux bleus fait durcir un peu plus son propre membre enfermé dans son pantalon, si c'est possible. Il continue quelques vas et viens jusqu'à l'apaisement du sexe dans sa main, tout en déposant quelques baisers sur les tibias abîmés. 

La respiration d'Obi-Wan se calme doucement et ses pensées reprennent leur ordre. Il ne parvient pas à réaliser ce qui vient d'arriver, mais l'engourdissement de l'orgasme est une preuve suffisante pour qu'il sache que c'est bel et bien arrivé. 

La vue d'Anakin fait se contracter son cœur. Les baisers sont doux sur sa peau insensible, et l'acte en lui même le bouleverse. Il se pense encore secoué par les sensations fortes de l'orgasme, car il peut sentir ses yeux piquer légèrement. Le jeune homme vient de démontrer un réel amour pour son corps. Il a pu le voir dans ses yeux, dans la manière qu'il avait de le caresser, et dans leur lien. Et il continue en cet instant présent. Là où lui n'avait toujours pas accepté de prêter attention à ses jambes endommagées, le plus jeune démontre une réelle considération. Une acceptation. 

Obi-Wan tire un peu sur leur lien, ce qui fait relever la tête d'Anakin vers lui. Remarquant immédiatement l'émotion dans les yeux du plus âgé, le jeune homme se lève et contourne le bassin pour se pencher vers Obi-Wan. Sans un mot, leurs bouches se rencontrent et Obi-Wan pose une main dans la nuque du plus jeune. Dans leur lien, il lui envoie toute l'affection qu'il peut, tente de le remercier, son baiser devenant un peu désespéré. Anakin l'enlace une fois de plus dans la Force avant de briser doucement le baiser. 

Ses mains prennent le visage d'Obi-Wan en coupe, effaçant une larme du pouce. L'homme relève des yeux humides vers lui, et il peut y lire toute l'émotion qui les habitent. 

« Ne sois pas triste. » fait la voix basse d'Anakin. 

Obi-Wan secoue doucement la tête.

« Je ne le suis pas. C'est juste... »

Son regard fuit un peu celui d'Anakin, sa main quittant la nuque du jeune homme pour se poser sur l'un de ses poignets, caressant la peau douce du pouce. Son regard revient enfin dans celui du plus jeune, qui lui sourit discrètement, l'encourageant silencieusement à se confier.

« Il me faut un peu de temps. »

Anakin caresse une fois de plus les joues d'Obi-Wan avant de poser un baiser sur le front de l'homme. Il unit ensuite leurs fronts, ses doigts continuant à caresser les joues et les mèches humides sous ses doigts. 

« Je comprends. »

Obi-Wan peut sentir la présence d'Anakin émettre de la chaleur, alors qu'il perçoit à nouveau la Force dont il avait pratiquement été coupé durant les dernières minutes. Elle est calme, apaisante, et Obi-Wan parvient enfin à profiter de la sensation de ses muscles détendus. 

Les mains d'Anakin quittent doucement sa tête et il s'éloigne un peu avant de glisser un bras sous le dos d'Obi-Wan, et l'autre sous ses genoux. L'homme est extirpé de l'eau et, comme après chaque bains, est déposé sur l'un des coussins autour de la table rudimentaire. Cependant, c'est Anakin qui entreprend de le sécher cette fois, utilisant une serviette de bain provenant du vaisseau. Obi-Wan accepte l'attention sans hésitation. Il a l'impression que son corps est complètement amorphe, épuisé. Mais il sait qu'Anakin, même s'il ne le montre pas, ne doit pas être dans un meilleur état après ses trois jours de travail. 

Les gestes sont efficaces mais doux. Contrairement à lorsqu'il s'occupait de lui dans le bain, toute lubricité à quitté ses actions. Très vite, il est entièrement sec et Anakin le porte à nouveau. Obi-Wan réfugie son visage dans le creux de la nuque de son porteur, y respirant le parfum de sa peau et du savon. Obi-Wan se réjouit de savoir qu'Anakin s'est lavé avant lui, car il n'aura pas à attendre avant de pouvoir se blottir contre lui. Cette pensée soudaine le surprend. _Tu n'as plus aucune chance de t'en sortir._ Obi-Wan ferme vigoureusement les yeux pour chasser cette voix. 

Il est finalement déposé sur le matelas, en position assise. Anakin se retourne pour prendre les vêtements posés sur la commode et donne la tunique à Obi-Wan. Ce dernier l'enfile alors que le plus jeune guide ses jambes dans le caleçon. Une fois arrivé à mi-cuisses, Obi-Wan enroule un bras autour des épaules d'Anakin, qui passe un bras autour de sa taille, et il est soulevé de quelques centimètres du matelas. Le vêtement enfin en place, Anakin relâche sa prise et s'éloigne, mais Obi-Wan referme ses deux bras derrière sa nuque. Leurs regards se croisent à nouveau, leurs visages proches. L'expression interrogative d'Anakin se transforme en curiosité lorsque les joues d'Obi-Wan rosissent légèrement. 

« Reste. »

Obi-Wan peut percevoir une légère surprise sur le visage de son protéger. Mais il n'a pas besoin de le dire deux fois, car la seconde d'après Anakin grimpe au dessus de lui et l'emporte dans sa chute, abandonnant l'idée d'étendre leurs serviettes ou de vider le bain. Le cri de surprise d'Obi-Wan se transforme en rire alors qu'Anakin sourit de toutes dents. Ils se retrouvent tous les deux face à face, allongés sur un flanc, les jambes d'Obi-Wan étonnamment bien placées sans avoir besoin de les manipuler, pour une fois. 

La Force brille toujours autour d'eux, si calme et positive. Leur lien brille lui aussi, la joie d'Anakin touchant Obi-Wan par vague. Ce dernier sourit, et replace une mèche un peu folle derrière l'oreille du brun. Anakin le contemple, tente de mémoriser les traits devenus si doux, la lumière qui brille dans ses pupilles, son rire qui résonne encore dans ses oreilles. Un sourire reste plaqué sur ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce que l'expression d'Obi-Wan redevienne sérieuse.

« Merci. »

Ce simple mot fait sauter son cœur, Anakin étant un être à la recherche de reconnaissance, mais les expressions de son compagnon le désarçonnent. Les yeux bleus quittent les siens, se fixant quelque part sur son torse, là où la main d'Obi-Wan vient se poser une seconde plus tard pour caresser le bord de sa tunique. 

« pour quoi ? » s'entent-il dire. 

Il ne peut pas quitter son visage des yeux par crainte d'y voir autre chose que de la joie s'y dessiner. Obi-Wan semble chercher ses mots, les plongeant tous les deux dans un silence impossible à supporter pour Anakin. Mais heureusement, Obi-Wan reprend :

« D'être resté. De t'occuper de moi. » Les prunelles bleues replongent dans les siennes. « De faire tout ce que tu fais. » 

Le soulagement efface sa paranoïa, et la fierté gonfle sa poitrine. La main d'Anakin, posée sur la hanche du plus âgé, se referme sur le tissus. 

« De ne pas m'avoir abandonné. »

Anakin écarquille les yeux, choqué que cette idée aie pu traverser l'esprit de l'homme devant lui.

« Comment peux-tu – Jamais je n'aurais— »

« J'étais voué à rester handicapé, Anakin. Jamais je n'aurais pu rester un Jedi. Au mieux j'étais assigné aux archives, au pire remercié. Alors oui, j'ai eu peur de me retrouver seul. D'être obligé de partir du Temple. De te laisser derrière moi. »

Anakin déglutit.

« Mais jamais— » 

Obi-Wan pose sa main sur sa joue, son pouce sur ses lèvres pour l'arrêter. 

« Je sais. Maintenant, je sais. »

À nouveau, le soulagement prend place en Anakin. Son Maître accepte enfin de comprendre a quel point il compte pour lui, qu'il est incapable de l'abandonner. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir se rapprocher autant d'Obi-Wan, se croyant condamné à l'étiquette de l'apprenti. 

Ils restent ainsi quelques minutes, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre, de la chaleur encore vive du feu et celle, tranquille, de la Force. Bientôt, Anakin voit la fatigue gagner Obi-Wan, et ses doigts repoussent doucement une mèche de cheveux retombée sur son front. L'homme ouvre les yeux, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres. Anakin lui adresse le même avant de se redresser sur un coude et de se pencher vers lui. Obi-Wan accueille son baiser avec douceur et satisfaction, l'échange devenant plus long que ceux des autres soirs. Ils se perdent dans l'affection qui roule en vague dans leur lien.

D'un mouvement commun, ils brisent le baiser, restant proches néanmoins. Anakin dépose encore deux baisers, l'un sur les lèvres légèrement rougies d'Obi-Wan, et l'autre au coin de sa bouche. Obi-Wan peut lire l'adoration dans les iris bleues qui parcourent son visage avec attention, jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'immobilisent à la rencontre des siennes. Il lève une main, et caresse à peine la joue du jeune homme. 

« Viens. »

Anakin comprend immédiatement le sens de l'invitation, et il s'allonge contre Obi-Wan, plaquant son dos contre le torse de l'homme. Après quelques secondes, durant lesquelles il sent son Maître bouger, une couverture est posée sur lui, le couvrant jusqu'à la taille, la chaleur offerte par le feu de cheminée étant suffisante pour leur tenir chaud dans leur sommeil.

L'instant d'après, la barbe d'Obi-Wan frotte la peau à la base de sa nuque. Un baiser est déposé sur la courbe de son cou, et il se sent frémir dans sa somnolence, reculant encore contre le corps solide de son Maître. Le bras rassurant du plus âgé l'attire encore plus vers la présence rassurante, et Anakin soupire d'aise.

Alors qu'il se sent partir dans le sommeil pour de bon, il sent vaguement le matelas bouger derrière lui mais il ne bouge pas, sonné par l'épuisement soudain. 

Obi-Wan s'est relevé sur un coude, les yeux attirés par la bande blanche qui contraste sur la peau dorée du plus jeune, collée sur son épaule droite. Mais ce qui l'a le plus interpellé c'est le bord repoussé du bandage. Anakin aurait du les remplacer depuis plusieurs jours, mais il avait insisté pour garder le plus possible de bandes en réserve. 

Soupirant discrètement, Obi-Wan porte ses doigts sur le bord décollé. À sa surprise, le bandage se sépare facilement de la peau cicatrisée. Ces choses sont généralement une vraie plaie à enlever, donnant la sensation de littéralement s'arracher une couche de peau. 

Mais sa surprise n'est rien comparée à celle qui lui tombe dessus lorsqu'il pose les yeux sur la balafre que cachait le bandage. Il n'a cependant pas le temps de la regarder bien longtemps car Anakin se redresse, comme réveillé en sursaut, et se tourne vers Obi-Wan. 

Ses yeux passent du bandage dans les mains de son Maître, au visage décomposé de ce dernier, avant de tomber sur la cicatrice dévoilée.

« Anakin. » 

Le plus jeune sent un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne au timbre froid de son Maître, présageant un orage. Il peut aussi sentir la colère escalader dans leur lien, alors que la Force semble s'écarter, effacée par la présence d'Obi-Wan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Anakin reste interdit une seconde, incapable de réaliser que tout ce temps à cacher ses blessures n'a servit à rien, que ces efforts viennent d'être effacés en une seconde d’inattention. _J'aurais dû changer ces putains de bandages._

Mais la colère de son Maître lui rend sa mobilité. Renvoyé à l'époque où il n'était qu'un jeune adolescent, Anakin tente de fuir l'affrontement. Il ne peut pas faire face à ça. Il ne peut et ne veut pas voir la déception et la honte dans les yeux de celui qu'il considère comme son modèle. 

Il tente de se lever, de s'éloigner de l'homme qu'il refuse de blesser, mais une poigne de fer le retient par le poignet. Il sent la Force le retenir aussi, et il sait alors à quel point Obi-Wan est en colère, car jamais l'homme n'a usé de la Force pour le retenir. 

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?! »

Anakin se retrouve plaqué sur le lit et les mains d'Obi-Wan enfoncent ses épaules dans le matelas. Une frayeur alors jamais ressentie face au plus âgé lui retourne les tripes, et sa respiration reste bloquée dans sa gorge. Heureusement, la Force disparaît de son buste alors que son Maître respire à une allure saccadée. 

« RÉPONDS ! »

Retenu sur le lit, Anakin fuit toujours le regard de son Maître. La voix et l'attitude de l'homme le paralyse. Dans leur lien, la colère le bouscule, le frappe. Mais il y a aussi l'inquiétude d'Obi-Wan vient lui piquer les flancs. Percevant ce changement comme une chance de ne pas être encore totalement rejeté par l'homme, Anakin prend une respiration tremblante. 

« Je suis désolé ! » parvient-il a articuler, sa voix éraillée. 

Il peut voir l'homme au dessus de lui tenter de récupérer le contrôle de ses émotions, cherchant sa respiration. Il reste immobile, craignant d'empirer la situation rien qu'en bougeant le petit orteil, tant Obi-Wan lui parait imprévisible. Après quelques secondes de silence qui lui paraissent une éternité, Anakin est libéré de la prise de son Maître. Il n'ose néanmoins pas bouger, tentant un regard vers l'homme assit à côté de lui, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre. 

Il reste silencieux, baissant les yeux sur les mains d'Obi-Wan qui restent enserrées sur ses jambes, comme si l'homme cherchait à se raccrocher à lui-même. Anakin se risque à se redresser sur un coude. Il s'en veut déjà pour ce que vit son Maître en ce moment, et il sait que quelque chose vient de changer. 

« Anakin, ces marques... » 

La voix n'est plus totalement colérique, mais il reconnaît sans mal le craquement qui la change. Son cœur se contracte face à ce qu'il fait subir à Obi-Wan. Face à la détresse de son Maître. 

« Dis moi que... »

Anakin déglutit, redoutant les mots qui s'apprêtent à être prononcés. Il supplie la Force pour qu'il ne lui demande pas ça. Parce qu'il ne pourra pas lui dire non. 

« Dis moi que ce n'est pas un Jedi qui t'as fait ça. »

Anakin serre les dents et baisse la tête. Il ne peut pas. Les mots ne sortiront pas. Il tend la main vers l'avant-bras d'Obi-Wan mais l'homme repousse son geste. Le regard bleu rencontre le sien et Anakin faiblit sous les émotions qu'il peut lire sur le visage de l'homme. Il se rend alors compte que son compagnon cachait une bonne partie de ses sentiments, les empêchant de se diffuser dans leur lien. À présent il peut voir non seulement la colère et la détresse, mais aussi la déception qu'il redoutait tant. Et ce regard que l'on n'adresse qu'aux traîtres. 

« Je suis désolé. » 

Ses mots sont tremblants alors qu'il se relève. Cette fois aucune main ne le rattrape.

« Tu m'as menti. »

La voix d'Obi-Wan ne lui a jamais paru si froide et émotive à la fois. 

« Être désolé ne sera pas suffisant cette fois. » 

Récupérant sa blouse, il a l'impression que son cœur est au bord de sa gorge alors qu'il court pratiquement vers la porte.

Obi-Wan ne le regarde pas partir, les yeux rivés sur ses mains qui enserrent ses cuisses. Il entend la porte s'ouvrir avant de claquer et le silence gagne la pièce. Il reste longtemps ainsi, revoyant en boucle le moment où il découvre les cicatrices laissées par un sabre-laser sur la peau d'Anakin. Et il n'a pas besoin de lui poser la question, il sait que ses bandages à l'autre bras et à la cuisse camouflent le même type de traces. 

_J'ai échoué._

Anakin a combattu un Jedi. Il a scellé son destin. C'est la mauvaise décision de trop, la réaction impulsive irréparable. Jamais il ne sera Jedi.

Un mensonge. Combien d'autres Anakin garde-t-il pour lui ? Ont-ils tous ce potentiel destructeur ? Obi-Wan sent la colère gronder, persistante. Il se sent idiot. Idiot d'avoir cru au mensonge d'Anakin, idiot de ne pas avoir remarqué à quel point Anakin est précautionneux lorsqu'il se lave, idiot de s'être laissé trompé, aveuglé par ses propres émotions. 

Il se met soudain à regretter d'avoir suivit sa curiosité. S'il n'avait pas tiré sur ce bandage, il n'aurait pas vu cette marque et il aurait encore Anakin contre lui, probablement endormi tous les deux à l'heure qu'il est. Il regrette que cela aie été révélé après tout ce qu'il vient de partager avec son compagnon. Et il se hait de souhaiter qu'Anakin soit encore auprès de lui même en cet instant. 

Il se retient du mieux qu'il peut, tente d'empêcher sa présence de chercher Anakin par leur lien. Il a envie de sortir de cet endroit devenu soudainement trop grand, de lui courir après, de le rattraper, de l'obliger à faire face à la réalité. Il a envie de lui faire mal, comme il vient de le blesser.

_Je suis très fier de toi._

Ses mains se serrent sur ses cuisses à nouveau jusqu'à former deux poings, ses doigts laissant des traces blanches qui ne tardent pas à rougir. 

Il hait ses jambes. Il hait son cœur.

_Je suis très fier de toi._

Il hait Anakin.


	10. Tempête

Ses pas sont rapides, réguliers, efficaces. Le temps lui semble s'écouler trop vite, car il sait qu'il marche déjà depuis plus d'une heure. Il n'y a que les prairies et les collines rocheuses qui l'entourent. Sa trajectoire reste inchangée, droit vers le nord-nord-est. Il visualise encore la carte sur l'écran du vaisseau, indiquant la présence d'un petit village isolé.

 

Quitter leur abri n'a pas été une décision facile à prendre. Laisser Obi-Wan derrière lui est l'un des pires choix qu'il eut à faire depuis ces deux derniers jours. Mais porter son Maître sur une telle distance, aller et retour, en plus des vivres, n'est pas raisonnable. Même si l'idée de laisser l'homme seul dans ce coin reculé, où personne ne peut l'entendre si jamais quelque chose doit arriver, le fait frissonner. 

 

C'est finalement Obi-Wan qui lui fit prendre une décision. Pas que l'homme l'ait convaincu par la parole. Depuis leurs prise de bec, le silence est devenu un invité récurrent dans leurs journées. Le peu d'échange se limite à une pique de la part du plus âgé, ou même au plus simple des silences, souvent bien plus dur à supporter _._ Il ne croise plus que rarement son regard, Obi-Wan détournant le sien le peu de fois où cela arrive encore.

 

Non, c'est Obi-Wan en lui-même qui l'a fait se décider. L'homme ne sort plus, reste allongé sur sa moitié du lit toute la journée, ne s’alimentant même plus vraiment. Et ce n'est pas la demi barre de ration, qu'il parvient péniblement à manger, qui va lui permettre de supporter la rééducation. 

 

Anakin avait prévu de partir à la recherche de vivre. Mais la situation a précipité ses plans. Il aurait préféré attendre qu'Obi-Wan puisse se déplacer par lui-même un minimum, de façon à pouvoir se défendre en cas de problème. Et si tout se passait comme il le prévoyait, peut-être même qu'Obi-Wan pourrait l'accompagner, quitte à le porter de temps à autre pour qu'il ne s'épuise pas trop. 

 

Anakin empoigne fermement les pans sa bure, croisant les bras pour empêcher le vent de s'y glisser. Les températures ont légèrement chuté, le vent apportant des courants d'air froid. La brume reste plus longtemps au ras du sol au matin, et la rosée humidifie même le bois du ponton. 

 

Il n'était rentré que quelques heures avant le levé du soleil au soir de leur querelle. Parfaitement silencieux en plein milieu de la nuit, il n'a pas réveillé Obi-Wan car l'homme ne dormait simplement pas. Il s'est glissé sous sa couverture fine, essayant de trouver un peu de chaleur après le temps passé à errer à l'extérieur. Il n'a même pas pris la peine de se débarrasser de la tunique qu'il ne porte généralement pas durant son sommeil. Après les trois jours de mécanique, couplé à son sommeil toujours pas très récupérateur, avec les nombreux cauchemars d'Obi-Wan, et leur dispute, c'est l'exténuation qui a fini par l'assommer très rapidement. Il n'eut que le temps de voir Obi-Wan se reculer un peu, avant que ses paupières ne se ferment. 

 

Le lendemain midi, Anakin mangeait une barre de ration insipide sans réel appétit, assit à la table de fortune. Il tentait de trouver une approche pour le sujet qu’étonnamment Obi-Wan ne semblait pas vouloir aborder.

 

_« Emmène-moi à l'étage. »_

 

Ce sont les premiers mots prononcés par Obi-Wan. C'est aussi la dernière fois que l'homme l'a regardé dans les yeux volontairement. Anakin a immédiatement tenté de l'en dissuader, l'homme n'ayant rien avalé depuis la veille. Mais Obi-Wan s'est contenté d'attendre, assit sur le matelas, qu'Anakin vienne le chercher.

 

Finalement, Anakin s'est levé du coussin, et s'est rapproché prudemment d'Obi-Wan. Autant il eut envie de le toucher, autant la crainte d'un autre rejet ralentit ses gestes. 

 

Ses bras s'étaient à peine enroulés autour des côtes d'Obi-Wan, que le plus âgé s'est soudainement raidi, avant de le repousser avec virulence. Anakin s'est rattrapé de justesse, une main sur le meuble à côté du matelas. Choqué par une réaction aussi puissante, il est resté interdit de longues secondes. 

 

Obi-Wan respirait vite, irrégulièrement, la tête tournée sur le côté, le regard au sol. Il s'est ensuite lentement reculé du bord avant de s'allonger avec précautions, comme perdu dans ses pensées. 

 

Anakin l'avait regardé sombrer dans une immobilité effrayante, le regard fixé dans le vide. Après quelques secondes, leur lien s'était comme éteint, plus aucune émotion n'émanant de la présence d'Obi-Wan.

 

Anakin s'arrête enfin, perché sur un rocher pointu qui émerge de la colline. Sous lui, la roche est à nu, comme si le monticule avait été tranché net. Plus ou moins cinq mètres plus bas, un ruisseau longe la parois rocheuse, calme et silencieux. Un peu plus loin, des arbres se dressent, et plus loin encore, par dessus les branches, quelques toits gris clairs créent une éclaircie dans la masse verte. Tout au bout de l'horizon, les montagnes imposantes sont diluées.

 

Anakin sonde brièvement la Force, puis se retourne vers la prairie d'herbes sauvages qui escaladent la butte où il se tient, son regard scrutant les alentours. Ne détectant aucune présence dans les environs, il fait à nouveau face au vide et s'élance. S'aidant de la Force, il amortit sa chute et retombe sur ses pieds dans un mouvement souple, ses jambes se pliant légèrement. Sa cuisse droite le lance au dernier moment, les cicatrices encore trop jeunes pour être pleinement souples. Regardant autour de lui, il reprend sa prise sur sa bure et s'enfonce dans la forêt.

 

_« Je veux que tu me rendes mon sabre-laser. »_

 

Après une journée passée dans le silence, la voix d'Obi-Wan à quelque chose d’irréel dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Anakin détourne son attention du plafond presque imperceptible à cette heure, et pose son regard sur la nuque d' Obi-Wan. L'homme est allongé sur le flanc droit, son dos se soulevant lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Le silence plane encore quelques secondes, Anakin réalisant que l'homme vient réellement de parler, que ce n'est pas son imagination qui lui joue des tours. 

 

_« Tu ne risques rien tant que je suis-- »_

 

Mais il aurait sans doute préféré que ce soit sa conscience, que ces mots ne sortent pas de la bouche de l'homme qui lui est si cher.

 

_« Je préfère assurer moi-même ma protection, puisque qu'apparemment je ne peux avoir confiance qu'en moi-même. »_

 

Anakin sent la colère monter en lui, ses poings se serrent sur sa couverture. De la colère envers Obi-Wan pour la crudité de ses mots, pour la manière dont il remet en doute sa dévotion... Et envers lui-même, pour être incapable de lui répondre avec la même froideur. Pour ne pas avoir mieux caché ses blessures. 

 

_«J'irai le récupérer demain matin. »_

 

Anakin soupire, levant les yeux du sol irrégulier des bois. Il peut entendre le léger bruit de la foule étouffé par les constructions. Devant lui, deux potagers à moitié vidés de leurs plantes sont entourés d'une petite barricade de troncs solides. À côté, plusieurs petites maisons se tiennent, semblable à celle où Obi-Wan et lui ont trouvé refuge. Seul le toit est différent, les poutres et les planches cachées par de très fines tuiles grises. De nombreuses fleurs grimpantes embellissent les façades, et quelques pots fleuris ornent les fenêtres et entrées de porte. 

 

Anakin utilise le foulard glissé autour de son cou pour cacher son visage jusque sous les yeux, avant de relever le capuchon de sa bure. Sortant de derrière un arbre, il s'avance ensuite entre deux propriétés, longeant facilement les barrières à peine espacées d'une quarantaine de centimètres. 

 

À peine a-t-il contourné deux trois maisons qu'il se retrouve sur une sorte de petite place. Au centre se trouve un puits imposant, où des enfants jouent en rigolant. Tout autour de ce point central, des petits stands de marchands sont installés. La foule est assez dense, ce qui est une surprise vu la localisation de ce petit village. Mais nombreux sont les individus cachés sous un tissus ample et épais, ce qui n'est qu'un plus pour Anakin qui pourra passez facilement inaperçu. 

 

Certains groupes de personnes se sont arrêtés en plein milieu de la place pour discuter de tout et de rien, créant un léger brouhaha avec l'appel des vendeurs pour attirer la clientèle. 

 

Anakin ne perd pas de temps à rester immobile, préférant se fondre au plus vite dans la masse. Après quelques étales seulement, il comprend mieux pourquoi le petit village attire autant de visiteurs. Les étales débordent de marchandises, la plupart lui sont même inconnues. 

 

Rabaissant un peu plus sa capuche devant ses yeux, il s'arrête enfin devant un stand qui propose un fruit qu'il ne pensait pas trouver ici. Bien rangés les uns à côté des autres, quelques _shuuras_ sont présentés avec soin, ces fruits n'étant probablement pas originaires de cette planète.

 

L'image de Padmé lui revient en mémoire, semblable à la douceur du fruit. Il n'était encore qu'un padawan lorsqu'ils en ont partagé un sur Naboo. 

 

« Combien vous en voulez ? »

 

Anakin est violemment ramené au présent par la voix de la marchande. Ses yeux croisent rapidement ceux, souriants, de la vendeuse. Le prix sur l'étiquette le fait grimacer sous son foulard. Ils ne sont sûrement pas d'ici.

 

« Deux. » fait-il de sa voix étouffée par le tissus.

 

« Très bien ! C'est un bon choix. Vous n'en trouverez pas de plus frais chez les autres, ils ont été cueillis ce matin même. »

 

Anakin se contente d'acquiescer, espérant qu'elle baisse un peu le ton de sa voix. La dame parait sympathique, mais il espère attirer le moins d'attention possible sur lui. 

 

« Je dis ça parce que j'ai ramené un arbre de Naboo, ce qui fait de moi la seule personne qui peut proposer des _shuuras_ aussi frais. Les autres n'aiment pas trop dépenser autant pour une plante qui pourrait ne pas tenir le voyage. Mais j'ai mes petites astuces. » 

 

Anakin acquiesce à nouveau, gardant le regard sur les fruits et légumes pour éviter un échange de regard trop long. La vendeuse parle toujours aussi fort, comme pour se justifier auprès de tous les clients potentiels arpentant le marché. Il se demande soudain s'il n'aurait pas du tenter sa chance à un autre stand. 

 

« Vous voulez quelque chose d'autre avec ça ? On a de très bons _jogans_ et je vous conseille de vous dépêcher si vous voulez du _muja_ , ça part assez vite et il n'en reste déjà plus tant que ça. »

 

« Mettez-moi cinq _jogans_ et une bonne quantité de _muja_. »

 

La dame acquiesce, préparant rapidement les sacs de fruits avant de les peser. 

 

« Nous faisons aussi un peu de pâtisseries, si ça vous tente ? Ils sont aux _blumfruits_.»

 

Un rapide coup d’œil au plateau indiqué par la vendeuse et la bouche d'Anakin salive. Les gâteaux sont de taille moyenne, dans une forme rectangulaire. Quelques _blumfruits_ sont visibles et le dessus de la pâtisserie brille dans une promesse d'onctuosité. 

 

« Normalement on les fait en muffin, mais franchement, pourquoi ne pas viser plus grand ? »

 

« Je vous en prends deux. »

 

Un énième large sourire apparaît sur le visage de la marchande alors qu'elle s'empresse d'emballer la commande. Anakin règle rapidement ses achats, utilisant quelques uns des crédits encore en sa possession. Après avoir placé ses achats dans le sac qu'il a emporté avec lui, il continue de faire le tour des étalages. 

 

Il achète encore quelques petits pains ronds, de la viande séchée et parvient même a trouver quelques capsules de vitamines. Elles seront sans doute d'une bonne aide pour le rétablissement d'Obi-Wan. 

 

Un petit peu en dehors de la zone de stands, Anakin remarque une enseigne holographique dénotant avec l'environnement du village. C'est d'ailleurs la première vraie marque de technologie avancée à laquelle il est confronté depuis son arrivée. 

 

L'enseigne représente un logo typique des marques d'outil de mécanique, et sous elle se trouve une porte laissée grande ouverte, comme pour accueillir les clients. Anakin s'extirpe de la foule, prenant garde à maintenir sa cape fermée dans son poing pour éviter les potentielles mains voleuses si fréquentes sur les marchés de ce type. 

 

Il arrive sans encombre jusqu'à la petite boutique dont l'aspect extérieur ressemble à n'importe quelle autre maison. C'est en pénétrant dans le bâtiment qu'Anakin comprend qu'il s'agit bel et bien d'une maison, probablement toujours habitée par le gérant, car tous les meubles sont ceux d'un intérieur classique. Ils sont simplement tous recouverts de nombreuses boites, petites étagères à tiroirs, assortiment d'outils, bobines de câblages, bandes collantes, tubes et piston de colles ou encore de bouteilles d'huiles et lustrants. 

 

Le magasin est désert de client, et il hésite à totalement y entrer sans l'anonymat que la foule lui garantit. Au fond de la grande pièce qu'est le rez-de-chaussée, un vieux Twi'Lek lui sourit, assit derrière un comptoir de fortune. Derrière lui, plusieurs paquets sont empilés sur des étagères et Anakin reconnaît immédiatement l'emballage comme étant celui de bandes bacta. 

 

Anakin finit par avancer dans la petite demeure, saluant le vieux gérant d'un simple hochement de tête. Il est soulagé lorsque l'homme n'engage pas de conversation, le laissant parcourir les étales à son aise. Il trouve quelques boites de vis semblables à celles qu'il a utilisé pour les prothèses d'Obi-Wan et dont il ne reste plus que quelques pièces dans sa propre réserve. 

 

C'est avec une petite trancheuse de précision à laser, quatre recharges de chalumeau, une bouteille d'huile et deux boites de vis qu'il se présente au comptoir. Le vieux Twi'Lek lui adresse un nouveau sourire alors qu'il enregistre les articles sur son pad artisanal. Le regard tombe finalement sur le petit badge accroché au veston gris du gérant. Il peut y lire _Pib'gelo._

 

« Autre chose ? » fait la voix étonnamment douce de l'homme. 

 

Anakin relève la tête et croise son regard. Il réalise un peu tard que son foulard a légèrement glissé, dévoilant le bas de la cicatrice qui barre son oeil droit, ainsi que son nez. Essayant de garder un air nonchalant, Anakin replace son foulard de ses doigts gantés. Le vendeur sourit toujours, attendant patiemment la réponse. Il considère à nouveau les boites de bacta.

 

« Cinq paquets s'il-vous-plait. » demande-t-il en indiquant l'étagère.

 

Le Twi'Lek se lève pour attraper les articles demandés. Au même moment, des pas retentissent bruyamment sur le parquet de la maison, faisant se raidir les épaules d'Anakin. Le son des bottes sur le bois se rapprochent rapidement de sa position, et il baisse la tête lorsque le nouvel arrivant s'arrête à ses côtés. Sa capuche descend bas sur son visage, cachant parfaitement son profil au nouvel arrivant. 

 

« Salut vieil homme. Je suis à la recherche d'ces types, tu les aurais pas vu par hasard ? »

 

Le vendeur dépose les paquets de bacta sur son comptoir, à côté des autres articles choisis par Anakin. Ce dernier regarde le vendeur prendre le datapad tendu par l'homme à ses côtés. Malgré que l'image soit à l'envers et l'angle mal approprié à une lecture facile, il reconnaît sans hésitation les portraits qui figurent sur l'écran. Sur chacune des moitié respectives de l'écran, le visage d'Obi-Wan et le sien figurent.

 

La prise sur la lanière de son sac se fait plus forte alors qu'il parvient à maintenir son immobilité. Hissant davantage de bouclier dans la Force pour s'assurer de ne pas laisser sa présence transparaître, il patiente silencieusement, montant déjà un plan de fuite. Il faut qu'il prenne au minimum les paquets de bacta, et si il peut il essaiera d'attraper une boite de-- 

 

« Non. Ça ne me dit rien. »

 

Une partie de la tension quitte les épaules d'Anakin sous la surprise. Il est impossible que le vendeur ne l'ai pas reconnu.

 

« T'es vraiment sûr ? »

 

À nouveau, les épaules d'Anakin se tendent, s'apprêtant à un changement d'avis du vendeur. Mais ce dernier rend le datapad avec un sourire poli.

 

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de clients, vous savez. Et je n'oublie jamais un visage. »

 

_Oh._ Il est vraiment  _impossible_ qu'il ne l'ai pas reconnu. Et pourtant, aucune dénonciation.

 

« Et toi ? Ces têtes te disent queq'chose ? » 

 

Le datapad est maintenant devant Anakin, la main reptilienne de l'inconnu tenant fermement l'appareil pour lui. Il peut à présent clairement voir les deux portraits illuminés sur l'écran. Ce sont les portraits utilisés sur Coruscant pour la propagande de Temple Jedi. Leurs portraits se sont souvent retrouvés projetés sur les nombreux immeubles et les affiches holographiques de la planète-cité à leur retour de combats victorieux.

 

Anakin se contente de secouer la tête vigoureusement sous sa capuche avant de repousser le datapad du revers de la main. 

 

« T'es sûr ? » 

 

Une main se dépose sur son épaule pour essayer de le tourner vers le Trandoshan tenant toujours le datapad d'une main. 

 

« Parce que s't'as une info, on peut s'arranger pour partager l'fric. »

 

_Du calme, Anakin._

 

La voix d'Obi-Wan empêche Anakin d'agir impulsivement. Il ne repousse pas la main bourrue qui lui broie l'épaule, et qui ravive la douleur de la blessure de sabrelaser. Pour la seconde fois, il établit un plan d'évasion mais la voix du marchand l'arrête à nouveau, beaucoup plus froide cette fois, mais toujours avec ce sourire poli tracé sur son visage bleu pâle.

 

« Je vous prierais de bien vouloir laisser mon client tranquille. Je n'en ai déjà pas beaucoup, alors je n'ai pas besoin d'une personne comme vous pour faire fuir le peu d'entre-eux qui ressortent d'ici avec des achats. »

 

La main quitte immédiatement son épaule et Anakin prie pour que l'inconnu quitte au plus vite les lieux, pour qu'il puisse enfin payer ses achats et s'en aller. Ses prières semblent s'exaucer lorsqu'il entend le Trandoshan ranger le datapad dans un pan de sa veste épaisse. 

 

« Très bien. Je s'rais encore dans l'coin si vous voyez un truc. »

 

Les pas s'éloignent immédiatement après ça, et Anakin reprend une respiration plus profonde. Il lève finalement la tête et regarde le vendeur ajouter le prix des boites bacta sur son pad. Le vieux Twi'Lek place ensuite tous ses achats dans un sac de tissus avant de le lui tendre et de récupérer les crédits que lui tend Anakin. 

 

« Merci. »

 

Les deux hommes se regardent, et Anakin perçoit immédiatement la compréhension dans les yeux du Twi'Lek. Il sait que ce remerciement vaut pour le service, comme pour la situation qui vient de se jouer une minute auparavant. 

 

« Je vous en prie. » Le sourire de l'homme s'efface soudainement et sa voix se fait discrète. « Faites bien attention en partant, qu'il ne vous suive pas.»

 

Anakin acquiesce, abaissant son foulard pour adresser un vrai sourire à l'homme en face de lui. Le Twi'Lek lui sourit à nouveau, posant une main légère sur la sienne pour le retenir.

 

« Et si vous le pouvez, remettez mes remerciements à votre ami. C'est grâce à lui si je suis libre aujourd'hui. »

 

« Je n'y manquerai pas. »

 

Le vieil homme incline légèrement la tête, un sourire franc sur son visage.

 

« Ne vous attardez pas davantage. »

 

Anakin s'incline à son tour, place ses achats dans son plus grand sac maintenant bien rempli et replace son foulard. Il jette un dernier regard de remerciement au vendeur toujours assit derrière son comptoir avant de tourner les talons vers la sortie.

 

.

.

.

 

Il traverse le champ d'herbes hautes rapidement, cherchant déjà dans la Force une potentielle anomalie. Mais tout est calme, comme si le lieu était inhabité. Aucune fumée ne s'échappe de la cheminée, et il se dit que peut-être Obi-Wan aurait finalement trouvé le sommeil en son absence. 

 

L'angoisse l'avait gagné sur le chemin du retour, la crainte qu'Obi-Wan n'ait été débusqué par un autre mercenaire en son absence. L'image du Trandoshan posté en face du magasin d'outillage lui revient en mémoire. L'homme l'avait suivit dans la petite allée de maisons, comme une pression silencieuse. Il était parvenu à le semer en traversant le marché, sa bure se confondant facilement avec celles des nombreux autres individus.

 

Il ne pense pas que le Trandoshan l'ait reconnu, ni même qu'il ait un doute sur sa véritable identité. Il n'a pas pu voir son visage, et il lui a paru bien trop idiot pour réaliser ce qui se jouait réellement devant lui.

 

Ses pas résonnent un peu sur le bois du ponton, et il peut entrevoir la silhouette étendue d'Obi-Wan en passant devant la fenêtre la plus proche de la porte. Il s'arrête brièvement pour détailler l'homme endormi. Étendu sur le ventre en travers du matelas, une couverture est emmêlée dans ses jambes. La deuxième, celle qu'Anakin utilise, serpente autour de la base de son dos nu, remonte entre le matelas et le torse d'Obi-Wan et finit roulée en boule sous sa tête pour en faire un coussin. Il semble réellement plongé dans un sommeil réparateur pour une fois, le visage à moitié caché dans sa couverture.

 

Anakin secoue légèrement la tête pour se détacher de l'image hypnotisante, et s'avance pour ouvrir la porte le plus discrètement possible. Obi-Wan ne se réveille pas alors qu'il referme la porte derrière lui, et trace son chemin vers la table avec précaution, évitant les lattes de bois qui craquent et grincent le plus. 

 

Il s'installe sur l'un des coussins, choisissant celui qui fait face au lit pour garder l'homme endormit sous sa surveillance. Il patiente encore quelques minutes, profitant de l'absence de froideur qui accompagne la présence d'Obi-Wan. Le seul son qu'il peut entendre est le souffle régulier et profond de son Maître.

 

L'envie de le rejoindre grandit soudainement en lui. Le contact de l'homme lui manque horriblement. Il s'imagine s'asseoir près de lui, passer une main dans les cheveux blonds aux reflets orangés et désordonnés par le sommeil, poursuivre sa route jusque dans la nuque détendue, glisser entre les omoplates, et suivre la cicatrice jusqu'au creux du dos finement dessiné. 

 

Un soupir échappe soudain à Obi-Wan, suivit par un grognement étouffé par la couverture. Ça a pour effet d'immédiatement sortir Anakin de sa contemplation, et il fait mine de s'occuper du sac rempli de vivres. Il sort les sacs un à un alors qu'Obi-Wan ouvre péniblement les yeux. 

 

Il se redresse sur ses coudes, et contracte son dos pour tenter d'étirer ses muscles endormis. Il passe ses mains dans ses cheveux et cache un bâillement au creux de ses bras. Lorsqu'il relève la tête, il tourne finalement la tête vers l'origine de son réveil. 

 

Dans la Force, la présence d'Anakin s'était mise à caresser la sienne, le plongeant dans un doux cocon rassurant. Il aurait pu certainement encore resté endormi longtemps, incapable de se rendre compte de l'origine du bien être qu'il aurait repoussé s'il avait été conscient. Non, ce qui l'a réveillé est une caresse plus physique, bien qu'invisible. Un frisson avait démarré à la base de sa nuque, avant de descendre vers son dos, la sensation devenant aussi réelle qu'un contact physique au moment où cette main invisible avait suivit sa cicatrice. Toujours bercé par la douceur de la présence du plus jeune, Obi-Wan n'avait pu s'empêcher de soupirer de contentement. Dès cet instant, la main invisible et la présence d'Anakin l'avaient quitté, le laissant face à la chaleur beaucoup moins puissante de la Force elle-même. 

 

Mais maintenant bien éveillé, il dresse de nombreux bouclier entre Anakin et lui, brisant toute chance d'échange. Il ne veut plus le sentir contre lui. Il ne veut plus se sentir faiblir à son contact. 

 

Anakin n'ose plus lever les yeux. Il sait qu'Obi-Wan le dévisage, son regard pèse lourdement sur lui. À la place, il continue de sortir les multiples sacs du plus grand, essayant de ne pas trop penser aux yeux bleu. 

 

Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait depuis le début, ce qui n'est autre que les gâteaux aux _blumfruits_. Le papier dans lequel ils sont emballés arborent maintenant de larges auréoles plus sombres, témoignant de la richesse de la pâtisserie. Ils dégagent un fort parfum de gâteau, comme s'ils étaient sortis du four il y a à peine une heure. Anakin teste brièvement la résistance de la pâte qui s'avère aussi moelleuse qu'il le prévoyait. 

 

Dans la périphérie de sa vision, il devine Obi-Wan qui enfile sa blouse abandonnée à côté du matelas. Il ne lève toujours pas les yeux lorsqu'il l'entend ramper sur le parquet, préférant ouvrir les autres sacs de nourriture. 

 

Obi-Wan s'installe finalement en face de lui, plaçant ses jambes en sirène à l'aide de ses mains, avant de s'accouder à la table basse. Anakin le voit, toujours indirectement, regarder dans les sacs. Il décide de le laisser découvrir ce qu'il a rapporté par lui-même et saisit le gâteau qui le tente depuis qu'il y a posé les yeux aux marché. Il s'en prend une part, avant de volontairement le placer au centre de la table, comme une proposition silencieuse. 

 

Il sent à nouveau le regard d'Obi-Wan sur lui alors qu'il prend une bouchée de sa part. Le plus âgé semble hésiter quelques secondes, sa main passant près du gâteau, avant de saisir un _jogan._

 

Ils mangent tout deux en silence. La main d'Obi-Wan se retrouve assez vite perlée de jus du fruit violet. Cette nouveauté alimentaire semble relancer son appétit, car il finit ce fruit assez gros avant qu'Anakin n'aie finit sa part de gâteau.

 

« Tu as les remerciements d'un Twi'Lek. » fait soudainement Anakin, arrêtant Obi-Wan dans le grignotage de l'épais noyaux du  _jogan_ . « Il tient un petit magasin d'outillement dans le village où je suis allé. Il m'a dit que tu l'avais libéré. Un certain Pib'gelo. »

 

Le nom fait soudainement se détendre les traits d'Obi-Wan, un léger sourire se traçant sur ses lèvres, à peine visible sous sa barbe pas réellement entretenue. Anakin reste silencieux alors qu'Obi-Wan se replonge dans ce souvenir où il était encore capable d'aider son prochain.

 

« J'aimerais sortir quand tu auras fini de manger. »

 

Anakin est surpris par la demande d'Obi-Wan. Sa voix n'est pas froide, ni tranchante, probablement bercée par la légère nostalgie.

 

La surprise est agréable.

 

.

.

.

 

La créature est sous l'eau, si proche du rivage. Elle peut distinguer la silhouette qui lui fait dos, assise sur la berge. Les orbes violettes sont immobiles, elles traquent. Dans la Force, il peut sentir la détresse. Il boit.

 

Mais il reste sous l'eau, tapis sur le fond, son corps d'écailles imitant parfaitement le sol immergé. Autour de lui, de fines algues ondulent, les ligaments verts dansant au ralenti. Un crustacé creuse le mélange de terre et de sable en quête de nourriture. 

 

Les orbes violettes virent au rouge. 

 

Il sourirait, si il avait une bouche.

 

.

.

.

 

Les yeux clos, les jambes étendues devant lui, le vent doux et frais dans ses cheveux, Obi-Wan tente de se plonger dans la méditation qui l'avait si bien aidée. Mais il ne parvient plus à atteindre ce stade de libération totale, celui qui lui permet de nettoyer son esprit de tout sentiment exacerbé. 

 

Non, il ne parvient pas à quitter la colère. Ce sentiment puissant qu'il refuse d'affronter dans toute sa force en ouvrant le dialogue à nouveau. Car il sait que lorsqu'Anakin lui confiera la vérité, elle sera bien plus incontrôlable qu'elle ne l'a été il y a deux jours. Il ne se sent pas près à entendre comment tous ses efforts pour Anakin ont été réduit au néant. 

 

Mais la colère est toujours divisée dans son esprit. La deuxième partie étant en permanence à son encontre. Il aimerait ne pouvoir plus supporter la voix d'Anakin, vouloir fuir son contact, ne pas désirer son aide lorsqu'il se lave, ne pas imaginer sa bouche sur la sienne, ses mains sur son corps. Il se hait.

 

Alors il le fuit, le repousse, allant à l'encontre des envies de son corps, ne répondant plus aux pulsions positives de la Force. Il sait que s'il cède au contact d'Anakin, il n'aura plus de contrôle sur ses décisions. 

 

Il sait maintenant. Il comprend enfin pleinement cette règle du Code qui interdit l'attachement. Et la culpabilité est implacable, car il se sait compromis.

 

_Un Jedi ? Toi ?_

 

Implacable. 

 

Il souhaite soudainement n'avoir jamais quitté le Temple. Peut-être Maître Yoda aurait-il pu le conseiller ? 

 

_Il doit être déçu._

 

Obi-Wan referme soudainement ses poings sur son pantalon.

 

_Ils doivent tous être déçus. Qui-Gon surtout. Il comptait sur toi, tu devais former l'élu._

 

Obi-Wan inspire profondément. 

 

_Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix._

 

Bloque sa respiration.

 

_Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance._

 

Et expire par lentement.

 

Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité. 

 

.  
.  
.

Légèrement penché, Anakin est appuyé sur l'appui de fenêtre, ses paumes encrées sur la dalle de pierre. Le soleil a finalement percé les nuages, dessinant des ombres en dentelle sur la rive du lac, protégeant partiellement son Maître des rayons.

Il soupire, un léger mal de tête se réveillant à la base de son crâne. Il se redresse et s'éloigne de la fenêtre en massant sa nuque d'une main. Le cuir glisse sur sa peau, et il se rend alors seulement compte qu'il porte encore ses gants. Il les retire aisément, avant de passer le dos de sa main de chair sur son front humide. Il grimace un peu et se débarrasse de ses bottes qu'il place près de la porte.

Il s'est tellement focalisé sur Obi-Wan depuis son retour, qu'il n'a pas pensé un seul instant à se remettre à l'aise. Il récupère son sabre-laser resté coincé dans sa ceinture, dans le creux de son dos, et l'abandonne sur le lit. L'arme rebondit sur le matelas avant de s'arrêter sur une couverture et Anakin soupire.

Il entreprend de replier les couvertures, les secouant paresseusement au passage. Pour s'empêcher de tourner en rond, il décide ensuite de préparer du bois dans le fond de la cheminée, en prévision de ce soir. Quoi qu'avec la légère fraîcheur du jour-

Un cri. Anakin tourne la tête vers la fenêtre où il était posté un instant plus tôt. Il reste interdit, incertain d'avoir bien entendu.

Et soudain, la terreur. Le lien pulse violemment, alarmant.

_Obi-Wan._

Il se lève d'un bon. Ses jambes se mettent en action, son corps réagit par automatisme, alors que son esprit s'embrase sous les vagues d'effroi. Il saute par-dessus la table, la franchissant sans difficulté. Son sabre atterrit dans sa paume gauche, appelé par la Force, alors qu'il commande l'ouverture de la porte d'un revers de main droite.

Il s'immobilise sur la terrasse lorsqu'il fait face au vide. Obi-Wan n'est plus là. Son sang se glace, et instinctivement, il le cherche dans la Force.

Un nouveau cri, de douleur cette fois.

Les bois.

« OBI-WAN ! »

La panique le gagne et il franchit la barrière de la terrasse d'un bond. Ses pas sont grands et rapides alors qu'il s'enfonce dans l'ombre des arbres qui entourent le lac. Il évite de justesse des branches trop basses, un cailloux qui aurait pu le faire chuter, franchit un buisson en s'aidant de la Force. La terre est froide sous ses pieds nus alors qu'il suit les cris d'Obi-Wan, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin. Vers la gauche. Vers la droite. Droit devant. Derrière lui.

« ANAKIN ! »

La rage monte en lui, ses iris passant du bleu au jaune flamboyant.

Soudain, plus rien. Plus un son, plus une seule onde dans leur lien. La Force se tait. Anakin s'arrête net, son sabre serré fermement dans sa paume.

« Obi-Wan ?! »

Il se tourne sur lui-même, cherche un indice, quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour le guider.

Mais il n'y a plus rien. Il est seul au milieu des arbres.

Il n'entend que sa respiration, rapide et forte. Trop forte. Il vacille légèrement, manque de chuter.

Un craquement derrière lui.

Anakin se retourne, quelques étoiles noires parsemant la périphérie de sa vision. Dans le mouvement, il active son sabre, près à faire face au responsable. Près à tuer.

Une femme se tient à quelques mètres devant lui, son dos lui faisant face.

Anakin sent ses jambes faiblir, et il prend un pas de recul. Sa main tremble sur la sabre. Sa vision se trouble.

Elle n'est pas très grande. Ses vêtements sont simples, un peu épais et gris. Ils sont poussiéreux aussi, surtout sur les parties les plus proches du sol. Ses cheveux bruns sont ramenés en un chignon, étonnamment soigné, qui épouse la courbe de sa nuque.

Anakin peut entendre sa voix s'étrangler lorsqu'il parle à nouveau.

« Maman ? »

.

.

.

Le parfum boisé est la première chose qu'il reconnaît. Il se sent lourd contre le sol, sa joue plaquée contre la terre. Péniblement, il ouvre les yeux, mais sa vision est floue. Quelque chose bouge, tout près.

« A... »

Un son perdu, incomplet, si lointain. Il bat des paupières et l'insecte rampant à quelques centimètres de lui devient net, escaladant les brindilles, feuilles, et rares brins d'herbe.

« A...in ! »

Ses pieds et ses mains sont un peu engourdis. Il bat à nouveau des cils, et un grognement lui échappe alors qu'un mal de tête s'éveille au rythme de ses battements de cœur. L'insecte s'arrête, remue des antennes dans sa direction. Il cligne à nouveau des yeux, et sa vision se précise davantage. L'insecte passe une patte entre ses mandibules microscopiques avant de lisser ses antennes. Anakin inspire profondément. Son ouïe récupère de sa précision.

« Anakin ! »

Le mal trouve sa provenance. _Oh non..._

« Anakin ! »

_Obi-Wan._

Littéralement agressé par les vagues de peur projetées par son Maître contre ses boucliers, Anakin ramène ses mains de part et d'autre de son buste.

« Anakin ! »

Il se pousse du sol, Il se lève, récupère son sabre qui a roulé un peu plus loin et court vers la voix d'Obi-Wan, vers la maison. La crainte du scénario précédent achève son réveil. Dans l'incertitude, il parcourt les bois, suivant les appels de son Maître. Il essaie d'atteindre Obi-Wan dans leur lien et il ne rencontre la peur. Il enclenche son sabre prêt à faire face à une autre menace. Prêt à défendre au péril de sa vie.

Lorsqu'il arrive enfin sur la berge, Obi-Wan est là. Il est assit à la lisière du bois, ses jambes derrière lui après qu'il se soit probablement traîné jusque là.

Dès qu'il le voit, le soulagement submerge Anakin. Il s'empêche de fondre sur l'homme et s'arrête un peu avant de l'atteindre, fouillant les alentours du regard. Ne détectant aucune menace immédiate, il désactive son sabre. Il se tourne finalement vers son Maître et se laisse pratiquement tomber à genoux devant lui. Il l'emprisonne dans une étreinte presque violente. Obi-Wan lui la lui rend sans hésiter.

« Je-J'ai cru-Oh Obi-Wan- »

Anakin se recule un peu, ses mains glissant de part et d'autre du visage du plus âgé, repoussant les quelques mèches retombées sur son front. Ses yeux perdent leur lueur jaune alors qu'il inspecte minutieusement Obi-Wan.

«T-Tu n'as rien ? T'es pas blessé ? »

«J-Je vais bien. »

Les mains d'Obi-Wan lui saisissent les poignets comme pour apaiser ses inquiétudes, comme pour le recentrer. Et il est soulagé que ce ne soit pas pour l'écarter, mais plutôt pour le garder à son contact. Mais lorsqu'il plonge enfin son regard dans celui, perdu, d'Obi-Wan, il sait que quelque chose n'est pas clair. Et son impression devient une certitude lorsqu'Obi-Wan reprend :

«Par la Force Anakin ! Tu t'es encouru dans les bois sans raison ! Je t'ai appelé, et je pouvais sentir ta peur, et ta colère. »

Anakin fronce les sourcils et entre-ouvre la bouche alors que l'incompréhension le gagne. Il cherche les réponses à ses interrogations dans le regard de son Maître mais il ne parvient pas à en tirer de conclusion. Il peut encore clairement se rappeler les sensations dans la Force, entendre la voix d'Obi-Wan l'appeler.

« Je-Je t'ai entendu, tu m'appelais ! »

Il cherche dans ses souvenirs, remonte les événements à reculons. Les bois vides, le rivage vide, la terrasse, son sabre sur le lit, il enjambe la table couverte de sacs de nourriture, les morceaux bois qu'il empilait.

« J'étais à l'intérieur, je-je préparais le feu— »

Anakin se lève d'un bon, et se met à courir vers la maison. Il peut entendre Obi-Wan l'appeler, il tire même sur leur lien comme pour l'arrêter. Le regard braqué sur la silhouette du plus jeune qu'il peut deviner au travers des vitres, Obi-Wan le regarde ressortir avec ce qu'il devine être les gâteaux dans leur emballage. Anakin prend un petit élan avant de les lancer dans des buissons, de l'autre côté de la maison.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! »

Anakin reste dos à lui, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place.

« J'aurais jamais du acheter ces trucs. »

Obi-Wan sent la colère monter en lui alors qu'il regarde Anakin revenir vers lui. Il ne parvient pas à comprendre ce qui se passe, le comportement d'Anakin semblant totalement aléatoire depuis qu'il s'est encouru.

« Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?! »

Il peut sentir son cœur battre sous la colère montante.

« Tu t'enfuis comme un fou à travers les bois ! Alors que j'étais là ! Je t'ai appelé mais tu ne m'as pas écouté, tu as filé droit ! Je t'ai appelé pendant bien une demi-heure après ça. Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! Et ne me ment pas ! » il prend une petite pause, reprenant son souffle pour ajouter d'une voix plus basse « plus de mensonge... »

Anakin s'arrête, et leur regard se croise à nouveau. Anakin comprend que l'instant est arrivé. Il vient s'asseoir devant Obi-Wan. Il ne parvient pas à soutenir le regard trop intense du plus âgé, et baisse les yeux sur ses mains crispées sur son pantalon.

« Je pense qu'on a faillit se faire empoisonner. Heureusement, tu n'as pas mangé du gâteau que j'ai acheté. L'effet de la part que j'ai pris tout à l'heure a du arriver que plus tard. La vendeuse elle... Elle me l'avait conseillé. »

Ses doigts triturent le tissus de son pantalon, pincent la couture épaisse alors qu'il tente de se souvenir du visage de la femme. Mais elle est bien vite effacée par le souvenir de la terreur.

« Tu hurlais Obi-Wan, tu m'appelais à l'aide. Et je ne te trouvais pas. J'ai cherché, j'ai essayé de te trouver avec le lien, mais impossible. Et je ne pouvais rien faire ! »

Anakin relève la tête vers Obi-Wan qui reste muet devant les paroles du plus jeune. Il peut voir les yeux bleu scintiller de jaune.

« Et puis plus rien. Je-j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu à nouveau... Mais il y avait... »

Anakin passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, incapable de croire ce qu'il a vu, mais aussi incapable de le remettre en doute. Tout ça lui avait semblé si réel. L'image est encore si net dans son esprit.

« J'ai vu ma mère. »

Sa voix est à la limite du murmure. Obi-Wan le regarde, choqué d'abord, avant que la compassion ne l'envahisse.

« Oh, Anakin... »

Le jeune homme baisse finalement les yeux, sentant une légère sensation de picotement derrière ses paupières.

« Elle était là, debout. Ça n'a duré qu'un instant, qu'une seconde et j-j'ai perdu connaissance je crois— »

« Anakin. »

« Et puis tu-tu m'appelais de nouveau, et je-j'ai cru que tout recommençais, que je n'allais pas te trouver— »

« Ani. »

Les mains d'Obi-Wan se déposent sur celles, tremblantes, d'Anakin au même moment. La combinaison du contact et de l'utilisation du vieux surnom sort le plus jeune de son monologue. Leurs yeux entrent à nouveau en contact et Anakin voit la compassion disparaître derrière la fermeté du masque du Maître Jedi. La voix d'Obi-Wan est ferme lorsqu'il reprend la parole.

« Allons à l'intérieur. »

.

.

.

Anakin bu une longue gorgée d'eau malgré sa gorge serrée. Il est temps de passer aux aveux. À ses côtés, Obi-Wan a croisé ses mains sur la table, et sa posture est si droite et immobile qu'il ressemble à une statue. Mais Anakin sait qu'il ne doit plus tester la patience de l'homme. Il prend donc une énième inspiration, avant de finalement poser des mots sur ses actions.

« J'ai traversé les couloirs. Personne n'a tenté de m'arrêter. J'ai passé un appel à Padmé pour qu'elle m'apporte des vivres. »

_Anakin entre dans le hangar, Obi-Wan inconscient dans ses bras. Padmé est debout, nerveuse, à côté du vaisseau que lui a indiqué Anakin. Plusieurs sacs à ses pieds, le comlink enfermé dans sa main. Elle prend un pas de recul quand Anakin s'arrête devant elle._

_\- Merci, Padmé._

_Padmé ne parvient pas à détacher son regard du visage blanc d'Obi-Wan._

_\- Anakin, tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?_

_\- Je ne peux pas le laisser ici._

_Anakin monte rapidement la rampe, Padmé sur ses talons avec les sacs._

« Je venais juste de t'attacher sur le siège passager, que Windu m'a appelé. Je suis sorti du vaisseau et il était là, seul, pour m'arrêter. J'espérais être parti avant que quiconque n'atteigne le hangar. »

_Son sabre fermement enserré dans sa main, Mace Windu regarde Anakin émerger du vaisseau, les iris jaunes semblent incandescentes dans la semi-obscurité du ventre de l'appareil. Il indique à Padmé de reculer et elle obtempère, regardant Anakin et Mace tour à tour._

_\- Il est encore temps d'arrêter tout ça, Skywalker._

_Sur la rampe du vaisseau, Anakin soupire, sa paume se déposant sur son sabre-laser attaché à sa ceinture._

_\- Laissez-nous simplement partir._

_\- Je ne peux pas laisser un Sith s'enfuir._

_Anakin ne répond pas, ses iris jaunes fixant le Maître devant lui avec irritation._

_\- Ne rendez pas ça plus compliqué. Je n'ai pas envie de vous combattre._

_\- Ce n'est pas moi qui complique les choses ici._

_Une lueur violette naît dans la lumière blanche du hangar alors que Windu actionne son sabre._

« Il n'a pas voulu me laisser partir. »

_Le bleu et le violet s'entre-choquent, grésillant violemment l'un contre l'autre. Windu est forcé à reculer lorsqu'Anakin force son sabre contre le sien. À peine a-t-il le temps de se rattraper qu'Anakin est à nouveau sur lui, ses coups toujours plus incisifs. Mace pare le coup porté à son épaule droite, son flanc gauche, au dessus de sa tête, et s'apprête à bloquer un nouveau coup vers son épaule mais se retrouve sur le sol, propulsé par un coup de pied dans le ventre, amplifié à l'aide de la Force. Il se relève sans attendre, alors qu'Anakin repart presque nonchalamment vers le vaisseau, comme s'il n'était plus une menace à ses yeux._

_Mace court vers Anakin, déterminé. À peine à deux mètres de sa cible, il saute alors qu'Anakin tourne les talons. Atterrissant derrière le jeune homme, il administre un coup de sabre mortel, visant le cou dans l'horizontale. Le sabre bleu bloque le violet, et le repousse avec hargne. Anakin se tourne pour lui faire face, et bloque une série d'attaques rapides._

_Ses pas l'éloignent du vaisseau, Mace le séparant de plus en plus d'Obi-Wan. La colère flambe son corps, et Anakin bloque un énième coup de sabre frontal, ne reculant plus. Par dessus les sabres croisés, son regard se fait prédateur, les orbes dorées contrastant avec la ligne de ses sourcils profondément froncés._

_Sa colère explose dans la Force alors qu'il propulse Mace avec l'aide de la Force. Le Maître tente de contrer le coup invisible en tendant une main, mais échoue. Il est soufflé jusqu'à atterrir sur la rampe du vaisseau, heurte puissamment son dos contre le métal et son sabre lui échappe. Son corps douloureux glisse jusqu'en bas de la rampe, alors qu'Anakin arrive droit sur lui. Il tente d'appeler son arme, mais Anakin est déjà au dessus de lui et, sans hésitation, tranche sa main tendue vers le sabre._

_Padmé crie quelque part derrière lui, en même temps que l'homme à ses pieds. Mace se contorsionne, tenant son avant-bras dépourvu d'extrémité dans sa main restante. Mais Anakin ne peut sentir que l'obscurité propulser la colère dans ses veines._

_\- Dès ce jour où Qui-Gon t'as ramené de Tatooïne, j'ai su que tu ne serais qu'une source de problèmes !_

_Lentement, comme pour prendre son temps, Anakin lève son sabre. Sous lui, Mace lui adresse un regard haineux. Il repense à l'homme assit dans la chambre du Conseil, son regard désapprobateur se posant sans cesse sur lui, ses remarques glaçantes._

_\- Il aurait mieux fait de te laisser là-bas._

_Sa main de chair rejoint celle de métal autour de son sabre, l'arme positionnée telle une guillotine au-dessus de Mace._

_\- Anakin, arrête je t'en prie ! Tu ne peux pas- Arrête ! Recule !_

_Padmé est sur sa droite, et il tourne le regard à ses mots. Les larmes menacent de rouler sur ses joues rosies, sa respiration hachée. Dans ses mains tremblantes, un blaster._

_\- Arrête. Tu- Je ne peux pas te laisser tuer un homme- Un Jedi ! Je—_

_Les traits d'Anakin se détendent sous la surprise, avant de se contracter dans une nouvelle fureur._

_\- Padmé—_

_\- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ! Je ne peux pas te suivre !_

_Anakin se tourne vers celle qu'il a épousé, et resserre sa prise sur son sabre._

_\- Traître !_

« Tout est allé si vite. Et il fallait qu'on décolle. Je pouvais encore sentir ta douleur, ta détresse. Tu tirais sur notre lien. Si seulement ils m'avaient laissé partir. »

_La main levée, les doigts pliés, Anakin étrangle sa femme. Elle le regarde, la bouche ouverte à la recherche d'oxygène, les mains plaquées contre sa gorge douloureuse. Une larme roule finalement sur sa joue, avant de s'écraser à côté du blaster à ses pieds._

_Une douleur à l'épaule droite. L'odeur de la chair qui brûle. Il lâche sa prise dans la Force, et Padmé tombe au sol. Il se tourne vers Mace, qui tient son sabre dans son unique main._

_Sans avoir de répit, une nouvelle attaque lui est asséné. Il parvient à peine à éloigner sa jambe du sabre rapide, la chaleur de la brûlure réveillant sa blessure du crash à la cuisse droite. Anakin tente de bloquer le sabre qui fond à nouveau droit sur lui, la pointe propulsée vers son cœur. Une attaque mortelle. Il essaie de se décaler, son propre sabre frottant sur la longueur violette, à la verticale. Mais le sabre violet touche à nouveau sa cible, se plantant dans le bras lui servant d'équilibre, s'enfonçant dans son biceps gauche._

_La douleur exacerbe ses sentiments, alimente l'obscurité, noirci son cœur à vif._

_Mais Mace est rapide, et son prochain coup à de nouveau pour but la mort de son opposant. Le sabre violet fond sur Anakin, la sabre descendant droit vers sa tête alors qu'il tente de se remettre de la suite d'attaques et—_

_-Non !_

_Padmé est à nouveau là, et tente de se mettre en travers du sabre. Faisant face à Mace, elle se glisse devant Anakin._

_Le temps semble se ralentir._

_Anakin voit le sabre continuer sa course, si proche de la tête de Padmé, la puissance du coup trop virulent pour être arrêté par Mace._

_La Force est appelée. Le sabre perce la chair. Le tissus se consume._

_Le silence tombe dans le hangar, tout est immobile._

_Anakin suit le bleu de son sabre, jusqu'à l'endroit où il disparaît dans le torse de Mace Windu. Le Maître le regarde, interdit. Au sol, Padmé est comme en état de choc._

_Des pas retentissent au fond du hangar, et Anakin désactive son arme. Aussitôt, le corps de Mace s'écroule. Il tourne la tête pour voir Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, Ki-Adi-Mundi et Yoda s'immobiliser à distance._

_Il croise les regards interdits, choqués, avant de se poser sur celui, affligé, de Yoda. Le vieux Maître baisse le regard, porte sa main à sa poitrine et ses oreilles se baissent lentement. Dans la Force, un vide se creuse._

« ... Et je suis parti. »

Anakin a les yeux rivés sur ses mains, incapable de faire face à son Maître. La honte et la culpabilité l'écrasent, et le silence de son interlocuteur est une torture. Il est seul face à ses actes, le lien est muré, et la Force s'est effacée le temps des aveux.

L'envie de fuir l'assaille à nouveau. Il a l'impression d'être revenu au stade de padawan. Il se sent perdu. Et la seule personne capable de le guider garde le silence.

Il finit par lever les yeux avec hésitation, son regard remontant lentement la forme de son Maître. Ses mains reposent toujours sur le bois, une paume enfermant un poing serré. Sa tête est basse, quelques mèches de cheveux retombent sur son front jusqu'à cacher ses yeux et ses expressions sont illisibles derrière le masque impassible qu'il arbore.

Anakin le regarde de longues secondes, effrayé par le silence. Incapable de faire face à ses propres mots plus longtemps, il tend une main vers l'homme dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réaction.

« Obi-Wan... »

L'homme ne bouge pas. Sa respiration est presque inexistante. Son imagination se repasse la scène en boucle. Anakin tuant Mace. Les yeux jaunes. Le sabre bleu perçant le torse. L'image de Qui-Gon transpercé par le sabre de Maul s'y superpose. Il détourne légèrement la tête pour laisser une larme rouler sur la joue qu'Anakin ne peut voir. Il sait qu'il ne parviendra pas à se contenir encore longtemps.

« Sors. »

Dans la périphérie de sa vision, il voit la main d'Anakin s'immobiliser dans l'air, à quelques centimètres de son épaule. Anakin hésite un moment, puis il vient tout de même à son contact.

Obi-Wan sent la Force s'enflammer autour de lui, et il se met en mouvement. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Anakin est étendu au sol, une main sur la joue, qu'il réalise ce qu'il vient de faire. Il rabaisse lentement son poing serré, les yeux rivés sur le visage du plus jeune. Du sang glisse à la jointure de ses lèvres.

Anakin le regarde, interdit. Obi-Wan sent la honte le submerger, s'additionnant à cette colère qu'il ne parvient plus à contenir et il éructe.

« Va-t-en ! »

Anakin se redresse sur une main dans un mouvement de recul, mais ne fait pas mine de se lever.

« Non, je ne te laisserai pas seul ! »

« SORS D'ICI! »

Il se lève enfin et Obi-Wan l'entend quitter la maison, comme un écho de sa fuite quelques jours plus tôt.

Il attend que les pas soient suffisamment éloignés avant de laisser ses émotions l'infester. Les larmes menacent de tomber mais Obi-Wan s'efforce de les contenir.

Il a perdu un confrère. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que son incompétence ait coûté la vie d'un second Jedi à l'Ordre. D'abord Qui-Gon, pour qui il n'est pas parvenu à courir suffisamment vite. Et maintenant Mace, dont sa faiblesse à coûté la vie. S'il avait été plus fort, plus téméraire, plus courageux, jamais Anakin en serait venu à fuir dans une tentative désespérée de le soigner. Jamais son protéger n'aurait affronté Mace dans le hangar du Temple. Il serait encore en vie, et ils seraient tout deux encore là-bas. Anakin serait peut-être même déjà sorti de ses démons.

_« Promets-moi de former l'enfant. »_

L'image de Qui-Gon mourant dans ses bras lui revient violemment. Le contact de ses doigts sur sa joue semble presque réel. La culpabilité lui retourne les tripes.

« Je suis désolé... J'ai échoué. »

Le silence lui répond.

Il n'a pas réussi a guider Anakin, il n'est pas parvenu à le maintenir du côté lumineux de la Force. Il n'est pas parvenu à en faire celui qui amènera l'équilibre. Peut-être était-il trop jeune. Peut-être était-il déjà trop tard pour entraîner le petit garçon. Peut-être est-il fait pour échouer lamentablement à chaque mission cruciale. Peut-être Qui-Gon aurait-il dû le laisser sur Bandomeer et ne jamais le prendre comme padawan, comme il avait été décidé par le Conseil.

Il a l'impression que la culpabilité essaie de lui ronger le cerveau, alors qu'il parvient à peine à respirer pleinement.

Il a frappé Anakin. Il a agit sous la colère, sous l'impulsion d'une émotion. Un nouvel échec en tant que Maître Jedi.

_Tu n'es plus un Jedi. Tu n'es plus rien._

.

.

.

Anakin s'arrête derrière l'un des premiers arbres qui encercle le lac. Le dos reposant sur le tronc solide, le rebondit de ses paumes vient masser ses paupières. Un soupir fragile lui échappe alors qu'il se laisse glisser le long du bois à l'écorce lisse, jusqu'à s'asseoir entre deux racines. Il porte deux doigts au coin de sa bouche, parcourant sa lèvre inférieure engourdie, avant de les éloigner pour y observer le sang qui les recouvre. Ses doigts disparaissent dans un poing serré, enfermant le liquide au creux de sa main.

Fermant les yeux, Anakin tente de calmer son cœur. Ses inspirations se font plus profondes, calculées. Il ne peut pas craquer. Il ne peut pas s'apitoyer. Il doit assumer.

_Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il simplement pas laissé partir ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il joue encore les grands maîtres Jedi ?_

Ses mains plongent dans ses cheveux, ses poings piégeant des mèches.

_Et si il ne te pardonne pas ? Et si il veut partir ? Si il t'abandonne ?_

Non. Obi-Wan a toujours été à ses côtés, même dans les pires problèmes où il s'est retrouvé.

_Si tu le dégoûtes ?_

Anakin fronce les sourcils, fermant les yeux le plus fort qu'il puisse. Il tente de rejeter la voix qui résonne dans sa conscience.

_Si il te hait ?_

_« Si il me hait ? »_

_Après tout, il est un Jedi. Et tu es un Sith._

« Non. »

Un mouvement dans la Force. Non, dans le lien. Tout bascule, tout se réveille, s'exacerbe.

Anakin sort brutalement de sa transe, les émotions qui l'atteignent sont comme une brûlure au fer blanc. _Trop_ intense.

Son corps agit avant son esprit, et c'est avec une seconde de décalage qu'il réalise qu'il se précipite vers la maison. Il atteint rapidement le ponton, ses pas lourds sur le bois. Et il peut _l'entendre_. Non, pas à l'ouïe. Il peut entendre Obi-Wan s'époumoner dans la Force. Il n'a jamais perçu quelque chose de semblable auparavant.

Son cœur bat d'inquiétude alors qu'il franchit le pas de la porte. Ses yeux tombent rapidement sur la silhouette de l'homme toujours assit sur un coussin autour de la table basse. Il ne peut voir que le dos d'Obi-Wan, se gonflant irrégulièrement sous les inspirations. Aucun son ne se fait entendre, même sa respiration est imperceptible. Mais dans la Force, les cris sont incessants.

« Maître ? »

L'interpellé ne se retourne pas, mais ses épaules semblent se raidir. Le silence s'étire le long de secondes interminables pendant lesquelles Anakin hésite à s'approcher. Les boucliers d'Obi-Wan sont tombés, déversant toutes ses émotions dans la Force avec ferveur. Mais il ne peut pas l'atteindre dans leur lien.

Un son échappe finalement au silence, et Anakin sent un frisson parcourir sa nuque. Ses craintes s'avèrent fondées lorsque les épaules d'Obi-Wan se mettent soudainement à trembler, accompagnées du souffle saccadé typique des sanglots. Obi-Wan baisse la tête pour l'y cacher dans ses mains, dans une veine tentative de contenir ses émotions.

Secoué par l'envie d'étreindre l'homme en détresse, Anakin n'attend pas une seconde de plus et s'avance jusqu'à s'accroupir aux côtés de son Maître. L'hésitation le rattrape néanmoins, incertain après ses aveux. Craintif, il dépose sa main sur l'épaule secouée. Obi-Wan n'esquissant aucun geste de rejet, Anakin resserre tendrement sa prise dans une pression qui se veut rassurante.

« Maî- » non, ce n'est pas le Maître qui est devant lui. « Obi-Wan, il faut que tu remettes tes boucliers. »

Les pleurs de l'homme s'intensifient, devenant bruyants. Anakin hésite à nouveau, puis décide de glisser sa main vers l'autre épaule d'Obi-Wan pour le ramener vers lui. Le visage torturé de l'homme émerge immédiatement de ses mains pour s'enfuir dans le creux de la nuque d'Anakin. Obi-Wan réfugie ses mains autour de son propre abdomen, refusant de céder davantage. Sa voix est craquée entre les soubresauts d'émotion.

« C-c'est trop-il y a trop-je ne peux pas-la Force-je ne peux pas— »

Les bras d'Anakin se glissent autour du torse d'Obi-Wan alors qu'il s'assoit sur le parquet. Délicatement, il attire le plus âgé à lui, passant les jambes inertes au dessus d'une des siennes. Obi-Wan se laisse finalement fondre contre le plus jeune, ses mains agrippant la tunique rêche du bout des doigts.

« Shhh, calme-toi. Shhhh.»

La voix d'Anakin n'est qu'un son en sourdine. Obi-Wan peut sentir son souffle dans ses cheveux, la main rassurante passer de son épaule à la base de sa nuque, le bras en partie métallique l'enserrer avec un subtil équilibre de puissance et de réconfort.

Dans la Force, il peut sentir la présence d'Anakin tenter de l'atteindre. Mais il n'arrive pas à rétablir leur lien, plongé dans la Force pure, retenu par ses émotions qui s'y écoulent. _Pas retenu non_ , réalise-t-il, _je chute_.

La panique le saisit, et ses bras s'enroulent autour de la taille d'Anakin comme pour se retenir de tomber. Sa respiration devient sifflante, il ne parvient plus à remplir ses poumons à leur maximum. Dans son esprit, les images du passé paraissent de plus en plus réelles, exacerbant son sentiment de détresse. La main caressante d'Anakin devient presque indiscernable à la base de son crâne.

« Obi-Wan, écoute-moi. Écoute. Concentre-toi sur ma voix. »

Une autre approche dans la Force, et Obi-Wan essaie désespérément de l'atteindre. Le contact est comme anesthésié. Sa présence se tord, essaie d'échapper à la gravité du trou noir caché dans la Force.

« Je suis là Obi-Wan. Je suis là. Mais il faut que tu m'écoutes, d'accord ? Il faut que tu remettes tes boucliers, Obi-Wan. Tu peux faire ça ? »

La voix du plus jeune ne l'atteint presque plus. Il semble si loin de lui. Il sent son corps s'avachir, toute tension le quitte alors que la tristesse, la culpabilité et la colère envahissent son esprit.

Le sang d'Anakin se glace lorsque le corps d'Obi-Wan s'effondre contre lui, tout sanglot brusquement effacé. Il écarte délicatement le corps lâche de son torse, glissant un bras derrière les épaules d'Obi-Wan pour le retenir dans le creux de son coude. D'une main il relève la tête amorphe, ses yeux parcourant le visage humide de son Maître. La bouche entre-ouverte ne laisse passer qu'un fin filet d'air sifflant, les yeux bleu, presque gris à présent, sont perdus dans le vide, quelques larmes roulent encore sur les tempes et les pommettes rosies.

« Obi-Wan ? » fait sa voix faible.

C'est à son tour de sentir la panique le gagner. Il tente à nouveau de l'atteindre dans la Force mais il ne le sent pratiquement plus. Dans une veine tentative, il secoue l'épaule de l'homme frénétiquement. Les images du visage inerte d'Obi-Wan lui reviennent violemment en mémoire, se superposent à celui qu'il tient contre lui.

« Non non non non non, Obi-Wan ! Obi-Wan ! »

Anakin se sent exploser dans la Force, brisant lui aussi ses boucliers de furtivité. Sa présence s'enflamme, brille dangereusement. Elle s'enroule autour du lien à l'extrémité indéterminée, avant de brusquement tirer.

Un mur semble éclater, se brisant sans cesse en de plus petits fragments, jusqu'à se dissoudre dans la Force, les derniers éclats semblables à des étoiles. La présence d'Obi-Wan réapparaît soudainement, dévoilée et à la dérive. Une seconde traction véhémente, et la présence d'Obi-Wan est attiré à toute vitesse vers celle d'Anakin. Les deux spectres entrent en collision. Celle du plus jeune accueille sa partenaire, amorti l'impact. Elle s'enroule autour de celle-ci, chaleureuse et possessive.

Obi-Wan inspire brusquement, remplissant ses poumons au maximum. Ses yeux s'ouvrent sous le choc, et il a la sensation d'enfin sortir la tête de l'eau. Anakin est penché au-dessus de lui, les yeux jaunes braqués sur son visage, scrutant le moindre de ses traits. Le soulagement gagne lentement le regard qui redevient progressivement bleu au fil de son analyse, alors que la main de chair du jeune homme lui caresse les cheveux, la joue, essuie les traces de larmes.

Dans la Force, leurs présences sont toujours l'une contre l'autre, emmêlées. Celle d'Anakin irradie d 'une chaleur entêtante, son étreinte toujours possessive et puissante.

La main d'Obi-Wan se pose sur celle d'Anakin, toujours sur sa joue. C'est à son tour de parcourir des yeux le visage du plus jeune, si proche du sien. Et c'est comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Les boucles indisciplinées qui encadre sa figure juvénile, les grands yeux bleu embués, la fine cicatrice qui court de son arcade sourcilière à sa pommette, son nez discret, ses lèvres généreuses tremblant légèrement sous l'émotion.

Sa main quitte celle d'Anakin et avant qu'il ne le réalise, sa main se pose sur la joue du plus jeune, son pouce effleurant la lèvre inférieure comme pour l'arrêter dans ses tremblements. Le souffle d'Anakin se met en suspend, et leurs regards se rencontrent.

La main d'Obi-Wan se glisse jusque derrière la nuque d'Anakin, son regard retombant sur la bouche entre-ouverte du jeune homme. Ce dernier se laisse entraîner par la pression de la main de son Maître, et leurs bouches se rencontrent.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plait!  
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, même si c'est un simple mot d'encouragement. Je remercie ceux qui me lisent encore!


	11. Nouveauté

Les lèvres d'Obi-Wan sont tendres contre les siennes, et la main est chaude contre sa nuque. Dans la Force, leurs présences n'ont jamais été aussi emmêlées l'une à l'autre. Tout est si clair, si intense, si évident. La surprise d'Anakin se joint à la détresse précédemment ressentie, avant de propulser du soulagement au premier plan. Anakin se sent faiblir. Sa main glisse dans la chevelure d'Obi-Wan pour y courber sa nuque. L'homme dans ses bras réagit immédiatement à l'appel et enroule plus solidement son bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant toujours plus près. 

 

Anakin brise soudainement le baiser, rapidement à bout de souffle avec le choc. Le bras d'Obi-Wan l'empêche de réellement se reculer et il plaque son front contre le sien. Il cherche sa respiration, l'hésitation se dessinant clairement sur ses traits. 

 

« Obi, je ne sais pas s— » 

 

La bouche d'Obi-Wan est à nouveau sur la sienne, le coupant dans sa phrase. L'impulsion du geste lui permet de se redresser, jusqu'à revenir dans une position assise, toujours entre les jambes d'Anakin. Sa prise est puissante sur les épaules du plus jeune lorsqu'il brise le baiser à son tour.

 

« Tais-toi. »

 

Sa réponse n'est un souffle sur les lèvres d'Anakin, avant qu'il ne les plonge à nouveau dans un baiser. Le gémissement discret que laisse échapper le plus jeune ne lui échappe pas. Obi-Wan entrouvre les lèvres pour laisser sa langue passer rapidement sur la lèvre inférieure de son compagnon avant de brièvement la capturer entre les siennes. Il peut goûter le sang provenant de la blessure qu'il lui a infligé un peu plus tôt. Un nouveau gémissement émerge et Anakin ouvre la bouche, lui accordant l'accès sans hésitation. 

 

Dans la Force, Anakin peut sentir la présence d'Obi-Wan l'enserrer aussi fort que la sienne, mais il y a quelque chose de nouveau. Une vigueur longtemps disparue, qu'il n'avait pu apercevoir qu'au centre des batailles lors de leurs missions. Une énergie chaude et déterminée. Ce qui, au final, se rapproche le plus de l'animosité concernant Obi-Wan. Il ne cherche pas un instant à contrer cette possessivité soudaine, et laisse la présence l'enrober, le dompter.

 

Un frisson le parcoure lorsqu'une main chaude se glisse sous sa tunique, glissant de sa hanche jusqu'au creux de son dos. Le geste le fait se cambrer légèrement et la bouche d'Obi-Wan en profite pour descendre sur sa nuque un peu plus exposée. La main remonte le long de sa colonne, lui faisant basculer un peu plus la tête en arrière, exhibant davantage sa gorge. Obi-Wan se recule, le temps d'observer le cou qui lui est offert, et s'attarde sur les clavicules visibles dans le creux en v de la blouse. 

 

Il fond rapidement sur la peau souple et bientôt brûlante d'Anakin. Le plus jeune peut sentir la barbe d'Obi-Wan érafler sa nuque, la langue le goûter, les dents tester la résistance de sa peau. Et la main redescend en épousant ses muscles, lui envoyant un nouveau frisson plus violent. Elle ne semble plus s'arrêter, ralentissement seulement une fois confrontée à la limite de son pantalon. Le bout des doigts glissent aisément sous le tissus, passant également sous son sous-vêtement, avant de continuer à descendre. Sa respiration se bloque dans sa cage thoracique et il peut sentir la main immédiatement s'échapper. Mais l'instant d'après, elle tire sur le tissus à la hâte, essayant maladroitement de baisser son pantalon alors qu'un grognement est étouffé contre sa nuque. 

 

Anakin esquisse un sourire alors qu'il baisse enfin la tête pour chercher le regard d'Obi-Wan. L'homme se détache de son cou et il fait face à des prunelles bleues bien plus foncées qu'il ne les a jamais vues auparavant. Il a à peine le temps de sentir son bas ventre frémir qu'il est repoussé sur le parquet, son dos heurtant le bois. La seconde d'après, Obi-Wan est allongé sur lui, et il sait que l'homme use de la Force pour placer ses jambes entre les siennes. L'action le surprend, l'homme étant d'habitude intransigeant sur l'utilisation de cette énergie si sacrée. Mais la prise d'Obi-Wan sur la Force disparaît la seconde suivante. 

 

Anakin soupire lorsque leurs intimités se retrouvent l'une contre l'autre, réveillant un peu plus leurs désirs naissant. Obi-Wan, appuyé sur un coude posé à côté de sa tête, l'embrasse à nouveau alors que son autre main descend le long de son flanc. Ses propres mains parcourent le dos et les épaules d'Obi-Wan, et se crispent sur la tunique au premier coup de reins administré par le plus âgé. Son gémissement est étouffé dans le baiser, et Obi-Wan grogne à nouveau.

 

Les mains d'Anakin remontent la tunique de l'homme au-dessus de lui, exposant le corps chaud à l'air plus frais de la pièce. Ses mains glissent des côtes jusqu'au pectoraux tendus d'Obi-Wan, qui brise temporairement le baiser pour reprendre son souffle. La main libre de ce dernier remonte la blouse d'Anakin, se soulevant un peu pour plus de facilité. Il ne s'arrête que lorsque la blouse dévoile les mamelons durcis du jeune homme, son pouce passant sur l'un d'eux, ses yeux suivant son geste. 

 

Anakin retient la blouse d'Obi-Wan alors que ce dernier rétabli le contact entre leurs abdomens maintenant nus. Leurs respirations s'accélèrent soudainement, et Obi-Wan presse à nouveau ses hanches contre celles d'Anakin, plus fort cette fois. La friction contracte leurs muscles, les font gémir.

 

Anakin referme ses jambes derrière le bassin de son Maître, cherchant davantage de contact. Obi-Wan soupire contre son cou, et il accompagne le coup de bassin suivant. Très vite, ils ne sont plus que deux hommes tremblants de désir, leurs corps cherchant un maximum de contact avec l'autre, leurs hanches constamment en mouvement. 

 

La voix d'Obi-Wan est rauque près de son oreille, et Anakin ne parvient plus à contrôler ses gémissements à l'entende de son prénom prononcé ainsi par son Maître. Il plonge dans la Force, se délecte du plaisir qu'Obi-Wan lui communique dans leur lien, se baigne dans sa lumière si passionnée. Autour d'eux, la Force les entoure, consentante comme lors de leur premier baiser. 

 

Entre deux baisers, Anakin parvient difficilement à articuler ses pensées, cherchant sans cesse les mots qui refusent de rester dans son esprit.

 

« Obi-tu-ah-on-on devrait aller sur le lit. »

 

Autant le plaisir qu'il ressent lui fait perdre la tête tant l'échange est intense, autant le bois du sol commence réellement à devenir douloureux contre ses omoplates. Obi-Wan gémit contre sa joue, sa bouche y déposant quelques baiser humides, fuyant vers sa nuque. Ses mouvements de bassin se calment, et un nouveau soupir effleure le creux de son cou.

 

« Ok »

 

Anakin se met immédiatement en mouvement. Il se redresse, prenant garde à ce qu'Obi-Wan se retrouve facilement en position assise entre ses jambes. Leurs tuniques cachent à nouveau leurs corps. L'homme reste proche de lui, son visage enfuit contre sa nuque comme pour s'y cacher, soudainement pris de timidité. Anakin lui caresse doucement les cheveux dans un geste tendre et rassurant.

 

Obi-Wan le laisse se relever, laissant ses mains glisser des épaules aux hanches d'Anakin avant de s'arrêter sur ses cuisses. Anakin baisse le regard vers lui et il peut lire tout le désir qui lui est adressé. Il saisit les mains chaudes dans les siennes et les guides vers ses épaules alors qu'il se penche vers le plus âgé. Les mains d'Anakin viennent se glisser sous les genoux d'Obi-Wan, et ce dernier ce retrouve vite plaqué contre le plus jeune, et il enfuit à nouveau son visage dans la nuque offerte. 

 

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouve allongé sur le matelas. Anakin est penché sur lui, ne l'ayant pas lâché dans la descente, ses mains profondément planté dans le matelas de part et d'autres de ses épaules. Obi-Wan saisit le bord de son pantalon, cherchant à en défaire l'ouverture. 

 

Anakin lui adresse un sourire espiègle avant de se redresser pour se tenir sur ses genoux, positionnés entre les jambes d'Obi-Wan. Son sourire ne le quitte pas alors qu'il retire sa blouse dans un geste presque nonchalant, la faisant passer au dessus de sa tête avant de la laisser au pied du lit. Anakin rencontre à nouveau le regard de son Maître, brillant de luxure, avant d'observer son corps étendu. Ses yeux s'arrêtent sur la bosse proéminente de son entre-jambe. Anakin sent son sexe pulser dans son pantalon. 

 

Obi-Wan, resté immobile pour le regarder ôter son premier vêtement, se redresse en position assise. Ses mains trouvent immédiatement les hanches fines du jeune homme, ses paumes passant sur le ventre offert, avant que ses doigts cherchent à nouveau à ouvrir le pantalon. Sa bouche vient se poser sur les abdominaux solides, y abandonnant quelques baisers humides. La main de chair d'Anakin passe dans ses cheveux, dans une caresse encourageante. 

 

Lorsqu'il parvient enfin à se concentrer suffisamment pour défaire la satanée fermeture, il est interrompu par Anakin qui saisit sa blouse pour la lui enlever. Il lève les bras pour faciliter l'action bien trop lente à son goût et ne porte même pas attention à l'endroit où est envoyé le bout de tissus. Ses mains retournent immédiatement au pantalon qui lui fait face, et il tire sur le tissus sans attendre davantage, agrippant le sous-vêtement dans la foulée. 

 

Le membre d'Anakin, enfin libéré, brille légèrement à son extrémité. Un peu de pré-come l'humidifie légèrement. Obi-Wan est incapable de détourner le regard, et s'humecte les lèvres. Anakin se redresse totalement, retirant rapidement ce qui lui reste de vêtements. Il peut sentir le regard de son Maître sur lui, et ses joues rougissent soudainement. 

 

Une fois débarrassé de tout tissus devenu trop encombrant, il se penche vers Obi-Wan et l'invite à s'allonger à nouveau. L'homme obtempère, malgré l'envie presque incontrôlable d'attirer le plus jeune contre lui. Il décide de prendre son mal en patience lorsque les mains agiles d'Anakin le débarrassent des vêtements qui lui reste, les laissant tous les deux nus.

 

Obi-Wan observe Anakin lorsque ce dernier monte sur le matelas, et ses mains viennent directement au contact de ses flancs lorsqu'il se met à califourchon sur lui. Obi-Wan ne parvient pas à retenir le gémissement qui naît dans sa gorge lorsque leurs virilités entrent enfin en vrai contact. Il ne parvient pas à retenir un mouvement de hanche, arrachant un soupir à Anakin qui y répond spontanément. 

 

Ses mains descendent sur les hanches, puis le haut des cuisses du plus jeune, testant la peau sous ses doigts, mais il évite soigneusement les bandes _bacta_. Anakin entreprend des vas et viens réguliers et lents, leurs virilités glissant ensemble contre leurs bas-ventre, tout deux humides à présent. Dans la Force, Anakin peut à nouveau sentir cette animosité qui s'était légèrement calmée depuis leur petit trajet jusqu'au lit. Dans leurs lien, il se pelotonne contre la présence de son Maître, se soumet complètement à cette possessivité qui lui fait tourner la tête. 

 

Anakin glisse deux doigts entre ses lèvres, rouvrant les yeux qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte avoir fermé. Il rencontre immédiatement le regard d'Obi-Wan, ses paupières à moitié closes sous l'excitation. Il fait courir sa langue le long de ses doigts, tente d'y laisser le plus de salive possible, ses hanches roulant toujours avec celle du plus âgé. 

 

Obi-Wan le regarde toujours, semblant un peu perdu. Anakin ralenti encore la friction de leurs bassins. Il voit les yeux d'Obi-Wan s'écarquiller un peu lorsqu'il porte ses doigts humidifiés derrière lui, se contorsionnant un peu pour atteindre son intimité, creusant la courbe de son dos. Il se crispe un peu à l'intrusion de son majeur, arrêtant temporairement les vas et viens de ses hanches. 

 

Sous lui, Obi-Wan reste immobile, comme interdit face à la situation. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris qu'il en viennent déjà à cette étape, et il se sent rougir à l'idée. Il peut sentir son sexe pulser entre celui d'Anakin et son bas-ventre, alors que ses mains remontent timidement sur les cuisses du jeune homme, effleurant la peau si chaude. Lentement, le plus jeune reprend un rythme lent, faisant frémir Obi-Wan.

 

Anakin gémit au-dessus de lui, introduisant un deuxième doigt. Son corps s’habitue rapidement à la présence, et les mains parcourant ses cuisses, ses hanches, ses pectoraux, l'encourageant à se détendre malgré la position un peu inconfortable. 

 

Obi-Wan ne peut plus se concentrer sur autre chose que le corps d'Anakin. La manière dont il ondule sur le sien, les yeux entrouverts et vitreux qui se ferment sous les vagues de plaisir trop intenses, la fine couche de sueur qui fait briller sa peau par endroit, les cicatrices qui parsèment sa chair, les mèches légèrement bouclées qui retombent sur son visage et descendent dans sa nuque, lui donnant un air sauvage. Anakin a toujours eu un tempérament de feu, mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer ce trait de caractère puisse lui paraître aussi érotique. 

 

L'une des mains d'Obi-Wan s'arrête sur l'un des mamelons, le faisant durcir instantanément, tant disque l'autre glisse lentement sur le ventre en mouvement. Elle suit les courbes de la musculature accentuée par l'effort, avant de timidement s'arrêter sur la virilité. Anakin peut sentir les doigts s'enrouler autour de son sexe avec légèreté, le séparant du sexe dur de son compagnon. De lents vas et viens lui sont administrés, en accord avec le rythme qu'il impose avec ses hanches. 

 

Sa tête bascule en arrière alors qu'il écarte ses doigts à chaque retrait de sa main. La pression sur sa virilité se fait un peu plus stable, plus forte, plus assurée. 

 

Anakin retire finalement ses doigts, sentant l'orgasme se profiler. Doucement, il enroule ses doigts encore humides à la lisière du poignet et de la main d'Obi-Wan pour l'écarter de sa virilité et lui permettre de se redresser un peu sur ses genoux. 

 

Anakin porte à nouveau sa main à sa bouche, et y crache un peu de salive avant de la porter aux sexe d'Obi-Wan. Il lui administre quelques vas et viens qui font tressaillir son partenaire sous ses gestes assurés. 

 

Obi-Wan retient son souffle alors qu'Anakin arrête les aller retours et se positionne au dessus de sa virilité lubrifiée. Le plus jeune descend doucement, dirigeant le sexe vers son entrée. À sa surprise, Anakin fait rapidement disparaître sa virilité en son sein. Obi-Wan sent son souffle se couper. Anakin ne s'immobilise qu'une fois la base de son sexe atteinte. Les sensations coupent définitivement Obi-Wan de tout élément extérieur. 

 

Ses mains s'immobilisent sur les hanches, toujours immobiles, d'un Anakin haletant. Il peut sentir la présence du plus jeune se blottir contre lui dans la Force, et la sienne y répond en l'étreignant toujours plus fort, si c'est possible. Et la Force est si brillante autour d'eux, protectrice et positive. 

 

Bientôt, Anakin se met en mouvement, et les doigts de son Maître se resserrent agréablement sur sa peau. Il lève le regard vers Obi-Wan, admirant les traits de plaisir se dessiner sur le visage d'habitude si neutre. Anakin ne parvient pas totalement à réaliser qu'il est celui qui parvient à transformer cet homme qu'il pensait inflexible il y a encore quelques semaines. 

 

N'écoutant plus sa raison, Anakin accélère vigoureusement le rythme, prenant appuis sur le buste de l'homme allongé sous lui. La légère douleur se mêle au plaisir, avant de disparaître. Changeant l'orientation de ses hanches, Anakin parvient à effleurer ce doux point qui lui extirpe de longs gémissements.

 

Sous lui, Obi-Wan répond aux mouvements, ses hanches semblant naturellement prendre le rythme adéquat. Ses mains parcourent le corps penché au-dessus de lui, avant qu'une de ses mains ne se cale derrière la nuque d'Anakin. Le plus jeune se laisse entraîner par la prise puissante, totalement à la merci du plaisir. 

 

Leurs bouches se rencontrent à plusieurs reprises de façon anarchique, leurs souffles saccadés. Les bras d'Obi-Wan s'enroulent avec possessivité autour des épaules d'Anakin, plaquant le plus jeune au plus près possible de lui. Obi-Wan sent les bras de son compagnon se glisser derrière sa nuque, soulevant sa tête du matelas. Il profite instantanément du nouvel appuis pour enfouir son visage dans le cou du plus jeune, se dernier faisant pareil. 

 

Les hanches d'Anakin prennent un rythme légèrement imprévisible, son orgasme grandissant rapidement sous le changement de position. Les coups de bassin d'Obi-Wan sont plus puissant, atteignant à chaque fois sa prostate. Entre leurs ventres, son sexe glisse sous les aller retours. Il n'a jamais eu l'impression d'être aussi proche de l'homme pour qui son cœur bas incontrôlablement dans sa poitrine. 

 

Cherchant à étouffer ses gémissements de plus en plus bruyants, Anakin réfugie un peu plus son visage contre la nuque de son compagnon. Ce sont les sons les plus indécents qu'Obi-Wan n'ait jamais entendus. Sa prise s'intensifie sur les épaules presque tremblante d'Anakin, et il immobilise pratiquement le corps qui lui parait si frêle ainsi contre lui. Chaque mouvement de ses hanches est plus puissant, et il se rend à peine compte qu'il utilise la Force pour les intensifier, compensant son manque d'appuis. Mais il ne peut s'en empêcher. L'envie est si forte, le plaisir si intense, l'action si libératrice. Et la Force est toujours si positive autour d'eux, autour de leur acte. Et dans une semi-conscience, Obi-Wan réalise qu'il n'y a rien de mal. 

 

De petits cris rauques s'échappent de la gorge d'Anakin alors que ce dernier relève la tête, les yeux clos, la bouche ouverte pour chercher de l'oxygène. Ses muscles se contractent autour de la virilité d'Obi-Wan, et ce dernier sent l'orgasme d'Anakin le frapper dans la Force. Le plaisir émit par le jeune homme se confond avec le sien, et il est à son tour envoyé par delà la limite alors qu'Anakin laisse un dernier cri puissant témoigner de l'intensité de son orgasme. 

 

Les hanches d'Obi-Wan ralentissent lentement, le temps qu'ils redescendent de leur état de béatitude extrême. Ils restent un moment dans la même position, récupérant leur souffle. Anakin enfuit son visage au creux de la nuque d'Obi-Wan, y déposant des baisers paresseux, alors que les bras du plus âgé se détendent et que ses mains parcourent le dos détendu d'Anakin dans des caresses tendres. Une affection intense se déverse entre eux dans la Force, prolongeant cette impression de bien-être.

 

Anakin finit par se glisser sur le flanc d'Obi-Wan, passant une jambe entre celles, inertes, de l'homme. Appuyé sur un coude, il fait appel à la Force. Il récupère un de leur caleçon abandonné au sol, et l'utilise pour effacer les traces de son orgasme sur leurs ventres. 

 

« Comment tu te sens ? »

 

La voix d'Anakin est basse, et aussi calme qu'Obi-Wan ne l'a jamais entendue. Mais si proche.

 

« Ailleurs. » La sienne lui parait si bruyante en comparaison. « Mais ici à la fois. »

 

Anakin se débarrasse du tissus taché. Sa main vient parcourir le torse soulevé par de profondes inspirations. Leurs regards se rencontrent enfin à nouveau, et, spontanément, un sourire complice naît sur leurs visages. 

 

« Je ressens exactement la même chose. »

 

Obi-Wan repousse une mèche rebelle du bout des doigts, la plaçant derrière l'oreille d'Anakin. Son cœur bat encore si vite, empêchant son souffle d'être totalement calmé. La Force est toujours là, les encerclant délicatement, et plus calme qu'elle ne l'a jamais été à leurs côtés. Et Obi-Wan peut sentir le cœur de son compagnon battre dans la Force, comme s'il s'agissait du sien.

 

.

.

.

 

Elle s'effondre contre un tronc, ses écailles frémissant sous la douleur. Sa forme quitte l'abstraction, dessinant un corps pourvu de jambes imposantes, bestiales, alors que ses longs bras tentent de retenir sa chute en agrippant l'arbre sur lequel il est appuyé. Ses écailles floutent toujours son apparence, tentent de cacher le corps de l'hôte.

 

Une entaille dévoile une lueur violette le long de ce qui pourrait être identifié comme son abdomen. Prenant racine à la base de sa gorge, elle s'étend jusqu'au creux de son ventre tordu sous la souffrance. 

 

La Force précédemment assombrie près de ses sources et devenue si claire, si pure, que son enveloppe n'a pu résister. La violence du rejet par le plus jeune humain l'a physiquement atteint, déchirant sa prise sur le plus âgé et son être.

 

Incapable de soutenir son corps devenu si lourd, abandonné par les écailles devenues trop faibles sans source, la créature chute entre les racines. Le violet de ses yeux se refroidit, virant lentement au bleu. Sa forme se soulève finalement, faiblement, alors qu'une inspiration lui revient. Le mouvement est un peu saccadé, secoué par le manque de pratique. Les écailles ne virevoltent pratiquement plus, prenant leur couleur d'origine, noire aux reflets bleus, et dévoilant la réelle silhouette précédemment cachée. 

 

Alors que ses orbes deviennent pratiquement bleues, elles s'immobilisent sur un oiseau imposant, posté à quelques centimètres du bord de l'étendue d'eau. Les pattes plongées dans la petite profondeur, il est immobile, guettant les fonds immergés qui l'entourent. 

 

La créature observe l'oiseau quelques secondes, parvient à distinguer son essence dans la Force. Petite et blanche, la lumière est neutre. Ni trop lumineuse, ni trop sombre.

 

L'oiseau tourne finalement la tête vers la créature, son regard de chasseur se posant sur la forme étrange. Le volatile s'immobilise à nouveau, alors que ses yeux virent au rouge. Tout est silencieux encore quelques secondes, le temps pour l'oiseau et la créature de se faire face un peu plus longtemps, et puis l'oiseau s'effondre. Sous la surface, un poisson s'enfuit en un coup de nageoire, effrayé par le son de la chute à la surface de l'eau. 

 

Le corps inanimé de l'oiseau s'éloigne dans la profondeur, sombrant au ralenti. Quelques plumes flottent à la surface, dansant entre les rares feuilles tombées des arbres.

 

Au pied de l'arbre, la créature cesse de respirer. Les écailles s'éveillent, s'affolent, tournoient autour d'elle. L'instant d'après, la créature a disparu. Seul ses iris brillent encore, rouges. 

 

.

.

.

 

Son corps est confortablement installé. Il n'a pas chaud. Il n'a pas froid non plus. Le feu crépite. Ses paupières battent lentement. Il reste immobile. Ses yeux parcourent le tissus étendu sous lui, étudient la forme des plis, les ombres très légères qui habitent les creux, les crêtes plus lumineuses qui s'élèvent dans de belles courbes. Et entre eux, les rares espaces planes s'étendent, neutres. Quelque chose a changé.

 

Son corps semble enfin se réveiller, et il se retourne sur le dos, étirant ses bras hauts au-dessus de lui. Le contact de la couverture sur sa peau lui fait prendre connaissance de sa nudité. Il se relève ensuite sur un coude pour prendre connaissance de son environnement.

 

La pièce beigne dans une lumière légèrement dorée, le soleil n'étant plus très haut dans le ciel à l'extérieur. Les sachets de nourriture provenant du marcher sont fermement serrés les uns contre les autres au centre de la petite table. Un peu plus loin, le feu de la cheminée est partiellement caché derrière un rideau de vêtements humides suspendus sur le bord de la cheminée. Obi-Wan reconnaît les vêtements qu'il portait avant de s'assoupir. Avant de...

 

_De coucher avec Anakin._

 

Obi-Wan se relève en position assise. Les sensations lui reviennent brutalement, et il peut encore sentir la peau glisser sous ses doigts juste en l'imaginant, il revoit ses mains parcourir le corps sous le sien, son envie, son désir de posséder.

 

_ De coucher avec mon padawan. Mon ancien padawan.  _

 

C'est ensuite les mains d'Anakin dont il se souvient. Leur douceur, la manière dont elles le rassuraient, l'encourageaient, tout en étant curieuses elles aussi. La chaleur du contact. Les gémissements incontrôlés. Les orbes bleues débordant d'affection. Leurs présences, mêlées l'une à l'autre, ne formant plus qu'une seule entité. Et il comprit soudain une différence qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent pas réellement pu comprendre.

 

_ Non. Je n'ai pas couché avec Anakin.  _

 

_C'est bien plus que ça._

 

Obi-Wan se rend compte du silence dans lequel est plongé la maison lorsque des pas retentissent sur la terrasse de bois, le sortant de ses pensées. Il lève les yeux vers la fenêtre la plus proche du lit, et il aperçoit Anakin. Son cœur saute dans sa poitrine, et il s'empresse d'ajuster la couverture autour de ses hanches pour mieux cacher sa nudité. 

 

Il immobilise ses gestes précipités lorsque la porte s'ouvre énergiquement. Anakin entre comme à son habitude, se débarrassant de ses bottes en poussant de ses orteils sur le talon de la chaussure. Obi-Wan l'observe, cherchant une indication sur l'attitude à adopter dans cette situation nouvelle. 

 

Le plus jeune s'avance immédiatement vers son compagnon, et vient s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le matelas. Il tourne enfin la tête vers Obi-Wan, qui l'observe toujours avec attention. Il peut lire l'incertitude, non, l'attente sur les traits du plus âgé. 

 

Anakin esquisse un sourire tendre, avant de baisser la tête, surpris par la timidité qui naît en lui. Son sourire n'a pas quitté ses lèvres lorsqu'il regarde à nouveau Obi-Wan, qui lui rend un sourire égal. 

 

Obi-Wan le ressent à nouveau, ce changement qu'il ne parvient pas à définir. Cette familiarité inconnue, cette sensation dans la Force.

 

« Je suis allé chercher de quoi nous fondre un peu plus dans le décor. »

 

Obi-Wan est ramené au présent par la voix posée d'Anakin. Il baisse alors les yeux vers ce que le plus jeune pose à terre devant eux. Trois petites pierres noires provenant de la plage et cinq feuilles très épaisses provenant d'une plante courante sur plusieurs planètes de la galaxie. 

 

« Tu veux qu'on se teigne les cheveux en noir ? »

 

« Que _tu_ te teignes les cheveux en noir. »

 

Voyant l'air interrogateur d'Obi-Wan, Anakin poursuit avant qu'il ne pose d'autres questions.

 

« Tu te souviens de Pib'gelo, le Twi'Lek ? » Obi-Wan hoche de la tête « Et bien j'ai fait une autre rencontre, beaucoup moins agréable, dans son magasin. Un  Trandoshan s'est présenté au comptoir pour demander des informations sur deux humains recherchés. »

 

« Blast ! »

 

Anakin ne peut retenir un sourire en entendant Obi-Wan jurer.

 

« Ouais. Donc je pense qu'il est plus prudent de changer un minimum notre apparence. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'autres personnes dans les alentours, mais on est jamais à l'abri d'une visite surprise. »

 

Obi-Wan semble peser le pour et le contre, le regard fixé sur les biens ramenés par Anakin. Il peut néanmoins facilement percevoir la décision dans la voix de son compagnon lorsqu'il lui répond :

 

« Tu as raison. » 

 

.

.

.

Obi-Wan resserre le tissus autour de sa nuque alors qu'il sent les doigts d'Anakin séparer une énième mèche de ses cheveux pour y appliquer le mélange étonnamment froid. Accoudé à la petite table basse, il se concentre sur les gestes d'Anakin, sur l'attention qu'il porte à chacun de ses mouvements, ne tirant jamais trop fort sur une mèche, essuyant une goûte du liquide noir sur sa tempe lorsqu'il en applique un peu trop sur son cuir chevelu, ses tibias croisés contre le bas de son dos. 

 

Il s'appuie un peu plus fort contre les jambes solides, profitant du moindre contact avec le plus jeune. Tout semble comme endormi autour de lui depuis son réveil, et il ne peut empêcher son esprit de revenir à leurs ébats, quelques heures plus tôt. 

 

Il ne peut pas le voir, le jeune homme étant assis derrière lui, mais il brille si fort dans la Force. Un soupire d'aise lui échappe. Tout est si calme, comme...  _ Comme avant le crash. _

 

« Je dois en refaire un peu plus. »

 

À nouveau, c'est la voix d'Anakin qui le ramène au présent, dans le monde physique. Il peut l'entendre broyer un peu de pierre à l'aide d'une autre, beaucoup plus solide. La pierre noire provenant de la plage est heureusement très friable, rendant la tâche assez facile. 

 

Il tourne la tête par dessus son épaule lorsqu'Anakin récolte la poudre dans le creux des ses paumes et la verse dans un petit bol. Il récupère ensuite l'une des feuilles très épaisses et vertes. Il la saisit de son côté le plus effilé, et presse progressivement la feuille de plus en plus bas, faisant couler un liquide translucide et épais à la base où la feuille à été arrachée.

 

Il l'observe mélanger les deux ingrédients avec ses doigts. Sa main de chair sera sûrement teinte elle aussi pendant quelques jours. 

 

« Avec quel autre homme tu as déjà eu des rapports ? »

 

Les mains d'Anakin s'immobilisent dans le mélange et Obi-Wan se tourne un peu plus pour apercevoir le visage du jeune homme. Il laisse un petit rire amusé lui échappé quand il tombe sur les traits un peu choqué d'Anakin. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts et sa bouche ouverte dans une réponse inexistante. 

 

« Tu as visiblement de l'expérience, et je me posais simplement la question. » 

 

Anakin reste encore interdit quelques secondes, cherchant visiblement une réponse appropriée. Un sourire ne quitte plus le visage d'Obi-Wan, mais il n'est plus taquin, il l'invite plutôt à se confier. 

 

« Tourne-toi que je puisse continuer à te recouvrir de ce machin. »

 

Obi-Wan obtempère, et laisse silencieusement Anakin retourner à sa tâche. Peut-être une ou deux minutes s'écoulent avant que le jeune homme ne reprenne la parole.

 

« Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais il y a eu cette mission sur Garel. J'étais encore ton padawan. »

 

Le souvenir d'une ville éclairée de lumières orangées dans un paysage désertique principalement composé de couleurs violettes revient dans la mémoire d'Obi-Wan. Les habitants d'une des petites villes avaient été victime d'un vol de récolte mettant en péril leur survie. Anakin devait avoir dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. 

 

« Et pendant cette mission on a rencontré un garçon plus ou moins de mon âge, Arcann. »

 

L'image du garçon très caractériel lui revient aussi en mémoire. Le jeune homme faisait plus ou moins sa taille, ses cheveux étaient longs et lisses, noirs comme la nuit, et ses yeux verts étaient perçant, mis en valeur par la teinte brune de sa peau. Il leur avait été impossible de garder le jeune homme à l’écart, il était bien trop décidé à participer à la mission. Mais c'était compréhensible. Après tout, les plantations que sa mère était péniblement parvenue à faire pousser sur ces terres hostiles avaient toutes disparues. 

 

« Vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous disputer pour tout et n'importe quoi. »

 

« Oui, il avait vraiment un sale caractère. »

 

Obi-Wan laisse un autre rire lui échapper. Malgré les mots d'Anakin, il peut détecter cette émotion de sympathie que le plus jeune porte aux personnes qu'il rencontre et avec qui il finit par bien s'entendre. Elles ont été nombreuses au fil de leurs missions, tout comme Obi-Wan lui-même à rencontré de nombreuses personnes lors de ses missions avec Qui-Gon. 

 

« Mais il s'avère que l'expression 'qui aime bien, châtie bien' n'a pas été inventée pour rien. »

 

Obi-Wan se souvient alors des regards moins hostiles entre les deux jeunes peu avant leur départ. Une fois les récoltes récupérées, la mère d'Arcann les avait invité à partager leurs repas et à se reposer avant de repartir pour Coruscant. Obi-Wan s'était réveillé seul les deux nuits passées dans la petite maison. À l'époque, il ne s'était pas posé de question en trouvant les deux plus jeunes déjà éveillés dans le salon, débattant sur quel vaisseau était le plus performant dans une situation inventée. Ils avaient pas mal de points communs au final. Peut-être même trop.

 

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi les deux derniers jours sur Garel ont été si calmes. »

 

« J'ai fini. »

 

Anakin se lève la seconde d'après, et active l'eau de la baignoire pour se rincer les mains. 

 

« Et c'est tout ? Il n'y a eu personne d'autre ? »

 

Obi-Wan s'est retourner pour regarder Anakin. Ce dernier hoche les épaules, mais il peut sentir son hésitation. Alors il attend, le regard fixé sur le plus jeune. Il sait qu'il parlera de lui-même. 

 

Anakin coupe l'eau avant de se tourner vers son compagnon, tout en restant accoudé au bord du bain. Il s'empare de sa serviette pour essuyer ses mains humides. Son regard ne rencontre pas celui d'Obi-Wan lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche, toujours incertain. 

 

« Il n'y a pas eu d'autres hommes. Arcann était... expérimenté. »

 

« Tu as appris beaucoup de choses en deux jours alors. »

 

Ses joues rosisses, et Obi-Wan sent son cœur bondir à cette vue. 

 

« En partie. J'ai aussi, hum, beaucoup découvert par moi-même. »

 

La masturbation n'est pas rare chez les Jedi, puisqu’après tout ils restent des êtres avec des envies, des pulsions. Mais jamais Obi-Wan n'avait pensé à se toucher  _ là _ .

 

Il ne peut quitter Anakin des yeux, un peu surpris mais surtout fiévreux par l'image qui naît dans son esprit suite à cette confession. Il peut très précisément imaginer le plus jeune, étendu sur son lit, les jambes écartées, tentant de contenir ses gémissements et de cacher ses sensations dans la Force pour ne pas être découvert. Après tout, ils n'ont jamais pris d'appartements séparés depuis le passage d'Anakin au rang de chevalier.

 

Anakin finit par relever le regard vers Obi-Wan, déposant sa serviette sur le rebord du bain. Il perçoit cette petite lueur qu'il a découvert dans les iris bleues il y a quelques heures, juste avant que le plus âgé ne l'embrasse. C'est ce regard intense, scrutateur, comme s'il découvrait Anakin une nouvelle fois. Une curiosité fascinée. Une curiosité très déstabilisante.

 

Il se lève et fait mine de s'étirer, avant de revenir s'asseoir à table. Une main vient immédiatement se poser sur sa joue, tournant son visage vers celui, légèrement souriant, d'Obi-Wan. Le pouce caresse tendrement sa pommette, avant que le plus âgé ne se penche vers lui, posant un baiser à peine appuyé contre sa bouche. Il peut à peine sentir la barbe effleurer sa peau, et il se penche à son tour pour aller chercher un second baiser. Il aimerait davantage, mais Obi-Wan se recule déjà.

 

La main posée sur sa joue file dans ses cheveux, emprisonnant une mèche entre deux doigts pour la caresser. Il ne quitte pas le visage de son Maître, appréciant de pouvoir le détailler de si près, et essayant de contenir son envie de plaquer cet homme au sol pour l'embrasser encore et l'empêcher de le fuir. 

 

« Tu penses faire quoi avec tes cheveux, si tu ne les teints pas ? »

 

Anakin se racle un peu la gorge, incertain quand à la stabilité de sa voix. Mais elle semble normale lorsqu'il répond.

 

« Les couper. »

 

Obi-Wan fronce des sourcils, ses yeux quittant la mèche emprisonnée dans ses doigts pour fixer Anakin droit dans les yeux. 

 

« Tu dois forcément les couper aujourd'hui ? Ou alors tu n'as qu'à porter un ruban pour les cacher quand on sort ou- »

 

« Je ne savais pas que ça te plaisais autant. »

 

C'est au tour d'Anakin de sourire, et à Obi-Wan de rougir légèrement. La main relâche la mèche pour administrer une réelle caresse sur le cuir chevelu d'Anakin, avant de s'immobiliser à la base de sa nuque. 

 

« Je vais encore y réfléchir, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de les couper non plus. »

 

Un sourire échappe à Obi-Wan, répondant à celui, complice, que lui adresse Anakin. Il peut sentir la reconnaissance du plus âgé dans la Force, et il étreint doucement la présence contre la sienne. Depuis son réveil, il ne l'a pas senti s'éloigner comme cela se produisait auparavant lorsqu'il prenait physiquement de la distance avec Obi-Wan.

 

« Est-ce que tu pourrais m'apporter un bol d'eau et quelque chose de tranchant s'il-te-plais ? »

 

Anakin regarde son compagnon, surpris d'être sorti de ses pensées par une requête de ce type. Il acquiesce néanmoins et se lève, partant à la recherche de ce qui lui est demandé. Il rince le bol utilisé pour la teinture dans le bain et le rempli d'eau. Il le pose devant lui, sur la table. Il part ensuite à l'étage à la recherche de quelque chose de tranchant. 

 

Obi-Wan observe l'eau onduler sous les pas d'Anakin, avant de s'immobiliser une fois qu'il est suffisamment loin. Il se penche alors, observant son reflet dans le bol presque noir. Il ne s'est pas vu depuis plusieurs jours, et l'image qui lui est renvoyée est presque étrange. Il se reconnaît, et en même temps l'homme qu'il voit lui parait étranger. 

 

Il ne parvient pas très bien à discerner ses cheveux fondus dans la mixture noire. Mais il peut facilement s’apercevoir que ses joues sont plus creuses, ses pommettes plus nettes, et sa barbe non entretenue n'est plus aussi précisément taillée qu'à l'accoutumé. 

 

Il passe doucement ses doigts dans la masse, tentant de la lisser pour y remettre un peu de forme. Les pas d'Anakin dans les escaliers le font se reculer, et il tourne la tête vers son compagnon. Le jeune homme lui tend un morceau de métal assez fin, dont l'une des tranches semble bien aiguisée. On pourrait presque croire qu'il s'agit d'une lame de couteau dépourvu d'un manche. 

 

« C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver dans mes chutes de métal, mais je pense que ce sera assez efficace. »

 

« Merci, Ani. » 

 

Le cœur d'Anakin bondit à l'entente du surnom, et sursaute à nouveau lorsque les doigts d'Obi-Wan effleurent les siens lorsqu'il récupère la lame. Il s'assoit un peu précipitamment, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

 

Il croise les mains sur la table, triturant ses doigts pour s'occuper. Ses yeux tombent finalement sur le visage d'Obi-Wan, qui observe encore la lame. Il se met finalement au travail et commence à tailler sa barbe, penché au dessus du bol d'eau. 

 

Ses gestes sont précis, ses doigts tenant l'extrémité d'une mèche pour pouvoir facilement la trancher. La lame s'avère vraiment très tranchante. Une fois toute la barbe mieux taillée, Obi-Wan y passe une main, le regard fixé sur son reflet. 

 

Anakin détaille le profil de l'homme à ses côtés, fasciné par la simplicité de ce changement, mais un peu troublé. Obi-Wan vient de récupérer cette distinction très élégante qui lui est si singulière avec un simple taillage. Ce n'est pas qu'il le trouvait différent avant, mais il a un peu plus l'impression de retrouver l'homme qu'il a connu.

 

« Je-je vais m'occuper de préparer de quoi manger. On pourra rincer tes cheveux quand j'aurai fini je pense. »

 

Obi-Wan se contente de hocher la tête, le regard toujours fixé à son reflet. Anakin se lève et s'empare de quelques sachets posés sur la table. Il se poste devant la petite table à côté de la cheminée, et se met au travail, extirpant quelques fruits des sachets.

 

Derrière lui, il ne voit pas Obi-Wan saisir une plus grosse mèche de sa barbe, et ne voit pas non plus la lame se poser si près de sa peau. Il reste en suspend quelques secondes, la lame fermement immobile. Il finit par trancher une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Puis il cesse de compter. 

 

Il s'observe à nouveau dans le reflet, passant une main sur sa barbe devenue très courte. Sa peau crisse un peu sous le geste, et quelques poils encore accrochés tombent dans l'eau. Il y est presque.

 

Il lève finalement le regard vers Anakin, qui est toujours de dos, avant de poser les yeux sur l'une des bouteilles de savon posée au pied de la baignoire. Il retient un soupir en constatant à quel point elle semble loin de sa position. Il tend la main discrètement, et, à l'aide la Force, amène le flacon à lui. 

 

Quelques secondes plus tard, la barbe est recouverte d'une fine couche de mousse. La lame rencontre réellement sa peau cette fois alors qu'il la laisse glisser sur sa mâchoire. Ses gestes sont rapides et précis, malgré les années qui se sont écoulées depuis son dernier rasage complet. 

 

Obi-Wan abandonne finalement la lame dans le bol, troublant totalement son reflet. Il utilise la serviette autour de son coup pour essuyer le restant de savon, avant de la replacer sur ses épaules. Lorsqu'il se penche à nouveau au dessus du bol, il relâche une respiration profonde. 

 

L'image qui lui est renvoyée a perdu son étrangeté. Le changement est drastique, mais la sensation de liberté est bien plus fort que le choc. Il n'est plus ce Maître Jedi soi-disant parfait. Il n'a plus à l'être. Et c'est là, devant son nouveau visage, qu'Obi-Wan réalise vraiment qu'il ne le sera plus jamais. 

 

Un poids qu'il ne savait pas présent s'enlève de ses épaules. Il n'a plus d'image parfaite à maintenir. Il n'a plus à respecter ces codes, ces interdictions. Il peut être le vrai Obi-Wan Kenobi, l'homme libre. Il peut être lui-même. 

 

Une impression de vertige le surprend et Obi-Wan se redresse, fermant les yeux pour se recentrer. Une nouvelle angoisse vient d'apparaître, et il est incapable de trouver une solution. 

 

_ Je ne sais pas comment être moi-même. _

 

_ Je ne sais même pas qui je suis. _

 

Il sursaute lorsqu'une main se pose sur son épaule, mais il ne fuit pas le contact. Anakin est accroupi à ses côtés, son regard parcourant son nouveau visage, avant de s'arrêter sur ses pupilles. L'expression du jeune homme est partagée entre la surprise et l'inquiétude.

 

« Ça va ? Je t'ai senti désorienté. »

 

Obi-Wan réalise à quel point la présence d'Anakin est toujours si proche de la sienne. Elles sont enlacées, comme aimantées l'une à l'autre, incapable de se séparer.  _ Elles le sont depuis mon réveil.  _ Quelque chose à définitivement changé. Une transformation s'est opérée.

 

Obi-Wan déglutit.

 

« Oui, ça va. Ce n'est rien. »

 

Il parvient à étirer un sourire qui se veut rassurant, et il l'accompagne d'une caresse sur la présence d'Anakin. Ce dernier semble se détendre, sa main quittant l'épaule d'Obi-Wan pour se poser sur la joue nue.

 

« Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée pour notre camouflage ? »

 

C'est au tour d'Anakin d'étirer un sourire, ses doigts parcourant la peau si douce. Il suit son geste des yeux, détaillant les traits cachés depuis quelques années. Obi-Wan semble avoir rajeunit de dix ans, sa mâchoire un peu plus marquée que dans ses souvenirs, le léger creux de son menton et la limite de sa lèvre supérieure plus lisible. 

 

Son pouce s'attarde sur la lèvre inférieure d'Obi-Wan, avant que sa main ne glisse sur la gorge. Il se rend alors seulement compte qu'il s'est penché vers son compagnon, et croise le regard légèrement voilé de l'homme. Obi-Wan passe lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres, goûtant la saveur du  _ muja _ déposé par le pouce d'Anakin à son passage.

 

« Tu es toujours celui qui a les bonnes idées, Obi. »

 

Les iris bleues du plus jeune sont si sombre soudainement, mais il n'a plus de temps pour les admirer car leurs bouches se rencontrent. 

 

Le baiser est bien plus long que les précédents, et Obi-Wan abandonne toute résistance. Il se laisse guider, répondant à Anakin avec la même passion tendre. Comme lors de leurs ébats, ses barrières tombent, et il cède. La Force est si pure autour d'eux. 

 

Peut-être qu'être une personne passionnée est sa véritable nature ? Peut-être que sa place est auprès de cet homme qui parvient à le faire se sentir si bien ? Sous la tendresse d'Anakin, il se dit qu'il peut se contenter de cette idée pour le moment.

 

 


	12. Contact

__« Mon amour._ _

_ Je n'ai pas les mots pour obtenir ton pardon. J'enregistre ce message, mais je ne sais même pas si tu vas le recevoir. La Force nous a déjà accordé tant de temps. Et même si on a pas pu profiter de ces instants comme on le voulait, chaque seconde en ta présence sont des heures dans mes souvenirs. _

_ J'aimerais te dire tant de choses, mais il faut que tu comprennes pourquoi on en est arrivé là. _

_ Les actions peuvent parfois sembler démesurées, folles. Mais c'est ce qui arrive avec le chaos. Quand le choix n'est plus de la partie. Tu sais déjà que la paix m'a rarement tenue compagnie. Mais depuis le crash... Elle est absente.  _

_ Ce jour là, lorsqu'Obi-Wan est-est mort dans mes bras, c'est comme si... le chaos m'avait dévoré. J'ai fait des choses-des choses horribles, des choses sur lesquelles on n'ose pas poser de mots, parce que ça les rend trop réelles.  _

_ J'ai fais tant de morts. Parce que ce jour là, ces bêtes m'ont arraché-elles-elles ne m'ont pas simplement arraché une personne que j'aime, mais aussi une partie de moi-même. Elles m'ont arraché ma paix.  _

_ Et c'est pour ça que mes actes ont probablement l'air si fous. Parce que cet homme qui m'a élevé, qui m'a enseigné, qui m'a accompagné, qui a combattu à mes côtés, cet homme est devenu mon seul point d'encrage dans ce monde. Obi-Wan est ma seule stabilité. La seule chance qui m'a été rendue. Ma dernière possibilité de faire quelque chose de bien. _

_ Tu as tenté de me garder dans le droit chemin, de m'empêcher de commettre un acte impardonnable. Et en retour - en retour je t'ai brisée. J-je m'en veux tellement. Jamais je ne me pardonnerai d'avoir levé la main sur toi. Mais je sais qu'aucune excuse ne sera suffisante.  _

_ Tu es une personne incroyable, et je suis si heureux d'avoir pu accompagner ton existence le temps que ça a duré. Tu mérites bien mieux que moi. Tu mérites d'être aimée, choyée, par quelqu'un qui saura comment te rendre heureuse. Quelqu'un qui ne gâchera pas sa chance. Et j'espère sincèrement que tu trouveras cette personne.  _

_ Que la Force soit avec toi.  _

_ Je t'aime, Padmé. » _

 

 

Sur l'image bleutée, Anakin se penche pour atteindre quelque chose, et la lumière grésille. Padmé regarde, immobile, l'image de son mari disparaître. La pièce est alors plongée dans la nuit de Coruscant, quelques lumières passant au travers des lattes qu'arborent les larges baies vitrées. 

 

Une inspiration tremblante gonfle les poumons privés d'air depuis trop longtemps, et Padmé relâche une expiration secouée par un sanglot. Aucune larme ne roule sur ses joues lorsqu'elle enclenche une seconde fois le holoprojecteur.

 

L'image d'Anakin réapparaît, et il est si petit devant elle. La voix modifiée s'élève une seconde fois dans la chambre de la sénatrice. 

 

Il est presque immobile, ses paroles franchissant ses lèvres dans une semi assurance. Derrière lui, elle peut deviner la forme d'un siège de vaisseau. Ses yeux sont comme rivé sur elle, comme si cet Anakin savait exactement où regarder pour croiser son regard. Et elle connaît cette posture, la lumière dans ses iris, la manière dont sa mâchoire se contracte lorsqu'il cherche le courage de prononcer les mots à haute voix.

 

Cet homme est tétanisé. Terrifié parce qu'il a commis, parce qu'il va commettre. Et elle se rend alors seulement compte à quel point le jeune padawan qu'elle a épousé à mûri. Il n'est plus ce jeune homme incapable de rester en place. Il n'est plus l'enfant égoïste qui cherche a obtenir tout ce qu'il désire. Il n'est plus ce jeune homme en colère après avoir décimé un village sur Tatooïne. 

 

Non, cet Anakin n'est plus là. Il ne reste plus que cet homme qui ne cherche qu'à sauver une vie, pour se prouver qu'il peut faire autre chose que tout détruire. Cet homme qui n'a plus l'espoir de croire en l'importance de sa vie. Cet homme qui sacrifie sa vie pour les êtres qu'il aime. 

 

_« Je t'aime, Padmé. »_

 

Sur ces derniers mots, la voix d'Anakin est tremblante, mais incisive. La sincérité est indéniable sur les traits de son visage. Mais elle sait que quelque chose à changé, que leur amour n'est plus le même. Car le sien n'est plus identique non plus. Les larmes coulent enfin sur les joues de Padmé. Sa main quitte l'holoprojecteur pour se poser sur son ventre, et redessine la très légère courbe à peine apparente sous sa tunique ample.

 

.

.

.

 

Assit sur une roche imposante, Anakin contemple la légère courbe de la planète, dessinée par l'horizon de l'océan. Le ciel est rouge flamboyant, un voile de nuages recouvrant toute sa surface. Le soleil perce la couche de volutes en une lumière orangée, en permanence à moitié caché par un trait de nuage plus épais. 

 

La mer a perdu toute couleur froide, et n'est plus que le pâle reflet de la complexité qui se dessine au dessus d'elle. Complètement orange, elle scintille au rythme des faibles mouvements qui animent sa surface.

 

Des doigts fins viennent caresser ses cheveux, tentent vainement d'y remettre un peu d'ordre malgré le vent infatigable. Le bras entourant son abdomen se resserrent un peu plus fort autour de lui, plaquant efficacement son dos contre un torse solide. Anakin laisse un soupir d'aise lui échapper. Un baiser est déposé contre sa nuque avant que la voix douce d'Obi-Wan ne naisse près de son oreille. 

 

« À quoi tu penses ? »

 

Anakin laisse son regard rivé sur l'extrémité de l'océan, une main posée sur le bras qui l'entoure, et l'autre sur le genoux d'Obi-Wan juste à côté du sien. 

 

« À beaucoup trop de choses à la fois. »

 

Le menton d'Obi-Wan se pose sur son épaule. Leurs présences sont paisibles dans la Force, comme en équilibre maintenant qu'elle sont l'une contre l'autre. 

 

« Tu veux en parler ? »

 

« Je ne sais pas. » sa main se resserre un peu plus sur le bras d'Obi-Wan. « On est si bien comme ça, je n'ai pas envie de gâcher ce moment. »

 

Anakin fait une courte pause avant d'ajouter :

 

« Je n'ai pas envie de t'entraîner là-dedans avec moi. »

 

« Je comprends, ne te sens pas obligé. Mais tu n'as plus à avancer seul, je suis là, je suis avec toi. Alors si tu veux parler, je suis là pour t'écouter. »

 

Anakin sent son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Entendre ces mots de la bouche d'Obi-Wan le touche plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Avant le crash, il ne se serait jamais senti capable de se confier totalement à son Maître, mais tant de choses ont changé depuis. Et la Force reste calme autour d'eux, elle semble même l'inviter à parler elle aussi.

 

Sa main quitte le genoux d'Obi-Wan lorsqu'il sent les doigts quitter ses cheveux. Leurs mains se rencontrent et se superposent. Leurs doigts s'entremêlent. Obi-Wan ramène son bras et celui d'Anakin autour du jeune homme pour l'enlacer complètement, le retenir contre lui.

 

« J'ai peur. »

 

Obi-Wan est surpris par ce premier aveux de son compagnon, mais décide de garder le silence pour le laisser poursuivre à son rythme. Anakin ne peut plus lâcher l'horizon du regard maintenant qu'il s'est lancé, et d'une certaine manière il est rassuré de ne pas faire face à son Maître. Anakin prend une respiration un peu plus profonde avant de reprendre.

 

« Chaque jour. Chaque minute. Chaque seconde. J'ai peur de me retourner et de ne pas te trouver derrière moi. De me réveiller et que tu ne sois plus là. Que quelqu'un nous trouve. Qu'on s'en prenne à toi quand je ne regarde pas. Que je ne réussisses pas à te faire remarcher un jour. Je ne veux pas te perdre. » 

 

Anakin serre un peu plus fort les doigts enlacés aux siens, et Obi-Wan répond a l'étreinte sans hésitation. La présence du plus jeune s'agite un peu contre celle d'Obi-Wan, qui tente de la calmer.

 

« Et j'ai honte aussi. J'ai déçu de nombreuses personnes, même celles auxquelles je tiens le plus. J'ai fait tant de mal alors que je suis supposé faire l'inverse. J'ai fait des choses... horribles. J-J'ai tué- oh Obi-Wan— » 

 

Anakin sent son Maître le serrer encore plus fort contre lui, une main caressant son flanc, son visage enfuit contre son cou.

 

« Anakin, je suis là, je reste avec toi. »

 

Le plus jeune prend une inspiration difficile, et le silence règne quelques longues secondes. Il hésite à poursuivre, à avouer tout ce qui lui pèse si fort, qui l'empêche de trouver le vrai sommeil, ce qui le réveille si tôt jours après jours. Mais à nouveau, la Force est là, et lui redonne assez de confiance pour continuer.

 

« Après tout ce que j'ai fait, est-ce que j'ai encore le droit d'avoir une personne comme toi à mes côtés ? Est-ce que j'ai encore le droit de me sentir si bien dans tes bras ? Est-ce que je vais encore gâcher une vie ?! » 

 

Soudain Anakin ne peut plus reste là, et accepter l'affection qui lui est offerte. Il a besoin de regarder l'homme qui fait battre son cœur en face, de comprendre. Anakin se détache de la prise d'Obi-Wan qui ne le retient pas. Il fait deux pas dans le sable avant de se retourner pour faire face à son compagnon. La colère anime sa voix lorsqu'il ajoute, les dents serrées :

 

« Comment ne me détestes-tu pas ?! Tu devrais me haïr. »

 

Obi-Wan observe l'homme devant lui, le souffle coupé, mais son esprit allant à mille à l'heure. Anakin ne lui a jamais parlé ainsi, aussi ouvertement. Et tout ce qui lui vient à l'esprit est d'apaiser cet esprit tourmenté. Il peut sentir la présence d'Anakin se débattre contre la sienne, sans pour autant chercher à briser le contact. _Elle se bat contre elle-même._

 

« Je ne peux pas te haïr. » fait la voix posée d'Obi-Wan malgré la colère naissante à laquelle il est exposé.

 

« Pourquoi ?! Je t'ai fait tant de mal ! Tu devrais me détester ! »

 

Obi-Wan secoue la tête, refusant d'accepter ce que lui dit son protéger. 

 

« Je ne peux pas. »

 

« Pourquoi ?! »

 

Sa présence se laisse envahir par la vague de colère propulsée par celle d'Anakin, et il s'entend parler avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qu'il dit.

 

« Parce que je t'aime ! »

 

Anakin fixe Obi-Wan, secoué par les mots prononcés. Il reste planté là, les bottes enfoncées dans le sable sec pendant de longues secondes. Le plus âgé semble aussi surpris que lui. Il finit par s'avancer, comme au ralenti, vers son Maître. Obi-Wan le laisse approcher, immobile sur le rocher. Anakin s'arrête au pied de la pierre. Sa voix n'est plus qu'un filet presque inaudible, sa gorge est étriquée par le choc.

 

« Quoi ? »

 

Obi-Wan détourne le regard un instant, fixant ses mains qu'il vient de joindre entre ses jambes, triturant ses doigts. Les mots lui ont échappé, mais leur vérité le frappe avec sévérité. Il prend une plus grande inspiration et relève la tête vers l'homme debout devant lui. Leurs regards s'accrochent, bleu dans le bleu, et il peut voir quelques étincelles dorées animer le fond de l'iris avant de disparaître. Et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Obi-Wan laisse son cœur parler à la place de sa conscience.

 

« Je t'aime, Anakin. Et je n'ai plus envie de penser à ce que tu as pu faire. Je ne veux plus regarder derrière nous. Je veux vivre au jour le jour, avec toi à mes côtés. Et si cela veut dire quitter l'Ordre Jedi, alors je le ferai. »

 

Anakin reste sans voix, profondément secoué par l’aveu. Il observe l'homme assit, tente de détecter une once de mensonge, de doute, mais il ne trouve rien. Tout ce qu'il peut lire sur le visage de son compagnon n'est que sincérité. Quelque chose explose en lui, et Anakin fond sur Obi-Wan. Il enlace le plus âgé, le serre contre lui à l'en étouffer.

 

Mais rien est aussi puissant que les sentiments que lui procure le contact de la présence d'Anakin. Elle s'enroule contre la sienne, l'envahit d'un amour sans concession, la noie dans son affection. Leur lien est si fort, si brillant, tout est presque trop intense.

 

Obi-Wan referme ses bras sur les omoplates du plus jeune, le regard rivé vers le ciel écarlate. Rien ne lui a jamais paru aussi évident. Aussi limpide. Aussi juste. Et la Force est si positive en retour. 

 

_Il n'y a rien de mal. Rien de mauvais. Comment quelque chose d'aussi pur peut-il faire le moindre mal ? Ils ont tord._

 

Obi-Wan laisse Anakin se reculer légèrement, jusqu'à ce que leur yeux se rencontrent à nouveau. Ceux du plus jeune brillent, l'émotion gagnant sur son self-control. La main mécanique vient caresser sa joue, et Obi-Wan sent ses lèvres étirer un petit sourire. 

 

Anakin ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer l'homme devant lui. Il est magnifique dans la lumière rouge orangée du coucher de soleil. Ses cheveux noirs encore un peu humide du bain font ressortir ses yeux clairs, sa peau qu'il sait si douce l'attire encore plus sous cette nouvelle luminosité, et il ne se lasse pas de redécouvrir la délicate courbe de ses lèvres, sa mâchoire bien dessinée. 

 

La seconde d'après, Anakin plaque sa bouche contre celle d'Obi-Wan. Le baiser lui est immédiatement rendu. Les mouvements sont tendres, passionnés. La deuxième main d'Anakin vient entourer le visage du plus âgé, inclinant doucement sa tête vers l'arrière pour approfondir le baiser. Les mains d'Obi-Wan s'accrochent à son col.

 

Ils s'éloignent en même temps, à bout de souffle, et placent leur front l'un contre l'autre. Obi-Wan s'attend à ce qu'Anakin reprenne la parole, mais à la place quelque chose change. Une véhémence nouvelle le secoue dans la Force, et Obi-Wan s'accroche à la nuque de l'homme penché vers lui pour ne pas céder physiquement. 

 

Les mains qui lui encadre le visage le quittent et se glissent sous ses cuisses, et il est soulevé de la pierre comme s'il ne pesait rien. Il se retrouve plaqué contre le torse d'Anakin, et enroule ses bras autour de la nuque du plus jeune par réflexe. Anakin prend la direction de la maison, le pas pressé. 

 

Obi-Wan observe l'océan s'éloigner, le soleil qui semble consumer les nuages au fil de sa chute. Il ne peut pas pleinement la sentir, mais il sait que la prise d'Anakin est puissante sur ses cuisses. Très vite, il ne peut plus apercevoir le sable, car ils traversent déjà le champ d'herbes hautes. 

 

Il peut sentir les battements de cœur d'Anakin contre son torse, sauvages et puissants. À l'image de ce qui émane du jeune homme dans la Force. Obi-Wan sent son esprit commencer à rejeter toute pensée rationnelle rien qu'à la perspective de ce qu'Anakin s'apprête à lui faire subir. Le plus jeune n'a toujours pas prononcé un mot, mais ses intentions ne font aucun doute.

 

À peine la porte franchie, Obi-Wan se retrouve plaqué sur le matelas. Anakin n'a pas réellement brisé le contact, et son corps cherche déjà le plus de contact possible contre le sien. Placé entre ses jambes, Anakin ondule son bassin, leur arrachant efficacement des gémissements discrets. 

 

Les mains du plus jeune sont rapides, cherche les limites de leurs vêtements pour les en débarrasser. Les baisers sont humides et impatients. Très vite, ils se retrouvent nus l'un contre l'autre, leurs érections calées entre leurs corps. 

 

Sous les gestes précipités d'Anakin, Obi-Wan ne parvient plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Tout chez le plus jeune n'est que force et passion, et il se sent frémir sous chaque caresses, sous chaque baisers, chaque friction. Là où il se sentait si entreprenant lors de leurs premiers ébats, il ne peut à présent que subir le plaisir que lui procure Anakin.

 

Ses mains parcourent le dos puissant du jeune homme, mettent encore plus en désordre la chevelure dorée, et descendent jusqu'à la courbe de ses fesses pour tenter de l'attirer encore plus près de lui. Anakin grogne presque contre sa nuque qu'il ne cesse de couvrir de baisers, ses dents effleurant sa peau par moment. La présence d'Anakin est imposante contre la sienne, possessive.

 

Obi-Wan réalise qu'il veut plus. Ses mains remontent sur le dos, suivant les muscles en mouvement, et il enfuit son nez dans les boucles sauvages de son compagnon pour en humer le parfum. Il y a l'odeur du vent marin, quelque chose d'un peu fruité aussi, et cette fragrance unique qui a toujours accompagné Anakin. Quelque chose de chaud, dont Obi-Wan ne parvient plus à se passer.

 

« Ani... »

 

L'interpellé se détache du cou de son compagnon, cherchant le regard voilé d'Obi-Wan. Il ne cesse pas ses mouvements, ses yeux dévorant le visage devant lui. Obi-Wan sent son cœur rater un battement sous le regard de prédateur d'Anakin. Les mots restent bloqués dans sa gorge alors que le plus jeune attend toujours qu'il prononce ces mots qui ne veulent plus franchir ses lèvres. Ses joues sont en feu.

 

Son rougissement s'étend à la pointe de ses oreilles lorsqu'il saisit la main de chair d'Anakin et qu'il en amène deux doigts à sa bouche. Le plus jeune s'immobilise pratiquement lorsqu'il referme sa bouche dessus, faisant courir sa langue sur leur longueur, les humidifiant avec application. 

 

Il quitte la main des yeux pour lever le regard vers ceux d'Anakin, et il se dit que le bleu de ses iris n'a jamais été aussi sombre. Il extirpe lentement les doigts de sa bouche, laissant ses lèvres caresser la peau humide, avant d'enfin parvenir à articuler :

 

« S'il-te-plais... ? »

 

Anakin reste interdit deux secondes, avant de se remettre en mouvement. Il sépare leurs corps, et s'assied sur ses talons, positionné entre les jambes d'Obi-Wan. Il saisit l'une des jambes d'Obi-Wan sous le genoux à l'aide de sa main de métal. Il la positionne sur son épaule, et la retient de cette même main. 

 

Obi-Wan se laisse faire, se sentant comme le jour où Anakin l'a touché pour la première fois, dans le bain. Exposé. Il voit les yeux d'Anakin parcourir son visage, descendre sur son torse soulevé par ses respirations profondes, et détailler les endroits les plus intimes de son corps. 

 

Les doigts humides d'Anakin effleurent son intimité sur leur passage, le faisant tressaillir. Son index est délicat contre son entrée, dessinant des cercles. Le contact est un peu étrange mais Obi-Wan s'y habitue rapidement, la curiosité et l'envie détendant ses muscles. 

 

« Si jamais tu veux arrêter, à n'importe quel moment, tu me le dis ok ? »

 

Obi-Wan acquiesce, ses yeux ne quittant pas le visage d'Anakin. Il regrette un peu de ne plus avoir le corps du plus jeune contre le sien, mais il prend son mal en patience. Et si les doigts d'Anakin sont prudents, il peut voir et sentir l'impatience du plus jeune dans la Force. Sa main de métal resserre sa prise sur sa cuisse, comme pour se retenir d'aller trop vite.

 

L'index d'Anakin se fraie finalement un chemin, lentement, et Obi-Wan se crispe sous l'intrusion. Anakin s'empresse de le rassurer, sa main de métal caressant son flanc, et sa présence le caressant dans la Force. Anakin commence de léger vas et viens après quelques instants. 

 

Les mains d'Obi-Wan se referment sur les draps, mais il parvient à se détendre suffisamment pour ne plus ressentir de gène assez vite. Anakin insère un deuxième doigt, murmurant des encouragements à son compagnon, déposant un baiser sur son tibia. Obi-Wan se tord un peu sous l'inconfort, mais tente de se concentrer pour rester détendu. 

 

Anakin vient à son secours avec une solution très efficace. Obi-Wan baisse le regard sur la main de métal qui glisse de son flanc à son sexe, avant de le saisir. Les vas et viens sont lents, en rythme avec le rythme des doigts d'Anakin, et la prise d'Obi-Wan se relâche sur les draps. Les jambes d'habitude inertes font un léger mouvement pour s'écarter davantage. Le plus jeune esquisse un sourire, et accélère un peu le rythme, écartant ses doigts de temps à autre. 

 

Lorsqu'il plie une première fois ses phalanges, il atteint cette zone sensible encore intouchée. Obi-Wan rejette la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte par le plaisir et la surprise, une inspiration sonore dénouant son diaphragme. 

 

Anakin ajoute un troisième doigt et fait en sorte de régulièrement toucher la prostate d'Obi-Wan qui répond à présent aux vas et viens avec son bassin. Ce dernier gémit presque, frustré que tous les gestes soient si lents.

 

Le retrait des doigts et de la main mécanique lui fait rouvrir les yeux qu'il ne savait pas avoir fermé et il croise ceux, vitreux, d'Anakin. Il observe le plus jeune saisir son autre jambe pour la placer sur sa deuxième épaule, et Obi-Wan retient sa respiration. Anakin embrasse son tibia une seconde fois, ses mains parcourant ses cuisses. 

 

« N'oublie pas, si tu veux arrêter— »

 

« Vas y. »

 

La voix d'Obi-Wan a retrouvé un peu de sa contenance, et Anakin n'attend pas plus longtemps. Il recueille de la salive dans le creux de sa main et en recouvre sa virilité. Il se positionne à l'entrée de l'intimité d'Obi-Wan, et regarde l'extrémité de son sexe disparaître dans le corps de son compagnon. Il relève ensuite les yeux, et avance lentement, observant les réactions d'Obi-Wan. 

 

La main de chair d'Anakin descend le long de la cuisse étonnamment contractée et vient à la rencontre de la virilité d'Obi-Wan, tendue sur le bas ventre de ce dernier. Les lents vas et viens de sa main aide à nouveau le plus âgé à se détendre, et il se retrouve enfin entièrement en lui. La sensation du corps d'Obi-Wan autour de lui lui arrache un nouveau grognement.

 

Obi-Wan tente de s'habituer à la sensation, mais Anakin se met déjà en mouvement. Le plus jeune a du mal à retenir les mouvements de ses hanches, mais parvient encore à les garder à un rythme lent. Il accélère un peu ses mouvements sur la virilité d'Obi-Wan, se décalant avec celui de ses hanches. Obi-Wan laisse échapper quelques gémissements plus francs, ses paupières se fermant. 

 

Anakin dévore le corps devant lui des yeux, excité par le contrôle qu'il a sur son Maître, par les sons qu'il émet, par son corps illuminé par le lumière rouge du couché de soleil qui atteint encore le lit. Il se sent perdre pied, et les paroles quittent sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse les retenir, entrecoupée par sa respiration courte. 

 

« Parfait, tu – es parfait. Regarde - moi. »

 

Obi-Wan se sent à nouveau rougir, et il ouvre les yeux pour regarder son compagnon. Il se sent faiblir face à l'attitude dominante d'Anakin, follement impressionnante dans la lueur rouge du soir. Il résiste à l'envie de répondre aux mouvements de bassin, son corps n'étant pas encore totalement prêt.

 

Il gémit bien plus bruyamment lorsqu'une douce pression lui effleure les mamelons. Le sourire en coin d'Anakin envoie un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. _Voilà une vraie utilisation déplacée de la Force._ Mais Obi-Wan sent son corps se détendre bien vite, et son bassin répond aux mouvements d'Anakin, cherchant à nouveau à trouver une friction avec ce point particulier.

 

Le plus jeune profite immédiatement du changement pour accélérer ses vas et viens. Obi-Wan se cambre un peu sous lui, ses mains cherchant une prise sur les draps à défaut de pouvoir atteindre la nuque ou le dos d'Anakin. Sa voix est presque suppliante lorsqu'il demande : 

 

« Plus – ah – plus vite. »

 

Anakin s'arrête, et saisit les jambes d'Obi-Wan sous les genoux pour les abaisser et les maintenir autour de ses hanches. Obi-Wan laisse une plainte lui échapper à l'arrêt mais accueille Anakin dans ses bras lorsqu'il se penche sur lui. Le plus jeune supporte son poids sur ses avant-bras de part et d'autre des épaules d'Obi-Wan. Anakin use de la Force pour maintenir les pieds du plus âgé croisés dans le creux de son dos.

 

La position s'avère plus confortable pour les deux hommes, mais Anakin reste encore obstinément immobile. Obi-Wan passe une main dans les boucles qui encadrent le visage au dessus du sien, une question sur le bout des lèvres. Finalement, Anakin reprend ses vas et viens, mais se limite à une lenteur presque insupportable. Obi-Wan tente quelques coups de bassins pour revenir à un rythme plus soutenu, désespéré d'avoir plus de sensations, mais une force invisible l'immobilise. Anakin lui sourit à nouveau, avec ce même air espiègle. Obi-Wan est électrisé par le rictus.

 

« Demande moi encore. »

 

Le timbre d'Anakin est très bas, et Obi-Wan à l'impression que sa voix résonne en lui, qu'elle s'infiltre sous sa peau. Obi-Wan ouvre la bouche, le rouge colorant ses joues s'intensifiant. 

 

« P-plus vite, s'il-te-plais. »

 

« S'il-te-plais qui ? »

 

Obi-Wan reste muet face à l'homme au dessus de lui. Son sexe trésaille entre leurs ventres, témoignant de l'effet qu'à la tonalité de la voix d'Anakin sur lui, de la nature des paroles prononcées. La présence d'Anakin l'englobe totalement, le coupant de la Force elle-même, et Obi-Wan se sent succomber. L'envie de plus, plus fort, plus vite, enraye ses pensées. 

 

« S'il-te-plais Anakin – Anakin – Ani — »

 

« Si docile pour moi. »

 

La main d'Anakin vient caresser les cheveux d'Obi-Wan pour accompagner ses paroles. Il se penche à l'oreille d'Obi-Wan et sa voix n'est plus que luxure lorsqu'il ajoute :

 

« Tout ce que tu voudras. »

 

 

Libérant sa prise sur les hanches du plus âgé dans la Force, il reprend enfin des mouvements de vas et viens plus rapides. Obi-Wan glisse ses mains sur les pectoraux d'Anakin, passe sur ses côtes, et s'attardent sur les omoplates. 

 

Lorsqu'Anakin accélère encore, ajustant un peu l'angle de ses hanches, ses mouvements devenant plus secs, Obi-Wan gémit sous la friction tant attendue. Chaque passage d'Anakin caresse ce point sensible caché en lui. Ses ongles laissent des traces blanches éphémères sur le dos d'un Anakin qui tente encore de se contrôler. 

 

« Si parfait - magnifique - rien que pour – moi. » 

 

La main de métal d'Anakin vient se poser sur la joue d'Obi-Wan, son pouce jouant avec la lèvre inférieure de ce dernier. Le plus âgé a les yeux rivés sur les pupilles sombres d'Anakin, et il peut voir cette faim singulière y briller. Il retrouve ce côté sauvage qui l'avait tant subjugué lors de leurs premier rapport, à la différence colossale qu'il lui apparaît pratiquement bestial.

 

« juste pour – moi. »

 

Obi-Wan s'apprête à lui répondre mais Anakin accélère encore, réduisant ses paroles en une succession de gémissements et grognements de plaisir. Il ne parvient plus à se concentrer suffisamment pour garder le contact visuel avec le plus jeune, et il rejette sa tête en arrière, ses mains agrippant les hanches au dessus des siennes. 

 

Il sent la bouche d'Anakin parcourir sa gorge offerte, la langue goûter sa peau, les dents s'attarder par endroits, les baisers remonter le long de sa mâchoire et les lèvres retrouver les siennes. Des doigts métalliques viennent emprisonner son menton pour lui baisser la tête, et la langue d'Anakin se fraie un chemin dans sa bouche. Obi-Wan répond au baiser, à bout de souffle. Ses yeux restent clos lorsqu'Anakin le laisse enfin respirer, et il sent son orgasme commencer à contracter son bas ventre. 

 

« Regarde-moi. » 

 

Le souffle d'Anakin est chaud contre ses lèvres, sa voix toujours si hypnotisante, mais Obi-Wan trouve la capacité de fixer son attention sur les iris bleues. Obi-Wan n'est plus qu'un être bruyant attendant la libération de l'orgasme, dépendant de ses sensations, des gestes d'Anakin.

 

La main de chair d'Anakin trouve son chemin entre leurs ventre, et Obi-Wan laisse échapper des sons encore plus indécents quand elle se referme sur son sexe pour le masturber. Anakin semble finalement perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il est parvenu à conserver jusqu'ici, car tout est soudainement plus rapide, plus fort, et Obi-Wan à l'impression que _c'est trop_. Trop de stimulation, trop de sensations, trop de plaisir, trop de tout, mais ce sont les mots d'Anakin qui l'envoie _enfin_ par de-là la limite.

 

« Je t'aime. »

 

Anakin sent le corps d'Obi-Wan se serrer autour de lui, le ventre du plus âgé rencontrer le sien quand il se cambre, une de ses mains agrippant une poignée de cheveux à la base de sa nuque et l'autre refermée sur le biceps du bras qui lui sert d'appuis. Et tout est _si_ parfait. Ses cheveux noirs en désordre, sa bouche ouverte, ses cris de plaisirs, la manière dont il prononce « Ani ! » entre deux éclats de sa voix, ses yeux à moitié fermés sous le plaisir mais toujours braqués sur les siens, la jouissance dans les orbes bleues. 

 

Leurs plaisirs se mélangent, se répondent, se complètent. Et Anakin ne peut plus arrêter ces mots qui ne voulaient pas se formuler plus tôt, sur la plage. 

 

« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. »

 

Son propre orgasme le ravage, et prolonge celui d'Obi-Wan qui sanglote presque sous le nouvel assaut de sensation dans leur lien. Anakin redescend de son état lentement, ses hanches remuant encore par automatisme. Il se retire avec attention, relâchant la prise sur les chevilles d'Obi-Wan. Il est surpris d'avoir réussi à maintenir sa prise dans la Force malgré l'intensité des leurs ébats. Il se redresse et allonge les jambes inertes sur le matelas. 

 

Le plus âgé a laissé ses bras retomber sur le matelas, son buste se soulevant encore sous une respiration un peu irrégulière. Anakin s'allonge contre le flanc d'Obi-Wan, une jambe entre les siennes, un coude enfoncé dans le matelas pour retenir sa tête. Il passe un bras autour de l'abdomen de son Maître, caressant ses côtes d'un geste absent. 

 

« Dis-moi que - tu ne peux pas faire mieux. »

 

« Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? »

 

« C'est surtout que je ne sais pas - comment je vais tenir le coup. » 

 

Le rire franc d'Anakin amène celui, un peu déconfit, d'Obi-Wan. Ce dernier quitte le plafond pour regarder le plus jeune dans les yeux. Un sourire étire leurs bouches, et Anakin se penche pour l'embrasser chastement, une, deux, trois fois. La main d'Obi-Wan vient trouver sa joue, et Anakin sent son cœur rater un battement à la vue des yeux si expressifs de sa moitié, l'amour qui les habitent. Mais la voix d'Obi-Wan semble si sincère, implacable, lorsqu'elle se fait à nouveau entendre. 

 

« Je t'aime, Anakin. »

 

Anakin tourne la tête pour embrasser la paume d'Obi-Wan, son regard ne quittant pas les iris bleues.

 

« Je t'aime aussi, Obi. »

 

La main d'Obi-Wan file derrière la nuque du plus jeune, son bras enlaçant les épaules et attire son protéger contre son torse. Son autre bras vient se refermer autour d'Anakin, tandis que ce dernier glisse ses bras sous lui pour l'étreindre en retour. 

 

Obi-Wan enfuit son visage dans les boucles blondes, respire le parfum de son compagnon et soupire de contentement. Il se concentre sur leur lien, et constate que la présence d'Anakin forme toujours une barrière entre lui et la Force. Mais il ne cherche pas en s'en libérer, se sentant profondément en sécurité dans l'entrave intime. 

 

Le plus jeune défait leur étreinte malgré son envie évidente de rester contre lui, et Obi-Wan l'observe se lever et s'éloigner vers la baignoire. Il laisse son regard glisser sur le corps nu, détaillant la manière dont les muscles bougent sous la peau dorée d'Anakin. 

 

Il ne détourne pas le regard lorsque le jeune homme se penche au dessus de la baignoire pour humidifier une serviette. La vue fait naître une douce chaleur descend le long de l'abdomen d'Obi-Wan. Il aurait pu repartir pour un deuxième round si Anakin n'avait pas réduit son pauvre corps en une loque à peine capable d'encore plier un bras.

 

Son compagnon lui sourit en revenant, une serviette humide et deux sous-vêtements à la main. Obi-Wan laisse paresseusement le soin à Anakin de retirer les dernières traces de son orgasme à l'aide de la serviette, mais participe au revêtissement de son caleçon. 

 

Une fois le vêtement en place, Anakin dépose un baiser sur l'un des genoux d'Obi-Wan avant de se relever. Le Maître se sent fondre sous les attentions du plus jeune, la tendresse dont Anakin fait preuve le touchant toujours plus.

 

Son compagnon enfile son propre sous-vêtement et Obi-Wan en profite pour se tourner sur le ventre, essayant de soulager son dos qui commence déjà à être courbaturé. Les mains d'Anakin viennent l'aider à positionner confortablement ses jambes. Très vite, le jeune homme est contre lui, une jambe glissées entre les siennes, un bras enroulés autour de sa taille et son souffle une douce caresse contre sa nuque. 

 

Obi-Wan soupire à nouveau, et sent la Force revenir autour de lui, la présence d'Anakin ne la gardant plus hors d'atteinte. Il s'endort profondément, incapable de résister plus longtemps. 

 

.

.

.

 

Obi-Wan a le souffle coupé. La séparation est brutale. Ses mains agrippent les hanches d'Anakin, qui reste immobile, inanimé, mais sa prise n'est pas assez bonne. Ses mains glissent maladroitement sur l'une des épaules du plus jeune, le long de son bras, se bloquent un instant à son coude, mais il continue de s'éloigner, tiré par les chevilles. Il se sent comme au bord d'une falaise, sur le point de chuter dans le vide, incapable de trouver une prise suffisamment bonne pour le retenir. Il s'agrippe à son poignet, ses doigts s'enfoncent dans la paume inerte. Il ouvre la bouche, tente de l'appeler, mais le son reste bloqué dans sa gorge. Les doigts d'Anakin lui échappe. Il agrippe les draps, ses doigts effleurent le bout de ceux d'Anakin, mais se referment sur le vide. Et il est toujours tiré, plus loin, toujours plus loin.

 

_Cesse de te débattre, humain._

 

La voix résonne dans son esprit, un grognement permanent en fond sonore. Un grognement qu'il  _connaît_ . Qu'il ne peut pas oublier. Les mains sur son corps sont puissantes, et il ne parvient à se redresser pour les atteindre. Son dos le lance, torturé d'être traîné de cette manière sur le sol. 

 

_Tu es_

 

La vision d'Obi-Wan se noircit. Tout s'effondre.

 

_Si faible._

 

Lorsqu'Obi-Wan ouvre à nouveau les yeux, il ne sait dire combien de temps s'est écoulé. Il tente de gonfler ses poumons mais un liquide a pris la place de l'air. Son corps s'agite, mais ses jambes sont un poids mort qui l'attirent vers le fond. 

 

Alors qu'il est sur le point de céder au réflexe naturel de respiration de son corps, il perce finalement la surface. L'air empli ses poumons dans une respiration bruyante, et il tente de trouver une stabilité dans les vagues déchaînées autour de lui. Il parvient à peine à rester à la surface, l'une de ses chevilles attachées dans les profondeurs. 

 

_Regarde-toi._

 

Il manque plusieurs fois de respirer une goulée lorsqu'une vague le secoue tel un pantin. Tout est si froid, violent et sombre. Et ses jambes, si lourdes.

 

_Tu n'es plus rien._

 

Mais au-dessus de la surface, il peut la voir. Cette lueur qui tente de l'atteindre. Cette lumière chaude, rassurante, familière. 

 

_Abandonnes._

 

Submergé par une nouvelle vague, Obi-Wan se retrouve à nouveau plongé sous la surface. Il se débat, mais il ne cesse de s'enfoncer. Il ne se débat plus. Son regard est rivé sur cette lueur qu'il peut voir briller de l'autre côté. 

 

_Succombes._

 

Il est parfaitement immobile. Il chute, sombre dans les profondeurs. Mais son regard est vissé sur cette lumière. Son seul espoir. Sa dernière source de combativité. La moitié de son existence. 

 

Les jambes d'Obi-Wan se mettent en mouvement. 

 

.

.

.

 

Le parquet grince. 

 

Anakin ouvre difficilement les yeux, sorti du sommeil sans rêve dans lequel il était plongé. Tout lui apparaît dans un camaïeu de bleu très sombre, et il sait alors que le soleil commence à peine son ascension derrière les montagnes qui dessinent l'horizon. 

 

Anakin s'étire et se retourne, glissant un bras vers l'autre moitié du lit. Sa main se referme sur une couverture mais il n'y a que le matelas sous celle-ci. Le sommeil quitte violemment son esprit et il se redresse en position assise. Sa présence cherche celle d'Obi-Wan, mais la lueur d'habitude si rayonnante de son compagnon est comme floutée. Et elle ne cesse de perdre en précision.

 

Ses mains se referment sur le tissus alors qu'il jette la couverture au loin, comme s'il pouvait retrouver Obi-Wan caché dessous. Mais il n'y a rien, il n'est plus là, et sa présence continue de s'évanouir. Un courant d'air rafraîchit sa peau.

 

Le parquet grince. 

 

L'attention d'Anakin quitte le périmètre du lit, et son regard balaie la pièce. La porte est entre-ouverte, et le vent souffle violemment dans les arbres.

 

« Obi-Wan ? »

 

Le parquet grince. 

 

Sa tête vire vers l'origine du son. Les yeux d'Anakin s'écarquillent et son souffle s'arrête. Là, à côté de la cheminée éteinte, et presque invisible dans les ombres intenses de la nuit, se tient quelqu'un. Ses épaules sont basses, sa tête légèrement penchée vers l'avant, ses bras pendant de chaque côté de son corps. Dans la pénombre, deux orbes rouges brillent à peine. Les perles sanglantes sont braquées sur lui. La posture d'un prédateur.

 

_Depuis combien de temps observe-t-il ? Où est Obi-Wan ? Pourquoi je ne peux pratiquement plus le sentir ?_

 

_Il s'éloigne. Il n'est plus ici._

 

La frayeur déclenchée par l'amoncellement de questions sans réponse disparaît pour laisser place à la colère lorsque l’intrus fait un pas en avant.

 

Le parquet grince.

 

Sortant de sa léthargie, Anakin est debout dans la seconde qui suit, son sabre à la main. Son arme est activée alors qu'il s'immobilise sur la table, la lame bleue arrêtée à quelques millimètres de la gorge de l'intrus. Son sang se glace dans ses veines.

 

La lumière émanant de son sabre éclaire le visage neutre de l'homme immobile, ses yeux rouges reflétant la ligne du sabre bleu tel les pupilles d'un félin. Les traits lui sont familiers malgré le changement opéré récemment. La respiration qui soulève les épaules est lente et régulière, profonde.

 

Devant lui se tient Obi-Wan Kenobi, debout. 

 

Anakin ouvre la bouche, cherchant les mots pour interpeller l'homme devant lui, mais aucune parole ne franchit ses lèvres. Les traits d'Obi-Wan sont figés, ses iris rouges sont immobiles, perdues dans l'invisible. Et pendant une seconde, Anakin à l'impression de faire face à une coquille vide. Lorsque sa voix retentit, elle est hésitante. 

 

« Obi-Wan ? »

 

Les iris bleues sont rivées sur les perles pourpres, et Anakin ne sait combien de temps il reste ainsi. Mais il ne s'écoule en réalité qu'une poignée de secondes avant que la lueur rouge ne s'efface, comme absorbée par l'océan bleu qui reprend sa place. 

 

Le corps si rigide se plie soudainement, et Anakin écarte sa lame de la gorge d'Obi-Wan. La lueur du sabre disparaît et l'objet rebondit sur les lattes de bois. Anakin n'est plus sur la table, mais aux côtés d'Obi-Wan. Dans ses bras, l'homme reste comme inerte, son corps tel un poids mort. Ses yeux sont toujours grands ouverts, et malgré l'obscurité Anakin peut voir la conscience, la  _vie_ , réapparaître dans les pupilles dilatées. 

 

« Obi-Wan ! Hey hey hey, regarde-moi. Obi ? »

 

L'homme dans ses bras semble l'entendre, car leurs yeux se rencontrent. Anakin manque de lâcher sa prise alors qu'il s'accroupit pour asseoir Obi-Wan au sol, secoué par le retour de la présence de son compagnon dans la Force. La détresse qui lui est transmise est intense et Anakin s'empresse d'accueillir cette lumière qui lui est rendue, l'enlaçant de sa propre essence spirituelle. 

 

« An-An'kin ? »

 

La voix de son Maître n'est qu'un murmure, une voix perdue. Les yeux vitreux d'Obi-Wan parcourent le visage anxieux de l'homme penché vers lui, et Anakin peut retrouver cette même détresse lisible sur ses traits. La main mécanique d'Anakin vient encadrer le visage d'Obi-Wan, administrant des caresses qui se veulent apaisantes. Comme après un choc violent, le corps du plus âgé commence à trembler. 

 

« Je suis là Obi, je suis là. »

 

Les mains instables cherchent une prise sur les épaules nues d'Anakin, et le plus jeune attire l'homme contre lui. Obi-Wan dépose sa tête contre l'épaule de son protéger et Anakin l'étreint contre lui, ses mains parcourant le dos nu et froid. 

 

« Elle était là-elle a essayé-j'ai réussi-mais-il faut-éloigner de-de nous-elle-je t'en prie... tu dois... elle doit partir... »

 

« Shhh doucement, de quoi tu parles ? »

 

« Ani... »

 

Le corps d'Obi-Wan se relâche complètement contre Anakin, qui le retient dans une étreinte ferme. 

 

« De quoi tu parles, Obi-Wan ? Obi-Wan ?» 

 

Il le fait glisser dans le creux de son coude pour pouvoir observer l'homme. Le corps inconscient de son Maître tire une nouvelle alarme dans l'esprit d'Anakin.

 

« Obi-Wan ?! Obi ? »

 

Sa présence ausculte celle de son Maître et il parvient à calmer son angoisse interminable lorsqu'il se rend compte que l'homme est simplement endormi, probablement exténué parce qu'il vient de se passer.

 

Anakin passe une dernière fois sa main dans les mèches ébènes de son compagnon, soufflant son angoisse dans un soupir. Il récupère son sabre avant de glisser son bras libre sous les genoux d'Obi-Wan. Il le porte avec attention jusqu'au lit et l'y allonge sur le flanc. Il s'assoit ensuite de son côté du matelas, dépose son sabre contre sa cuisse, et recouvre le corps endormi de la couverture plus épaisse. 

 

Il reprend ses caresses avec plus de légèreté. Ses doigts lissent les mèches qui contrastent si fort avec le drap étendu sur le lit, même dans la nuit. Une à une, ses phalanges sont comme absorbées dans la masse charbonnée. 

 

Dans la Force, la présence d'Obi-Wan n'est plus débordante de désespérance. Elle retrouve son calme, comme le beau temps après la tempête. Elle vient naturellement se blottir au plus proche du plus jeune. Et Anakin enroule sa propre présence encore plus fort autour de celle qu'il considère à présent comme sa jumelle. Il la recouvre, la protège. 

 

Obi-Wan tourne la tête vers la main d'Anakin, posée sur sa joue. Un soupir d'aise passe ses lèvres entre-ouverte, et ses paupières se soulèvent à peine. Anakin se penche vers l'homme allongé lorsque ses lèvres frémissent. Sa voix est à peine audible. 

 

« A-ni ? Qu'est c'qui...passé ? »

 

Le pouce d'Anakin caresse tendrement la pommette d'Obi-Wan, et il parvient à lui adresser un fin sourire qui se veut rassurant.

 

« Shhh... Je suis là, je veille sur toi. On en reparlera quand tu auras dormi. Rendors-toi. »

 

Les yeux d'Obi-Wan tentent de déchiffrer le visage si proche du sien. Même dans un état semi-conscient, Obi-Wan reste cet être concerné. Anakin parvient à garder son sourire, et s'approche un peu plus de son Maître. Il dépose un baiser léger, court, mais tendre, sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Sa main caresse ses cheveux lorsqu'il répète : 

 

« Rendors-toi, Obi. »

 

Obi-Wan bredouille une réponse incompréhensible et ses paupières se referment. Sa tête redevient lâche sur le matelas et Anakin se redresse, sa main toujours enfuie dans les mèches corbeau. 

 

Anakin lui a promis la protection, mais face à ce qu'il vient d'arriver, il n'a aucune explication. Cette chose qui l'a séparé d'Obi-Wan, il n'en a jamais croisé de telles auparavant. Cette chose qui a à nouveau tenté d'arracher l'homme auquel il ne peut pas renoncer. Cette chose invisible, qui ne semble même pas exister dans la Force au moment présent, alors qu'elle était là, tout autour d'Obi-Wan, il y a à peine quelques minutes. Comment peut-il protéger Obi-Wan d'une chose qu'il ne peut même pas voir ? Pas toucher ? Pas sentir ?

 

L'une de ses pires craintes à bien failli se réaliser, et il sait que l'image de la place vide à ses côtés va le hanter durant de longues nuits. Son cerveau fatigué se met à tourner à plein régime, débattant sur les mesures à prendre face à cette menace invisible. 

 

Mais Anakin ne sait pas quoi faire. 

 

 


	13. Averse

Obi-Wan ouvre difficilement les yeux. Il devine que la lumière est tamisée, mais une pointe douloureuse lui pique néanmoins la pupille. Les yeux fermement clos à nouveau, il roule sur le dos et presse son avant-bras sur ses paupières, ces dernières ne calfeutrant pas suffisamment la lumière. Un soupir soulève ses côtes, et il laisse échapper une plainte en expirant. Une douleur rythmée par les battements de son cœur habite son crâne, et son dos est aussi courbaturé qu'après les séances d’entraînement intensif dans les salles de combat du Temple Jedi. 

 

« Tiens, ça ne devrait pas te faire de mal. »

 

Obi-Wan écarte partiellement son bras de son champ visuel, juste assez pour ouvrir un œil dans la direction de la voix. Anakin est à genoux sur le matelas, assit sur ses pieds, et lui tend une gourde de ce qui doit probablement être de l'eau. La légère condensation sur la surface métallique du contenant est une promesse de fraîcheur qui fait se décider Obi-Wan. 

 

Il retire à contre-cœur l'entièreté son avant-bras de sa vue et se redresse sur un coude avant de saisir la gourde offerte. Il réalise à quel point sa bouche était sèche que lorsque le liquide coule dans sa gorge. Il enchaîne alors les goulées, comme incapable d’étancher sa soif. 

 

Il finit néanmoins par abaisser la gourde, reprenant son souffle resté coupé par l'action. La lumière lui semble moins agressive qu'auparavant et un nouveau soupir le prend. Il a l'impression que son mal de crâne est déjà moins puissant.

 

« Effectivement. C'est même tout l'inverse. »

 

Le sourire d'Anakin attire son attention et Obi-Wan détaille enfin l'homme à ses côtés. Anakin a les yeux fermés, les mains posées sur ses cuisses, le dos droit. Il parait absolument calme, mais Obi-Wan sait que quelque chose remue sous la surface. La présence d'Anakin est bien trop proche de la sienne pour encore pouvoir lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Mais il doit bien avouer que voir son ancien padawan ainsi le surprend.

 

« Anakin ? Est-ce que tu médites ? »

 

Le plus jeune peut entendre l'amusement dans la voix de son compagnon, et son sourire s'étend un peu plus. 

 

« Il n'est jamais trop tard pour s'y mettre, non ? »

 

« Donc la seule fois où tu te décides à méditer, c'est quand je ne te le demande pas ? » 

 

« Ça te surprend vraiment ? »

 

« Non, pas vraiment non. »

 

Anakin peut entendre le son du tissus qui se froisse dans un mouvement, il peut sentir la chaleur d'une main se répandre sur la peau de sa nuque, et enfin, les lèvres d'Obi-Wan se poser sur les siennes. Le baiser est chaste, tendre, lent. Il ouvre les yeux lorsque que le plus âgé se recule, et il sourit à nouveau à un Obi-Wan dont les cheveux sont tout sauf bien coiffés. La main quitte sa nuque et vient caresser sa joue alors que la voix d'Obi-Wan se fait plus douce.

 

« Bonjour toi. »

 

Anakin laisse un sourire radieux se dessiner sur son visage, et Obi-Wan sourit en voyant la fatigue disparaître temporairement du visage du plus jeune. Anakin n'a pas dormi, il en est sûr. 

 

« Bonjour. »

 

Obi-Wan laisse sa main quitter le visage de son compagnon et l'utilise plutôt pour se maintenir plus facilement en position assise. Son regard parcourt rapidement la pièce où ils se trouve, et il manque presque de lever un sourcil en voyant les fenêtres. Le soleil filtre dans des morceaux de tissus blancs cloués au bois du chambranle, occultant efficacement toute visibilité.

 

Et il sait alors qu'Anakin ne médite pas. Sa présence est bien trop agitée pour une méditation. Non, il peut le sentir sonder la Force.

 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

 

La posture d'Anakin perd en rigidité, et il s'installe un peu plus confortablement, dépliant ses jambes sur le côté, une main enfoncée dans le matelas pour se soutenir. 

 

« Tu ne te souviens pas de hier soir ? Remarque, ce ne serait pas surprenant. Tu t'es rendormi très vite. »

 

Obi-Wan fronce les sourcils, cherchant à savoir à quel événement Anakin fait référence. Il a soudain l'impression que les courbatures de son dos sont un peu plus fortes, et il retient une grimace face à l'inconfort. 

 

« J'ai une théorie sur ce qui t'es arrivé, mais ça parait tellement improbable. »

 

Obi-Wan finit par laisser l'incompréhension réveiller une petite angoisse. Son ton est un peu sec lorsqu'il demande :

 

« Anakin, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? »

 

« Ah. Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas. » 

 

Le plus jeune semble chercher ses mots un instant, et Obi-Wan l'observe sans ciller. 

 

« Quand je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit, je ne t'ai pas trouvé à côté de moi, dans le lit. Alors je t'ai cherché dans la Force, mais je ne pouvais presque plus sentir ta présence. La porte était ouverte, et j'avais l'impression que tu t'éloignais. Et puis il y a eut ce son, le parquet qui grince. Et quand j'ai enfin regardé autour de moi, il y avait quelqu'un près de la cheminée. » 

 

Obi-Wan sent ses yeux s'écarquiller à l'entente des mots prononcés par Anakin. 

 

« T-tu veux dire que quelqu'un est entré ? Pendant qu'on dormait ? »

 

Les cauchemars d'Obi-Wan lui reviennent soudainement en mémoire. La sensation d'être observé, traqué, lui étreint la poitrine. La course poursuite, le ravin, la grande silhouette noire, le sabre-laser rouge. 

 

« C'est ce que je pensais. Mais c'était toi Obi-Wan. Tu te tenais debout, parfaitement droit et— » 

 

« Mais c'est impossible ! Je peux à peine bouger un muscle ! »

 

« Je sais. C'est bien ça que je ne parviens pas à expliquer. »

 

Obi-Wan passe nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, cherchant à remettre inconsciemment de l'ordre dans quelque chose sur laquelle il a encore une emprise. 

 

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Est-ce je—Est-ce que je t'ai blessé ? »

 

Son regard parcourt le corps d'Anakin à la recherche d'une preuve qui confirmerait ses craintes. Les mains d'Anakin viennent entourer son visage pour caler leurs regards ensemble, et il peut sentir la présence d'Anakin essayer de l'apaiser, caressant la sienne avec attention. 

 

« Tu n'as absolument rien fait de tel, Obi-Wan. Essaie de te calmer. J'ai besoin que tu gardes ton sang froid. »

 

Obi-Wan ferme brièvement les paupières, essayant de reprendre le contrôle sur son corps et sur la petite panique qui remue son esprit. Ils ont besoin de trouver des réponses à leurs questions, et Anakin a besoin de lui. Il ne peut pas laisser ses sentiments prendre ainsi le dessus.

 

_Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix._

 

« Ok, dis moi tout ce que tu as pu voir. Est-ce que j'avais quelque chose de différent ? D'anormal ? »

 

« Oui, il y avait plusieurs choses. Tu ne te tenais pas comme d'habitude. D'ailleurs au premier abord, dans l'obscurité, je ne pensais pas tomber sur une personne humaine, mais plutôt une créature humanoïde. Ce n'est qu'avec un peu plus de lumière que je t'ai reconnu. Mais tu ne bougeais pas, tu restais les bras le long du corps, tu semblais comme absent. Et tes yeux étaient rouge. »

 

Obi-Wan acquiesce, tentant de se figurer ce qu'Anakin a pu voir. Il a extrêmement de mal à accepter que son être aie pu se retrouver ainsi, visiblement habité par une volonté extérieure, et qu'il ne parvienne pas à s'en souvenir.

 

« Mais tu n'es pas resté longtemps comme ça. Tu es revenu à toi, tes yeux sont redevenus bleu, et tu n'as plus su rester debout. »

 

« Vu comme tu me le décris, c'est comme si j'avais été... possédé ? »

 

« C'est ma théorie. Mais je ne saurais dire par quoi. Il y a avait bien quelque chose qui m'empêchait de t'atteindre, mais je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer dessus. Ça ne semblait même pas matériel, ni spirituel. C'était comme du vide. »

 

Une sensation revint à Obi-Wan. Violente, suffocante. C'est ça, cette sensation devenue étrangement familière qui l'éprend les nuits de cauchemars. Le vide. Il rencontre le regard préoccupé d'Anakin lorsqu'il relève les yeux.

 

« Et il y a ce que tu m'as dit aussi. Peut-être que ce n'était que tes pensées sur l'instant, avec le choc. Mais avec notre théorie ça pourrait avoir un sens. »

 

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

 

« Je pense que tu as essayé de me dire que tu as réussis à la repousser, et qu'il fallait qu'elle parte. J'ai essayé de te demander plus de détail mais tu as perdu connaissance avant de pouvoir me répondre. »

 

Obi-Wan passe à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux, avant de passer ses doigts sur son menton, de la même manière dont il avait l'habitude de caresser sa barbe une fois plongé en pleine réflexion.

 

« Anakin, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. » 

 

Et comme pour confirmer ses impressions, la Force semble se tendre autour d'eux. 

 

.

.

.

 

Les écailles virevoltent dans l'air humide.

 

Tenir devient impossible. Ses membres ne le portent plus. Sa vue se floute et s'assombrit aléatoirement. Le lien se fragmente, tout comme sa carapace. La lueur violette dessine des fissures sur son dos.

 

_« Saloperie d'humain... »_

 

Son bras, nu d'écailles, est tendu droit devant, cherchant la terre. Un quelconque insecte, vers ou arachnide. Mais rien ne passe sous sa main. La terre, encore humide de la rosée, macule sa peau blanche de petits grains noirs. Les petits morceaux de bois mort sont semblables à des aiguilles contre sa peau à découvert. 

 

Contre le sol, son abdomen est ouvert, une plaie béante laissant apercevoir une lueur violette qui s'éteint lentement. 

 

Le lien n'est presque plus rien. Un infime filament s'étire encore, tentant de maintenir le contact. Mais il est trop tard.

 

_« NON ! »_

 

Le lien se rompt inévitablement. 

 

Les dernières écailles restées sur le corps blafard s'envolent, abandonnant leur hôte dans un nuage dense. Elles s'élèvent, tournoient par de-là les cîmes, avant de s'enrouler les unes contre les autres tel un cyclone. Dans cette vitesse acharnée, les écailles se frottes entre elles, jusqu'à créer une brume rouge qui finit par les engloutir. 

 

Et puis, tout se ralentit. Le nuage rouge calme sa rotation. Le panache volumineux se laisse porter par l'air, jusqu'à atteinte les nuages blanc et épais qui recouvrent le bleu du ciel.

 

Les nuages se mélangent, se gonflent, le tout prenant une teinte rouge qui s'assombrit à mesure qu'ils prennent en volume. 

 

Sous toute cette agitation, le corps blanc est étendu dans la terre foncée. De part et d'autre de cette silhouette contrastant avec le sol, s'étend d'un côté les arbres, des hautes herbes de l'autre, une étendue d'eau calme et lisse, et juste à sa gauche, une habitation en bois. 

 

Étendu face contre terre, le bras tendu vers le lac, le corps s'est immobilisé dans une posture de douleur. Ses poignets et ses doigts sont tordus dans des angles extrêmes, crochus, comme essayant encore d'agripper quelque chose.

 

Quelques plumes pâles se secouent doucement sous une caresse de vent, puis se couchent les unes contre les autres lorsqu'une bourrasque violente secoue les lieux. Les troncs d'arbres s'entrechoquent en leur plus haut point, entament un balais irrégulier. 

 

Un éclair barre soudain le ciel rouge, et le tonnerre éclate. 

 

.

.

.

 

Anakin et Obi-Wan tournent en même temps la tête vers une fenêtre. Plongé dans leur discussion, ils n'ont pas remarqué l'étrange teinte qu'à pris la pièce. Malgré le fenêtres occultées, une lueur rougeâtre filtre. Obi-Wan fronce les sourcils, intrigué, alors qu'Anakin se lève du matelas. 

 

Le plus jeune arrive en deux pas devant la fenêtre, et s'appuie d'une main sur le rebord avant d'écarter le tissus cloué du mieux qu'il peut. Obi-Wan peut voir son dos se raidir sous la tunique légère qu'il porte. Et il y a ce son à présent, puissant mais maintenu en sourdine. Le plus âgé se déplace un peu sur le matelas, tenant de se rapprocher pour apercevoir quelque chose. Mais Anakin se redresse déjà.

 

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

 

Anakin ne se retourne pas vers lui pour lui répondre, mais il s'empare plutôt du verrou de la porte. Le son alors encore en sourdine dévoile sa puissance une fois la porte ouverte en grand. Anakin reste interdit face à ce qu'il découvre.

 

Tout semble rouge ou noir à l'extérieur, l’atmosphère est lourde et saturé en humidité, l'air est chaud mais le vent ne souffle plus. Les éclairs éclatent sans cesse, haut dans le ciel. Le son si puissant et régulier de la pluie torrentielle sur la nature camoufle tous les autres sons à part celui du tonnerre. L'odeur qu'il trouve habituellement agréable des plantes lors des pluies ne l'est pas. Elle est écœurante, intoxicante. Métallique. 

 

Anakin avance à pas lents sur la terrasse couverte d'un petit toit. Ses yeux parcourent cette nature transformée, défigurée par cette pluie violente. Son attention est absorbée par le filet d'eau qui dégouline du toit de la terrasse. Le filin régulier et rapide fait jouer la lumière ambiante dans une étrange danse hypnotisante. 

 

« Par la Force... »

 

Sorti de sa contemplation, Anakin tourne la tête vers la porte pour voir Obi-Wan, assit contre le chambranle, une expression horrifiée peinte sur le visage. Anakin se dit que la teinte rougeâtre de la lumière donne un aspect étrange à son compagnon, comme surnaturel. 

 

« Du sang. »

 

La voix étranglée d'Anakin est presque étouffée par le brouhaha du déluge. Il tourne la tête vers la nature à nouveau, contemplant les arbres d'où de fins filets rouges coulent sur les troncs depuis leurs cimes, dessinant des veines qui apparaissent noires sur leurs écorces foncées. 

 

« Il pleut du sang. »

 

Obi-Wan s'avance un peu plus loin sur la terrasse, atterré par le spectacle qui se joue devant eux. _Comment une telle chose est-elle seulement possible ?_

 

Les goûtes frappent le sol avec tant de violence qu'elles explosent et éclaboussent la terre déjà saturée. Des flaques rouges se forment dans les creux, les pierres se teintent, et des petits torrents filent vers le lac. Mais soudain, il y a cette silhouette qu'Obi-Wan discerne, cette chose informe étendue sur le sol. 

 

« Anakin, il y a quelqu'un. »

 

Obi-Wan relève la tête vers son compagnon qui le regarde à nouveau.

 

« Il y a quelqu'un à terre, juste là. » ajoute Obi-Wan en pointant la silhouette du doigt.

 

Anakin suit son indication, et ses sourcils se froncent d'hostilité. L'étranger est immobile, allongé sur le sol, mais il fait trop sombre pour discerner quoi que ce soit de concret. Il se concentre alors avec la Force, cherche une quelconque trace qui puisse lui fournir une indication. 

 

« Je ne perçois rien. Il ou elle n'est sûrement plus en vie. »

 

Anakin ne relâche pas sa garde pour autant. Il n'a pas perçu cette chose approcher de leur habitation, elle peut donc camoufler sa présence. Le besoin de s'assurer que l'intrus ne soit plus un danger potentiel prend le contrôle de ses actions.

 

Anakin tend la main vers la porte restée ouverte, et son sabre laser vole jusqu'à sa paume. Il tourne ensuite les talons vers la sortie de la terrasse. Une main se referme sur son pantalon, l'immobilisant dans sa progression. La voix d'Obi-Wan est toujours étouffée par la pluie battante, mais il reconnaît la manière dont les mots sont tranchés, le ton dur.

 

« Où penses-tu aller comme ça ? »

 

Anakin adresse une regard à son compagnon par dessus son épaule. Sa main se resserre sur son sabre.

 

« Tu le sais très bien. »

 

« Ça ne tiens pas à quelques minutes, la pluie à l'air de se calmer. »

 

Anakin se retourne complètement vers sa moitié, écartant la main qui agrippe encore son pantalon.

 

« Obi-Wan, il y a quelque chose qui cherche à te faire du mal là dehors, quelque part. On ne peut visiblement pas compter sur nos sens puisque cette chose n'est pas détectable avant qu'elle n'attaque. Si on ne capte rien de ce qui est étendu là-bas, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est morte ! » 

 

« C'est peut-être justement un piège ! Elle pourrait chercher à mettre de la distance entre nous, à nous séparer pour mieux attaquer. »

 

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu es toujours celui qui fonce volontairement tête baissée dans les pièges ! »

 

Obi-Wan détourne le regard. Anakin a raison. Il a toujours profité des pièges tendus par leurs ennemis pour renverser la situation. Mais là, ayant toujours besoin d'une main pour se soutenir en position assise, il se sait parfaitement incapable de défendre sa vie si une attaque devait survenir et qu'Anakin ne puisse lui venir en aide. 

 

« Attends au moins que la pluie s'arrête, tu n'y verras pas grand chose de toute façon. »

 

Anakin soupire en reconnaissant le ton plus défaitiste de son Maître. Mais il se doit d'admettre qu'Obi-Wan marque un point. Ils parviennent à peine à discerner une quelconque forme précise de cette chose, et il ne tient pas vraiment à se retrouver sous une pluie sanguinolente. Anakin décide de prendre son mal en patience, les bras croisés et le regard fixé sur la silhouette évanouie. Laissant son réflexe protecteur de côté le temps que l'averse se calme.

 

La Force vient tourner autour de lui, adressant quelques vagues rassurantes. Et il sait alors qu'il a fait le bon choix en choisissant d'écouter Obi-Wan. Mais si la Force se veut apaisante, il y discerne aussi cette petite mise en garde qui plane en arrière-plan. Quoi qu'ils découvrent avec ce corps, tout cela ne présage définitivement rien de bon. 

 

Et il s'avère qu'Obi-Wan avait raison car la pluie semble déjà se calmer, telle une averse en plein été qui disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est apparue. Le ciel s'éclaircit, le tonnerre disparaît après un dernier faible éclat, et la teinte rouge a totalement disparue une fois la pluie arrêtée. Les nuages redevenu clairs commencent à se dissiper, et quelques rayons de soleil parviennent à traverser l'épaisse couche. 

 

La nature est toujours totalement souillée, teinte par le sang. Le toit, les feuilles et les branches goûtent encore de perles rouges. L'éclaircissement du ciel parait presque absurde après un tel déluge morbide. 

 

Anakin n'attend pas plus longtemps et remonte la terrasse en vue de s'approcher du corps. Sa présence ne quitte pas celle d'Obi-Wan pour autant, vérifiant constamment que rien n'approche son compagnon alors qu'il s'éloigne. 

 

Ses pieds nus s'enfoncent un peu dans le sol détrempé, faisant ressortir le trop plein d'eau contenu dans la terre. Le liquide rouge de la pluie déborde, recouvre en partie ses pieds enfoncés et Anakin regrette de ne pas avoir enfilé ses bottes. Il se remet rapidement en route, retournant son attention sur la forme échouée. Il s'approche le plus prudemment possible, se déplaçant agilement dans la boue qu'est devenu le terrain entourant la maison. 

 

Son sabre est toujours fermement enserré dans sa main de métal alors qu'il jette un coup d'oeil aux alentours, mais tout est d'un silence mortel. Seul les quelques goûtes tombant dans une flaque ou de feuilles à feuilles se font entendre par moment. 

 

Ne détectant aucune menace autour d'eux, Anakin se penche enfin vers la créature allongée. Avec la couleur claire du ciel enfin retrouvée, il peut discerner les vraies couleurs. La chose a une forme humanoïde, et à en juger par son corps allongé ainsi dans la boue, elle le dépasse certainement en terme de taille. D'au moins une bonne tête. 

 

Ce qui reste de ses vêtements sont en lambeaux, et étaient probablement blanc ou jaune avant d'être imbibés par le rouge de la pluie et sali par la boue. Sa peau est blanche, presque grise, ses veines apparaissant très clairement sur ses membres. Anakin se dit que cette chose est probablement réellement morte. 

 

Il jette un coup d’œil à Obi-Wan resté sur la terrasse. Le plus âgé ne cesse de regarder Anakin et la créature tour à tour, et il n'a aucun mal à lire l'appréhension sur les traits de son compagnon. Il reprend ses observations malgré le mauvais pressentiment qui ne l'a toujours pas quitté. 

 

Il y a quelques vagues restes de peinture rouge vif sur ses bras, effrités par le frottement, effacés par la pluie. De nombreuses plumes totalement souillées par la boue sont répandues autour de sa tête, emportées par les flots de la pluie. Il en reste néanmoins quelques unes sur la créature elle même, recouvrant ses épaules, sa nuque, et semblant totalement en recouvrir le crâne. Celles là sont certes salies par le rouge de la pluie, mais il aperçoit quelques tâches jaunes.

 

Un sentiment de familiarité naît chez Anakin, exacerbant son mauvais pressentiment. Et même s'il n'a pas encore totalement identifié la chose, il sait que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il y fait face. 

 

Le visage de la bête étrange est à moitié enfoncée dans la boue, et cachée en partie par les plumes restantes. Désireux d'avoir des réponses à ses interrogations, Anakin agrippe l'épaule presque squelettique de la créature d'une main, s'apprêtant a actionner son arme de l'autre en cas d'attaque.

 

Le corps se plie néanmoins à ses directives, et il parvient à retourner ce qu'il est maintenant certain d'être un cadavre. Il s'accroupit aux côtés de la dépouille, observant le masque noir recouvrant encore le visage de l'intrus. Sur la terrasse, il ne voit pas Obi-Wan se figer à la vue de cet artefact.

 

Anakin observe le masque à moitié couvert de boue pendant un moment, détaillant les courbes complexes gravées sur le bois noir. Il y a réellement quelque chose de familier dans cette image qui finit par l'hypnotiser. Ce corps étendu sur cette terre rendue pratiquement noire, le sang ruisselant encore dans les sillons de la terre, le silence. 

 

Lentement, Anakin saisit le masque à pleine main, faisant glisser la sangle dans les plumes qui recouvrent le crâne de l'inconnu. Abandonnant le masque dans la boue ensanglantée, son regard reste rivé sur le visage qu'il vient de dévoiler. La peau est aussi noire que le charbon, la bouche cruelle ornée de dents tout aussi noires est déformée entre un sourire malsain et la douleur. Et juste au dessus, les yeux rouges sont sombres, éteints, s'accordant parfaitement à la teinte des flaques de sang qui entourent le corps vide de vie. 

 

Anakin se relève brutalement, des flashs d'images lui revenant violemment en mémoire. Et soudain, c'est comme si il s'y retrouvait. Les corps étendus sur le sable noir, le sang qui macule le sol, son odeur métallique, le vent si puissant et infatigable, le son constant de son sabre, la vibration qu'il produit dans sa main, les gémissements de douleur lointains, la colère, la tristesse, la haine. L'obscurité. Anakin relève la tête du sol, et le vent rafraîchit les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues. Au loin, derrière les cabanes de fortunes et tous ces corps étendus dans l'agonie et la mort, se dresse une montagne. Non, ce n'est pas une montagne... 

 

« ANAKIN ! »

 

Le plus jeune revient violemment au présent, la voix de son Maître l'alarmant. Ses yeux brûlent légèrement, et il sait alors que ses iris ont viré au jaune. La Force le percute elle aussi d'un chant criant le danger, et il sent enfin la prise qui lui enserre la cheville. Au sol, le cadavre n'en est plus un. La créature a refermé sa main griffue sur sa jambe, un grognement guttural émanant de la bouche en dents de scie. Ses yeux sont blancs à présent, si clair en comparaison de l'environnement. Relevant son autre main dans une attaque faible mais sans nul doute susceptible de lui infliger de graves dégâts, la créature hurle de rage. 

 

Les réflexes d'Anakin lui permettent d'actionner son sabre à temps, tranchant le bras de la bête au niveau du coude. Le geste est brutal, violent. La bête hurle de douleur, ses serres se refermant sur la jambe d'Anakin qui retient un grognement alors qu'il fait tournoyer son sabre dans sa main de métal. Il l'immobilise au dessus de la tête de la bête, joignant sa main de chair à la métallique. Dans un dernier rugissement de la créature, Anakin enfonce son sabre entre ses deux yeux, mettant efficacement fin aux jours de la bête. 

 

La main entourant la base de son tibia relâche sa prise au ralentit, alors qu'Anakin rengaine son arme, se redressant de son geste mortel. Son regard, passant du jaune au bleu, reste sur la créature, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se réveille à nouveau malgré le trou béant qui orne son front. L'adrénaline quitte petit à petit son corps, lui permettant enfin de reprendre pleine conscience de ce qu'il vient de se produire.

 

Son regard rencontre enfin Obi-Wan, qui se masse les tempes d'une main, cachant efficacement ses yeux. Il perçoit toute la tension et la peur qui tournoie en son compagnon, et Anakin décide d'abandonner le corps maintenant inoffensif de la bête. 

 

Il remonte la légère pente du terrain, et tente tant bien que mal de se débarrasser du surplus de boue qui lui colle aux pieds. Le bas de son pantalon, outre l'ourlet imbibé de la pluie, est orné de quelques petits points rouges correspondant à l'endroit où les serres de la créature ont réussi à percer sa peau de quelques millimètres. 

 

Il s'avance ensuite vers Obi-Wan, laissant derrière lui des empreintes de plus en plus sèches de ses pieds. Il s'accroupit devant son compagnon, déposant une main qui se veut rassurante sur son épaule. Obi-Wan relève les yeux vers sa moitié, et Anakin peut y avoir la fatigue. Mais pas celle du manque de sommeil, la fatigue des événements. 

 

« Cette... chose, c'est la même que celles qui étaient sur cette fichue planète. »

 

Anakin hoche la tête, pressant un peu plus fort ses doigts sur l'épaule de son Maître. 

 

« Je vais l'emmener loin d'ici. J'aimerais que tu restes à l'intérieur pendant mon absence. Je vais faire le plus vite possible. »

 

Obi-Wan referme une main sur le poignet d'Anakin pour le retenir à nouveau.

 

« Ces choses, elles ne sont jamais seules. Elles se déplacent en groupe. Si d'autres s'amènent pendant ton absence— »

 

« Obi, calme-toi. Écoute la Force. Il n'y a plus de danger. »

 

Obi-Wan reste pantois un instant, surpris qu'il n'ait pas ressenti le message de la Force. Car Anakin a raison, à peine s'est-il concentré pour s'ouvrir à la Force, qu'il en ressent la positivité. Le danger est écarté, la menace est loin, trop loin pour courir un quelconque risque.

 

« D'accord. Je-je vais en profiter pour nous préparer de quoi manger. »

 

Anakin lui adresse un fin sourire, sincère. 

 

« C'est une bonne idée. »

 

Anakin se penche ensuite un peu plus vers lui, effleurant ses lèvres dans un baiser délicat qui lui apporte plus de réconfort qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Et l'instant d'après, Anakin s'éloigne déjà, retournant au cadavre échoué. 

 

.

.

.

 

Obi-Wan est accoudé à la table, découpant du _muja_ pour le réduire en une confiture. Ses gestes sont précis et fluides, alors que son esprit est tourné vers toutes autres préoccupations. 

 

Il se repasse la scène en boucle. Le moment où Anakin retourne le corps alors encore inanimé, la vague de terreur qui lui a comprimé la poitrine lorsque l'image des créatures qui l'ont attaqué s'est superposé à celle de la bête étendue. Tout lui est revenu violemment en mémoire. 

 

Les cris lugubres des bêtes, leur course folle dans le sable pour l'attaquer, leurs visages démoniaques, les dents se refermant sur ses jambes, les griffes qui entravent ses gestes, la douleur électrique qui lui parcoure le dos lorsque la blessure s'ouvre davantage, l'odeur du sang, son corps qui faibli, sa chute. 

 

Ces souvenirs redevenus trop réels avaient comme effacé tout le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis ce combat qui devait lui être mortel. Ce combat qui lui avait valu de se retrouver ici, loin de son devoir de jedi. 

 

La lame qu'il utilise est brutalement enfoncée dans le bois de la table. 

 

Il a encore faibli. Il n'est parvenu qu'à ressentir de la peur, là où il avait précédemment pu ressentir le courage. Sa faiblesse fait naître en lui une colère sans nom, envers ces choses, envers lui-même. 

 

La présence d'Anakin se presse un peu plus fort contre la sienne dans la Force. Obi-Wan soupire, acceptant la caresse de son compagnon. Le calme le gagne lentement, et il se laisse bercer par l'attention du plus jeune. Au moins Anakin est toujours à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive. Et ce qu'ils construisent à deux reprend le pas sur la perte du rôle de jedi. 

 

Les souvenirs de leurs étreintes sur la plage, ou étendu sur les draps dans le calme naturel qui les entourent viennent effacer les craintes et la colère pour de bon. 

 

Obi-Wan reprend la lame enfoncée dans le bois sec de la table, et continue la découpe des fruits avec un calme nouveau, l'esprit tourné vers les souvenirs apaisants qu'il partage avec Anakin.

 

Il sent d'ailleurs le plus jeune se rapprocher de sa position, et il sait qu'il arrive à la terrasse avant même d'entendre ses pas sur le bois. L'instant d'après, Anakin s'avance dans la maison, se dirigeant immédiatement vers la baignoire. Il enclenche l'eau avant de se débarrasser de son pantalon et de s'asseoir sur le rebord du bain pour immerger ses pieds.

 

Ayant fini sa découpe, Obi-Wan l'observe pendant qu'Anakin efface toute trace de boue de ses pieds. Le plus jeune abandonne ensuite sa tunique sur le sol pour laver ses bras et ses mains. Transporter un corps est toujours salissant. 

 

« Je l'ai mis entre les gros rochers sur la plage. Ces pierres créent pratiquement des grottes. Là où il est, personne ne le retrouvera. À moins que quelqu'un ne fasse une chasse au trésor. »

 

Le ton ironique d'Anakin parvient à arracher un sourire à Obi-Wan. 

 

Après ce lavage rapide mais efficace, Anakin évacue l'eau de la baignoire et part récupérer des vêtements propres dans l'armoire près du lit. Obi-Wan dépose son menton dans la paume de sa main, toujours accoudé à la table. Anakin étant hors de portée de sa vue, il se concentre sur le son du tissus, la manière dont il se froisse sous les gestes d'Anakin. Le son du tiroir qui se referme. Les pas qui s'approche à nouveau.

 

Et puis les bras d'Anakin qui l'enlacent. Les jambes du plus jeunes qui viennent se positionner de part et d'autre de lui, son dos se retrouvant collé au torse fort d'Anakin. Un soupir d'aise lui échappe alors qu'il se laisse aller contre le corps solide. Il bascule sa tête en arrière jusqu'à la déposer sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Obi-Wan réalise que c'est ce dont il avait justement le plus besoin. Il a oublié à quel point son dos est encore douloureux. 

 

Ils restent ainsi de longues minutes avec le silence comme seule musique. Leurs présences sont à nouveau mélangées, au plus proche l'une de l'autre. Dans une danse apaisante, elles se complètent, se rassurent mutuellement. Autour d'eux, la Force brille si fort à nouveau, comme à chaque instant où ils se retrouvent ainsi.

 

« Comment penses-tu que cette chose est arrivée jusqu'ici ? »

 

La voix d'Obi-Wan est basse, à peine plus bruyant qu'un chuchotement. 

 

« Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Ce n'est pas une espèce suffisamment évoluée pour avoir accès à la technologie, et encore moins pour piloter un vaisseau. Elle a du sûrement s'infiltrer d'une manière ou d'une autre dans un vaisseau, ou alors elle a été amenée ici en tant qu'esclave mais elle s'est échappée. Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu de marchant d'esclave au marcher, mais il n'est pas impossible qu'elle vienne de plus loin sur la planète. »

 

« C'est étrange tout de même. Elle semblait morte. Et juste devant notre maison, comme par hasard. »

 

Anakin étouffe un petit rire, caressant les côtes d'Obi-Wan du plat de la main.

 

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? »

 

« Tu as dit _'notre maison'._ »

 

Obi-Wan cligne des yeux, réalisant l'implication de ses mots. Mais il doit avouer, il a l'impression de se sentir chez lui. Le Temple Jedi a toujours été sa maison, il en connaît tout les recoins ou presque, il a grandit dans ses murs et c'est le lieu qu'il attendait de retrouver avec impatience après chaque mission.

 

Mais aujourd'hui, ce qu'il considérait comme sa maison autrefois lui parait bien grand et vide en comparaison de ce qu'il a trouvé ici. Cette maison abandonné est devenu son lieu de paix intérieur, l'endroit où il a redécouvert le calme. Une maison où naissent les souvenirs qu'il partage avec l'homme qu'il apprend encore à aimer. 

 

« Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

 

« Si. C'est ce que je ressens aussi. »

 

La bouche d'Anakin trouve son cou, et il se détend encore plus, si possible, sous les trois petits baisers qui y sont déposés. 

 

« J'ai gardé son masque. »

 

Obi-Wan se raidi un peu dans ses bras.

 

« Pourquoi ? »

 

« Je pense qu'il pourrait nous apporter des réponses. J'ai un souvenir qui m'est revenu tout à l'heure, après avoir retourné la créature sur le dos. »

 

« Ah. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es resté immobile quand elle t'a attrapé la jambe. »

 

« Oui, c'est ta voix qui m'a fait revenir. »

 

« Au troisième appel. Il était temps. »

 

Anakin est un peu surpris par les mots de son Maître. Il n'a pas souvenir de l'avoir entendu les deux premières fois.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu alors ? »

 

« Il y avait une montagne. Non, pas une montagne... On aurait dit comme une sorte de bâtiment. »

 

« Un temple ? »

 

« Peut-être. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien voir. Mais c'était très imposant. »

 

Les deux hommes réfléchissent en silence un instant, avant qu'Anakin ne reprenne la parole.

 

« Je pense qu'en méditant avec le masque à portée, on pourra peut-être avoir d'autres réponses. Peut-être même que l'on se souviendra du reste ? »

 

Obi-Wan se contente de hocher la tête. Il est vrai que leurs souvenirs sont toujours vagues. Ils sont incapables de se souvenir de ce qui a précisément causé leur chute, à part cette chose qui rongeait leur appareils et ses jambes. 

 

« Où tu l'as mis ? »

 

Anakin détache une main du corps d'Obi-Wan pour la tendre vers la porte d'entrée. Le masque, posé au pied du mur à côté de la porte, vole jusque dans sa paume offerte. Obi-Wan s'est redressé entre temps, et s'est accoudé à la table. Anakin vient se coller à nouveau à son dos alors qu'il lui présente l'objet. 

 

Obi-Wan le regarde un instant, les bras croisés sur le bord de la table. Anakin a débarrassé le masque d'une bonne partie de la boue qui en recouvrait encore la moitié, dévoilant les motifs symétriques qui ornent le bois.

 

La Force s'anime un petit peu autour d'eux, et Obi-Wan sent une petite appréhension grandir. Cet objet a quelque chose de spécial. Il ne s'agit pas que d'un masque, il abrite une puissance étrange. Mais familière. 

 

N'écoutant que sa curiosité, Obi-Wan lève doucement une main. La pulpe de ses doigts entre finalement en contact avec le bois encore humide, et c'est comme s'il recevait une décharge. Il sursaute, éloignant sa main, alors que son esprit le replonge dans le cauchemar de la veille. 

 

Il est à nouveau sous la surface, se débattant de toutes ses forces, mais incapable de rejoindre la lumière. Sa respiration est bloquée, son corps se tend, et il est comme paralysé. 

 

« Obi !! Obi-Wan !! Hey, tout va bien. »

 

Les bras d'Anakin l'entourent à nouveau, sa respiration est pleine. Il est à la surface. Il est avec la lumière. Sa lumière. 

 

« Ça va ? Tu t'es mis à trembler tout d'un coup. »

 

« Oui, ça va aller. C'est... Ce masque. Il porte la même énergie que celle de la créature qui a tenté de me posséder. »

 

Obi-Wan jette un regard au masque abandonné sur la table en bois.

 

« Cette créature. C'est elle qui m'a fait ça. J'en suis sûr. »

 

Anakin se détache un peu d'Obi-Wan, se déplaçant un peu pour pouvoir croiser le regard de son compagnon plus facilement. 

 

« Tu es vraiment sûr ? »

 

« Certain. »

 

La voix d'Obi-Wan ne faiblit pas. Elle est intransigeante, implacable. La certitude l'assaille. Ce masque appartient à ce qui a tenté de prendre son contrôle et cette chose est morte. Elle est morte.

 

« Elle est morte. » répète-t-il tout haut, d'un ton un peu déconfit. 

 

Il réalise à peine. Le cauchemar est fini, il ne sera plus jamais noyé dans l'obscurité de la Force. Anakin porte une main à sa joue, lui adressant un sourire doux.

 

« Oui, c'est fini. »

 

Obi-Wan lui attrape les épaules, l'enserrant contre lui du mieux qu'il peut malgré la position un peu inconfortable. Sa voix est à nouveau si basse lorsqu'il parle à nouveau, gorgée de soulagement.

 

« Tu l'as tué. Tu l'as fait partir. Merci. » 

 

Anakin lui rend son étreinte, touché par le remerciement d'Obi-Wan. Une fois de plus, cet homme lui offre ce qui lui avait tant manqué à ses retours de batailles. Une félicitation, un remerciement, une récompense si simple et jamais formulée par le Conseil Jedi.

 

« Je t'aime. »

 

Obi-Wan resserre son étreinte à l'entente des mots d'Anakin, son cœur tambourinant d'émotion en plus du soulagement procuré par la disparition de la bête. Il a l'impression d'être si léger d'un seul coup. Cette menace qui pesait encore sur leurs têtes peut-être une heure auparavant venait de disparaître. 

 

« Je t'aime aussi, Ani. » 

 

Les poings d'Anakin se referment sur la tunique d'Obi-Wan, la sincérité de son compagnon et ses émotions transparaissant dans leur lien l'atteignent en profondeur. Anakin se sait particulièrement sensible, réceptif aux émotions. Mais jamais il n'a connu de tels échanges avec d'autres personnes. Il a certes eu un lien très fort avec sa mère, ou encore avec Padmé, mais tout est pourtant si différent. Il n'a rien connu d'aussi intense, aussi pur que l'amour qu'il reçoit et ressent envers Obi-Wan. Et cette nouveauté lui semble maintenant vitale. Il ne sait comment il a pu survivre avant de la connaître. 

 

« Tu renoncerais vraiment à ta place de jedi pour rester avec moi ? »

 

Sa voix est si faible, débordée par l'émotion qui l'habite. Obi-Wan s'écarte un peu, et il desserre sa prise pour croiser son regard. 

 

« Comme je te l'ai dit hier, oui. Ma place n'est plus parmi eux, mais à tes cotés. » Obi-Wan semble chercher ses mots « En étant avec toi, j'ai l'impression de découvrir ma vraie personnalité, celle qui a été étouffée par les règles du Temple. »

 

« Si un jour on m'avait dit que tu transgresserait le règlement, j'aurais ri au nez de cette personne. »

 

« J'aurais probablement ri avec toi. »

 

Ils s'échangent un sourire, Obi-Wan retraçant la mâchoire d'Anakin du bout des doigts. Leurs yeux ne se quittent plus, le bleu du ciel plongé dans celui de la mer. 

 

Obi-Wan s'avance en premier, et Anakin intercepte le baiser à mi parcourt. L'échange est doux, traduisant simplement l'affection qu'il se porte l'un à l'autre. Dans la Force, leurs présences s'étreignent à forces égales, blotties l'une contre l'autre. 

 

.

.

.

 

Le vent souffle l'air humide. La poussière s'élève et retombe sans cesse sous les bourrasques. La terre est chaude. Le soleil, incandescent. 

 

Et puis soudain, semblable à l'onde d'une goûte tombant dans l'eau, une force invisible se précipite sur le sommet d'un monticule de pierre. L'onde résonne dans la roche, avant de ressortir de sous la cavité du monticule, un arc soulevant la poussière. La rafale agite les tuniques des corps étendus, sans vie, et ne s'arrête qu'après avoir franchit les limites du vaste village. 

 

Sous l'espace qui sépare la parois du monticule et le sol, une lumière violette se met à briller, intense, avant de disparaître brutalement. 

 

Le vent ne souffle plus. Le silence tombe sur le désert. 

 

Et puis, soudain, un son s'élève. Grave, le cris résonne entre les parois rocheuses. Des symboles illuminent les faces de pierres, violets eux aussi, avant de virer au rouge. 

 


	14. Chute

Le matin est toujours aussi frais que les trois derniers mois. Le ciel arbore une teinte bleue azurée, presque blanche, alors que le soleil, petite perle immaculée, se lève à l'horizon. Plus aucune feuille ne rempli les branches, laissant les squelettes de bois nus face aux assauts des températures fraîches. La rosée du matin s'est légèrement gelée sur les longues herbes des champs, les recouvrant d'un petit duvet blanc. Le vent est frais, mais notablement moins puissant qu'aux abords de l'océan.

 

La cape d'Anakin révèle la vraie teinte vive des herbes, récoltant le gel sur le tissus sombre et rêche, traçant un chemin derrière lui. Ses pas sont rapides, manquant de peu de trottiner par moment. Contre sa hanche, caché sous les couches de tissus de sa cape épaisse, son sabre-laser rebondit en rythme. Une récurrence rassurante pour le jeune homme qui s'aventure en ces terres possiblement hostiles. C'est peut-être bien la dixième fois qu'il retrace ce parcours, mais n'ayant pas compté, il ne peut en être certain.

 

Ses pas s'interrompent enfin, la semelle de ses bottes foulant la pierre dure de la petite falaise. Son regard parcoure le paysage forestier une énième fois, se délectant toujours du spectacle que ce point de vue offre aux voyageurs. Mais aujourd'hui, tout cela a une saveur différente. 

 

La forêt est presque totalement nue, quelques conifères résistant à l'hiver. Cette semi-transparence permet de plus facilement localiser les toits du village, et il lui semble même pouvoir percevoir quelques voix s'élevant du marché. 

 

Se retournant pour faire dos au paysage, Anakin laisse un sourire attendrit étirer ses lèvres, avant de prononcer, d'un ton humoristique :

 

« Allez, vieil homme ! Ils auront tout remballé avant qu'on arrive si tu traînes comme ça ! » 

 

« Rien ne t'empêches de partir devant, Anakin. Je te rejoins. »

 

Sa cape elle aussi accumule le gel sur ses extrémités, blanchissant le tissus bleu sombre. D'un pas bien plus lent et mesuré, Obi-Wan remonte la légère pente qui mène au sommet rocailleux. 

 

« Après tout, c'est bien ce que tu t'amuses à faire depuis notre départ de la maison. Pourquoi t'arrêter en si bon chemin ? »

 

Ses bottes trouvent finalement la roche, et le cliquetis métallique de ses jambières s'élève à chaque pas effectués. Irrégulier, il témoigne du léger boitement qui accompagne sa démarche.

 

« Si je n'étais pas là pour te guider, tu serais probablement perdu depuis longtemps. » lui rétorque Anakin avec un sourire.

 

Ils savent tout deux que les capacités d'orientation d'Obi-Wan n'ont rien à envier à celles d'Anakin. Mais Obi-Wan ne peut s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, comme un gage d'acceptation de cet argument bancal.

 

« Alors c'est ici ? »

 

« Oui. Nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques mètres. »

 

Obi-Wan, prenant enfin le temps d'observer un peu plus attentivement l'étendue peinte devant lui, s'attarde sur les toits des maisonnées qu'il n'avait alors jusque là pu qu'imaginer grâce aux descriptions d'Anakin. 

 

« Et bien, allons-y. »

 

Obi-Wan sent la main d'Anakin saisir la sienne, la guidant jusqu'à ses épaules. Le plus âgé empoigne la cape noir de son compagnon, alors que le bras mécanique d'Anakin s'enroule autour de ses hanches. 

 

Côte à côte, ils font face au vide. Et, dans une synchronisation qui avait fait leur notoriété lors de la guerre, ils se laissent chuter du haut de la falaise escarpée. 

 

L'impacte est ralenti par leur prise sur la Force, garantissant un atterrissage en sécurité. Le poids qu'Obi-Wan dépose sur les épaules d'Anakin est cependant plus important qu'avant leur saut, ce qui fait se tourner le plus jeune vers l'homme partiellement avachi contre lui.

 

Obi-Wan se redresse cependant assez vite, une main sur sa cuisse droite. Lorsqu'il relève la tête vers Anakin, son sourire se veut rassurant.

 

« Tout va bien. C'est juste cette satanée jambe. »

 

Le froncement de sourcils d'Anakin s'intensifie un peu plus, et Obi-Wan peut sentir le doute émaner de la présence du plus jeune.

 

« Pas besoin de rebrousser chemin. Nous y a sommes de toute façon. Allons-y, ça va passer en marchant. »

 

Et pour ne pas laisser Anakin entamer un énième débat sur la raisonnabilité de ses choix, Obi-Wan saisit la main du jeune homme et l'emmène à sa suite, en direction pour le village. 

 

Anakin abandonne toute résistance, et se contente de l'accompagner, remontant d'une main le foulard noué autour de son cou de façon à cacher son visage jusque sous ses iris bleues. La profondeur de son capuchon dissimule les perles marines avec efficacité, faisant le reste du travail pour préserver son anonymat.

 

.

.

.

 

Anakin dépose quelques crédits dans la paume de la vendeuse, lui adressant un hochement de tête en réponse à son remerciement. Il récupère les nombreux sachets de fruits déposés sur létal et les range dans le sac pendu à son épaule. 

 

Alors qu'il continue d'arpenter le marché à pas régulier, ses yeux scrutant constamment les alentours et la foule, son regard croise celui de la vendeuse à qui il avait acheté les gâteaux il y a ce qui semble maintenant être une éternité. 

 

Le souvenir de leur échange à son deuxième passage ici-même lui revient à chaque fois en mémoire lorsqu'il vient effectuer leur ravitaillement. Le faux sourire accueillant de la vendeuse à son retour, la femme allant jusqu'à contourner sa table pour venir se saluer et sûrement tenter de le fidéliser à son commerce. Son masque de commerçante comme soufflé par une rafale, alors qu'il lui tient fermement la main qu'elle lui avait tendu pour la saluer. Les paroles tranchantes d'Anakin renversant toute sa confiance, et semblant créer une frayeur inconnue. Elle avait nié en bloc avoir un quelconque rapport avec cet incident, et lui affirma qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu aucune plainte à propos de sa préparation. Anakin était resté sourd face à ses tentatives de justification, l'image de sa mère debout dans les bois encore trop vive dans son esprit pour parvenir à pardonner une quelconque erreur. Il était reparti après une mise en garde qui avait laissé la vendeuse comme pétrifiée, entre les décorations fournies des étals où l'échange avait eu lieu. 

 

Ce n'était que le soir venu, en en reparlant avec Obi-Wan, qu'il avait réalisé son erreur. Il se souvient encore du regard d'Obi-Wan, qui lui avait tant rappelé celui qu'il lui adressait alors qu'il n'était qu'un padawan. Il n'avait fallu qu'une seule phrase.

 

« Que te disait la Force ? » 

 

Et c'est tout. Il sut que la vendeuse était réellement innocente dans cette histoire. Car la Force n'avait pas oscillé, elle était restée lisse lors de ses justifications maladroites. Une fois de plus, la colère l'avait aveuglé, guidé vers le mauvais choix.

 

La vendeuse a, comme d'habitude, précipitamment détourné les yeux, demandant au client de répéter sa question. Ses gestes sont maladroits, son regard osant à peine revenir en sa direction, juste pour savoir si Anakin est encore là. Mais Anakin sort de sa réflexion, sortant de sa courte immobilité pour continuer son chemin. Peut-être un jour trouvera-t-il la force d'aller lui présenter ses excuses. 

 

Ses pas le guide à travers la foule, comme pris dans les rails d'une brillance dans la Force. Il retrouve Obi-Wan devant un étal de bijoux. Il s'approche, un sourire en coin derrière son foulard. Son regard suit celui de sa moitié, se posant sur les bagues alignés sur la table de bois.

 

Obi-Wan ne sursaute pas lorsque la main d'Anakin se faufile derrière sa cape, s'immobilisant dans le creux de son dos. Le pouce ganté d'Anakin dessine de petits cercles sur sa tunique dans un rythme rassurant et affectueux. Sa voix, étouffée par le foulard, ne manque pourtant pas d'en transmettre la douceur du ton.

 

« Quelque chose te plaît ? »

 

Obi-Wan se tourne vers lui, accrochant leurs regards l'un à l'autre. Il peut deviner le sourire du plus jeune grâce aux yeux rieurs d'Anakin, toujours dissimulés dans sa capuche sombre. 

 

« Non. »

 

Un sourire se dessine sur ses propres lèvres.

 

« Celle que tu m'as offerte est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. »

 

Comme d'un commun accord, ils regardent à nouveau les bagues exposées. Les pierres de couleur brillent, scintillent dans la lumière matinale du jour. Obi-Wan baisse les yeux sur celles qu'il arbore, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la trouver plus parfaite que toutes celles exposées devant lui. 

 

Elle est argentée, la monture d'un métal gris si clair qu'aucune griffe n'y laisse de trace. De forme ovale, une pierre à peine bombée est entourée de part et d'autre par des remparts de métal, dessinant des arabesques semblables à un échos de la forme ovale, comme les ondes se formant autour d'une goûte qui tombe dans l'eau. Quelques courbes délicates disparaissent entre ses doigts pour se rejoindre sous son doigt. La pierre, blanche, à la limite de la translucidité, renvoie des reflets tantôt bleu, tantôt doré, selon la lumière ambiante. 

 

« Elle ressemble à ta présence dans la Force. » lui avait assuré Anakin juste après qu'Obi-Wan l'ait déballée.

 

Obi-Wan avait accepté le cadeau après un long moment à rester interdit, comme s'il ne réalisait pas que la bague lui était destinée. La symbolique d'un tel objet l'avait bien sur secoué, mais il avait préféré laisser ça dans un coin de son esprit, et de simplement accepter le cadeau qui lui était offert. 

 

« Je vais chercher du pain juste à côté. »

 

La tirade d'Anakin ramène Obi-Wan à l'instant présent, le sortant de ce souvenir presque silencieux face au son persistant du marché.

 

« D'accord. Je vais aller chercher le reste. »

 

« Tu es sûr ? »

 

« Oui. » 

 

Obi-Wan étire un petit sourire pour rassurer Anakin, ce qui finit de convaincre le plus jeune.

 

« Je te rejoindrai là-bas. »

 

Obi-Wan acquiesce. Son sourire est la dernière chose qu'Anakin aperçoit avant que le plus âgé tourne les talons. Il l'observe un court instant s'éloigner, la cape bleue foncée se perdant dans les nombreuses autres du marché. Anakin se détourne une fois la silhouette perdue, se focalisant sur la présence d'Obi-Wan dans la Force. 

 

Obi-Wan s'extirpe de la foule avec apaisement. Il n'a jamais vraiment aimé les lieux aussi remplis de monde, et sa démarche irrégulière l'empêche de se déplacer comme il le souhaiterait. 

 

Sans perdre de temps, il se met à chercher la petite maison décrite par Anakin avant leur départ. Lorsqu'il tombe enfin sur l'enseigne holographique, Obi-Wan sait qu'il s'agit du bon endroit, cette bâtisse étant la seule à arborer des éléments technologiques. Au fil de ses pas, il découvre le magasin vide de clients.

 

Sa capuche plonge encore plus son visage dans l'obscurité alors qu'il franchit le pas de la porte. Le marchant, assit derrière son comptoir, semble sursauter un peu suite à son entrée, et Obi-Wan se dit qu'il doit probablement paraître étrange voir menaçant, dissimulé sous sa cape épaisse et avec ses pas lourds au son métallique qui résonnent sur le vieux parquet usé. Dans d'autres circonstances, Obi-Wan aurait sourit, comme si inspirer à nouveau une crainte envers un inconnu juste par son apparence le ramenait à son statut de soldat. Mais pas en cet instant, car c'est plutôt un sourire désolé qui s'installe sur ses lèvres alors qu'il abaisse sa capuche en s'approchant. 

 

«  Cela fait un sacré bout de temps, Pib'gelo. »

 

Le petit vieux semble alors enfin se transformer, son visage fermé et méfiant laissant place à la reconnaissance, sa bouche se transformant en un sourire sincère et ses grands yeux gris se remplissant d'émotion. Malgré sa barbe manquante, ses cheveux foncés, et le temps écoulé depuis leur dernière rencontre, le marchand n'eut pas besoin de plus de quelques secondes pour le reconnaître.

 

« C'est un honneur de vous revoir, Monsieur. »

 

Obi-Wan lui sourit avec tendresse, touché de voir une de ces vies qu'il a pu sauver dans son passé de Jedi. Il l'inviterait bien à l'appeler par son prénom, mais il sait que le vieil homme préserve son anonymat au cas ou une oreille indiscrète passerait dans le coin. 

 

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur ? »

 

« Il me faudrait des bandes bacta. »

 

Le vieux Twi'Lek se lève difficilement, comme toujours, pour prendre plusieurs paquets disposés sur l'étagère derrière lui. 

 

« Cinq, cela vous ira ? »

 

« C'est parfait, merci. »

 

Il se rassoit ensuite, notant les achats dans son datapad. La voix du Twi'Lek a cette petite teinte d'humour lorsqu'il déclare :

 

« Vous et votre ami allez me vider mes réserves. » 

 

Obi-Wan lui répond d'un sourire désolé, passant son poids d'une jambe à l'autre pour tenter de soulager la douleur de sa cuisse droite, les mains posées sur le comptoir pour tenter de multiplier les points d'appuis. 

 

« Si ça ne dépendait que de nous, cela ferait longtemps que nous n'en aurions plus besoin. Mais au moins, j'ai l'occasion de vous revoir, dans de meilleures circonstances cette fois. »

 

« Vous n'avez pas tellement changé, Monsieur. »

 

« Ah oui ? »

 

La curiosité d'Obi-Wan a parlé avant qu'il n'en prenne conscience. Il ne doit plus trop traîner, rester trop longtemps dans un endroit pourrait attirer l'attention sur ce pauvre Twi'Lek. Enfin, si Obi-Wan avait été suivit. 

 

« Oui Monsieur. Vous parlez toujours si bien. Et vous semblez, je ne sais pas, heureux. Plus que lors de notre première rencontre. Mais je suppose que c'est normal avec tout ce qui c'était passé. »

 

Obi-Wan reste un instant silencieux avant de répondre, d'une voix trahissant l'émotion du compliment qu'il vient de lui être donné : 

 

« Merci. »

 

« Ce n'est que la vérité, Monsieur. »

 

Le vieux Twi'Lek lui sourit, son air bien veillant toujours inscrit sur son visage. Revoir cette personne était l'un des moments qu'il attendait le plus pendant ce petit voyage loin de leur repère, mais Obi-Wan ne s'attendait pas à autant de reconnaissance. 

 

Reprenant ses esprits, Obi-Wan récupère les bandes pour les ranger dans son sac avant de déposer l'argent sur le comptoir.

 

« Gardez la monnaie. »

 

Obi-Wan referme la bourse attachée à sa ceinture, replaçant ensuite sa lourde capuche sur sa tête. Pib-gelo le regarde, un peu interdit.

 

« Monsieur, c'est plus du triple de ce que vaut vos achats. »

 

« Ah oui ? »

 

Obi-Wan lui sourit alors qu'il se détourne, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

 

« Mieux vaut ne pas laisser ça traîner alors. A bientôt Pib' ! »

 

Obi-Wan atteint la sortie avant que le marchand ne puisse ajouter quelque chose. Son pas lui parait plus léger, comme aidé par le sentiment d'avoir accomplit une bonne action. A cela vient s'ajouter la présence chaleureuse de sa moitié.

 

Il voit Anakin au loin, marcher dans sa direction. Le plus jeune accélère soudainement sa vitesse de marche, faisant sourire Obi-Wan. Puis il y a soudain cette vrille dans la Force. Le message d'alerte est vif et il a à peine le temps de sentir une main se faufiler sous sa cape que sa bourse de crédits à disparue. Ses réflexes prennent le dessus sur la réflexion et il attrape le poignet du voleur avec vigueur. 

 

Il desserre un peu sa prise en voyant qu'il s'agit d'une petite fille. Elle cherche à se libérer en tirant sur son bras, sa petite main libre poussant sur les doigts d'Obi-Wan. Mais sa prise, bien que plus légère, reste de fer. 

 

« Calme-toi, arrêtes de te débattre, je ne te ferai rien ! Je n'irai pas te dénoncer. »

 

Entre temps, Anakin est arrivé à son niveau, se positionnant non loin d'Obi-Wan pour que la petite fille ne se sente pas prise en étaux. Elle se débat moins, fixant les deux hommes avec défiance. 

 

« Pourquoi prends-tu le risque de voler ? » 

 

La petite fille regarde la main d'Obi-Wan autour de son poignet, semblant hésiter, puis le regarde droit dans les yeux à nouveau.

 

« On vit pas dans la ville. Mes parents sont esclaves. Un marchand achèt' tout avec rien, et on peut pas vend' à un aut' sinon on coup' notr' tête. »

 

Obi-Wan regarde la petite fille, troublé par les mots sortant de la bouche d'une enfant si jeune. Il n'y a plus d'innocence dans ses yeux. La méfiance est toujours là, mais la petite fille semble sentir sa bien-vaillance car elle a cessé de se débattre, ou même de simplement continuer à tirer sur son bras.

 

Obi-Wan regarde un instant autour d'eux, s'assurant de ne pas être trop proche du marché. Il prend les mains de la petite fille dans les siennes, se penchant un peu plus vers elle. 

 

« Où se trouve ta maison ? »

 

La petite fille hésite à nouveau.

 

« Je ne veux que t'aider, pour que tu n'aies plus à voler pour vivre. »

 

La petite fille ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, mais un véritable boulet de canon se jette sur Obi-Wan. Sa capuche lui est arrachée, tirée vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce que l'attache vienne se presser sur sa gorge, lui coupant momentanément l'accès à l'oxygène. Alors qu'il manque presque de tomber à la renverse, les mains d'Anakin se referment sur ses avant-bras pour l'empêcher de chuter. La pression sur sa gorge s'efface, et il reprend une grande inspiration en se raccrochant à la tunique d'Anakin.

 

« Viens ! »

 

Anakin est le premier à se retourner vers la petite fille, alors que sa main se tend en sa direction. Immobilisée, la petite fille laisse un petit cris étouffé de surprise lui échapper. A ses côtés, une plus grande fille est elle aussi arrêtée dans ses mouvements.

 

Anakin se tourne vers Obi-Wan, la main toujours tendue vers les deux enfants. Son regard croise celui d'Obi-Wan avant qu'il ne le scanne littéralement des yeux. Le plus âgé peut sentir l'animosité d'Anakin s'être réveillé suite à cette assaut, lui qui est déjà sur ses gardes, prêt à dégainer son sabre à tout moment. Obi-Wan remet sa capuche en place.

 

« Tu n'as rien ? »

 

« Ça va. Juste un peu mon dos et cette fichue cuisse. »

 

Anakin acquiesce, relâchant sa prise sur la manche d'Obi-Wan. Les vagues que le plus âgé lui envoie contribue fortement à calmer son esprit échauffé. Ils reportent leur attention sur les enfants, Anakin zieutant les alentours. Heureusement ils sont suffisamment en dehors du marché et les enfant avaient commencé à longer la façade d'une maison dans leur fuite.

 

« Écoutez, nous allons vous relâcher. Mais ne courrez pas, nous voulons vous aider. »

 

La plus grande des deux filles garde une expression méfiante, ses sourcils froncés avec une sorte de férocité. Obi-Wan le sait, elle ferait tout pour protéger sa petite sœur.

 

« Il m'a dit parei' tou' a l'heur', Kit. »

 

La plus grande tourne son attention vers la plus jeune, leur tête restée presque libre dans l'étreinte de Force d'Anakin. La dénommée _Kit_ scrute sa sœur pendant de longues secondes, comme pour lui demander si elle était sure d'elle. La plus petite hoche la tête comme elle peut, son regard ayant perdu toute l'animosité de tout à l'heure. Kit se tourne alors vers Obi-Wan, le regard plus dur que celui qu'elle adressait à sa petite sœur.

 

« Relâchez-nous, qu'on puisse discuter. »

 

Obi-Wan ne lui donnerait pas plus de 10 ans. Mais une chose est sûre, cette enfant a déjà été victime de nombreuses manipulation pour parler ainsi. Ou en a été témoin. 

 

Obi-Wan fait discrètement un geste de la main à Anakin, son regard restant sur les deux enfants. Immédiatement, les filles reprennent contrôle de leur corps. La plus grande attrape immédiatement l'avant-bras de sa petite sœur pour la ramener tout contre elle.

 

« Très bien. Commençons par les bases. Tu t'appelles Kit ? Et ta petite so— »

 

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir son n— »

 

« Mila ! »

 

Kit réprimande sa petite sœur d'une pichenette sur le front, faisant s’exclamer la plus jeune qui se frotte le front pour tenter de faire partir la sensation de picotement.

 

« C'est moi qui parle avec les grands, ok ? »

 

« ok... »

 

Obi-Wan ne peut s'empêcher de laisser un sourire se tracer sur ses lèvres, mais il s'efforce de l'effacer lorsque Kit reporte son attention sur lui. 

 

« Moi c'est Ben, et mon ami s'appelle Arcann. » 

 

Donner ce sentiment d'égalité à l'enfant semble fonctionner, car Kit n'hésite pas plus longtemps.

 

« Qu'est-ce que Mila vous a expliqué ? »

 

« Que vous habitez en dehors de la ville. Qu'un marchand vient acheter toute la marchandise de vos parents en échange de presque rien, et qu'il vous menace de mort si tes parents osent vendre leur marchandise à d'autres. Que peux-tu me dire de plus ? »

 

« Ils sont là aujourd'hui. »

 

« Comment ça 'là' ? Au marché tu veux dire ?»

 

Kit acquiesce avant d'ajouter :

 

« Ils sont exploités sur le marché pour ranger, nettoyer, porter les caisses et cuisiner parfois. »

 

« Par le même marchand ? »

 

Kit acquiesce à nouveau. 

 

« Si on se fait discret, tu saurais nous le montrer ? »

 

Kit acquiesce une fois de plus, prenant Mila par la main et se dirigeant spontanément vers le marché. Obi-Wan, surpris par le départ de Kit, met un peu de temps avant de se mettre à suivre les deux enfants, Anakin le rejoignant. 

 

_« Que comptes-tu faire une fois le marchand identifié ? On ne peut pas risquer de se faire remarquer ici. »_

 

_« Je sais Ani, Mais ces enfants ont besoin d'aide. »_

 

Anakin laisse un soupir réprobateur lui échapper.

 

_« Laisse-moi au moins faire ça, s'il-te-plaît. »_

 

Obi-Wan ne s'est pas senti aussi utile depuis des mois, et l'envie de venir en aide d'abord ravivé par Pib'gelo et maintenant ranimée par la situation des deux enfants le pousse à continuer sur la même voie. De toute façon, il en est sure, il serait incapable de partir sans régler leur problème.

 

_« Très bien. Mais au moindre repérage on décampe. »_

 

Cachées derrière le coin d'une maison donnant sur une petite ruelle, elle même débouchant sur le marché, Kit et Mila leur font signe de s'approcher. Anakin et Obi-Wan se cachent à leur tour derrière la façade, et Anakin entreprend de se pencher vers la petite ruelle. 

 

« Là, le stand juste derrière celui du vendeur de viande. »

 

Anakin se pousse du mur, ses mains croisées se posent sur sa tête encapuchonnée, alors qu'il fait quelques pas avant de s'arrêter devant Obi-Wan, les poings serrés contre son corps. La colère soudaine d'Anakin oblige Obi-Wan à se rattraper sur la façade. Les pupilles d'Anakin sont d'or. La raison de la colère du plus jeune le percute tout aussi violemment.

 

« C'est elle ? »

 

Anakin acquiesce, ses yeux fixés doré rivés sur ceux d'Obi-Wan alors qu'il cherche à récupérer son calme dans les orbes claires. Obi-Wan soupire, sentant un mauvais pressentiment pointer le bout de son nez. 

 

.

.

.

 

« Je peux vous proposer ces gâteaux faits maison également. Tout le monde en raffole, les petits comme les grands. Je vous conseille de ne pas trop hésiter, ce sont les derniers ! » 

 

La marchande fait mine de patienter, un sourire plaquer sur son visage. Mais le client ne semble pas se décider assez vite pour elle.

 

« Si vous voulez je vous en mets un gratuit, et si la prochaine fois qu'on se voit vous me dites que vous n'avez pas aimé, alors il vous sera offert ! »

 

Tapant du pied, elle observe le client en attendant une réponse qui semble décidément avoir du mal à se formuler. Elle aurait du se douter en le voyant hésiter entre deux variétés de fruits qui sont en fait très semblables. Mais là elle ne peut pas faire mieux. 

 

Son attention est soudainement détournée par un bruit provenant des caisses empilées sous son étale. Là, accroupi devant la caisse pratiquement à ses pieds, un enfant dont la tête recouverte par un foulard pioche généreusement dans les petits fruits.

 

« HEY ! »

 

Son sang ne fait qu'un tour. Elle précipite sa main vers l'enfant mais sa prise se referme dans le vide, le voleur s'échappant à toute allure dans la petite allée.

 

« Toi ! Occupe-toi de ma commande ! »

 

Laissant son client indécis à la femme qu'elle exploite, la marchande se lance à la poursuite de l'enfant. Elle pousse l'assistant du boucher sur son passage, avec lequel elle manque de se percuter dans sa course maladroite. Elle n'a plus eu à courir ainsi depuis bien trop longtemps. 

 

L'enfant court loin du marché, en ligne presque droite, ce qui est étonnant dans le véritable dédale qu'est le village. L'enfant tourne enfin, une fois arrivé sur l'ère de dépôt des marchandises. Il n'y a que quelques rares larbins qui nettoient les véhicules de transport de nourriture.

 

Un bruit de feuille attire son attention sur sa gauche, et elle repère l'enfant qui semble manger son butin. La hargne de perdre sa marchandise ravivée, elle se précipite vers l'enfant accroupi près des fourrés en lisière de la forêt.

 

« Non mais quel culot tu— » 

 

Tout colère meurt alors que son sang se glace. Plaquée violemment contre le tronc d'un arbre, son souffle se coupe. Son regard effrayé croise celui, doré, de son agresseur. 

 

Anakin entend Kit se relever du buisson, et Obi-Wan lui dire discrètement de rester derrière lui. La marchande détache son regard de celui d'Anakin un instant, et il voit la reconnaissance flasher sur son visage, avant qu'il ne soit déformé par la colère. 

 

« T-toi ! »

 

Elle se débat, dans un clair but de vouloir s'en prendre à l'enfant. Obi-Wan recule d'un pas, faisant reculer les deux petites filles, alors qu'Anakin la re-plaque aisément contre le tronc. Ce qui a pour effet de se focaliser sur lui. 

 

« É-Écoutez je... Je ne voulais pas vendre ces gâteaux ici ! C'est qu'un petit marché qui me rapporte qu'un petit pourcentage au final, moi je voulais les vendre dans la capitale de Thalus ! »

 

« Tais-toi. »

 

« C-C'est mon boss qui m'a forcé ! Je-Je vous jure ! Ne me faites pas de mal s'il-vous-plaît, s'il—»

 

« La ferme ! »

 

Le haussement de ton d'Anakin finit par lui faire perdre la parole. Une larme coule sur sa joue, et Anakin laisse un rictus étirer ses lèvres devant le pauvre jeu d'actrice de la vendeuse.

 

« Nous sommes au courant de ton petit manège. A cause de toi, les enfants de ceux que tu exploites sont réduits à voler pour survivre. »

 

La voix d'Obi-Wan semble calme, mais Anakin détecte sans problème la menace cachée sous la douceur.

 

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! »

 

Kit s'avance à côté d'Obi-Wan, la colère peinte sur son visage.

 

« Tu mens ! »

 

« Et très mal en plus. » ajoute Anakin.

 

Obi-Wan fait signe à Kit de rester loin, et de se taire, craignant d'attirer trop l'attention sur eux. Un rapide regard vers les véhicules, et il reprend la parole. 

 

« Ils nous ont désigné leurs parents à tes côtés sur le marché. Tu viens de laisser leur mère à ton stand pendant ton absence. »

 

La marchande secoue la tête au fil des paroles d'Obi-Wan.

 

« C'est pas moi ! Je ne fais que suivre les ordres de mon boss ! C'est à lui qu'il faut parler. » 

 

« Cesse de nous mentir. »

 

« Mais je vous jure ! »

 

Anakin la plaque à nouveau contre le tronc avec violence.

 

« Il vient de te dire de ne plus mentir ! »

 

Obi-Wan jette un regard en coin à Anakin. Il peut lire la colère qu'il a déjà vu sur les traits d'Anakin lorsqu'ils ont parlé de son enfance d'esclavage. Il sait ce qui se cache derrière ses iris où les paillettes jaunes dansent. Il le sent, il est sur le point de passer au dessus de la limite. Sa présence est brûlante dans la Force, agitée.

 

C'est la main de Mila, tirant sur sa cape, qui le sort de ses craintes. Il baisse les yeux vers elle, et finir par suivre son bras tendu, son doigt indiquant la zone de déchargement. Deux hommes s'approchent dans leur direction, lentement d'abord, essayant de percevoir ce qui se passe. 

 

« Relâche la. »

 

« Hors de question. »

 

L'homme le plus proche donne un ordre à celui qui le suit, le faisant s'arrêter et Obi-Wan peut le voir sortir un objet brillant de sa ceinture. Un comlink. 

 

« HEY ! »

 

L'homme le plus proche marche vite à présent, le regard rivé sur Obi-Wan. 

 

« Ce n'est pas le moment. Relâche là. On est repérés. »

 

« HEY ! VOUS ÊTES SOURDS ?! »

 

Obi-Wan se tourne vers les enfants, leur faisant signe de fuir. Mila le regarde, indécise. 

« Je savais qu'on aurait pas du vous faire confiance. Maintenant ça va être pire pour nous. »

 

Les paroles de Kit exacerbent le sentiment de honte d'Obi-Wan, alors qu'elle attrape le bras de Mila, emmenant sa petite sœur à sa suite. Obi-Wan les regarde fuir, avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme qui vient de s'emparer d'une fourche posée contre un véhicule.

 

_« Ani je t'en prie. »_

 

« On en a déjà parlé. Je ne laisserai plus un seul tortionnaire m'échapper. »

 

La menace dans la Force se transforme. Mais ce n'est pas Anakin, ni les deux hommes. Il y a quelque chose d'autre, de caché derrière tout ça. 

 

L'homme est proche, son acolyte toujours occupé à transmettre un message un peu plus loin. Et trop vite, l'homme arrive à leur hauteur alors que le deuxième court en leur direction, rangeant son comlink en même temps. Tout s'accélère soudainement. Il n'y a plus qu'une succession d'images et de sons dans la tête d'Obi-Wan. 

 

Un craquement de vertèbre, les cris des enfants au loin, le son lourd d'un corps qui tombe sur le sol, des voix graves qui s'élèvent, un poing levé avec menace, l'obscurité, les cris interrompus sèchement, d'autres craquements morbides, d'autres corps qui tombent.

 

Debout au milieu des cadavres, Obi-Wan cherche son souffle. La main d'Anakin enferme la sienne avec puissance. Ses yeux quittent les corps étendus des deux hommes et de la marchande, pour se poser sur le visages des enfants, cachés derrière un tronc d'arbre. Il y lit la peur, l'incompréhension, le jugement. Et il sait ce qui leur traverse l'esprit. Elles leurs on fait confiance. Et au final, ils leur apparaissent comme les tueurs qui menaçaient leurs parents. Il voudrait leur parler, leur expliquer, mais il n'y a plus de temps à perdre. 

 

L'instant d'après, Obi-Wan enserre les épaules d'Anakin d'un prise forte, hissé sur le dos du plus jeune. La forêt défile presque dans un flou, Anakin filant entre les arbres comme s'il ne portait rien. 

 

Obi-Wan sait qu'ils viennent de commettre une erreur. Semer la mort n'a jamais résolu une situation. Certes la femme qui causait tant de problème est morte, mais qui sera accusé du meurtre ? Des meurtres ? D'après ce qu'il a pu voir, seuls les enfants ont été témoins de la scène, mais que vaudra leur parole face aux autorités ? Deux hommes encapuchonnés, inconnus du village, tuant sans armes, avant de s'enfuir dans les bois... 

 

L'image des visages terrorisés des enfants lui reviennent en tête, Kit en avait déjà vu d'autres, il le sait. Il connaît ce regard pour l'avoir croisé bien trop de fois sur des planète en guerre. Mais Mila était purement horrifiée. 

 

 

Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Il ne pouvait pas trahir Anakin qui lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais risquer leurs couvertures pour une situation quelconque. Mais il ne pensait pas que ce qu'il vient de se passer arriverait un jour.

 

Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils étaient dans la tranquillité, et ce soudain retour d'une menace l'avait poussé à commettre un acte irréfléchi. Envahi par l'obscurité émanant d'Anakin, il avait attrapé la nuque de l'homme dans la Force, avant de lui broyer littéralement la gorge. Resserrant sa prise sur la cape d'Anakin, son corps encore envahit par l'adrénaline, il se concentre pour isoler ses sentiments de culpabilité et ne pas affecter la concentration de son porteur. Mais cela ne diminue pas la puissance de sa honte. D'une part il s'en veut d'avoir usé de la Force, risquant de dévoiler leur identité de jedi. Mais aussi et surtout, ces hommes étaient peut-être des gens honnêtes, avec une famille à nourrir, qui travaillent dur toute leur vie pour assurer leur survie.

 

« Je crois qu'on a de la compagnie. »

 

La voix essoufflée d'Anakin sort Obi-Wan de ses lamentations. Il regarde par dessus son épaule, essayant de bouger le moins possible pour ne pas gêner la course d'Anakin. 

 

Deux ombres se dessinent entre les arbres, se déplaçant agilement au milieu des troncs nus. Obi-Wan se rend alors compte à quel point un paysage hivernal ne contribue pas à les faire disparaître aussi simplement. Et le soleil est trop haut pour que le brouillard soit encore levé ou ne se lève. 

 

« J'en vois deux. »

 

« Kriff ! »

 

Anakin parvient à accélérer, ce qui fait serrer les dents d'Obi-Wan. Si il s'exténue trop en vitesse, il tiendra moins longtemps sur la distance. Mais heureusement, le bruit de l'eau s'élève devant eux. Ils arrivent à la falaise. C'est sans doute l'endroit qui leur fera gagner le plus de temps sur leur poursuivants. 

 

« On devrait abandonner les sacs. »

 

« Non, ça va aller. »

 

Obi-Wan n'a de toute façon plus le temps d'argumenter, car ils arrivent déjà au pied du mur de pierre. 

 

« Ah trois. Un. Deux. »

 

Obi-Wan ferme les yeux, focalisant toute son attention sur la présence d'Anakin dans l'espace et dans la Force. Tout semble soudainement se ralentir, alors qu'Anakin, en équilibre sur une jambe, semble s'enfoncer contre le sol.

 

« Trois ! »

 

La jambe d'Anakin donne l'impulsion du saut. Obi-Wan sent sa prise se superposer à celle d'Anakin dans la Force. Ils s'élèvent ensemble, dans une synchronisation parfaite de force de propulsion. Tout est en apesanteur autour d'eux, leurs capes flottant comme des ailes déployées. En dessous d'eux, leurs poursuivants se sont arrêté en une glissade sur la terre boueuse.

 

L'atterrissage est brutal en comparaison de cette sensation de flottement, mais Anakin repart immédiatement dans sa course effrénée. Les hautes herbes fouettent les bottes d'Anakin, et plusieurs tiges se déchirent en rencontrant la pointe des bottes d'Obi-Wan. Comme un bruit de fond constant, le son du vent dans les conifères au loin se superposent au souffle d'Anakin. Obi-Wan sent son cœur ralentir, l'adrénaline quitter ses veines, alors qu'il se retourne pour voir l'étendue d'herbe qui s'agrandit derrière eux. Bientôt, la cime des arbres disparaît sous le bord de la falaise.

 

Obi-Wan se cale contre Anakin, attrapant sa capuche qui manque de tomber dans la course effrénée du plus jeune. Un son lointain résonne au-dessus d'eux. Obi-Wan lève les yeux, apercevant un oiseau noir et grand, comme il en a déjà vu de nombreux survoler les plaines. Il vole dans la même direction qu'eux, planant dans les courant d'air du ciel. 

 

Il croasse à nouveau, et cette fois Obi-Wan croit l'entendre rire. Un autre son vient s'ajouter soudainement, alors que l'oiseau ne semble plus s'arrêter. Un son qu'Obi-Wan reconnaît avant même d'en voir la source. Jetant pour la troisième fois un regard par dessus son épaule, Obi-Wan sent son souffle se bloquer. Haut au-dessus de la falaise, la silhouette de leurs poursuivants se découpent dans le ciel toujours si bleu, à la limite du blanc. 

 

« Ils ont des jetpacks ! »

 

Obi-Wan sent la prise d'Anakin se resserrer sur ses jambes, alors qu'il ne quitte pas les chasseurs des yeux. Ils utilisent leur hauteur pour gagner la distance perdue le temps de franchir l'obstacle, se retrouvant qu'à une vingtaine de mètres derrière eux. L'adrénaline revient brutalement dans le système d'Obi-Wan, lorsqu'il voit l'un des deux chasseurs s'emparer d'un objet à sa ceinture. Le petit objet récupéré est glissé dans le canon de l'arme que le chasseur tenait jusque là en bandoulière. 

 

« Grenades ! »

 

La voix d'Obi-Wan retentit à peine que le projectile atterrit devant eux, explosant en arrivant en contact du sol. La terre se soulève, propulsant des herbes de toutes part, un petit nuage de poussière couvrant la zone de l'explosion. 

 

Surgissant de la poussière comme une apparition soudaine, Anakin, portant toujours Obi-Wan, ne ralenti pas sa course. La grenade était heureusement lancée trop loin devant eux, laissant le temps à Anakin de la contourner du mieux possible. 

 

Leur trajectoire a changé, forcé d'éviter l'impact de l'explosif. Obi-Wan se retourne à nouveau, guettant leurs poursuivants. Les deux hommes franchissent à leur tour le nuage de fumée et de poussière qui se dissipe déjà, révélant une seconde recharge de leurs armes à tous les deux cette fois. 

 

« Deuxième salve ! »

 

Anakin maudit sincèrement cette planète trop remplie d'étendues vides, rendant cette chasse presque sans issue autre que la confrontation pour eux. Mais le risque d'être identifiés comme étant des jedi est trop grand, en supposant que leurs poursuivants ne le sachent pas déjà. Ce qui semble être le cas, sinon il a peu de chances qu'ils se soient lancés à leur poursuite. 

 

Un projectile oblige à nouveau Anakin à dévier vers la droite, rapidement suivit d'un second. Obi-Wan les voit charger à nouveau leurs armes, et ses sourcils se froncent.

 

« Ils ne veulent pas nous toucher. Ils essaient de nous forcer à aller à droite. »

 

Deux nouvelles explosions les forcent à continuer vers la droite. 

 

« Anakin, on ne peut pas continuer par là, on ne peut pas affronter tout un clan de chasseurs ! »

 

Deux nouvelles explosions, de part et d'autres de leur position à présent. Ils tentent de les garder dans cette direction. Au loin, un canyon se dessine entre deux pans de montagne escarpés. Non, ils ne peuvent définitivement pas risquer de s'engouffrer dans un piège dont aucune échappatoire n'est possible. 

 

Anakin freine tout à coup, prenant encore quelques pas pour parvenir à s'immobiliser. Obi-Wan descend immédiatement de son dos. Dans un mouvement de parfaite synchronisation, les deux hommes se tournent, faisant face à leurs poursuivants. Les chasseurs freinent à leurs tours, dégainant chacun un blaster fixé à leur cuisse pour les braquer sur eux. Toujours dans la même synchronisation, Anakin et Obi-Wan brandissent leurs sabres-laser, la lumière jaillissant de leurs armes au même moment, brillants tous deux de la même lueur bleue. 

 

Les projectiles rouges des blasters filent en leur direction, et chacun d'entre eux est dévié ou renvoyé vers les chasseurs en ricochant sur les sabres de lumière. Obi-Wan et Anakin avancent pas à pas vers leurs ennemis, diminuant efficacement la distance qui les séparent. Un détail percute Obi-Wan pendant leurs progression ; les chasseurs ne visent pas pour tuer. Chacun de leurs tirs n'a pour but que de toucher un bras, une jambe, juste dans le but de les immobiliser. 

 

Un projectile ricoché par le sabre d'Anakin finit par percuter le chasseur Trandoshan en pleine tête, le faisant chuter raide mort à terre. Son partenaire de chasse, un autre Trandoshan s'arrête de tirer le voyant mort au sol. Anakin soupçonne un lien de parenté entre les deux individus, car le chasseur restant jette son blaster à terre avant de reporter son attention vers eux. 

 

Son regard se fixe sur Anakin, et, guidé par la colère, dégaine une vibrolame fixée dans son dos avant de se jeter en sa direction. Anakin reste de marbre, les yeux fixés sur son assaillant, le laissant s'approcher sans bouger. Le chasseur fond sur lui, son arme brandie au-dessus de sa tête pour asséner un coup frontal. La lame bleue tranche le métal sans effort, avant de traverser l'attaquant du creux de l'épaule jusqu'à la hanche opposée. Le corps divisé du lézard humanoïde tombe à terre lourdement.

 

Le silence plane un instant, avant qu'un soupir ne quitte Obi-Wan. Les lames s’éteignent avant de disparaître sous les capes épaisses. Anakin s'est avancé jusqu'au Trandoshan touché à la tête.

 

« C'est celui qui était passé demandé à Pib'gelo si il ne nous avait pas vu. »

 

Obi-Wan le rejoint à son rythme, regardant à son tour le cadavre au sol. Anakin, maintenant à croupi, détache la ceinture du mort avant de la fixer autour de ses propres hanches. Il fouille les quelques poches et en sort un petit objet argenté.

 

« Un comlink. »

 

« On ferait mieux de ne pas traîner. On ne sait pas si d'autres sont au courant de notre présence par ici. »

 

Anakin acquiesce, jetant le comlink à terre avant de l'écraser d'un coup de talon, détruisant l'objet efficacement. Obi-Wan est rapidement à ses côtés, puis à nouveau perché sur son dos. 

 

.

.

.

 

Anakin et Obi-Wan marchent cote à cote à présent, entourés par les nombreux sapins. Enfin à l'abri dans cette forêt plus épaisse que des branches nues, ils ont abandonné la course pour se limiter à la marche. Anakin commençait à fatiguer de toute façon, continuer à courir aurait été un mauvais choix. D'autant plus qu'au moins Obi-Wan peut avancer par lui même à ce rythme la. 

 

« Ici, ça devrait faire l'affaire. »

 

Obi-Wan observe l'arbre devant lequel ils se sont arrêté et donne son sac à Anakin. Le plus jeune passe le deuxième sac en bandoulière sur son épaule libre. Il entreprend ensuite de grimper à l'arbre avec une facilité déconcertante. 

 

« J'ai bien fait de te laisser jouer dans les arbres de la chambre aux milles fontaines. » dit Obi-Wan, un sourire fin sur les lèvres.

 

La voix un peu étouffée d'Anakin lui parvient depuis le haut de l'arbre.

 

« Je ne jouais pas, Obi. Je m’entraînais. »

 

Obi-Wan laisse un rire lui échapper. _Non mais quel insolent._

 

Anakin revient au sol brutalement, se rattrapant avec aisance, comme s'il ne venait pas de se laisser tomber de cinq mètres de haut. 

 

« Allons-y. Nous ne sommes plus très loin. »

 

Obi-Wan acquiesce, et les deux hommes s'éloignent, laissant les deux sacs attachés à une branche en hauteur, à l'abri de la faune. 

 

À peine quelques minutes plus tard à éviter les branches trop basses et les racines trop épaisses, Obi-Wan ralentit en voyant quelques flocons tomber devant ses bottes. Levant les yeux pour scruter les environs, il remarque que la neige s'est mise à tomber. 

 

Levant les yeux vers le ciel, il s'arrête et laisse sa capuche retomber sur ses épaules. Quelques flocons viennent se poser sur sa peau, comme de petits points froids qui réveillent ses sens endormis par la marche. Il ferme un instant les yeux, se laissant porter par la Force présente dans la nature autour d'eux. Elle semble endormie ici, sous ce paysage d'hiver et immobile. Le vent ne souffle pas dans la zone où ils se trouvent, le terrain étant certainement un ancien cratère. Ils ne sont venus qu'une fois ici, lors d'une promenade de repérage. Bientôt, ils arriveront à destination.

 

Un son lui fait rouvrir les yeux brutalement, l'extirpant de sa fusion avec le Force. Haut au dessus des arbres passe la silhouette noire de l'oiseau, se découpant dans le peu de ciel visible depuis le pied des sapins. Obi-Wan le suit du regard un instant, avant de le voir repasser dans la petite ouverture, planant vraisemblablement en cercle au dessus de leur position. 

 

« Il faut qu'on se dépêche. »

 

Sa phrase est davantage un murmure, comme une constatation faite à lui-même plus qu'à Anakin. Il l'entend néanmoins, à l'écoute ou dans la Force il ne saurait le dire, même en étant posté plus en contre-bas de la forêt, ayant avancé sans Obi-Wan un court instant. 

 

Le temps qu'ils mettent encore à avancer, le sol se retrouve presque totalement recouvert d'une couche blanche et étonnamment collante, sans compter le terrain en pente devenu à présent plus glissant. Obi-Wan est forcé de ralentir, ses jambières ne lui permettant pas d'avoir autant d'assurance qu'Anakin dans la précision de ses pas. 

 

Lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin au point de cache, Anakin est le premier à descendre le rocher épais qui couvre leur cachette de fortune. Il se tourne ensuite vers Obi-Wan qui s'est assit au bord de la roche, pour le porter un court instant le temps de le déposer au sol à ses côtés. 

 

« Enfin... Je ne me souvenais pas qu'on ait du marcher autant la première fois. »

 

« Moi non plus. » lui répond Anakin après avoir retiré le foulard qui lui couvre le bas du visage, dévoilant un fin sourire. 

 

Obi-Wan le lui rend, avant de lever une énième fois les yeux vers le ciel. Entre les flocons, l'oiseau passe une dernière fois, croassant morbidement, avant d'enfin s'éloigner. Obi-Wan soupire, avant de se baisser pour avancer dans la petite ouverture de la roche. Anakin l'aide à passer l'entrée étroite, jetant un dernier regard vers les alentours avant d'y entrer à sa suite. 

 

Lorsqu'il s'est enfin faufilé à l'intérieur, Obi-Wan l'attend, son sabre déclenché pour éclairer l'endroit. Anakin récupère un sac suspendu à une racine épaisse qui traverse le plafond de la grotte où ils se trouvent. Après une courte fouille, il en extirpe deux bâtons lumineux. Il en craque un, donnant le deuxième à Obi-Wan qui le récupère tout en éteignant son sabre. 

 

Il s'enfoncent un petit peu plus loin dans la cavité, suffisamment pour que l'éclairage ne soit plus visible de l'extérieur. Ils s'immobilisent finalement, Anakin aidant Obi-Wan à s'asseoir dans l'espace restreint de la caverne. S'affalant presque à ses côtés, Anakin laisse un long soupir le détendre. La course a creusé dans ses réserves d'endurance.

 

« Plus qu'à patienter. »

 

La voix d'Obi-Wan résonne un petit peu dans la caverne, bien qu'il garde sa voix très basse. Et si ses paroles sont basiques, Anakin ne manque pas de percevoir son angoisse. Ou peut-être est-ce parce qu'il la ressent comme si c'était la sienne via la Force. Il ne parvient plus tellement à différencier ses perceptions ces derniers temps. 

 

Sa main trouve celle d'Obi-Wan dans la semi-obscurité, ses doigts se croisant avec ceux de sa moitié. Son pouce caresse la peau douce, alors qu'il peut sentir le froid de la bague d'Obi-Wan contre la sienne. Le plus âgé semble se détendre un petit peu sous son geste affectueux, se rapprochant du plus jeune jusqu'à poser sa tête sur son épaule. 

 

« Tout va bien se passer. Ils ne peuvent pas nous trouver ici. »

 

« J'espère que tu as raison. »

 

.

.

.

 

Une goûte tombe régulièrement quelque part dans la grotte, sa chute résonnant dans la cavité. L'air est humide, perçant, imbibant les tissus. La roche est froide sous eux, et les couvertures ne font que couper un peu cette température en chute libre.

 

Les deux hommes soufflent sur leurs mains pour tenter de réchauffer leurs doigts devenus presque insensibles avec le froid. La nuit est tombée à l'extérieur, et le bâton de lumière a perdu la moitié de sa brillance initiale. 

 

Blottis contre Anakin, Obi-Wan fixe ses jambières. Il aimerait pouvoir s'en débarrasser, mais le risque est trop grand si jamais ils se retrouvent dans une confrontation. Il a l'impression que le froid du métal lui brûle la peau par endroit, malgré le tissus épais de son pantalon. 

 

« Je rêve d'un bain. »

 

La remarque d'Anakin parvient à le faire sourire, même s'il ne peut pas vraiment sentir son visage changer d'expression.

 

« Chut, ne parle pas de ça s'il-te-plaît. » 

 

C'est au tour d'Anakin de sourire.

 

« Désolé. »

 

Les doigts gantés de la main de métal d'Anakin vient trouver ses cheveux sous sa capuche, se glisser doucement entre elles.

 

« Dès que l'on sera à la maison, ce sera la première chose que je te préparerais. »

 

Obi-Wan laisse sa tête se presser contre la paume d'Anakin.

 

« Excellente idée. »

 

Obi-Wan laisse le silence accompagner les caresses d'Anakin un instant avant d'ajouter :

 

« Non en fait ce n'est qu'une bonne idée. Mais ce serait une excellente idée si tu le préparais pour nous deux. »

 

Anakin rigole, passant sa main des cheveux à la joue d'Obi-Wan. Il se tourne un peu vers lui, utilisant sa main pour tourner le visage d'Obi-Wan vers le sien. 

 

« Je ne suis pas sure que l'on puisse y entrer tous les deux. »

 

« Je te ferai de la place. »

 

Le regard d'Obi-Wan a cette étincelle qu'Anakin a appris à connaître au fil des mois qui se sont écoulés. 

 

« Ah oui ? »

 

Obi-Wan lui sourit, son regard se posant sur la bouche d'Anakin alors que leurs visages se rapprochent. 

 

« Oui. »

 

Ils s'embrassent finalement, doucement, comme ralentis par le froid. Mais l'espace d'un instant, leurs corps ne tremble plus. Lorsqu'ils se séparent, leurs yeux ne se quittent plus.

 

Anakin porte sa deuxième main sur l'autre joue d'Obi-Wan, ses mains caressant tendrement le visage de l'homme. Lentement, il laisse son sourire s'effacer, lorsqu'il ressent cette petite sensation dans la présence d'Obi-Wan.

 

Le souvenir de l'affrontement avec les hommes du village et la marchande lui reviennent en mémoire. 

 

« Ne culpabilise pas pour leur mort. Cette femme était une source de malheur, et à défaut d'avoir le temps de la faire s'éloigner de cette famille, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de la tuer. »

 

« Je sais. Mais les hommes, peut-être n'étaient-ils que des pères de famille ? »

 

Anakin laisse ses main glisser jusqu'à la base du crâne d'Obi-Wan, soutenant son visage vers lui pour que leurs regards restent liés.

 

« C'est ton instinct qui a agit. Il y avait quelque chose dans la Force, quelque chose de menaçant. Et au final ce sont eux qui ont contacté les chasseurs. Ils ne sont certainement pas aussi innocents que tu te l'imagines. »

 

Obi-Wan acquiesce, partiellement convaincu. Il a tout de même perdu le contrôle de son sang-froid, on ne pouvait pas balayer ça aussi aisément.

 

« Laisse ça derrière toi pour le moment, tu auras tout le temps de méditer la dessus à notre retour à la maison. » 

 

Soupirant de dépit, Obi-Wan baisse les yeux en attrapant les mains d'Anakin. Il les porte à sa bouche, déposant un baiser sur chaque main avant de les laisser lui échapper. 

 

« Je vais aller jeter un coup d'oeil, voir si— »

 

Un son. Non, une voix. Étouffée par leur position en sous-sol. Déformée par quelque chose. 

 

_« Un clone. »_

 

Anakin perçoit toute les craintes d'Obi-Wan dans sa voix spirituelle. Leurs yeux se rencontrent pour ne plus se quitter. Tout deux écoutent attentivement, alertes, leurs respirations s'étant bloquée par réflexe. 

 

« Echos, tu vas à droite avec 2 unités. Fives, à gauche avec 2 autres. »

 

« Oui, Capitaine. »

 

Les yeux d'Anakin s'écarquillent un peu. 

 

_« Rex. »_

 

Obi-Wan acquiesce, désemparé de réaliser que leurs propres compagnons de bataille aient été envoyé pour les retrouver. 

 

_« Les chasseurs devaient être en contact avec le Temple. »_

 

Anakin fronce les sourcils.

 

_« Le conseil aurait accepté de faire appel à des mercenaires pour nous retrouver ? »_

 

_« Ils sont capables de bien des choses. »_

 

_« Comment savent-ils où chercher ? »_

 

« Rien par ici, Capitaine ! »

 

« Ici non plus. »

 

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si ils nous trouvent ? »_

 

_« Ça va aller, ils ne peuvent pas savoir qu'on se trouve ici. Si on ne fait pas de bruit tout devrait bien se passer. »_

 

Les yeux d'Obi-Wan se mettent à briller un peu dans la presque obscurité.

 

_« Anakin... »_

 

« Vous êtes sûr qu'ils sont ici ? »

 

« Confiance en la Force, il faut avoir. »

 

Leur souffle se coupe une fois de plus.

 

_« Non... »_

 

« Se cacher, ils peuvent, mais pas de tous. »

 

Obi-Wan referme ses mains sur la cape d'Anakin.

 

_« Anakin, fuis ! »_

 

_« Q-quoi ? Non ! »_

 

« Pour toujours, non plus. »

 

Obi-Wan le secoue un peu, une main quittant la cape pour venir se poser sur sa joue. Le regard d'Anakin traduit son choc.

 

_« Fuis ! C'est ta seule chance ! Si ils t'attrapent tu seras tué ! Ils te considère comme un Sith Anakin ! »_

 

« Non... Non je- _Je ne peux pas Obi »_

 

Le peu de parole chuchotées par Anakin semble trop faire de bruit dans la caverne. Mais il a envie de prononcer ces paroles à haute voix, de faire changer Obi-Wan d'avis. Il ne peut pas, il n'arrivera pas à le laisser derrière lui.

 

_« Il le faut Anakin ! Ils ne me feront rien ! »_

 

C'est au tour d'Anakin d'agripper la cape d'Obi-Wan avec une prise de fer.

 

_« Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'ils vont te faire ! »_

 

_« Ce sera toujours mieux que de te perdre. »_

 

Anakin sent sa respiration s'accélérer, il est incapable de prendre cette décision.

 

« Capitaine ! Une entrée par ici ! »

 

Le regard d'Obi-Wan parcoure le visage d'Anakin, ses yeux semblant vouloir mémoriser un maximum de détails sur son visage même s'il le connaît déjà si bien. 

 

_« Fuis. Je t'en prie, fuis. »_

 

_« Je viendrai te chercher. Je ferai tout pour te ramener à mes côtés. »_

 

_« Je sais. »_

 

Obi-Wan attire Anakin vers lui, lui donnant un dernier baiser.

 

« Aidez moi à pousser cette pierre. »

 

Obi-Wan repousse soudainement Anakin, mettant fin au baiser, les poings serrés sur le tissus rêche de la cape. Ils se regardent encore un instant, alors que le bruit de la pierre frottant contre la pierre se met à résonner dans la grotte. 

 

_« Vas-y. »_

 

Obi-Wan relâche finalement la cape de sa moitié.

 

« Je t'aime. »

 

Les paroles d'Anakin lui tordent la gorge.

 

« Moi aussi je t'aime Ani. »

 

Un baiser effleure son front, et l'instant d'après les pas d'Anakin s'éloignent dans la cavité. Obi-Wan ferme les yeux, un larme passant finalement la frontière de ses cils. Il se sent coupé en deux. Mais il sait qu'il n'y a pas d'autre issue. 

 

Il avait presque oublié que ce jour allait arriver, anesthésié par la tranquillité des dernières semaines. Alors qu'une lumière fuse dans la caverne depuis l'entrée, Obi-Wan se met à se demander combien de temps auraient-ils encore eu s'ils n'avaient pas été au marché aujourd'hui, si cet enfant n'avait pas essayé de lui voler son argent, ou s'il ne l'avait pas attrapé. 

 

« Capitaine ! »

 

La lumière est braquée sur lui. Presque inconsciemment, Obi-Wan s'est relevé. Son sabre repose dans sa main, son pouce effleurant le bouton d'activation de son arme. 

 

« Dévoilez votre identité. »

 

_Ah, oui._ Obi-Wan lève lentement une main, ce qui a pour effet de faire résonner le son des armes qui se lèvent en sa direction. Tout aussi lentement, il abaisse sa capuche. Il doit gagner un maximum de temps pour permettre à Anakin de s'éloigner et trouver l'autre sortie de la grotte.

 

Il se sent scruté en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix s'élève. Il reconnaît facilement la voix familière de Rex.

 

« Général Kenobi ? Mais... Comment ?»

 

Obi-Wan se contente de laisser un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. 

 

« Baissez vos armes ! » 

 

Les clones obéissent, alors que Rex s'avance doucement vers Obi-Wan, sa propre arme pointée vers le sol. 

 

« Général, venez avec nous. On va vous ramener au Temple. »

 

Le pouce d'Obi-Wan passe au dessus du bouton d'activation de son sabre. Son arme est heureusement encore cachée dans sa manche trop longue.

 

« Vous méfier, vous devriez. »

 

La voix de Yoda fait s'arrêter tout le monde. 

 

« Général et jedi, nous ne savons pas si il est encore. »

 

Yoda s'avance jusqu'à être posté devant Rex. Le vieux jedi est clairement prêt à engager l'affrontement s'il devait y en avoir un.

 

« Nous suivre, calmement vas-tu ? Nombreux, nous sommes. Plus raisonnable il serait de ne pas se battre. »

 

Obi-Wan sait que le vieux sage à raison. Mais il ne peut pas simplement se résoudre à les suivre. 

 

« Gagner du temps, tu n'arriveras pas. Partout, nous sommes. »

 

Obi-Wan sert les dents, son pouce s'immobilisant sur le bouton de son sabre.

 

« Caché dans la Force, si proche de nous, vous n'êtes pas totalement. Repérable, vous êtes. Attrapé,  _il_ sera. »

 

Obi-Wan laisse la colère prendre le contrôle, et enclenche son sabre. La caverne s'illumine d'un bleu glaçant, alors qu'il s'avance soudainement vers les soldats et le Maître Jedi. 

 

Yoda lève une main, usant de la Force pour l'immobiliser. Obi-Wan grogne, figé sur place. Se concentrant sur les points de pressions émis par Yoda, il parvient à repousser le Force avec la sienne, avançant lentement un pied. Yoda semble surpris, ses oreilles se baissant alors qu'il renforce sa prise sur Obi-Wan.

 

« Capitaine Rex, ses jambières, vous devriez désactiver. »

 

Les yeux d'Obi-Wan s'écarquillent un peu alors que le Capitaine s'approche. Il ne parvient plus à résister à la Force de Yoda, incapable de bouger un doigt alors que Rex le désarme, avant de s'arrêter devant lui.

 

« Ne me forcez pas à faire ça Général. Acceptez de nous suivre. »

 

Obi-Wan scrute le soldat devant lui, et Rex peut voir son ancien Général peser le pour ou le contre. Il n'a aucune envie d'avoir à le traîner dehors. Il y a trop de témoins, trop de jedi, et Cody, son Capitaine, n'est pas loin. Il n'a aucune envie de détruire son image plus que ce qu'elle n'a déjà été entachée au sein du Temple et de l'armée.

 

« S'il-vous-plaît. »

 

Anakin devrait être assez loin maintenant, et avec un peu de chance qu'ils n'ont pas encore eu aujourd'hui, il parviendra à s'enfuir. Fermant un instant les yeux, Obi-Wan dégluti. Lentement, il rouvre ses paupières, ses yeux perdu dans un point imprécis quelque part derrière le Capitaine. 

 

« D'accord. »


	15. Impact

« Vous trois, inspectez la caverne. Vous deux, restez à l'entrée et n'hésitez pas à les rejoindre si un renfort est demandé. »

 

Les clones s'enfoncent dans la cavité sombre. Obi-Wan inspire l'air moins humide de l'extérieur malgré le manteau épais de neige qui recouvre le sol jusqu'aux pieds des arbres, faisant plier les branches des conifères sous le poids. L'obscurité de la nuit donne un aspect presque hanté à la forêt. Tout était si calme lors de son arrivée avec Anakin dans ce repère. À présent des voix s'élèvent de tous les côtés, et d'un coup Obi-Wan à la sensation de se retrouver dans un champ de bataille comme il en a trop connu. Le son des vaisseaux en vol stationnaire crée un bruit continu au dessus de lui. Les phares balayent la zone, alors que d'autres faisceaux, plus petits et constamment en mouvement, trahissent la position des clones déployés sur le terrain.

 

Les poings liés, Obi-Wan se laisse guider par Rex dont la main est solidement refermée autour de ses menottes. Il n'est pas très rapide dans la neige, obligé de prendre des précautions pour ne pas glisser ou perdre l'équilibre sur une racine cachée sous l'épaisseur blanche. Rex n'a pas manqué de remarquer ses difficultés, adaptant spontanément sa vitesse pour ne pas lui rendre la tâche encore plus difficile. 

 

Derrière lui, presque à ses côtés, Yoda avance en silence. Obi-Wan peut sentir le regard du vieux Maître se poser sur lui régulièrement. Baissant un peu ses boucliers, maintenant qu'il est de toute façon attrapé, Obi-Wan se met à observer la présence qu'il n'a plus sentie depuis ce qui lui parait être une petite éternité. Il n'a pas l'occasion de ressentir quoi que se soit émaner du Maître car une petite vague lui est envoyée de la part de ce dernier. Obi-Wan ne peut empêcher la surprise de marquer ses traits alors qu'il jette un regard par dessus son épaule. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Yoda tente de le rassurer.

 

Forcé de reporter son regard sur ses pieds pour ne pas chuter, Obi-Wan subit cette sensation qui l'avait quitté depuis un long moment. L'envie de revenir au Temple, d'arpenter les couloirs, de méditer dans les grands jardins, de converser avec les autres Jedi. Le sentiment de honte de ne pas avoir davantage cherché à y retourner le surprend. Il savait qu'un jour il serait retrouvé et ramené au Temple, mais aujourd'hui tout lui semble si soudain. Il n'est pas encore prêt à retrouver cette vie laissée entre parenthèse. 

 

Il relève la tête au chant caractéristique qui l'avait intrigué plus tôt dans la journée. Devant lui, près de l'un des vaisseaux de transport posé dans une petite zone dénuée d'arbres, se tient Plo Koon en pleine discussion avec une personne habillée en tenue de camouflage, ne laissant aucune partie de son corps visible, ses yeux cachés par une paire de lunettes rondes aux verres teintés. Un chasseur ou une chasseuse de prime. Le son retentit à nouveau, ce ricanement. Une silhouette s'ébroue sur une branche de conifère à proximité du duo, devenant subitement identifiable dans la semi-obscurité. L'oiseau noir. 

 

Obi-Wan serre les dents, se maudissant de ne pas avoir soupçonné davantage le volatile. Sa présence l'avait intrigué, mais Obi-Wan avait fini par conclure qu'il ne devait s'agir que d'un oiseau en recherche de nourriture. Et l'utilisation d'animaux comme traceur se fait rare ces dernières années.

 

« PAR ICI ! »

 

L'appel déformé par le modulateur du casque d'un clone retenti comme un coup de tonnerre. Obi-Wan se fige. Alors qu'il tourne la tête sur sa gauche, le son d'une explosion retentit. Obi-Wan se protège instinctivement le visage derrière son bras, se repliant un peu sur lui-même, manquant de chuter en prenant un pas de côté pour s'éloigner de la déflagration. Un sifflement retenti dans ses oreilles alors que la neige retombe comme une pluie battante sur un large périmètre de la forêt. 

 

Se redressant, son regard se focalise immédiatement sur la zone de l'impact, à seulement quelques mètres d'où il se tient. Les phares des vaisseaux se regroupent tous vers une même direction, les clones se dirigeant vers la deuxième sortie de la petite grotte maintenant trouvée. Obi-Wan se demande un court instant si la chance à décidé de ne plus être de leur côté. Ou si la Force les a abandonné.

 

Une deuxième explosion retentit. Il ne réagit presque pas. Son regard scrute la zone, son coeur battant dans son torse et ses oreilles. Les clones parcourent la forêt, leurs armes pointées dans la même direction. Il reconnaît le peloton de soldats aux touches de jaune qu'arborent leur armure. Cody, le commandant autrefois sous ses ordres, lève soudainement une main pour arrêter la progression des soldats. 

 

Obi-Wan sent la main de Rex tirer doucement sur ses liens, lui demandant certainement de le suivre, mais il n'entend plus rien d'autre que sa propre respiration irrégulière. Les yeux d'Obi-Wan captent finalement la silhouette en fuite, et son cœur s’emballe alors que tout semble ralentir. 

 

Sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge alors que les clones se remettent en mouvement, leurs lampes toutes dirigées sur la figure sombre. Les tirs bleus dessinent des traînées éphémères entre les troncs fins, et Obi-Wan n'est que partiellement rassuré de voir que les armes sont réglées pour immobiliser et non pour tuer. Son anxiété explose à nouveau lorsque son regard rencontre les silhouettes de Plo Koon et Shaak Ti. Ils dépassent les clones, propulsés avec la Force pour accélérer leur pas. 

 

Le corps d'Obi-Wan se tend, se remettant soudainement en mouvement. Dans un équilibre et une fluidité qu'il n'a plus connu depuis le crash, Obi-Wan assène un coup de tête violent sur l'arrière du crâne de Rex, faisant probablement regretter au capitaine d'avoir ôté son casque. Dans un mouvement toujours fluide, il fait appel à la Force pour récupérer son sabre accroché à la ceinture de Rex. 

 

Il s'élance ensuite avec puissance, son corps animé par la peur et la colère soudaine. Personne ne l'arrête, le laissant parcourir une bonne distance dans la neige épaisse. 

 

Au loin, Plo Koon vient d’enclencher son sabre en pleine course, fauchant la cape d'Anakin et laissant la moitié du tissus voler à leur suite. Obi-Wan, les mains serrées sur son sabre, enclenche à son tour la lame de lumière, alors qu'il fonce droit vers eux, rejoignant Anakin qui court en perpendiculaire de sa position. Soudain, sa cheville gauche est comme attrapée, et il n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Yoda a une main tendue vers lui. Bloqué en plein élan, ses hanches se tordent, sa jambe libre tente de le rattraper, mais un cri guttural lui échappe alors qu'une douleur file à travers sa jambe droite, remontant jusque dans son dos et le faisant définitivement perdre pied. 

 

Sa chute bruyante à pour effet de détourner l'attention des jedi et clones, tous détournant le regard du fugitif en fuite. Obi-Wan chute dans la neige. La tête toujours levée, ses yeux sont fixés sur Anakin qui s'est arrêté. La lame de son sabre crépite violemment dans la neige alors qu'il tente de se relever, mais une force invisible le plaque à nouveau au sol. Son sabre lui est extirpé des mains par cette même force, désactivé en plein vol avant de finir sa course dans l'une des mains levées de Yoda. 

 

Luttant contre la pression exercée sur son corps, Obi-Wan relève la tête, son champ de vision presque coupé en deux par l'étendue de neige le séparant de sa moitié, le visage partiellement enfoncé dans la neige. L'amas de flocon blanc lui glace la peau, humidifie ses vêtements. 

 

Anakin est là, et si son visage est dissimulé sous son épaisse capuche, il sait que son regard est pausé sur lui. Le temps semble ralentir, les voix des clones se dissipent dans sa respiration et les battements de son cœur. Anakin ne bouge plus, un pied hésitant à foncer dans sa direction. Obi-Wan voit les maîtres jedi arriver dans son champ de vision, si proche d'Anakin à présent. Et il ne bouge pas, il reste là. Pourquoi il reste là ?

 

_« COURS. »_

 

Il voit littéralement sa voix percuter l'immobilité Anakin, le faisant presque trébucher alors qu'il se remet à courir, glissant sur la neige presque jusqu'à perdre pied. Anakin semble retrouver une nouvelle impulsion, ses pas battant le sol, son corps disparaissant à peine derrière les nombreux arbres qu'il évite à toute allure. Les jedi sont si proches derrière lui. 

 

Plo Koon lève subitement sa main libre, rapidement accompagné par Shaak Ti, et Obi-Wan sent sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge. La terre se met à trembler, mais pas à cause d'une explosion cette fois. Non, la terre bouge. Anakin glisse dans la neige en équilibre précaire sur ses pieds alors qu'une roche énorme se dresse sur son passage. Obi-Wan sent sa respiration trembler alors qu'il voit Anakin être plaqué au sol, fauché par Plo Koon qui n'avait pas arrêté sa course, et très vite rejoint par Shaak ti. 

 

Un cri entre douleur et colère se coince dans sa gorge, rendu muet par l'immobilisation. Entre deux respirations erratiques, il peut voir Anakin être plaqué sur la roche, son sabre toujours en main, alors que celui de Plo Koon fond sur lui. Sa vision s'assombrit d'un coup, avant qu'il n'aie pu voir quoi que ce soit de plus. Seul un cri l’atteint avant de s'effacer en même temps que sa conscience. 

 

.

.

.

 

La première chose qu'Obi-Wan ressent alors que son esprit émerge lentement d'un sommeil lourd, ce sont des picotements dans le bout de ses doigts. Il prend une respiration un peu plus profonde, et fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il inspire l'air à l'odeur médicamenteuse. Essayant d'ouvrir les paupières, il fronce davantage les sourcils, ses yeux se plissant en rencontrant la forte lumière blanche dans laquelle il beigne. 

 

Il tente de bouger une main mais ne parvient qu'à remuer deux doigts à peine. Se faisant violence, il parvient à garder les yeux ouverts plus longtemps. Il ne peut pas bouger la tête, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre finit-il par réaliser. 

 

Sa respiration s'accélère alors qu'une sensation de déjà vu le traverse. Le masque qu'il porte lui envoie un supplément d'oxygène qui s'avère plus néfaste qu'autre chose maintenant que sa respiration s'accélère. Il a l'impression de flotter. Une gène lui fait baisser les yeux sur une aiguille plantée dans le creux de son bras. Ses yeux parcourent le tube qui la relie à une pochette suspendue quelque part à côté de lui. Il ne parvient pas à la voir. D'épaisses lanières passent sur son buste et ses jambes dépourvues de prothèses, et il en devine une qui lui presse la tête contre le lit. Ses yeux maintenant plus habitués à la luminosité, il reconnaît aisément l'intérieur d'un vaisseau de la république, et son cœur accélère alors que ses derniers souvenirs lui reviennent comme une claque. 

 

Il a presque la sensation de sentir à nouveau la neige lui glacer le visage, mais il sait que c'est probablement parce qu'il commence à hyper-ventiler, ce qui engourdit son visage petit à petit. 

 

Sa tête commence à tourner sous le trop plein d'oxygène et il perçoit à peine le droïde médical venir d'une pièce adjacente du coin de l’œil. Une nouvelle vague de stress le secoue quand, à la limite de ce qu'il peut percevoir dans son état à moitié conscient, il aperçoit une tache sombre. _Des bottes._ Il pense reconnaître la lanière, les éraflures et l'usure du vêtement que porte la personne allongée sur le lit médical à côté du sien. Il tente désespérément de tourner sa tête qui reste obstinément immobile, et laisse un gémissement plaintif lui échapper alors que le robot s'arrête juste dans le peu de champ de vision qui lui est octroyé. 

 

« Détendez-vous, Maître Kenobi. Nous serons bientôt à destination. »

 

La voix mécanique du droïde lui paraît déformée, presque ralentie, les mots prononcés prenant un petit plus de temps à formuler un sens dans ses pensées que d'habitude. L'esprit embrumé d'Obi-Wan s'emplit d'appréhension et d'incompréhension.  _Maître ?_ Il voit le robot bouger, ses mouvements rapides déroutant son esprit ralenti. Il vérifie l'aiguille plantée dans son bras.

 

« Vous êtes plus résistant au calmant que prévu. Mais il vous faut dormir encore un peu. » 

 

Obi-Wan laisse une protestation qui ressemble plus à un grognement s'élever dans sa gorge alors qu'il ne peut que regarder le droïde charger une seringue d'un liquide rose pâle. Impuissant, il l'observe enfoncer la petite seringue dans la deuxième entrée de tube relié à l'aiguille, propulsant le liquide immédiatement dans ses veines. Obi-Wan sent son avant-bras se refroidir, et à peine quelques secondes plus tard ses paupières se ferment alors qu'il a la sensation que son corps s'enfonce indéfiniment dans le matelas.

 

.

.

.

 

La seconde fois qu'Obi-Wan ouvre les yeux, c'est avec un second parfum désagréable. Celui de la pollution cette fois. L'air est tiède, sec, et le soleil ne semble pas parvenir à lui réchauffer la peau.

 

Au dessus de lui se dresse l'imposante architecture du Temple jedi, ses tours immenses s'élevant vers le ciel parsemé de nuages. Il tente de bouger à nouveau, mais son corps refuse de réagir. Il ne peut qu'observer l'encadrement massif de la porte du Temple qu'il franchit, allongé sur le brancard en lévitation. Il reconnaît l'architecture de l'entrée de l'aile médicale du Temple, même s'il avoue ne l'avoir jamais vraiment vue sous cet angle auparavant. 

 

Durant tout ce trajet où il ne perçoit que des sons indiscernables dans sa semi-conscience, Obi-Wan n’aperçoit aucun visage se pencher au dessus de lui. Il ne voit défiler que des lampes et autre encadrements de portes, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit finalement emmené dans une pièce plus calme. Là, il perçoit enfin ce qu'il identifie comme étant une voix, mais aucun visage ne s'y associe, et aucun mot prononcé n'est suffisamment clair pour qu'il en comprenne quoi que ce soit.

 

Il voit enfin des silhouettes au-dessus de lui qui se déplacent trop rapidement pour permettre une quelconque reconnaissance. Certaines s'immobilisent presque devant lui et il se sent soulevé par les épaules et les jambes avant de retomber lourdement sur un lit à peine plus confortable. Obi-Wan à l'impression d'étrangement perdre pied lorsque le dossier du lit est redressé, lui permettant d'enfin avoir un œil sur ce qui l'entoure. 

 

Son ouïe s'éclaircit enfin, progressivement. Il entend de nombreux pas dans la salle. Plusieurs silhouettes semblent s’affairer dans la salle, alors que plusieurs autres attendent, derrière ce qu'il sait être la vitre qui sépare le local de soin du couloir. Il reconnaît la plus petite comme étant Yoda, sa taille étant un indicateur facilitant son identification, mais sa vision n'est pas encore assez claire pour reconnaître les deux autres.

 

« K..obi !...ous m'ent...ez ?...Keno...i »

 

Les battements de son cœur résonnent dans ses oreilles, rendant les mots inaudibles la moitié du temps. Obi-Wan grimace, reportant lentement son regard sur la personne penchée vers lui. Une lumière miroite devant chacun de ses yeux et Obi-Wan a la très claire sensation que ses rétines viennent de subir une combustion spontanée. La seule réponse qu'il parvient à donner est un grognement.

 

Il voit cette même personne se reculer un peu, il l'entend demander quelque chose et se tourner à nouveau vers lui avec un objet brillant. Instinctivement, Obi-Wan craint d'être replongé dans un sommeil artificiel. Il ne peut peut-être pas bouger pour l'instant, et ne comprend pas tout ce qui se passe autour de lui, mais il préfère nettement être dans cet état semi-conscient que totalement absent. 

 

Il cherche à éviter l'aiguille, mais son corps ne réagit toujours pas. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il se retrouve dans cette position d'impuissance, et la première fois était déjà de trop. Il sent plus que ne voit le liquide lui être injecté, et alors que son avant-bras se refroidit une seconde fois, il s'attend à sombrer à chaque seconde. 

 

Mais deux battements de cils plus tard, son ouïe se précise presque avec violence. La pièce qu'il pensait être calme s'avère finalement trop bruyante. Les pas des soigneurs sont pressés, les tiroirs sont ouverts et refermés aussi vite, des emballages sont chiffonnés et jetés, les mots échangés ne sont que médicaux.

 

Son cœur bat plus vigoureusement, résonnant un cours instant dans ses oreilles alors que c'est au tour de sa vue de s'éclaircir. Et soudain, tout lui parait si clair, si net. Il peut enfin tourner la tête, récupérant lentement le contrôle de ses gestes. Les soigneurs sont nombreux à parcourir la pièce, certains s'occupant visiblement de préparer du matériel et d'autres préparant des machines. D'autres, plus baraqués, restent pratiquement immobiles et attentifs. Obi-Wan prend finalement pleinement conscience d'où il se trouve, de ce qui l'entoure, et de ce qui ne l'entoure pas. Le flash du souvenir des bottes foncées d'Anakin le percute comme un coup de poing. 

 

Se relevant brusquement en position assise, il tourne frénétiquement la tête de tous les côtés, cherchant désespérément une trace, un signe de la présence du plus jeune. Il ne peut pas le sentir, il ne peut pas le percevoir. Il n'est pas là. Les deux soigneurs restés jusqu'alors immobiles se ruent presque sur lui pour tenter de l'immobiliser, mais Obi-Wan ne se laisse pas faire. 

 

« Où est-il ?! »

 

C'est la première phrase qu'il parvient à articuler depuis ces réveils désagréables. La soigneuse auparavant penchée vers lui s'approche à nouveau, maintenant qu'il est plus ou moins immobilisé par les deux hommes, incapable de se débattre comme il le voudrait avec son corps encore à moitié endormi. Ses jambes battent le bout du lit, ce qui a presque l'air d'étonner les soigneurs.

 

« Kenobi, calmez-vous ! Si vous continuez à vous débattre nous allons devoir vous attacher. »

 

La voix de la soigneuse est tranchante, mais Obi-Wan sent la colère prendre le pas sur son calme habituel.

 

« Ça n'a semblé être un problème pour personne pendant le trajet jusqu'ici ! »

 

Si la voix d'Obi-Wan était un venin en cet instant, il serait sans doute l'un des plus mortel. La colère qu'il ressent engloutit ses inquiétudes, et il se retrouve incapable de récupérer son calme. 

 

« Je n'étais pas à bord du vaisseau qui vous a transporté, je ne suis pas responsable du traitement qui vous a été donné. Ici vous êtes sous ma responsabilité. Et si je peux éviter d'attacher un patient, ça m'arrange tout autant que vous. »

 

Obi-Wan finit par calmer ses gestes, son regard sombre croisant celui, stricte, de la soigneuse. Sa colère ne s'estompe pas pour autant.

 

« Qu'avez-vous à ausculter ? Il ne m'est rien arrivé, je vais très bien ! »

 

Le visage de la soigneuse se modifie un peu, ses traits s'adoucissant légèrement alors que sa voix se fait moins tranchante. Il sait ce qu'elle va dire, mais Obi-Wan n'a aucune envie de l'entendre.

 

« Vous êtes resté en dehors du Temple, sur une planète à moitié sauvage pendant plusieurs mois. Il est dans le protocole du Temple de passer un examen complet après une période de temps aussi longue passée en zone sauvage. On ne peut pas permettre l'entrée d'un virus dans l'enceinte du Temple. »

 

Obi-Wan sert les dents, sa voix devenant proche d'un grognement.

 

« Je n'ai pas demandé à revenir. »

 

La soigneuse laisse un petit soupir lui échapper, la compassion apparaissant dans ses grands yeux bruns.

 

« J'ai cru comprendre. Mais s'il-vous-plaît, ne rendez pas les choses plus compliquées. Laissez-moi m'assurer de votre santé pour le bien de tous les résidents du Temple. Et si, comme vous me le dites, vous n'avez rien, alors tout sera rapidement terminé. »

 

Un long moment de silence flotte entre Obi-Wan et la soigneuse, bien que les autres soigneurs soient toujours actifs en fond. Obi-Wan finit par acquiescer, un air renfrogné toujours peint sur le visage. La soigneuse semble expirer plus profondément, ses épaules s'abaissant de quelques millimètres de plus. Elle fait signe aux deux soigneurs de le relâcher, ce qu'il font avec prudence avant de se positionner chacun dans un coin de la pièce.

 

Obi-Wan se redresse sur le lit, remontant son corps jusque là maintenu dans une position pas très confortable à cause de ses tentatives pour se débattre. Toujours partiellement réticent à totalement coopérer, Obi-Wan replie un peu ses jambes vers lui, les positionnant sur le côté. La sensation de pouvoir enfin les plier lui procure un bien fou, comme lorsqu'il s'assoit après être resté trop longtemps debout. 

 

« Vous avez fait des progrès remarquables pendant votre absence. On pourrait même parler de progrès impensables. »

 

Obi-Wan laisse un rire jaune lui échapper à la remarque de la soigneuse. 

 

« C'est sur, quand on est qualifié d' _handicapé à vie_ , on ne s'attend pas à se revoir marcher un jour. »

 

La soigneuse étire un sourire flou, vraisemblablement incapable de trouver une réponse ni une expression adéquate à sa remarque. Après tout, elle ne sait pas ce que ça fait, alors comment pourrait-elle comprendre. Finalement, elle ose reprendre la parole.

 

« Vous avez eu de la chance. »

 

Obi-Wan rit à nouveau, plus franchement cette fois. 

 

« De la chance ? »

 

La soigneuse hoche la tête, abaissant un peu sa voix.

 

« Vous avez eu la chance de connaître la personne qui vous a rendu ce que vous avez perdu. Ou du moins, a réussit à amoindrir la gravité de votre condition. »

 

Les traits d'Obi-Wan se détendent d'un coup, se transformant en une surprise sincère. Il s'attendait à une quantité de remarques en défaveur d'Anakin, à une avalanche de commentaires clichés sur le côté obscur, sur l'horreur qu'il aurait supposément subie pendant ces longs mois d'absence, pris au piège entre les griffes du vilain Anakin Skywalker, le traître de Sith déserteur. Mais non. La première personne avec laquelle il vient à avoir un échange depuis son réveil semble percevoir la vérité de la situation avec perspicacité. 

 

Obi-Wan sent son corps se détendre, son esprit se mettant presque inconsciemment à chercher quelle expérience a pu rendre cette femme si sensible et compréhensive face à sa situation. Puis il se demande d'où elle vient, n'ayant pas le souvenir de l'avoir déjà croisée dans l'aile de soin du Temple, malgré ses nombreux passages. Sa jeunesse pourrait expliquer se point obscur.

 

« Bien, êtes-vous prêt à commencer les examens ? Ce seront principalement des scans, une prise de sang et en tout dernier lieu j'aimerais ausculter vos jambes si ça ne vous gêne pas trop. Si cela fait trop, on pourra repousser ce dernier examen. »

 

La gentillesse de la soigneuse finit par avoir raison des dernières barrières d'Obi-Wan alors qu'il se résigne à se laisser faire. Il se repose sur l'idée que plus vite ce sera fait, au plus vite il pourra passer à autre chose et peut-être savoir ce qu'il s'est passé après sa perte de connaissance. 

 

Seul face à 3 soigneurs, l'absence de présence d'Anakin lui apparaît comme un trou béant. Il tente de ne pas trop y penser, de rester concentré sur ce qui se passe autour de lui dans l'instant présent. Il aura certainement besoin de toute sa concentration dans les heures à venir, et il ne peut pas se laisser sombrer si facilement. 

 

Il se laisse manipuler par les soigneurs qui positionnent ses bras le long de son corps et il laisse un petit grognement lui échapper lorsqu'ils lui tendent à nouveau les jambes pour le mettre dans une position allongée. La soigneuse s'approche un peu plus de la tête du lit, posant une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. 

 

« Je vais baisser le dossier pour faire le scan complet. »

 

Obi-Wan acquiesce, et se retrouve à nouveau face au plafond qui l'avait accueilli à son arrivée. Les lumières s'éteignent, transformant l'étendue de métal blanc en une masse sombre. L'air gonfle plus profondément son buste, avant de s'échapper dans un soupir profond, cherchant à détendre son corps allongé sur ce lit devenu franchement inconfortable au fil des minutes. 

 

Obi-Wan ferme les yeux, essayant de faire abstraction du faisceau lumineux qui jaillit soudainement des écrans de la machine qui vient de se mettre en marche. Il entend les soigneurs diriger les capteurs du scan au-dessus de son corps, mais se concentre sensoriellement sur sa propre aura dans la Force. Timide, elle brille. Il se concentre sur les vagues qu'elle émet, de plus en plus régulières et douces, en rythme avec les battements de son cœur.

 

Il ne peut pas la voir, mais il tente d'en imaginer la forme et la couleur, se référent à la bague qui lui a été offerte par Anakin. _Blanc... Avec quelques éclats bleu ou orange selon la situation._ Il l'imagine pailletée d'orange.

 

Puis, instinctivement, il suit ce fil épais d'énergie qui le relie à Anakin. Il le cherche à nouveau, plus concentré sur sa tâche cette fois. Il tente de remonter le long de ce lien qui les relie, même si loin l'un de l'autre, mais il s'efface, se perd dans le flou où beigne la Force. Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il réalise cette sensation étrange qu'il avait presque oubliée. Cette sensation qu'il associait encore à son réveil un peu difficile. Cette sensation... 

 

Brusquement, Obi-Wan porte une main à sa gorge. Les soigneurs s'immobilisent au-dessus de lui. 

 

« S'il-vous-plaît, Kenobi, il faut que vous restiez le plus immobile possible pendant l'examen. »

 

Un frisson traverse le corps d'Obi-Wan alors que ses doigts sont en contact avec un métal froid. Comment n'a-t-il pas pu s'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Cela explique sa faiblesse, sa colère si sanguine, son incapacité à sentir Anakin. Obi-Wan sent son sang bouillir à nouveau, son cœur battant de rage contre ses côtes, alors que son regard reste fixé sur le plafond obscur. La soigneuse entre dans le coin de son champ de vision. Il ne détache cependant pas son regard du plafond.

 

« S'il-vous-plait, vous devez vous calmer. »

 

Obi-Wan sent la main de la jeune femme se poser sur son épaule à nouveau. Il serre les dents, avant de prendre une respiration laissant transparaître sa colère tant elle est saccadée. Sa voix est infiniment grave lorsqu'il desserre à peine les dents.

 

« Si votre contact n'est pas dans un but médical, je vous demanderai d'ôter votre main de mon épaule. »

 

La soigneuse obtempère immédiatement, bien qu'elle reste à la même place. Elle laisse un soupir discret se faire entendre.

 

« Ce ne sera plus très long. »

 

Le regard rivé sur le plafond, Obi-Wan ne la voit pas jeter un regard aux jedis encore debout dans le couloir. 

 

Lentement, Obi-Wan laisse ses doigts lâcher prise sur le collier anti-force, et il replace son bras le long de son corps. La soigneuse reprend sa place aux côtés de ses collègues soigneurs pour continuer leur examen. Obi-Wan laisse un masque impassible prendre place sur son visage. 

 

Le léger bourdonnement de la machine devient sa source de stabilité, son point de focus pour ne plus laisser la colère déborder. 

 

_Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix._

 

Obi-Wan fronce légèrement les sourcils. La pensée lui a traversé l'esprit sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il n'a pas prononcé ni récité mentalement ce mantra depuis... Il est incapable de savoir exactement. Il sait juste qu'il a progressivement disparu avec la sérénité trouvée auprès d'Anakin, dans leur foyer. 

 

Il sent son cœur se pincer alors que son esprit lui renvoie une image de ce qui est devenu leur maison. Une vision si apaisante. Il peut presque sentir la brise marine sur ses joues et dans ses cheveux, les hautes herbes frôler le bout de ses doigts, la chaleur délicate du soleil. 

 

« Depa, tu devrais regarder ça. »

 

La voix inconnue du soigneur le sort de son souvenir. Pendant un quart de seconde il se demande combien de soigneurs lui sont inconnus, puis le soudain mouvement dans la pièce efface cette interrogation. 

 

Trois des guérisseurs, dont la jeune femme en charge, Depa, sont penché sur l'écran du scan, et le froncement de leur sourcil ne semble rien indiquer de bon. Obi-Wan baisse les yeux sur le capteur de la machine et un nouvelle inquiétude s'ajoute à celle déjà formée quand il remarque que le dit capteur est immobilisé au dessus de sa cuisse droite. Précisément au dessus de l'origine de ses douleurs habituelles.

 

« Attendez mon retour. »

 

Son regard se fixe à nouveau sur Depa qui sort soudainement du local pour s'arrêter devant les jedis présents dans le couloir, prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle. Obi-Wan fronce un peu plus les sourcils, prenant enfin en considération les maîtres présents. 

 

Ki-Adi-Mundi s'est tourné vers Depa lors de son arrivée à leur côté, mais Yoda, lui, le regarde en retour. L'échange dure un cours instant, mais Obi-Wan peut lire la préoccupation sur les traits du vieux maître. Yoda détache lentement son regard du sien, tapant légèrement son bâton Gimer sur le sol. 

 

« Il lui faut une intervention chirurgicale. »

 

Yoda redresse un peu ses oreilles en portant le regard sur la jeune femme. Il décèle immédiatement la tension chez elle.

 

« Un problème il y a ? mmh ? »

 

« Oui, Maître. Il y a un corps étranger dans sa jambe. Cela pourrait être n'importe quoi. Mais la procédure veut que l'on l'enlève pour s'assurer que ce ne soit pas dangereux. »

 

Yoda semble réfléchir un instant.

 

« Voir l'objet avant, je souhaiterais. »

 

Depa pose déjà les doigts sur le mécanisme d'activation de la porte, mais s'arrête un instant avant de se tourner à nouveau vers les deux Maîtres.

 

« Je vous avais dit qu'il ne réagirait pas bien. »

 

Yoda s'appuie un peu plus sur son bâton, les deux mains jointes sur son sommet. La décision d'utiliser le collier est pour le bien de tous, il ne pouvait simplement pas risquer de mettre potentiellement en danger autant de personnes pour le confort d'un seul homme.

 

« Plus calme que prévu, il est resté. »

 

Depa laisse un faux rire lui échapper alors qu'elle active la porte pour revenir dans le local, Yoda à sa suite. Ki-Adi-Mundi lui reste en place dans le couloir, son regard maintenant posé sur Obi-Wan. 

 

Ce dernier détourne le regard malgré son envie de maintenir l'échange plutôt tendu. Son attention se porte plutôt sur le vieux Maître, suivant sa lente progression vers l'écran du scan. Le bras articulé de la machine est abaissé à son niveau et Depa lui indique un élément toujours inconnu à Obi-Wan. 

 

« Juste ici. C'est assez petit. Et visiblement les muscles se sont reformés autour. Mais c'est assez proche de l'os tout de même. »

 

Allongé sur le lit inconfortable, Obi-Wan commence à s'agiter. Et toutes ces personnes agissant comme s'il n'était pas dans la pièce et ne jugeant pas utile de l'informer de la situation lui hérisse le poil.

 

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

 

Il s'est redressé sur un coude à présent, faisant s'avancer les deux hommes restés dans les coins de la pièce. Il reste encore à distance cependant, comme un avertissement. Sa question reste en suspend alors que Yoda, partiellement caché derrière l'écran, semble plongé dans une observation minutieuse. 

 

Obi-Wan a l'étrange impression de faire partie des meubles, quand bien même l'attention de toutes les personnes de la pièce est sur lui. _Non. Ce n'est pas moi._

 

« Oui. Faites. »

 

Soudain, le temps semble reprendre son cours, et tout s'agite. Obi-Wan regarde Yoda ressortir lentement, comme toujours, alors que les soigneurs fourmillent dans la pièce. Une fois qu'il a franchit la porte et que cette dernière est refermée, des projections de gaz envahissent la pièce depuis le plafond. L'odeur du désinfectant envahit la pièce, mais le gaz disparaît très vite.

 

« Général ? »

 

« Non, on a pas le temps pour ça. Local. »

 

Le coeur d'Obi-Wan bat lourdement, une sueur froide grimpant sa colonne en un éclair. Depa s'avance vers lui avec un seringue, _encore une._ Elle hoche la tête, et Obi-Wan sait que ça ne lui est pas destiné au moment où les mains fortes des gorilles se referment sur lui, le ramenant un peu trop brutalement contre le matelas pour l'y maintenir. Il se débat en vain. 

 

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »

 

Depa s'arrête une fois à ses côtés, une main fermement posée sur son biceps, juste au dessus de la perfusion. Obi-Wan tente de se dégager mais son corps est encore trop faible.

 

« Il faut que vous restiez calme. Tout va bien se passer. »

 

« Dites moi ce qui se passe ! »

 

Alors qu'il se débat toujours plus, il voit Depa agripper le tube de la perfusion. 

 

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! »

 

« Ça va vous aider. »

 

La seringue entre dans le deuxième embout.

 

« NON ! Non, s'il-vous-plaît non ! »

 

Le liquide est poussé hors du réservoir de la seringue. La sensation de chaleur qui se répand lui parait presque étrange. Son bras contracté par ses tentatives d'évasion se relâche doucement, et bien vite les gorilles relâchent progressivement leur prise sur lui. Il a l'impression que son corps pèse une tonne, mais son esprit reste suffisamment vif pour comprendre ce qui se passe autour de lui. Il tente de parler, de savoir ce qui se passe alors que son pantalon est découpé de la cheville jusqu'au haut de sa cuisse. Mais aucun son autre qu'un gémissement n'est produit. 

 

Une lampe puissante l'aveugle un court instant avant d'être orienté sur sa jambe. Le reste de la pièce lui semble plongée dans le noir. 

 

Les soigneurs s'affairent autour du lit, alors que Depa revient soudainement dans son chant de vision. Il ne reconnaît que ses yeux, le reste de son visage est sa tenue de médecin à présent cachés derrière une tenue bleue claire. Elle tient ses mains gantées devant elle, presque contre elle, prenant soin de ne rien toucher.

 

 

« Ce sera vite terminé. »

 

Son cœur bat lentement et son corps est totalement amorphe alors que ses pensées crient. Il hurle. Mais personne ne l'écoute. Personne ne l'entend. Il devine un sourire qui se veut probablement rassurant dans les yeux de Depa.

 

Il sent de multiples mains manipuler son corps, ajuster sa position, alors qu'un tissus bleu est étendu sur toute sa cuisse. Un des soigneurs y découpe un rectangle. Un liquide froid est appliqué sur sa peau, mais son corps ne tressaute pas. L'odeur du désinfectant l'agresse. Un autre soigneur semble surgir de l’obscurité de la pièce, une énième seringue en main. Obi-Wan ne peut que le regarder planter l'aiguille dans sa cuisse exposée. 

 

« Ok, on est parti. »

 

Depa prend la place de l'anesthésiste, ses doigts ganté palpant sa cuisse. Obi-Wan ne sent rien. Il sait ce qui va arriver, mais il se refuse de l'accepter. Tout se passe trop vite, et il ne peut rien faire, rien dire. Juste regarder. 

 

« Scalpel. »

 

Il ne sent rien alors que l'instrument tranche sa peau. Ses yeux bleu restent rivés sur ce qui se passe, incapable de détourner son attention. L'angoisse ravage son esprit, la peur ronge ses résistances. _Et si je ne marche plus à nouveau? Et si les douleurs sont pires ? Et si ... ?_

 

« Je le vois. »

 

Depa se penche un peu plus au dessus de sa cuisse, les écarteurs fermement fixés dans sa jambe pour lui faciliter la tâche. Obi-Wan parvient finalement à détourner les yeux, résolu a attendre, les yeux rivés sur le gouffre sombre qu'est le plafond. 

 

« Pince. »

 

des cliquetis métalliques s'éveillent dans la pièce, un instrument est lancé dans un plateau avec négligence. 

 

« Ok, je l'ai. Il faut juste... »

 

Un son résonne dans le corps d'Obi-Wan alors qu'il se tient prêt à toute éventuelle douleur. Mais il n'y a rien. Juste ce son. Dans ses os. Et puis ça s'arrête.

 

Depa se redresse lentement, et il baisse à nouveau les yeux en sa direction pour se figer sur ce qui est emprisonné entre les tiges de sa pince. C'est recouvert de son sang, mais il y a une sorte de lueur. Des éclats brillent, comme mouvants, à la surface de ce qui ressemble à une sorte de... cristal.

 

« J'ai jamais vu un truc pareil. »

 

La voix de Depa est basse, et elle tourne délicatement le poignet pour observer l'objet sous d'autres angles. Obi-Wan fait de même, partagé entre le choc de voir une telle chose être extirpée de son corps, et la curiosité. Tout le monde semble plongé dans une contemplation étrange, Obi-Wan y compris, semblant oublier que sa jambe est toujours grande ouverte.

 

Le joyaux cesse soudain de briller, ne laissant que le sang refléter la lumière du spot imposant. Et tout le monde semble sortir de sa contemplation. Deux soigneurs prennent la place de Depa pour s'occuper de refermer la jambe d'Obi-Wan, alors que la soigneuse observe toujours attentivement la pierre étrange. 

 

Obi-Wan la suit du regard comme il peut, et ses sourcils se froncent un peu plus alors que la pierre se met littéralement à émettre une lueur en son cœur. Une lueur rouge, profonde et de plus en plus vive, intense. Comme prise d'une soudaine peur, Depa la jette presque dans le récipient de métal posé sur l'un des chariots. La lueur se réfléchit sur le bol, s'intensifiant toujours plus. Depa porte ses mains devant ses yeux, comme si l'objet allait exploser à tout moment. 

 

Obi-Wan ne peut que regarder la lueur s'exacerber, jusqu'à éclairer les recoins les plus sombres de la pièce et tout s'arrête avec un craquement. La lueur a disparut. Depa laisse échapper une respiration contenue alors que les autres soigneurs se remettent à nettoyer et ranger le matériel de chirurgie. La lumière revient dans la pièce alors que la lampe d'opération est éteinte. 

 

Obi-Wan suit Depa du regard alors qu'elle s'approche à nouveau du récipient, lentement. Elle reste immobile, les yeux rivés sur le contenu du bol. Ce dernier se met doucement en mouvement de lui-même, s'élevant de la table. Depa reprend un pas de recul, dévoilant Yoda, une main tendue vers le bol en lévitation. 

 

L'attitude de Depa se relâche immédiatement, alors qu'elle lui tourne presque le dos pour faire face au vieux maître à ses côtés. 

 

« Maître, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » 

 

Yoda observe un instant l'objet dans le bol toujours en lévitation, avant de le poser au sol. Il se penche pour saisir la gemme, Ki-Adi-Mundi penché derrière lui pour observer l'objet lui aussi.

 

Emprisonné entre les trois ongles pointus de Yoda, la gemme goûte, l'eau présente dans le fond du récipient ayant effacé la plupart du sang à la surface de l'objet. Obi-Wan plisse un peu ses paupières pour percevoir plus de détails. 

 

D'environ cinq centimètres, le cristal est presque translucide, d'une teinte rouge, presque rose. À son sommet le plus pointu, une fissure file jusqu'à la moitié de sa longueur, sombre et légèrement fumante. 

 

« Est-il possible que ce soit un crystal Kyber ? »

 

La voix de Ki-Adi-Mundi est basse, destinée qu'à n'être entendue que par Yoda. Mais Obi-Wan perçoit tout de même les paroles du maître. Son attention flanche une seconde alors que sa jambe opérée est relevée par un soigneur alors qu'un deuxième enveloppe sa cuisse et une bande bacta dans un épais bandage. Ses orteils commencent à fourmiller un peu.

 

« Sur de ça, je ne suis pas. Examiner, il faut. Mais obscur, certain, cela est. »

 

_Obscur ?_

 

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Yoda relève la tête vers Obi-Wan. Ce dernier le regarde en retour, parvenant doucement à tourner un peu plus sa tête vers lui alors que son corps se réveille déjà. Yoda repose le cristal dans le bol, le confiant à Ki-Adi-Mundi.

 

« Une idée d'où cela provient, tu as ? »

 

Obi-Wan regarde Yoda s'avancer vers le lit. Une chaise lui est amenée et le maître se hisse à son aise sur l'assise. Obi-Wan tourne à peine la tête de gauche à droite, un 'non' à peine perceptible passant ses lèvres. Les oreilles pointues du vieux maître s'abaissent un peu, alors qu'il joint les mains devant lui.

 

Un cliquetis métallique résonne juste à côté de l'oreille d'Obi-Wan. Il manque presque de s'étouffer alors qu'il a la sensation qu'un air plus oxygéné remplit ses poumons soudainement. Mais en réalité, c'est simplement la Force qui l'enveloppe à nouveau. 

 

_« Doucement, respirer tu dois. »_

 

Obi-Wan, les yeux grands ouverts, tente de s'habituer à la sensation de la Force à nouveau, comme s'il en avait été privé pendant de nombreux jours. Et dans un second souffle, sa présence se met à chercher frénétiquement la Force. Il détecte aisément les deux maîtres à proximité, l'essence des guérisseurs qui sortent de la pièce pour se diriger dans un labo adjacent, et puis, plus loin, les nombreuses autres marques de vie, mais aucune ne l'intéresse. Il cherche encore, partout, plus loin, poursuit le fil qui le lie à Anakin.

 

_« Chercher, rien cela te donnera. »_

 

Obi-Wan se sent brusquement revenir entre les quatre murs de la pièce de soin. La voix de Yoda se veut calme mais intransigeante. 

 

_« Où est-il ? »_

 

Sa question reste en suspension à nouveau.

 

_« Le cristal. Aucune idée tu n'as ? Vraiment ? Réfléchi as-tu ?»_

 

L'image de la grotte lui revient en mémoire avec virulence. Les corps aliens étendus dans la poussière, le vent qui siffle entre les pierres, l'odeur du sang. 

 

_« A-A notre retour ici, mes jambes étaient à moitié ouvertes de partout. Ça a pu s'y mettre. »_

 

_« Oublié par les soigneurs, cela être, tu crois ? »_

 

_« Ils m'avaient dit que je ne remarcherais jamais. Alors qu'ils oublient quelque chose comme ça... »_

 

Yoda se redresse un peu sur sa chaise, son regard commençant à parcourir la pièce.

 

_« Le chercher, encore, tu essaies. Différent. Changé, quelque chose a. »_

 

Obi-Wan sent son cœur battre soudainement, relevant ses boucliers mentaux, abandonnant toute recherche de sa moitié dans son élan. 

 

_« Mmmh... Ta présence, différente elle est. Te cacher, tu ne peux pas. »_

 

Obi-Wan sait pertinemment que le vieux Maître peut percevoir bien des choses malgré des protections aussi puissantes que les siennes. Il connaît bien trop les subtilités de la Force. De simples traces lui suffisent pour connaître la vérité cachée. C'est donc en vain qu'il tente de cacher ses émotions, ses peurs, derrière une armure pourtant bien solide. Il peut sentir la présence de Yoda piquer la sienne. Ça lui rappelle étrangement les coups de Gimer que le vieux sage lui a déjà donné dans les tibias après une réponse un peu trop impulsive alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un padawan sous la supervision de Qui-Gon.

 

_« Skywalker. Partout il est, autour de toi. »_

 

Obi-Wan tente de repousser la présence de Yoda, refusant de laisser transparaître une réalité qui pourrait leur apporter bien plus de problèmes qu'ils n'en n'ont déjà.

 

« Parler, à présent, tu devrais être capable. »

 

Et comme toujours, le vieux maître a raison. Son corps est pratiquement totalement réveillé. À moitié perdu dans sa concentration, Obi-Wan réalise qu'il a ramené un peu ses jambes vers lui, tentant de physiquement prendre le plus de distance possible avec le Maître assit à ses côtés.

 

« T'échapper, tu n'as pas essayé, mmmh ? »

 

Obi-Wan sent la colère monter en lui à nouveau, accompagnée d'une exaspération qui n'arrange rien à son état émotionnel fragilisé par les événements. Mais il sait que la colère n'est pas dirigée que vers les personnes présentes dans la pièce, mais aussi envers lui même, la culpabilité se transformant en ce sentiment bien plus ravageur. 

 

« Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. Vous ne savez pas ce qui s'est passé. »

 

Ki-Adi-Mundi, resté silencieux jusqu'ici dut à l'échange mental, semble sauter sur l'occasion. 

 

« Non, on ne sait pas tout. Mais une chose est certaine, Skywalker a tué l'un des nôtres. » 

 

Obi-Wan adresse un regard noir à son ancien collègue. Que pense-t-il accomplir en lui rappelant ça ? Il pense qu'il n'a pas pleinement conscience de ses décisions ? Qu'il ne sait pas qui Anakin est ? Un rire jaune lui échappe. Il le connaît bien mieux que quiconque dans ce temple. 

 

« Apprends-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? »

 

« Pourquoi tu es resté avec lui ? Pendant des mois Obi-wan ! Tu marches. Tu aurais pu revenir. Tu aurais pu te battre... »

 

Obi-Wan laisse son regard devenir acide, alors que la colère ne cesse de chauffer dans son buste. _Pour qui il se prend ?_

 

« Tu es resté avec un tueur, pire, un Sith ! Comment tu as pu trahir l'Ordre, comment tu as pu trahir ton serment ? En agissant comme ça tu as trahis la mémoire de ton Maître. »

 

La colère l'aveugle d'un coup, son corps brutalement chargé d'adrénaline alors qu'il se redresse en position assise. Le collier restricteur tombe sur le sol métallique de l'aile de soin au même moment où sa voix, rauque, s'élève dans la pièce comme un coup de tonnerre. 

 

« Retire ça immédiatement ! Je t'interdis de parler en son nom ! »

 

Les veines de son coups pulsent vigoureusement sous sa peau, ses joues rougissant un peu avec la chaleur qui remonte vers son visage, témoignant de l'intensité de sa colère. Ki-Adi-Mundi le regarde, comme déconcerté. Le silence plane un instant alors que l'expression du Maître se transforme en une sorte de stupéfaction amère. Et puis un éclair dans ses yeux, de la pitié, réalise Obi-Wan. Son sang se remet à bouillir. 

 

« Par la Force, qu'a-t-il fait de toi... »

 

Obi-Wan laisse un autre rire nerveux lui échapper. Il hausse les épaules, ajoutant un geste de la main qui appuie l'évidence de sa réponse.

 

« Il m'a sauvé. »

 

Le regard de Ki-Adi-Mundi change à nouveau alors qu'il secoue un peu la tête, désemparé. La pitié est toujours là, mais il y a une sorte de tristesse à présent.

 

« Tu es perdu. »

 

Obi-Wan secoue la tête à son tour, levant les yeux au ciel avant de regarder ailleurs, cherchant à mettre fin à cette conversation qui ne mènera nulle part. _Ils ne peuvent simplement pas comprendre._ Ils ne savent pas ce qu'est la vraie liberté, ce qu'il y a à trouver au-delà de la simple place du côté lumineux. Il ne connaissent pas l'équilibre.

 

« Perdu, complètement il n'est pas. Aveuglé, il est. »

 

La voix de Yoda ramène un étrange calme dans la pièce, amenant avec elle un autre chemin. Chemin qu'Obi-Wan craint d'avoir à emprunter.

 

« Succombé, tu as, Obi-Wan. »

 

Les paroles du vieux Maître viennent bousculer le calme relatif d'Obi-Wan, ravivant ses craintes, et par extension le maintient de ses boucliers. Assit, il garde obstinément son regard ailleurs, le dos pratiquement tourné à Yoda.

 

« Mais trop tard, il n'est pas. »

 

Un frisson remonte entre ses omoplates. 

 

« T'aider, nous allons. »

 

Obi-Wan se tourne brusquement vers le vieux sage, une main posée sur le matelas, prêt à prendre du recul juste au cas où. Il y a une tension, quelque chose de caché derrière l'apparent calme des deux maîtres. 

 

« Je ne veux pas de votre aide. Je n'en ai besoin d'aucune. »

 

Il tente de récupérer son calme, il doit impérativement garder son esprit clair. Il n'est plus l'un des leurs, tout peut changer, tout peut à nouveau basculer et il pourrait à nouveau se retrouver dans l'incapacité de se défendre. Mais il ne veut plus subir. Il ne veut plus être spectateur de ce qui lui arrive. 

 

Yoda semble sentir sa résolution, ses oreilles se baissant. Ses grands yeux verts s'ouvrent un peu plus, une étrange lueur brillant dans les iris claires.

 

« Aveuglé, tu es. La vue, je vais te rendre. »

 

Obi-Wan sent subitement la Force le prévenir d'une menace grandissante, énorme et virulente. La Force s'agite comme un ouragan, comme s'il venait de sortir de l’œil du cyclone pour replonger dans la pluie battante, lourde et glaciale. 

 

Obi-Wan tend soudainement une main vers le deuxième maître de la pièce, décrochant le sabre de sa ceinture et faisant naître la lame de lumière bleue. Impulsivement, son sabre fond sur Yoda. Le bleu rencontre le vert dans un éclat d'étincelles. 

 

La main libre du vieux Maître se tend vers Obi-Wan, et ce dernier tend l'une des siennes à son tour, repoussant la prise que tente d'avoir Yoda sur lui à laide de la Force. La détermination, mêlée à la peur, brille dans les pupilles d'Obi-Wan. Soudain, sa main tendue se détourne lentement, comme aimantée. Il détourne rapidement le regard vers Ki-Adi-Mundi. L'une de ses mains est tendue vers lui, agrippant son poignet avec une prise redoutable, tentant de le détourner de sa cible. 

 

Son effort pour maintenir son bras en place devient vocal, un grognement faisant presque vibrer ses dents. Il peut sentir la fatigue de son corps le rattraper, l'adrénaline n'est plus suffisante ne suffit plus pour qu'il parvienne à résister plus longtemps. Il se met à chercher, à réfléchir à une solution pour s'échapper. Pour aller _le_ trouver. Il _doit_ le trouver.

 

Et puis tout bascule. Sa prise sur la Force se relâche et celle de Yoda l'immobilise. Le sabre lui est arraché des mains par un appel de la Force par Ki-Adi-Mundi, le sabre retournant directement dans la paume du propriétaire qui se prépare à une éventuelle attaque. 

 

Yoda écarte son sabre, le pointant ver le sol alors que sa main libre est toujours en sa direction.

 

« Le choix, tu ne nous donne pas. »

 

.

.

.

 

Son corps sursaute, comme parcouru d'un électrochoc. Le sol est froid sous lui. Sa respiration est instable. Son cœur bat si vite pour son esprit encore embrumé. Il ne perçoit que des taches dans son champ de vision, ses pupilles agressées par une lumière trop intense.

 

Des flashs l'aveuglent subitement. La grotte. La neige. Il court. Obi-Wan. _Obi-Wan !_

 

Il sursaute une seconde fois, repoussant son corps du sol en s'appuyant sur ses paumes. Il chute contre le sol, manquant de s'ouvrir le menton. Son regard reste rivé sur le sol, à l'endroit où sa main de métal devrait être. Sa prothèse lui a été enlevée, détachée du joint de métal qui reste constamment greffé à son coude.

 

De nouveau flashs le désorientent. Les rochers qui s'élèvent. Sa collision provoquée. Le sabre de Plo Koon qui tranche l'obscurité de la nuit. 

 

Une douleur vive le saisit à l'épaule droite, comme soudainement éveillée par le souvenir. Grimaçant sous l'effort, Anakin se repousse à l'aide de sa seule main, parvient à replier ses jambes sous lui jusqu'à s'asseoir, le dos appuyé contre un mur tout aussi froid. La peau de son épaule tire, flambe. Il reconnaît aisément le tiraillement d'une brûlure de sabre laser. 

 

Ses yeux parcourent la pièce où il se trouve, les paupières plissées pour se protéger de la lumière si blanche. Tout est blanc, immaculé. À sa gauche se trouve une surface plane dénuée de tout qui semble sortir du mur, un lit. Juste au dessus, sur le plafond, une grille d'aération. À sa droite des toilettes rudimentaires. En face de lui, une porte close. 

 

Anakin inspire de grandes goulées d'air, les yeux rivés sur la sortie. Il sait où il est. Il reconnaît le froid, le _vide_. Il est dans une des cellules anti-Force du Temple. Enfermé dans un lieu qu'il a considéré comme sa maison pendant de nombreuses années. 

 

Il porte la main à sa gorge, une démangeaison se réveillant au niveau de sa carotide. Il se fige en sentant le métal sous ses doigts. Un éclair de colère le frappe. Il baisse la tête comme pour tenter d'apercevoir le collier de métal, mais ne parvient évidemment qu'à voir son corps uniquement vêtu du pantalon qu'il portait _là-bas_ et d'une blouse légère. Sur son épaule, le tissus est imprégné d'un mélange de sérum bacta et de son sang un peu dilué dans le liquide translucide. La bande collante s'est probablement déplacée avec ses gestes trop brusques.

 

Il ne s'attendait pas à être reçu dans de supers conditions après ce qui est arrivé, mais le collier n'est purement destiné qu'à rendre son emprisonnement gratuitement inconfortable. _Ou peut-être ont-ils peur ?_ Peur que le collier ou le champ d'anti-Force ne soient pas suffisants à eux seul pour le maintenir prisonnier de ces quatre murs ?

 

Il peut déjà sentir ses membres s'engourdir à cause du froid émanant des surfaces de métal et du constant filet d'air frais qu'amène l'aération. Et être resté inconscient n'a pas aidé à garder sa chaleur corporelle. _Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?_

 

C'est en sentant ses dents commencer à claquer les unes contre les autres qu'Anakin passe ses bras autour de lui-même, ramenant ensuite ses jambes le plus près possible. Il entreprend de frotter sa main et ce qui reste de son autre bras sur ses côtes, tentant de ramener un peu de chaleur via la friction. 

 

Il peut les sentir, ses partenaires de toujours. La colère, la haine, la peur. Il était enfin libre, _vraiment_ _libre._ Mais il a fallu qu'on lui retire ce privilège, qu'on lui retire son bonheur, qu' _ils_ brisent l'équilibre, qu'ils l'éloignent de son âme sœur. 

 

Il ne peut même pas sentir la présence d'Obi-Wan, reclus dans cet espace de confinement, enfermé avec lui-même. Il ne peut pas savoir où il se trouve, il ne peut pas savoir comment il se porte, comment il est traité, s'il a besoin de lui, _j'ai besoin de toi._ _Je ne tiendrai pas ici._

 

Ses pensées projetées ne rencontrent pas la présence d'Obi-Wan, elles se perdent simplement dans le vide. L'image d'Obi-Wan, échoué dans la neige épaisse lui revient. La dernière fois qu'il l'a vu. La peur dans le regard bleu clair. La frayeur émanant de sa présence en de puissantes volutes orangées et blanches. 

 

_Obi-Wan..._

 

Il ferme les yeux, la colère de ne sentir que le vide autour de lui l'étripe. Tremblant de froid et de fureur, il tente d'établir un contact avec la Force. Elle qui est toujours si puissante autour de lui, si vive et animée. Il fronce un peu plus les sourcils, tentant de visualiser, de recréer mentalement les sensations de connexion. Sa respiration s'accélère, s'approfondit. Ses épaules se mettent à se secouer, la rage et l'impatience les animant. Il ne sent presque plus le froid.

 

Soudain, une pression. Comme une caresse appuyée à la base de son crâne. 

 

Ne se laissant pas distraire, il continue à chercher, à appeler ce contact perdu. La pression augmente, se transforme en une douleur sinueuse qui déclenche une migraine. Et Anakin laisse la surprise se glisser aux côtés de sa colère et sa peur. Ce n'est pas lui qui établi un contact, _c'est la Force_. C'est _elle_ qui vient à lui, outre-passant les barrières. 

 

La caresse se fait moins douloureuse alors qu'il laisse l'entité l'envahir, attendant patiemment ce qu'elle est venue chercher ou donner. La présence familière apaise légèrement sa colère, mais n'apaise toujours pas ses peurs. Il tente de récupérer une respiration plus calme, relaxant les muscles tendus de son dos, relâchant la fermeté de ses pensées pour laisser la Force naviguer.

 

Il la sent descendre sur sa nuque, frôler son épaule, et s'arrêter sur sa poitrine. Chaleureuse et protectrice, elle s'enroule là, alors d'un fin filament reste connecté à son esprit. 

 

_« Anakin ? »_

 

Les yeux d'Anakin s'ouvrent brutalement, une inspiration bien trop forte le surprend, l'oxygène brûlant sa gorge et ses poumons. L'écho de la voix d'Obi-Wan est faible, incertaine, désolée ? 

 

Il ouvre la bouche pour l'appeler à son tour, mais sa voix se coupe avant même qu'un son ne soit émit. Une douleur vive, ardente, le saisit à la poitrine. La sensation de sa chair se déchirant lui coupe le souffle. Mais il n'y a rien. Son corps n'a rien. C'est son essence. 

 

Ses muscles se contractent, son sang se glace puis s'enflamme, sa vision se floute et il se met à hurler. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il se laisse tomber sur le sol, se tordant sous la douleur. Il peut le sentir. Le lien épais qui le relie à sa moitié s'étiole, comme une corde s'usant et se déchirant sur une roche trop aiguisée. Et il ne peut rien faire. Son cœur se serre douloureusement dans sa poitrine, la douleur se propageant dans ses côtés et ses flancs. C'est insoutenable. Invivable. 

 

Il s'immobilise d'un coup, sa respiration arrêtée en pleine hyperventilation. Des larmes filent sur ses joues et ses tempes en silence. En lui tout est détruit, réduit en pièce. Ses organes sont des braises. Son sang, de la lave. 

 

Ses yeux brûlent, son visage est engourdi. 

 

Il est seul. 

 

Seul.

 

Il n'est plus que la moitié d'un tout.

 

_Non._

 

Sa main tressaute, se contracte en un poing serré, ses ongles se plantant dans sa propre chaire jusqu'à percer la peau fine. Son cœur brûle, bat douloureusement, arborant une entaille profonde. 

 

La douleur se transforme en colère, puis en furie, alors qu'il se relève sur des jambes instables. Il doit sortir d'ici. Il doit le retrouver. Il veut le sentir à nouveau. Un cri résonne entre les murs alors qu'il se propulse vers la porte, son poing frappant le métal lisse. La parois flanche, son poing laissant un léger creux dans la surface. La douleur se propage dans son bras, remonte jusqu'à son épaule blessée, et pendant un court instant son cœur souffre moins. 

 

La colère aveugle accueille la folie, et guide son poing dans la parois une seconde fois. Puis une troisième, et une quatrième. Chaque coup lui permettant de soulager son cœur, chaque coup approfondissant la déformation du métal. Il continue encore et encore, sa peau ne résistant pas à l'impact entre ses os et la surface bien trop solide. 

 

Mais la rage est là, comme un carburant inépuisable. Il n'entend pas le collier tomber au sol. Il ne réalise pas que ses os ne brisent pas. Tout ce qu'il voit, c'est le métal flancher de plus en plus sous ses assauts, l'espace entre les deux parties de la porte s'écartant petit à petit sous la déformation du métal, le champ d'anti-Force qui grésille. 

 

Il frappe, encore et encore, alors que l'obscurité rampe sous sa peau. Ses iris sont jaunes, cernée d'un fin fil rouge. 

 

 


End file.
